Los perdedores
by yedinson015
Summary: de la auturia de Dragon6 Solo hace falta una persona para cambiar el historial. ¿Qué pasa si un simple acto de bondad crea cuatro de los mejores amigos en la historia de Konoha?()
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_** \- Amistad

Kiba Inuzuka estaba disfrutando el parque como cualquier otro niño. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, pero a él no le importaba. Solo tenía siete años después de todo. También le tenía miedo a su madre. Ella le dijo que se quedara en ese parque hasta que viniera por él. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella vino por él. Él y su compañero Akamaru felizmente se acercaron a ella. Ella solo sonrió y los dos comenzaron a irse. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a alguien de su clase. Era Naruto Uzumaki.

A Kiba realmente no le importaba Naruto, a diferencia de los demás. Sí, era un perdedor y no tan inteligente, pero siempre tenía un plan de escape. Sus bromas también fueron divertidas. Sin embargo, notó lo solo que siempre estuvo. Lo ocultó bien, pero a veces veía su triste expresión. Siempre se preguntó por qué, pero esos pensamientos desaparecerían rápidamente. De todos modos, parecía que Naruto estaba solo otra vez y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

"Oye mamá, ¿podemos invitar a ese tipo a cenar esta noche?" Preguntó Kiba, señalando a Naruto. Tsume Inuzuka miró a la persona que señalaba. Conocía a Naruto, principalmente debido a lo que tenía dentro de él. A diferencia de muchos en el pueblo, ella nunca tuvo ningún tipo de animosidad hacia él. Era un héroe en sus ojos y estaba disgustado con la forma en que fue tratado. Ella le dio una sonrisa a su hijo.

"¿Por qué no? Ir e invitarlo". Tsume dijo. Kiba vitoreó y se dirigió hacia donde Naruto estaba sentado.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso y cauteloso sobre dónde estaba. Estaba buscando salidas por si acaso esta era otra trampa. Había sucedido antes y podría volver a suceder. Estaba realmente sorprendido de que Kiba le pidiera cenar. Todos generalmente lo ignoraban o lo ridiculizaban. No sabía por qué, pero siempre sucedió. Entonces, cuando Kiba tuvo que arrastrarlo a su casa a cenar, estaba un poco feliz y un poco asustado.

Kiba miró a Naruto y le dio una bofetada en la espalda.

"¿Te relajarías? Actúas como si alguien tratara de atraparte". Kiba bromeó.

"Lo siento, pero en realidad no todos me tratan bien. Estoy un poco al borde de la visita. No insultar a tu familia o nada, pero sigo pensando que esto es una trampa". Naruto explicó sin rodeos.

"¿Por qué querríamos lastimarte? Nunca le has hecho una broma al clan Inuzuka. Me gustó lo que le hiciste al Hyūga. Eso fue gracioso". Kiba dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto se rió entre dientes y levantó su nariz mientras recordaba ese día.

"Entonces, ¿fuiste tú quien hizo esa broma? ¿Cómo pudiste pasar el Byakugan?" una voz preguntó. Los dos dieron media vuelta y vieron a una joven mujer. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, que estaba en una cola de caballo con dos mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro y grandes ojos negros. Ella también llevaba un lápiz labial de color claro y tiene los tatuajes tradicionales como colmillos como Kiba. Naruto también vio un tatuaje extra en su brazo derecho superior que se asemeja a una flor. Ella llevaba un uniforme médico estándar. Ella tenía rasgos más suaves a diferencia de Kiba y su madre. La hizo muy linda.

"Entonces, ¿quién es tu amigo enano?" Hana preguntó. Kiba solo le chupó los dientes.

"Naruto, este es mi dolor en la hermana del trasero, Hana. Dolor en el trasero, este es Naruto". Kiba presentó. Le valió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Luego miró a Naruto.

"Bueno, al menos Kiba tiene un amigo muy lindo". Hana dijo. Naruto se sonrojó por el cumplido mientras Kiba amordazaba con disgusto.

"Está bien, eso es suficiente juego de caballos. La cena está lista". Tsume llamó. Todos se dirigieron a la mesa donde había una pequeña cena. Kiba intentó zambullirse, pero Tsume lo golpeó en la cabeza. "¡No seas maleducado! El invitado es el primero". Kiba asintió dócilmente y sirvió a Naruto su comida. Mientras comían, Tsume miró a Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿me enteré de que te burlaste de los Hyūgas? Tengo curiosidad sobre eso yo mismo". Tsume preguntó con una sonrisa. Naruto engulló su comida y comenzó a contar una historia de cómo humilló al poderoso clan Hyūga.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba mirando a su alrededor y vio que la gente los miraba a él y a Tsume. Después de la cena, Naruto se estaba preparando para irse cuando ella se ofreció a llevarlo a casa. Naruto le dijo que estaba bien, pero ella fue muy instantánea. Él recibió el mensaje después de su sonrisa aterradora. De cualquier manera, Naruto estaba preocupado de que alguien intentara hacer algo. Mientras que la mayoría de los civiles lo dejaban solo, los borrachos tienden a ser agresivos. Él realmente no sabía que estaba con la mujer más valiente que había. Nadie tenía las piedras para luchar abiertamente contra Tsume Inuzuka.

"Sabes, está realmente bien. Puedo terminar el camino a casa solo". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué estás tratando de deshacerte de mi niña? Creo que es dulce que quieras protegerme de las miradas de estos imbéciles, pero a diferencia de ellos, no te veo como un dolor". Tsume dijo.

"Oh, lo viste eso ¿eh?" Naruto dijo con tristeza. Tsume puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

"Naruto, es posible que no lo entiendas ahora, pero eres un héroe en ciernes. Un día, estas personas te verán con una luz positiva. Solo tienes que seguir así. También debes mejorar en tus estudios. ambicioso como eres, no puedo servir a un estúpido Kage ". Tsume bromeó. Naruto estaba muy sorprendido de escuchar que ella le dijera eso. Fui la primera vez que alguien lo reconoció a él y a su sueño. Tsume estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Naruto se alejó de ella. Ella captó el aroma de la sal. "¿Estás llorando?" Naruto olfateó un poco antes de enfrentarla. Él le dio una gran sonrisa.

"Nah, tenía algo en el ojo". Tsume solo le sonrió a Naruto. Esa debe haber sido la primera sonrisa genuina que jamás haya dado.

 ** _XXX_**

Después de esa noche, Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a pasar el rato. Naruto tenía un compañero de carrera cuando cortó fuera de clase y Kiba tenía un compañero de combate decente. Empezaban a ser amigos dentro y fuera de clase. Sin embargo, Kiba comenzó a notar que algunos de los amigos que él hacía estaban comenzando a distanciarse de él. Al principio, simplemente lo ignoró, pero comenzó a notar que todos mantenían la distancia. Incluso los padres, que él sabía, los mantenían alejados de él.

Kiba no era alguien que simplemente ignorase algo así. Decidió acorralar a un grupo de sus amigos. Él les frunció el ceño.

"Está bien, ya he tenido suficiente de esto. ¿Por qué demonios me están evitando? ¿Qué es lo que les he hecho?" Kiba exigió.

"Mira, no es que no sepamos cómo ser tus amigos Kiba, sino con quién te estás metiendo". Uno de ellos dijo. Kiba estaba confundido hasta que entendió lo que estaban diciendo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema con Naruto? Es un tipo decente". Dijo Kiba.

"Vamos hombre, ¿sabes que es una mala noticia? Todos los adultos nos dicen que es peligroso". Otro chico le dijo.

"¡¿Cómo diablos sabes ?!" Kiba gruñó. "¡No conoces al tipo! Si te sientas con él por un minuto, ¡ves que es algo más que una droga! ¿Estás haciendo juicios porque algunos adultos te dijeron que lo hicieras?"

"Oye tío, querías saber por qué te evitamos y te dijimos por qué. ¡Si quieres seguir saliendo con el perdedor, entonces eso también te convierte en un perdedor!" el tercero dijo.

"¿Como me llamaste?" Kiba escupió.

"Solo aléjate de nosotros Inuzuka. Si eres amigo de Naruto Uzumaki, entonces no eres amigo nuestro". Los tres chicos se alejaron del enfurecido Kiba. No podía creer que esos tipos simplemente dejaran de ser sus amigos por culpa de Naruto. ¿Cuál fue su problema con él? Desconocido para él, Naruto había escuchado la discusión entre ellos. Se sintió mal por Kiba y era algo por lo que estaba preocupado. Si bien era divertido que tuviese un amigo en Kiba, sabía que si se asociaba con él habría problemas.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto hizo una elección. Si bien era algo que dolía, sabía que era la decisión correcta.

 ** _XXX_**

Tsume se relajaba, disfrutando del sol que brillaba sobre ella. No tenía misiones que hacer y estaba contenta por la tranquilidad que ella y Kuromaru podrían tener. Fue entonces cuando vio a su hijo. Ella pudo ver que estaba enojado porque arrojó su bolsa al suelo. Parecía que estaba teniendo un problema con algo o con alguien. Con un suspiro, ella decidió lidiar con eso.

"¡Kiba, es suficiente! ¡Te advertí sobre esas malas palabras!" Tsume le gritó. Kiba se encogió y miró en su dirección. Ella lo miró y Kiba se calmó rápidamente. "Ahora, ¿cuál es tu problema esta vez?"

"Es Naruto. Está empezando a actuar como esos idiotas que uso para llamar amigos". Kiba dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tsume preguntó.

"Un par de chicos que conocía comenzaron a evitarme porque estaba saliendo con Naruto. Nos metimos en una discusión y me llamaron un perdedor. Al día siguiente, Naruto comenzó a evitarme también. Intenté cortarlo, pero es demasiado astuto. Pensé que esos punks dijeron algo, así que fui tras ellos ". Dijo Kiba.

"Entonces, ¿por eso llegas tarde?" Tsume preguntó. Kiba solo miró sus pies. "No te preocupes por eso. No te castigaré esta vez. Sin embargo, no quiero que estés enojado con Naruto. Tan tonto como parece, Naruto estaba tratando de protegerte".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Kiba con curiosidad. Tsume pensó por un segundo antes de hablar.

"Naruto lleva una carga, algo que le había puesto desde el día en que nació. Esta carga ha causado mucho dolor en el pueblo y todos ven a Naruto como el chivo expiatorio. Es una de las razones por las que está solo y nosotros haz como él ". Tsume explicó.

"Pero, se le colocó en el momento del nacimiento, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿nunca lo pidió? Es estúpido culpar a Naruto por algo que no pidió". Kiba declaró.

"Exactamente. No soy una de esas personas porque Naruto es solo un niño pequeño que quiere ser reconocido. Se esconde mucho detrás de esa máscara feliz suya". Tsume dijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago? Realmente no me importan esos tipos, pero Naruto es genial. No me importa tenerlo como amigo. No me importa lo que diga la gente". Dijo Kiba. Tsume sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo.

"Bueno, entonces, será mejor que le demuestres que no te importa lo que diga la gente".

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto no podía creer su suerte. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estos tipos lo estaban persiguiendo. Se divirtió un poco y los hizo echar a perder durante la persecución. Sin embargo, eso acababa de llegar a su fin. Naruto estaba acorralado y los tres se estaban acercando a él. Se preparó para luchar contra ellos, pero los números estaban en su contra.

"¿Entonces crees que puedes enviar a Kiba detrás de nosotros solo porque no puedes luchar en tus propias batallas?" el líder se burló.

"No envié a Kiba después de ti. Solo era un buen amigo, a diferencia de ti. Lo ignoré porque tus idiotas decidieron dejarlo en el frío y pensé que sería mejor para él. Creo que estaba equivocado porque , ustedes siguieron siendo los mismos pendejos que antes ". Naruto escupió. Esto enfureció a los tres y se prepararon para cargar. Fue entonces cuando el líder fue atacado por la espalda. Un pequeño cachorro blanco se pegó a la pierna de otro. Kiba se sentó a horcajadas sobre el líder y levantó su puño.

"Si te metes con Naruto, ¡entonces te pones a jugar conmigo!" Kiba gritó y engalanó al tipo. El último matón restante logró agarrarlo y abrazarlo. El líder se preparó para levantarse y atacar, pero Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Kiba echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que el chico lo liberara. Luego abordó al tipo y comenzó a llorar sobre él. El alboroto se podía escuchar desde la calle y algunos simplemente observaron mientras la pelea continuaba. Finalmente llegó a su fin cuando llegaron los policías.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba y Naruto estaban juntos en una celda. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, sin hablar. Después de unos momentos, Kiba lo miró con cara enojada.

"Bueno, ¿no tienes algo que decirme, Naruto?" Kiba exigió.

"Mira, no quería que te metieras en más problemas. Sé que la gente no me quiere y no me sentía bien porque estuvieras perdiendo a tus amigos por mí. Pensé que te estaba haciendo. un favor." Naruto explicó.

"No me importa lo que piensen. Eres un tipo genial. Sí, eres un poco lento pero eres un buen tipo. Si ellos no pueden ver eso sobre ti, entonces no los quiero. como mi amigo. Además, ¿con quién voy a rescatar durante las aburridas conferencias de Iruka? No son esos muchachos, son demasiado gallinas para hacerlo ". Kiba bromeó. Naruto se rió entre dientes y miró a Kiba. Luego le tendió la mano.

"¿Amigos?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Amigos." Kiba respondió y tomó su mano. Se sacudieron y se rieron. Fue entonces cuando sintieron que la mano fría de la muerte los atrapó. Se volvieron lentamente para ver a Tsume de pie junto a la celda. Sus brazos estaban doblados y ella estaba tocando su pie. Incluso Naruto sabía que esto significaba problemas.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos podía sentarse correctamente.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Apuesta

Tsume se paró frente a los ancianos del clan. Consistía en tres ancianos y tres antiguos K-9. El grupo miró a la mujer que los miraba sin miedo. Ella fue llamada para enfrentarlos después de un mes de rumores. Ella no era estúpida con los rumores que circulaban por el pueblo. Aparentemente, su clan fue acusado de proteger a Naruto. Kiba realmente tuvo que decir sus palabras mejor porque se percibió que cualquier acción contra Naruto era una acción en su contra. Esa no era la verdad, pero preocupaba a la gente, en su mayoría civiles.

" _**¿Sabes por qué te llamamos aquí hoy, Tsume?**_ " Preguntó uno de los K-9.

"Sí, pero creo que es una pérdida de tiempo". Tsume dijo.

" _Entiendo tu frustración Tsume pero es una preocupación del clan que pudieras haber puesto al pueblo contra nosotros_ " _._ Uno de los ancianos habló.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque mi hijo es amigo del contenedor?" Tsume gruñó.

" _No estamos en contra. Su hijo es libre de ser amigo de quien quiera. Solo queremos hacerle saber al pueblo que en realidad no lo estamos protegiendo_ ", dijo otro anciano.

"La _**imagen es todo en este pueblo, Tsume. Si parece que lo estamos protegiendo, el pueblo puede volverse contra nosotros tal como lo hicieron con el Uchiha**_ ". Añadió otro K-9.

"No somos el Uchiha y no le digo a nadie que ataque al pueblo si se meten con Naruto. Mi hijo estaba hablando sin pensar cuando lo ayudó. En general, los Inuzuka no van a pelear con los civiles. Iré ante el consejo y lo explicaré. Mi hijo y Naruto son solo amigos ". Tsume explicó.

" _Nos gustaría eso. Nos disculpamos por este Tsume pero solo estamos buscando al clan"._ El último anciano dijo.

"Entiendo perfectamente y no tendré problemas. Iré y hablaré con el consejo de Konoha en este momento". Tsume dijo.

" _**¿Dónde están tu hijo y el joven Naruto? Sé que están en el terreno**_ ", preguntó el último K-9.

"Oh, Hana les está enseñando cómo pelear". Tsume respondió con una sonrisa. Los seis solo pueden reírse ante la sonrisa del líder Inuzuka.

 _ **XXX**_

Kiba y Naruto golpearon el suelo con fuerza. Ambos lucharon por levantarse y enfrentar a Hana. La joven tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y estaba haciendo enojar a Kiba. No fue lo único que lo enojó.

"¡Maldito sea Naruto, entérate del juego! ¡No podemos dejar que nos golpee así!" Kiba exclamó.

"¡Oye, no es mi culpa! ¡Ella está engañando!" Exclamó Naruto.

"Soy un kunoichi Naruto, así que no existe el engaño. Solo estoy usando lo que tengo que ganar. No es mi culpa que seas un poco pervertido". Hana dijo divertida.

"¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Sí, admito que eres lindo, pero eso significa que no estás haciendo trampa al empujar tu escote!" Naruto intentó razonar. Esto solo la hizo reír. Naruto miró a Kiba. "Está bien, Kiba, vámonos".

"Ahora estás hablando. ¡Vamos Naruto, Akamaru!" Kiba gritó. Los dos niños y el pequeño cachorro corrieron hacia Hana. Kiba y Naruto cambiaron de posición a medida que se acercaban a ella. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los dos muchachos atacaron. Golpes y patadas fueron arrojados a la joven mujer. Hana estaba impresionada de que estaban en mejor sincronización que antes. Cuando se golpearon antes fue muy divertido. Aún así, era hora de mostrarles a estos dos con quienes se estaban metiendo.

Hana silbó a sus perros. Los tres cargaron y atacaron a los dos muchachos. Kiba y Naruto no lo esperaban. Kiba fue un poco más rápido y logró evitar la prisa, pero Naruto y Akamaru no tuvieron tanta suerte. Ambos fueron inmovilizados por los tres hermanos. Kiba no se libró cuando Hana lo golpeó con un Colmillo de poder medio sobre Colmillo. Kiba golpeó el costado de la casa con un ruido sordo y se tumbó allí. Cuando Hana salió de su rotación, miró a su hermano con preocupación.

"¡Ups!" Ella dijo. Naruto la miró con miedo. Ella era tan aterradora como su madre.

 _ **XXX**_

A Iruka Umino le gusta su vida fácil. Él era un chunin, le estaba enseñando al futuro ninja de la aldea y se sentía bien al respecto. Luego consiguió a Naruto en su clase y todo se fue al infierno. Fue grosero, grosero y bromista. Él fue una víctima de uno de ellos. Aún así, vio mucho bien en él. Él tenía el potencial de ser uno de los mejores. Solo deseaba que se tomara las cosas en serio. En este momento, Naruto se estaba quedando después de clase después de su última broma sobre los profesores.

"¿Realmente Naruto, super pegamento? ¿Qué estabas pensando, Naruto?" Iruka preguntó con un suspiro.

"¿Qué? Hablabas una y otra vez sobre el Rope Escape Jutsu que pensé que funcionaría con súper pegamento. Creo que probé que ustedes estaban equivocados". Naruto bromeó.

"¡No es gracioso Naruto!" Iruka exclamó. Él tomó aliento y lo miró. "Sabes, comenzaste a mejorar en tus estudios. Tú y Kiba estaban mejorando, haciéndome muy feliz. Sin embargo, todavía estás actuando como un niño y no como un shinobi". Iruka dio una conferencia.

"De acuerdo, admitiré que fue infantil, pero solo estaba tratando de hacer las cosas interesantes. Tienes que admitir que tus conferencias son aburridas. Prestaría atención si hicieras las lecciones un poco interesantes". Naruto discutió. Iruka parecía listo para gritarle, pero se contuvo. Él solo cruzó sus brazos y miró a Naruto seriamente.

"Ok, Naruto, dime a qué te refieres con eso?" Iruka preguntó en serio. Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que Iruka dijo, pero ya estaba metido en lo profundo. Era hora de ir all-in

"Está bien, creo que si vas a hacer historia, también debes agregar batallas históricas y preguntar qué habría hecho cada uno de nosotros en su lugar. Deje que la clase hable y discuta. Además, podríamos hacer más actividades fuera de la clase. Ya sabes, como una misión simulada o algo así. Dale a la clase una muestra de lo que es la vida ninja. Personalmente, creo que atraerás la atención de mucha gente si lo haces ". Naruto explicó. Iruka escuchó y tuvo que admitir que Naruto tenía razón. No era realmente una gran demanda lo que Naruto estaba haciendo y parecía una buena idea. Aún así, no podía dejar que Naruto se saliera con la suya. Tenía que ganarse este pequeño favor.

"Ok, Naruto, ¿qué tal si tenemos una apuesta?" Iruka dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto miró a Iruka con una expresión curiosa.

 _ **XXX**_

"Así que permítanme aclarar esto. Si gana esta apuesta, Iruka cambiará la clase y la hará interesante. Si pierde esta apuesta, debe pasar el resto del término después de la escuela, estudiando con Iruka. hacer es pasar la prueba que se acerca en una semana? " Kiba le preguntó a Naruto.

"Sí, esa es la apuesta". Naruto le respondió.

"De acuerdo, sin ánimo de ofenderte hombre, pero esa tenía que ser una de las más grandes apuestas de todos los tiempos. No hay forma de que pases esa prueba". Kiba le dijo.

"Vamos, no me desanimes. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Significaría clases más interesantes. Tienes que ayudarme a estudiar para esta prueba. Sé que tomas mejores notas que yo". Dijo Naruto.

"Está bien, te ayudaré a estudiar. Vamos a golpear los libros". Dijo Kiba. Naruto le dio dos pulgares arriba.

 _Cinco minutos después…_

"Oh, Dios mío, me duele la cabeza". Naruto gimió. Kiba estaba roncando.

"Esto es simplemente patético. ¿Pensé que querías tener clases más interesantes?" Tsume preguntó.

"Pero esto es muy aburrido". Naruto gimió. Le valió una bofetada en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Kiba también obtuvo uno y se levantó inmediatamente.

"Deja de quejarte, concéntrate y estudia tu trabajo". Ordenó Tsume. Hubo un gemido de ambos chicos cuando comenzaron a estudiar.

 _ **XXX**_

Iruka y sus compañeros instructores estaban evaluando la prueba de hoy. Estaba interesado en ver cómo lo hizo Naruto. Lo observó mientras tomaba la prueba y quedó muy impresionado de que no tuviera ningún problema. Apenas lo vio hacer marcas de borrador. Esperaba que pasara la prueba. Cuando terminó uno de los exámenes, lo miró y vio a uno de sus compañeros borrando furiosamente la prueba de alguien. Tenía curiosidad de por qué estaba haciendo eso. No podía ver quién era porque estaba muy lejos de él. No le gustó la sonrisa en su rostro. Iruka entrecerró los ojos al hombre, ya que no era bueno.

 _ **XXX**_

Hoy fue un día extraño para la clase. Habrían obtenido sus puntajes para la prueba de hoy. Sin embargo, Iruka les dijo que las puntuaciones se habían dejado en su casa. Se disculpó y prometió que los puntajes saldrían mañana. Cuando el día terminó, Iruka llamó a Naruto para quedarse después de la escuela. Hubo un par de snickers como todos los demás se fueron. Naruto se preguntaba por qué lo estaban guardando después de la clase y se enfrentaba a Iruka.

"Naruto, vas a tener que volver a tomar la prueba". Iruka dijo.

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Exclamó Naruto.

"Digamos que, por una vez, tienes un punto válido de que los instructores quieren atraparte". Iruka dijo. Naruto miró a Iruka con sorpresa. Iruka le creyó acerca de eso. "Esa persona que lo hizo ya no trabaja aquí. Además, no quiero ganar de esta manera, así que vas a volver a tomar la prueba".

"Está bien sensei, volveré a tomar la prueba". Dijo Naruto y tomó asiento. Iruka puso la prueba frente a él y se sentó. Naruto tomó aliento y comenzó a tomar la prueba. Iruka se sentó allí y lo miró hacerlo. Naruto tardaría cuarenta minutos en terminar la prueba y dos en repasar sus respuestas. Naruto le pasó la prueba a Iruka y esperó. Iruka comenzó a evaluar la prueba mientras que Naruto nervioso estaba allí. Iruka tardó diez minutos en evaluar la prueba. Miró a Naruto antes de mostrarle su puntaje.

"Setenta, ¡tengo setenta!" Preguntó Naruto en voz alta y feliz.

"Supongo que eso significa que ganas la apuesta de Naruto". Iruka dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto saltó en el aire y aplaudió por su victoria. Iruka solo sonrió.

 _ **XXX**_

Iruka se sentó en el salón después de calmar a Naruto y enviarlo a casa. Si bien estaba contento de que Naruto hubiera ganado la apuesta, le preocupaba un poco que no pudiera cumplir. Él podría ir al Hokage pero podría no aprobarse debido al hecho de que podría necesitar informar al consejo. Aún así, un trato era un trato y necesitaba pasar o Naruto podría perder el respeto por él.

"Te ves como alguien que está en un aprieto". Una voz dijo. Iruka se giró y vio a alguien que instantáneamente conocía. Era Ibiki Morino, el comandante del departamento de tortura e interrogatorio. Él no conocía personalmente al hombre, pero sabía de su reputación.

"Oh, ¿cómo estás Morino sensei?" Iruka preguntó.

"No es necesario ser formal. Solo estoy aquí para tomar un trago. Eres el instructor de la academia ¿verdad? ¿Te están pasando esos palos de golf por un momento difícil o algo así?" Ibiki preguntó.

"Oh, no, no es eso. Un estudiante y yo hicimos una apuesta. Él ganó limpio y justo, así que ahora tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer que la clase sea un poco más interesante". Iruka explicó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con interesante?" Ibiki preguntó.

"Bueno, el estudiante dijo eso," Iruka entró en lo que Naruto dijo el día que hizo la apuesta. Ibiki estaba muy sorprendido de que un niño pudiera encontrar algo que fuera razonable. Tenía una opinión sobre cómo se dirigía la academia y no fue positiva. Escuchar que un niño destacó cosas con las que estaba de acuerdo, lo hizo sonreír.

"¿Con quién fue este estudiante con quien hiciste la apuesta?" Ibiki preguntó.

"Naruto Uzumaki era el estudiante. ¿Por qué?" Iruka preguntó.

"Te diré lo que Iruka: te ayudaré a hacer que la clase sea un poco interesante". Ibiki dijo con una sonrisa. Iruka parecía un poco preocupado.

 _ **XXX**_

Dos días después, todos se apilaron en la clase. Iruka y Mizuki comenzaron la clase asignando equipo. Todos estaban confundidos pero permitieron que sucediera. Naruto y Kiba se juntaron con los dos vagos de la clase, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi. Cuando todos entraron con sus compañeros de equipo, la sala quedó en silencio y los dos instructores de chūnin miraron hacia la puerta. Entró un hombre que emitió un aura muy intimidante. Las cicatrices en su rostro realmente no ayudaron. El hombre miró a la clase y los miró a todos con dureza.

"¡Soy Ibiki Morino y hasta el almuerzo, todos me pertenecen!" Ibiki dijo en voz alta.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_** \- Misión

Todos miraron a la imponente figura que acababa de hablar. Era un hombre alto y tenía una cara muy aterradora. Tenía que ser alguien importante debido a la ropa que llevaba puesta. A todos simplemente no les gustaba estar en la misma habitación que el hombre.

"Uh, puedes ...", habló un valiente estudiante, pero rápidamente fue silenciado con una mirada.

"¿Te di permiso para hablar?" Ibiki exigió, lanzando un poco de intención. El chico rápidamente volvió a sentarse. Él se enfrentó a la clase y continuó. "Como dije, mi nombre es Ibiki Morino y eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí. El ejercicio de hoy es para que esta clase aprenda más sobre mí. Serás liberado en el pueblo para que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo por obtener más información. hasta el almuerzo para completar este objetivo. Sin embargo, habrá penalizaciones ".

"W-¿Qué tipo de sanciones?" preguntó una kunoichi.

"Si tu información es débil, fallarás. Si llegas tarde, fallas. Si no me impresionas, fallas". Ibiki dijo. Todos miraron al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. "Ahora, si todos tienen sus equipos, el ejercicio comienza ahora". Todos se levantaron y salieron rápidamente para completar el ejercicio.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto y Kiba se enfrentaron a los otros dos de su equipo. El primero fue Choji, el ninja regordete al que nunca llamarás gordo si supieras lo que es bueno para ti. El segundo fue Shikamaru, la persona más perezosa de todo el pueblo. Todos se quedaron en el patio de la academia simplemente mirándose el uno al otro.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro plan?" Preguntó Kiba.

"No sé ustedes, pero me voy a acostar aquí y mirar las nubes". Shikamaru dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tenemos un ejercicio para completar!" Exclamó Naruto.

"No pedí este ejercicio. Iba a ir a dormir en clase cuando ese tipo apareció y lo arruinó". Shikamaru dijo.

"¡Oye, no vamos a fallar solo por tu pereza!" Kiba gritó.

"Hola chicos, cálmate un segundo". Choji dijo.

"Mira, ¿cuál sería el punto? Si todos piensan como los demás, probablemente se dirijan a los archivos para obtener información sobre este tipo. Ese lugar estará abarrotado y cargado. No voy a ir allí". Shikamaru discutió.

"Bueno, entonces, no iremos allí. ¡Iremos al lugar donde él trabaja!" Dijo Naruto con una fuerte voz. Esto llama la atención de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Choji preguntó.

"La ropa que usa, sé dónde podría trabajar. He estado allí un par de veces. Vamos, vamos y podríamos obtener información sobre él". Dijo Naruto, instando al grupo. Kiba estaba adentro pero los otros dos no eran tan cercanos. Fue entonces cuando Naruto tuvo una idea. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un fajo de cupones. Él los sostuvo frente a Choji. "Estos son algunos cupones para el ramen de Ichirakus. Nos ayudas a obtener una buena nota y son tuyos".

"¡Vendido!" Choji exclamó. Shikamaru suspiró y miró a su amigo. Solo se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y dio un gruñido molesto.

"Bien, te ayudaré". Shikamaru dijo. Todos en la misma página, comenzaron a seguir a Naruto hacia donde el chico podría haber trabajado. Después de unos pocos pasos, Naruto los detuvo y los miró a todos.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Mira, lo que sea que veas suceder, no hagas nada y no te rías de mí". Naruto advirtió. Los otros estaban confundidos por eso.

 ** _XXX_**

Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Kiba no reventar en este momento. Esto tenía que ser lo más divertido de la historia. Shikamaru, Choji, Akamaru y él solo vieron como Naruto estaba boca abajo en el piso, siendo registrado por la gente de la Prisión de la Aldea de Konoha. El grupo tardó cinco minutos en buscar y eliminar todos los objetos que Naruto podría haber estado cargando. Luego fue recogido por la gente de allí y liberado. Naruto solo gruñó a los trabajadores allí.

"Sabes, esto se está volviendo realmente viejo e innecesario, Tonbo, Shimon". Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Un hombre con la mitad superior de la cara completamente envuelto en vendajes y su protector de la frente es atraído sobre sus ojos y un hombre con cabello castaño hasta los hombros con dos flequillo largo en el frente solo lo miró.

"Bueno, si no nos has bromeado tan mal esa vez, no tendríamos que hacer esto cada vez que ingreses aquí". Tonbo respondió.

"¡Antes que nada, no encontraste ninguna prueba de que fuera yo! ¡En segundo lugar, si hacía algo, era porque los idiotas comenzaron!" Exclamó Naruto.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Naruto?" Shimon preguntó.

"El grupo y yo tenemos que hacer una asignación de un ninja del pueblo. Nos dieron el nombre de Ibiki Morino. Reconocí su uniforme y asumí que él trabajaba aquí". Dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, tienes razón sobre eso. Él es el jefe de la Fuerza de tortura e interrogatorio". Eso sorprendió a los cuatro hombres y al cachorro. "Ibiki Morino es uno de los mayores interrogadores del mundo. Es bien conocido por ser alguien que nunca quiere que lo capturen. No solo obtiene la información de usted, sino que también dice que no puede llevarse su alma". Shimon dijo

"R-¿En serio?" Naruto preguntó nerviosamente. Los dos solo se rieron de él.

"No, en realidad no, pero él es muy hábil. Puede someter a cualquiera a grandes cantidades de dolor sin ser físico. Es una habilidad que tiene que le ha granjeado esa reputación. También es bueno leyendo a las personas y es muy perspicaz. un maestro de la psicología humana y un duro hijo de puta ". Tonbo dijo

"¿Qué tan difícil es él?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Tiene un montón de cicatrices en su cuerpo que nunca se ve. Todos son torturados. Algunos de ellos son bastante brutales. A pesar de eso, nunca dio información al enemigo". Los chicos parecían sorprendidos de lo que le dijeron.

"¡Guau, este tipo suena mal! ¿Está aquí? ¿Podemos hablar con él?" Preguntó Naruto, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de sus amigos.

"Lo siento Naruto, está fuera la mayor parte del día. No sé cuándo volverá". Shimon explicó.

"Bueno, ¿conoces a alguien más con quien podamos hablar sobre él?" Preguntó Naruto. Shikamaru miró a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno, sé que él es muy cercano con varios miembros de ANBU y el ex jefe del departamento". Tonbo dijo.

"Sí, la mejor opción sería buscar a Inoichi Yamanaka. Dudo que encuentres ningún ANBU que haya trabajado con Ibiki más de una vez". Shimon agregó.

"Gracias Shimon, Tonbo. Has sido de gran ayuda". Dijo Naruto. El grupo abandonó la prisión y se quedó afuera. Shikamaru miró a Naruto.

"¿Por qué les preguntas si hay alguien más con quien podamos hablar? ¿No tenemos lo suficiente para darle ese tipo de Ibiki?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"No creo que sea suficiente. Miren lo que tenemos hasta ahora. Sabemos que él es el jefe del Departamento de tortura e interrogatorio. Es el interrogador más grande del mundo, altamente inteligente y resistente como las pelotas. Eso no es suficiente para tomar espalda." Dijo Naruto.

"Vamos Naruto, no me hagas hacer más trabajo". Shikamaru gimió.

"¡Solo detén a Shikamaru! ¡Hacemos algo interesante y quieres estropearlo porque eres perezoso! ¿No quieres obtener una buena calificación, incluso si es solo esta vez?" Kiba argumentó.

"Kiba tiene un punto". Dijo Choji, comiendo su bolsa de papas fritas. "Me gustaría llevar a casa un buen grado. Cuando lo hago, mi mamá cocina algo realmente bueno". Akamaru ladró, haciéndolo cuatro contra uno. Shikamaru suspiró y se rindió a la presión.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento?" Shikamaru dijo con un gruñido molesto.

"De acuerdo, tenemos que separarnos y obtener información. Kiba y yo vamos a encontrarnos con un ANBU que haya trabajado anteriormente con Ibiki. Sé dónde se encuentra uno. Ustedes dos, van a hablar con Inoichi sensei por cómo muy cerca están sus familias. Él podría ser más comunicativo con ustedes dos que nosotros. Después de obtener lo que necesitamos, reúnanse en los archivos y obtengamos la información general sobre él ". Dijo Naruto.

"Eso suena como un plan sólido". Dijo Kiba.

"Bien, terminemos con esto". Shikamaru dijo con un suspiro. El grupo se separó y se dirigió a sus objetivos.

 ** _XXX_**

Encontrar a Inoichi no fue difícil. Él estaba en casa o con sus amigos, que casualmente eran sus padres. Esta vez, él estaba en casa. Choji y Shikamaru vieron con su esposa, Noriko. Al ver entonces, Inoichi se separó de su esposa para enfrentarlos.

"Hola chicos, ¿por qué estás fuera de clase?" preguntó.

"Estamos haciendo un ejercicio problemático con algunas personas problemáticas". Shikamaru dijo. Inoichi parecía confundido y se volvió hacia Choji.

"Estamos haciendo un informe sobre los shinobi de la aldea. Nos dieron Ibiki Morino. Nos enteramos de que lo sucedió a usted por el liderazgo del Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación. Nos preguntamos qué nos puede decir sobre el tipo que no lo hicimos. aprende en su archivo personal ". Choji dijo.

"Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho ya que sería clasificado. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Ibiki?" Inoichi preguntó.

"Supongo, ¿qué tan temido es este tipo? ¿Es solo hablar o es todo cierto?" Shikamaru preguntó. Inoichi se rió entre dientes y miró a los dos.

"La reputación de Ibiki está bien ganada. La misión que llevó a la frontera del Water Country básicamente lo dice todo". Dijo Inoichi.

"¿Porque eso?"

 ** _XXX_**

"En serio, ¿a quién no le has hecho una broma? Ni siquiera te han dado una opción. Simplemente te abofetearon y te golpearon la cara contra el suelo". Kiba dijo con diversión. Naruto solo lo miró antes de que ANBU terminara su búsqueda.

"Ok, Naruto, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" el comandante preguntó.

"Me preguntaba si conocías a alguien que alguna vez haya trabajado con Ibiki Morino. Tenemos que hacer un informe sobre el hombre y solo estamos obteniendo más información. Tenemos muchas cosas, pero tenemos mucha curiosidad sobre cuán duro es este tipo. ¿es?" Dijo Naruto. El comandante ANBU asintió antes de hablar.

 ** _XXX_**

Ahora era después del almuerzo y Ibiki no estaba muy impresionado con la clase. Todos ellos probablemente se dirigieron a la biblioteca o al departamento de registros. Obtuvieron su información básica y eso fue todo. Cualquiera que haya hecho eso de inmediato falló el ejercicio. Hubo algunos que dieron un poco más, pero era algo que podría haberse falsificado fácilmente. Incluso falló al último Uchiha que parecía querer desafiarlo. Fue divertido. Ahora, fue el equipo final que tuvo la persona que comenzó todo esto. Tenía curiosidad por lo que tenían, pero no estaba conteniendo la respiración.

"De acuerdo, mocosos, ¿qué tienes que decir?" Ibiki preguntó. Naruto fue el primero en dar un paso adelante.

"Eres Ibiki Morino, jefe del departamento de tortura e interrogatorio. Te ganaste el puesto desde Inoichi Yamanaka, tu segundo sensei. Eres conocido como uno de los principales interrogadores del mundo, capaz de obtener la información sin causar dolor físico. Prefieres atacar la mente, ganando el control del alma de tu captor ". Dijo Naruto.

"También eres muy duro cuando se trata de hablar interrogativamente. En una misión, fuiste capturado por el ninja de la Lluvia Oculta y torturado durante días. Es la forma en que ganaste esas cicatrices y muchas otras lesiones que no podemos ver. Incluso después de que fuiste salvo, no le revelaste nada al ninja de la Lluvia ". Kiba agregó.

"Tu reputación es bien conocida incluso en Water Country. Tu representante tiene tanto miedo de que uno de los futuros Siete Espadachines de la Niebla matara a todo un equipo que se suponía que debía proteger solo para evitar ser capturado por ti". Choji dijo.

"En total, eres probablemente una de las personas más aterradoras en la Hoja". Shikamaru terminó. Se levantaron y esperaron a que Ibiki les diera su nota. Él solo los miró por un rato antes de comenzar a reírse. La clase se sorprendió por la risa del hombre. Rápidamente se calmó y miró a los instructores.

"Finalmente, conozco a algunos ninjas. Estos tipos son los únicos que obtendrán las mejores calificaciones". Ibiki dijo. Todo el mundo está sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir. Los gritos comenzaron a resonar y se lanzaron acusaciones. Ibiki da rienda suelta a su intento asesino y todos callaron rápidamente. Ibiki miró a todos en la sala, además de los últimos cuatro.

"Ustedes los niños deben comenzar a actuar como shinobi. Este ejercicio fue para probar qué tan bien lo hicieron en la recopilación de información. Todo lo que hicieron fue ir al archivo y obtener información básica. Estos cuatro fueron más allá e hicieron un trabajo real. Deberías haber trabajado para conseguirlo. No solo te lo van a entregar en bandeja de plata. ¿Estás enojado porque hicieron el trabajo y todos ustedes no? Le traes vergüenza al término "shinobi". por eso, todos los que están al lado de este grupo han fallado en este ejercicio. No te gusta, es difícil ". Ibiki declaró. Dicho esto, Ibiki abandonó la clase. Fue entonces cuando todos volvieron su atención al grupo. Todos dieron a la clase sonrisas nerviosas.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_** \- Nueva perspectiva

Ibiki hizo la larga caminata hasta la sala del consejo. Le ordenaron llegar para hablar sobre sus acciones hace dos días. Aparentemente, varios de los estudiantes de la academia se quejaron con sus padres sobre su uso del intento de matar y sus duras palabras. Algunos de esos padres tenían amigos que tenían amigos. Ahora, estaba haciendo su camino para explicarse a ellos, incluyendo las cabezas de los clanes y el Hokage.

Llegó a las puertas de la habitación y llamó.

"Ibiki Morino, informando según lo solicitado". Él dijo.

"Entrar." Llegó la voz del Hokage. Ibiki entró en la habitación y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Se paró frente al consejo, cabezas de clan y el Hokage. Mientras las cabezas de los clanes y el Hokage parecían estar haciendo cosas mejores, los civiles lo miraban con seriedad.

"¿Me convocaste?" Ibiki preguntó.

"Sí, lo estabas. Queremos una explicación sobre tus acciones hace dos días. Varios padres se han quejado de lo que hiciste. ¿Cómo puedes simplemente lanzar un intento de asesinato así a un grupo de niños?" preguntó un hombre del consejo.

"Actuaban como niños malcriados malcriados. No estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión de otorgar a un equipo la marca total por un trabajo bien hecho. No me gusta que los niños que no saben nada lo cuestionen". Ibiki respondió.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué estabas enseñando una clase en primer lugar?" otro preguntó

"Estaba ayudando al instructor Iruka Umino a completar una apuesta que hizo con uno de sus estudiantes. De hecho, fue ese mismo estudiante quien junto con el equipo al que fue asignado, obtuvo mi aprobación". Ibiki dijo.

"Obviamente, hicieron trampa". Uno de los miembros del consejo murmuró enojado. Esto llamó la atención de la gente alrededor de la mesa. Hiruzen sintió curiosidad y miró a Ibiki.

"Ve un poco más de detalle Ibiki". Ordenó Hiruzen.

"Iruka hizo una apuesta con un Naruto Uzumaki, que si superaba una prueba haría que la clase fuera un poco más interesante. Le costaba una idea así que le ofrecí mi ayuda. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era obtener información sobre Según el tipo de información que obtuvieron, les califiqué en base a eso. El noventa por ciento de la clase fue directamente al edificio de archivo para obtener información básica sobre mí. Eso no es realmente recopilación de información. Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara hicieron un esfuerzo adicional que no todos hicieron. Cuando la clase comenzó a quejarse, me enojé y les di con mi intento ". Ibiki explicó. Inoichi miró a Ibiki con sorpresa al igual que un capitán de ANBU.

"¿Sabes algo sobre esto?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Choji y Shikamaru vinieron a mí sobre Ibiki, diciéndome que era un informe que estaban haciendo". Explicó Inoichi.

"Me pasó lo mismo. Me dijeron que era un informe. No tenía motivos para creer que se tratara de un ejercicio de Ibiki. Lamento haberles contado sobre esa misión". dijo el ANBU.

"No lo siento. Vinieron a ti como estudiantes de la academia y usaron eso en tu contra. Esos cuatro mostraron que están algo listos para la vida ninja. Sin ofender a Lord Hokage, pero el plan de estudios actual es una broma". Ibiki dijo.

"Razonan que el plan de estudios es como es, es porque estamos en paz". Dijo un miembro del consejo.

"Esa es una excusa pobre. Solo porque estamos en paz no significa que nos volvemos complacientes. La clase que probé no estaba preparada para el mundo ninja como lo conocemos. En lugar de que tu valioso Uchiha estuviera listo, fueron los cuatro vagos de la escuela eso hizo lo mejor ". Ibiki dijo.

"¿Entonces piensas que una revisión del plan de estudios es para Ibiki?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Creo que lo agregas. A pesar de los 'niños' que hacen quejas sobre lo que hice, creo que la academia puede beneficiarse de ejercicios como ese. Puede ayudar a salvar a estos niños cuando finalmente obtienen sus símbolos". Ibiki dijo con seriedad. Hubo un murmullo alrededor de la habitación. Ibiki pudo ver que los civiles no serían movidos. Sin embargo, él tenía la atención del Hokage. Hiruzen parecía interesado en lo que estaba diciendo.

"Me gustaría ver exactamente qué tan buena es esta clase. Tengo una idea y la estaré mirando". Hiruzen dijo.

 ** _XXX_**

Cuando Naruto entró a la clase, se sorprendió al ver a un miembro de ANBU dentro de la habitación. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pensando que estaban detrás de él, pero fue detenido por Iruka. El instructor explicó que estaban aquí para administrar otro ejercicio, al igual que Ibiki. Naruto estaba sorprendido pero emocionado. Él una vez más se asoció con Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru. Cuando todos se calmaron, el ANBU sacó un contorno de un castillo.

"Delante de ti, hay este bosquejo. Este castillo existe y está muy bien fortificado. Tu ejercicio de hoy es mostrarme cómo te infiltrarías en este castillo". El ANBU dijo. Un estudiante levantó su mano.

"¿Qué sabemos sobre el castillo?" el chico preguntó.

"Es de tres pisos de altura, de piedra y madera. El área abierta es aproximadamente del tamaño de esta sala de clase. Los pasillos son de aproximadamente dos pies y medio de ancho y once pies de altura. Hay una patrulla rotativa de samurais que atraviesa el área cinco minutos ". El ANBU dijo.

"¿Qué tipo de oposición deberíamos tener en cuenta?" preguntó Shino.

"Sobre todo samurai, habilidad de clase magistral. El señor de este castillo no confía en shinobi". Él respondió.

"¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre el Señor?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es un hombre de gran riqueza y poder. Él convierte todo su dinero y nunca lo compartirá con nadie. Detesta a los pobres y es muy cruel. Subyace a la gente de su providencia y les hace cosas despreciables. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa? preguntas? " El ANBU preguntó. No hubo ninguno "Cada equipo tiene cuarenta y cinco minutos para encontrar una forma de infiltrarse en el castillo. Tu tiempo comienza ahora". Todos miraron sus contornos y comenzaron a discutir. En la parte posterior, los cuatro leen el esquema.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Un simple infiltrado en misión bajo Transformación?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Nah, por la descripción de ANBU, este pinchazo probablemente solo tiene una mano llena de gente que él permite en su casa. Creo que serían sus conspiradores. Tomaría tiempo infiltrarse en sus hogares y terminar su rutina. no sabemos si este tipo incluso hace el tipo de cambio ". Dijo Naruto.

"Sí, eso fue algo que vi también. Escalar el costado de la pared también está fuera. Si las patrullas son tan móviles, entonces no estamos escalando nada sin ser atrapados". Shikamaru dijo.

"El asalto frontal también está afuera. Con lo ancho que es el área abierta, cualquier asalto frontal se estancará allí. Los samurai de la clase magistral no son una broma. Mi padre siempre ha hablado de lo buenos que son. Nos cortarían en cuestión de segundos. " Choji dijo. Kiba frunció el ceño y miró el contorno. ¿Qué más podían hacer? Fue entonces cuando vio algo.

"¿Qué pasa con los tejados? ¿Podríamos usar los tejados? Tengo serias dudas de que haya algún tipo de seguridad allí". Dijo Kiba y señaló la sección del mapa. Todos lo vieron y no pudieron ver un problema.

"Sí, pero ¿cómo llegamos a esa zona? Cualquier tipo de cuerda y anzuelo que lleguemos a esa área se podría oír y ver". Shikamaru dijo.

"No, si vienes por el aire. Tenemos dos formas: la primera es crear una gran cometa del tamaño de un hombre. Podemos deslizarnos en el aire usando las cometas. Otra forma es una convocatoria de vuelo. Usamos una para acercarnos lo suficiente a salta y sube al techo. Los guardias solo lo mirarán brevemente porque es solo un pájaro ". Choji explicó.

"Ese no es un mal plan. Además, la cosa de la Transformación realmente funciona si usamos a la gente de su providencia. Es decir, si este tipo es una baba de lodo, tal vez también es un pervertido. El ANBU dijo eso hizo cosas despreciables. ¿Y si se obligara a las mujeres? Preguntó Naruto.

"Transforma o usa una bella kunoichi en la ciudad, él la ve y la quiere. Actúan disgustados con él, lo obligan a ir y se lo llevan. Una vez que están solos, lo sacan". Shikamaru murmuró. "Ese también es un buen plan". Kiba luego sonrió a Naruto.

"Suerte suerte amigo, parece que sacaste la paja corta. Tal vez la próxima vez no uses ese estúpido jutsu tuyo". Kiba bromeó. Naruto le dio el dedo medio. Siguieron elaborando planes, sin darse cuenta de los hombres y mujeres ocultos dentro de la habitación.

 ** _XXX_**

"Bueno, ahora, esto es muy triste. ¿Solo dos equipos pasaron este ejercicio?" Preguntó Hiruzen. Sus colegas, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane también estaban en su oficina revisando los resultados también. También quedaron muy conmocionados por los puntajes.

"Los dos equipos que pasaron fueron el equipo de Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Nara y Akimichi y el equipo de Aburame, Hyuga, Watanabe e Iga. Fueron los únicos que pasaron el ejercicio. Todos los demás equipos tenían un plan pero no podían ejecutarlo. Cada parte de su plan se deshizo rápidamente. De los dos equipos, los "vagabundos", como la clase los llamaba, propusieron un ataque de dos puntas utilizando un agente para infiltrarse dentro del castillo mientras dos ingresaban desde el techo. vigilando demasiado, manteniendo su mirada en los guardias del castillo y sus movimientos. Era el mejor plan del día ". El ANBU dijo.

"¿Ni siquiera el Uchiha dio un mejor plan?" Koharu preguntó.

"Se creía indestructible y decidió infiltrarse solo con su equipo siendo los vigías. También creía que su Sharingan vencería a cualquier samurai de la clase magistral. Cuando señalamos que su plan era un fracaso, me dio un mal aliento. " El ANBU dijo.

"Tal vez Ibiki tiene un punto. La verdad está justo en frente de nosotros. A pesar de sus calificaciones, cuando se trata de planificación o cualquier otra actividad que les permita ser prácticos, son los mejores". Dijo Homura.

"Estamos demasiado avanzados en el plazo para que eso suceda. Después de este plazo, hablaremos con los instructores sobre el cambio. Creo que será un gran cambio de ritmo". Hiruzen dijo con una sonrisa.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto se dirigía a casa después de pasar el rato con Kiba. Los dos estaban teniendo una carrera hasta un árbol. Kiba había ganado una vez más, pero Naruto juró que un día ese disco sería suyo. Después de pagar su deuda, una bolsa de caramelos, Naruto estaba de camino a casa. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una conmoción procedente del callejón. Investigó y vio que Choji estaba siendo intimidado por alguien que a Naruto no le gustaba. Su nombre era Hibachi. Estaba con dos de sus amigos y empujaban y empujaban a Choji.

"¿Crees que tú y esos perdedores somos tan inteligentes, eh? ¿Por qué no nos muestras lo inteligente que eres?" Hibachi se burló. Choji buscó una salida pero no pudo encontrar una.

"¡Hola Hibachi!" todos se volvieron para ver a Naruto acercarse a ellos. Él tenía una cara seria. "¿Por qué no te alejas de Choji? Solo porque obtuvo otro grado alto no significa que puedas intimidarlo". Él dijo.

"Bueno, si no es el último muerto. ¿Has venido a ayudar a tu compañero perdedor?" Preguntó Hibachi burlonamente.

"El único perdedor que veo es a ti y a tus chicos. ¿De verdad eres tan patético como para atrapar a alguien porque lo hicieron mejor? Ahora vence o ¿tengo que hacerte pis otra vez?" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Hibachi gruñó e hizo un movimiento. Lanzó un golpe, pero Naruto se deslizó fácilmente y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Hibachi sintió que el viento lo dejaba mientras caía al suelo. Naruto se movió y se puso delante de Choji. "¿Eres bueno Choji?"

"S-Sí. Gracias Naruto". Choji dijo. Naruto miró a los demás y se preparó.

"¿Ustedes también quieren algo?" Naruto amenazó. Los otros dos chicos decidieron retirarse. Recogieron hibachi y lo arrastraron lejos. Naruto se mofó de los dos y se relajó cuando se perdieron de vista. Miró a Choji por un segundo antes de volver a hablar. "¿Quieres una compañía en casa?"

 ** _XXX_**

Los dos llegaron a la casa de Choji. Mientras caminaban, hablaron sobre lo que sucedió allí. Naruto preguntó por qué Choji no se defendió y Choji respondió que estaba asustado. Naruto no lo atrapa y le dice que está bien. Mientras se acercan a su casa, los dos fueron recibidos por los padres de Choji, Chōza y Chiharu. Ambos miraron a su hijo y a Naruto. Naruto notó las miradas y decidió que era hora de irse. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera irse, Chiharu notó algo sobre su hijo.

"Choji, ¿por qué te revuelcas la ropa?" ella preguntó.

"Oh, no me di cuenta. Estos tres tipos me estaban intimidando porque obtuve otro grado alto. Naruto vino y me ayudó. Luego caminó a casa conmigo". Choji explicó.

"Oh Choji, ¿estás bien?" ella preguntó con preocupación.

"Sí, gracias a Naruto. Él no tuvo que hacerlo, pero él me defendió". Choji dijo. Los dos adultos miraron a Naruto con ojo crítico. Naruto estaba empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso por la mirada. Chōza era una de las pocas cabezas de clan que no le gustaban especialmente a Naruto. Si bien no fue justo, no tenía tanta confianza en el sello de Yondaime como otros. Sin embargo, la forma en que los Inuzuka permitieron a Naruto entrar en sus vidas, reconsideró su posición acerca del rubio.

Chōza le dio a Naruto una suave sonrisa.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal si te agradecemos invitándote a cenar?" preguntó.

"Oh, está bien. No tienes que forzarte". Dijo Naruto.

"No es problema en absoluto". Chōza dijo.

"Sí, déjenos agradecerle por defender a nuestro hijo". Chiharu dijo.

"Sí, Naruto, ¡mamá es la mejor cocinera de todos los tiempos!" Choji exclamó. Naruto solo se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. No quería groserías con Chōji o su familia. Él asintió y se unió al Akimichi para cenar. Después de la cena, Naruto tendrá un nuevo amigo.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_** \- Los perdedores

Shikamaru estaba algo preocupado por su amigo Choji. Por lo general, se reunían durante el almuerzo para pasar el rato. Llegaba un poco tarde y se preguntaba por qué. Choji nunca llegaba tarde a almorzar. Se preguntó dónde estaba su mejor amigo. Obtuvo su respuesta en forma de un cachorro blanco. Shikamaru reconoció al perro como Akamaru, el perro de Kiba. Se sentó y miró al hombre pequeño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Akamaru?" preguntó. El perrito ladró pero Shikamaru no pudo entenderlo. "¿Por qué estoy hablando con un perro?" dijo con un suspiro. Shikamaru se recostó y observó las nubes. Ignoró todo lo que lo rodeaba, incluido el cachorro de pelo blanco que estaba sentado a su lado. No le molestaba porque estaba muy callado y parecía disfrutar de las nubes. Después de un rato, Shikamaru se sentó y miró al cachorro.

"Sabes, estoy preocupado por Choji. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo?" Shikamaru preguntó. El cachorro ladró y comenzó a caminar. Shikamaru se puso de pie con un gruñido y lo siguió. Akamaru sacaría al chico perezoso de la academia. Caminaron bastante lejos y aparecieron frente al Ramen de Ichirakus. Shikamaru miró al estrado y se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que estaba pasando. Choji y Naruto estaban comiendo ramen y parecía que era una competencia porque Kiba estaba animando a ambos lados. Miró la escena con una expresión neutral antes de irse.

 ** _XXX_**

Al día siguiente, Choji corrió a la casa de Shikamaru. Se había olvidado del almuerzo ayer y pensó que podría haber estado molesto. El perro de Kiba le había dicho que Shikamaru había visto el concurso de comer y no parecía muy feliz. Él entró a la casa de Nara. Vio algunos ciervos y los saludó con la mano. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Shikamaru fue quien abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verlo.

"Hola Choji, ¿qué pasa?" Shikamaru preguntó. Choji respiró un poco antes de caer de rodillas.

"Shika ... perdón ... por ... ayer ..." Choji se quedó sin aliento. Shikamaru miró a Choji y lo llevó a la casa. Él lo sentó y le dio un poco de agua. Una vez que lo bebió, Choji tomó aliento y se enfrentó a su mejor amigo. "Quería decir que lamento lo de ayer. No tenía intención de deshacerte de ti, pero Naruto me contó sobre el concurso que estaba teniendo Ichirakus y el premio. Quería ese mes de ramen gratis pero perdí contra Naruto. "

"Ven, Choji, ¿realmente esperabas ganar? Naruto es mayormente ramen". Shikamaru bromeó.

"Aún así, eres mi mejor amigo y debería hacértelo saber". Choji dijo.

"Es genial Choji. Tenía curiosidad de por qué estarías con Naruto y Kiba" Shikamaru preguntó.

"Oh, Naruto me ayudó a salir de un aprieto hace un día. Incluso cenó con mi familia. Creo que se coló con ellos. Naruto no es tan malo. Kiba no está tan mal tampoco. , nos saltamos un montón con ellos ". Choji dijo.

"Nah, Naruto y Kiba son demasiado ruidosos y demasiado activos. Colgar con ellos es demasiado problemático". Shikamaru dijo.

"Bueno, creo que están bien. Quizás algún día puedas ver eso también". Choji dijo. "Entonces, ¿quieres ir a jugar con el ciervo?" Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y los dos se dirigieron al patio trasero. Desconocido para ellos, la madre de Shikamaru, Yoshino Nara, escuchó la conversación entre los dos amigos. De repente, sonrió en su rostro. Tal vez tener algunos amigos activos podría ser bueno para su hijo perezoso. Ella necesitaría algo de Intel.

 ** _XXX_**

"¿Naruto? ¿Quieres saber sobre Naruto? No sé qué puedo contarte sobre él. Solo lo veo una vez". Chiharu dijo. Yoshino y ella estaban tomando un brunch con sus amigos, la madre de Ino, Noriko Yamanaka, y la madre de Sakura, Mebuki Haruno. Cuando Yoshino mencionó al niño, ella estaba muy sorprendida. "Desde mi única reunión, creo que es bastante gracioso. Creo que necesita centrarse más en su trabajo de clase y menos en el ramen. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué estás planeando?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo?" Preguntó Yoshino. Las tres mujeres la miraron con su aspecto. "Está bien, pensé que si conseguía que Shikamaru fuera amigo de Naruto y Kiba, entonces tal vez podría hacerlo un poco más activo".

"¿De verdad crees que eso funcionaría? Por lo que Sakura me dice, siempre están cortando la clase". Mebuki dijo.

"¿En serio? Pero Choji tuvo algunas cosas buenas que decir sobre él ese día". Dijo Yoshino con una pequeña decepción.

"Sí creo que Naruto es un buen chico. Creo que la influencia de Tsume ha ayudado a algunos. Todavía es un poco salvaje, pero se ha atenuado un poco". Noriko dijo.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos consultar a Tsume sobre esto?" dijo Chiharu.

"¿Consultarme sobre qué?" Todos voltearon a ver a la mujer salvaje que estaba junto a ellos. A diferencia del resto de ellos, Tsume no era lo que llamarías un ama de casa. Se entrenó para alcanzar su posición y estaba muy orgullosa de ello. Ella no le hizo a la esposa cosas que ellos hicieron pero aún la respetaban muchísimo.

"Tsume, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Yoshino.

"Estaba en el vecindario y escuché que me llamaban. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" Tsume preguntó.

"En realidad, me preguntaba si puedes contarme sobre Naruto. Nunca he conocido al niño, pero el hijo de Chicharu habla muy bien de él". Dijo Yoshino.

"Ah, sí, mencionó que comió en tu casa. Me sorprendió un poco. Sé lo que Chōza piensa del niño. Me dijo que vio las miradas que le daba y que iba a rechazar tu invitación si no fue para el joven Choji. Cuando regresó bien, no busqué nada. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre él? " Tsume preguntó.

"Me preguntaba quién era él. También estoy pensando en hacer de él un amigo de mi hijo". Dijo Yoshino. Tsume se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Aunque puedo ver a Naruto llevarse bien con Choji, Shikamaru es una historia diferente. Realmente son muy diferentes. Incluso con la hiperactividad de Naruto, dudo que sean más que conocidos. Lo respeta, sin embargo, lo llama un hijo inteligente de puta ". Tsume dijo. Yoshino frunció el ceño y vio cómo su plan se convertía en humo. Fue entonces cuando Tsume recordó algo. "Oye, a tu hijo le gusta el juego shogi, ¿verdad?"

"Oh Kami, sí. ¡Es culpa de su maldito padre!" Yoshino gruñó. Tsume le dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno, entonces, podríamos tener un camino después de todo".

 ** _XXX_**

Shikamaru sabía que algo estaba pasando. Su madre tramaba algo y no le gustaba. Todo comenzó cuando estaba de buen humor. Ella no lo regañó y no lo fastidió. Ella siguió sonriendo y cocinando. Él no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero solo podía significar la perdición. Ahí fue cuando su padre oyó la puerta y fue a buscarla. Unos momentos más tarde, Kiba, Naruto, Hana y Tsume entraron a la sala de estar. Yoshino estaba feliz de verlos.

"Tsume, estoy tan feliz de que puedas hacerlo". Yoshino vitoreó.

"Sí, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la academia. Espero que no te importe, traje a Naruto porque no tenía nada que hacer". Tsume dijo. Naruto la miró con un poco de miedo. Tenía algo que hacer, pero Tsume le dio un severo ultimátum que no pudo rechazar.

"Bueno, el almuerzo está casi listo. Shikamaru, ¿por qué no llevas a Naruto y Kiba a la parte de atrás? De hecho, ¿por qué no les enseñas a jugar ese juego de shogi que tienes?" Dijo Yoshino. Shikamaru solo suspiró y se dirigió a la parte posterior con los dos niños. Mientras caminaban, Shikamaru los miró.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó.

"Nos entendiste. Naruto y yo íbamos a pasar el rato cerca del bosque cuando mamá nos obligó a ponernos esta linda ropa y nos dijo que íbamos a almorzar a tu casa". Kiba explicó. Llegaron a la zona trasera y vieron el tablero.

"Oh hey, conozco este juego. Es bastante aburrido". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Sabes cómo jugar?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"Solo cómo se mueven las piezas". Naruto respondió. Shikamaru suspiró y se sentó al otro lado del tablero. Invitó a Naruto a unirse a él. Naruto se sentó frente a él y miró la pizarra.

"¿Quieres jugar mientras? Mi madre es una cocinera bastante lenta y podemos jugar hasta que llegue Choji. Te mostraré dónde guardamos el venado". Shikamaru dijo. Naruto se encogió de hombros y los dos comenzaron su juego. En los primeros diez minutos de juego, Naruto ya había perdido tres veces. Kiba no estaba haciendo nada fácil mientras se reía de la rubia. Naruto siguió exigiendo otro juego, solo frustrando a Shikamaru. Sin embargo, después de su quinta derrota, Shikamaru comenzó a tener más dificultades para dominar a Naruto. Aunque realmente no le gustaba el estilo de shogi de Naruto, estaba siendo atrapado en muchas fintas y trampas dejadas por Naruto. Sus movimientos rápidos y varios planes empezaban a ponerle de los nervios. Tampoco ayudó que Naruto siguiera apresurándolo.

Cuando Choji llegó, se sorprendió de que estuvieran en su séptimo juego y Shikamaru lo estaba pasando muy mal. ¿Cómo demonios pudo Naruto flanquear a su rey? Si movía alguna de sus piezas importantes para detener el flanco, el general de plata Naruto podría causar algún daño. Cualquier movimiento que tuviera que hacerse tendría que pensarse cuidadosamente. Shikamaru miró fijamente al tablero.

"Ja, qué tipo inteligente ahora? No importa lo que hagas, me llevaré a ese rey". Naruto vitoreó. Shikamaru lo miró y se concentró en el tablero. Lo miró con cuidado e hizo un movimiento. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Naruto hizo su movimiento. Shikamaru hizo otro movimiento y Naruto también lo hizo. En el tercer movimiento de Shikamaru, él tomó el juego. Naruto estaba sorprendido. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡No hay forma de que pudieras haber escapado!"

"En realidad, fue su único movimiento". Una voz dijo. Todos se volvieron para ver, el padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su hijo. "Fue un juego muy pobre para Shikamaru. Te permitiste caer en trampas y te engañó como cinco veces. Si no lo descubrías, Naruto habría ganado en ocho movimientos más".

"No está jugando shogi real. Shogi no tiene ritmo tan rápido". Shikamaru se quejó.

"Dice que tú pero Naruto ha ido mejorando con cada uno de los juegos perdidos mientras jugaste de la misma manera. Claro, puede que no sea tu estilo de shogi, pero te hubiera derrotado si tuviera tiempo. En verdad, jugó bastante bien para un novato. De todos modos, el almuerzo está listo ". Él dijo. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la mesa para comer. Shikamaru hizo una pausa y miró hacia la pizarra. Lo miró por un momento antes de ir a comer.

 ** _XXX_**

Yoshino estaba limpiando mientras Shikaku se sentaba a la mesa. Se volvió hacia su esposa y le dio una sonrisa.

"Creo que su plan funcionó". Shikaku dijo.

"¿Planificar? ¿Qué plan?" Preguntó Yoshino.

"No juegues al tímido Yoshino, no eres tú. Podrías haberle pedido a Shikamaru que salga con Naruto y Kiba si lo presionas un poco. Tú sabes que él haría cualquier cosa para evitar ser molestado por ti". Shikaku dijo.

"Me ofende todo lo que acabas de decir". Dijo Yoshino enojado. Luego miró a Shikaku. "Bueno, ¿cómo sabes que funcionó?"

"Creo que lo mantendré en secreto por ahora. Piense en ello como una retribución para su plan". Shikaku dijo. Yoshino coció al vapor pero no le hizo nada a su marido. Pensaría en un castigo adecuado más tarde para él. Aun así, si su esposo dijo que el plan funcionaba, ¿qué le importaba? Ella estaba feliz y esperaba que Naruto pudiera poner un poco de actividad en la vida de su hijo.

 ** _XXX_**

Durante el almuerzo, Naruto y Kiba estaban saliendo con Akamaru. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru y Choji aparecieron a la vista. Naruto notó que Shikamaru tenía consigo una tabla shogi. Curioso, Naruto miró a Shikamaru.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" Preguntó Naruto. Shikamaru colocó la tabla y lo enfrentó.

"Juguemos otra vez. Si puedes vencerme, compraré el primer tazón de ramen para ti". Shikamaru dijo.

"¡¿Seriamente?!" Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo. Naruto se enfrentó al tablero y chasqueó los nudillos. Los dos comenzaron a jugar el juego de shogi. Todos los que pasaban por los cuatro solo podían ver como Naruto actuaba frustrado con cada perdido. Todos tuvieron un comentario sobre los cuatro, pero solo se dijo una palabra entre ellos.

" _¿Qué está haciendo ese 'perdedor'?"_

"¿ _Cuándo esos 'perdedores' comenzaron a salir juntos?"_

" _Mire esos 'perdedores'"._

Los cuatro los ignoraron y continuaron pasando el rato. Fue el comienzo de una amistad de por vida que nunca terminaría. Un vínculo que nunca se rompería mientras vivieran.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_** \- Revelaciones

Pasarían un par de meses desde el almuerzo en casa de los Nara. Naruto, Choji, Kiba y Shikamaru siguieron siendo muy buenos amigos. Pasarían un rato y harían cosas juntos. Sería desde jugar ninja a mirar nubes. Ha sido algo muy bueno para cada uno de los chicos. Para Naruto, tenía personas que lo reconocieron. Ya no tenía que desearlo porque tenía sus amigos. Redujo sus bromas y el pueblo en realidad estaba agradecido por ello. Para Kiba, Naruto es como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Siempre se desafiaban entre ellos, cada uno quería ser el mejor perro. Ellos eran los mejores amigos.

Para Choji, el estudiante de academia regordeta tenía amigos que le daban la espalda. Lo ayudaron a endurecerse un poco y no ser empujado demasiado. Él siempre fue elegido cuando tenían una actividad y nunca fue elegido por los cuatro. Choji era una persona mucho más feliz. Para Shikamaru, él era un poco más activo como su madre quería. Tenía que simplemente mantenerse al día con Naruto y Kiba. Sin embargo, harían cosas que él quería hacer y nunca se quejaron realmente. Miraban las nubes y, a veces, hablaban de cosas. Encontró los dos menos problemáticos que antes.

Ignoraron a las personas de la clase que los llamaron "perdedores". Fue algo que todos hicieron porque todavía estaban en los rangos inferiores. A pesar de su éxito en los dos ejercicios, todavía cortan la clase, faltan al respeto a la autoridad y no prestan atención. Todos no tomaron en serio al grupo de los cuatro y pensaron que nunca llegarían a nada. Los ignoraron y simplemente continuaron pasando el rato. Si querían llamarlos 'perdedores', entonces déjalos.

 ** _XXX_**

El nuevo término comienza y todos estaban sentados y esperando a Iruka y Mizuki. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos ingresaran y se enfrentaron a la clase. Después de llamar su atención, Iruka les dio a todos una mirada seria.

"Bien clase, me gustaría darle la bienvenida al nuevo y mejorar el plazo de su entrenamiento ninja". Iruka comenzó.

"¿Qué quieres decir sensei?" preguntó un estudiante.

"Debido a los ejercicios que todos ustedes tomaron el último trimestre, el Hokage y muchos otros cambiaron el plan de estudios de la clase. Serán la primera clase en pasar por este cambio y si tiene éxito, se implementará para los futuros estudiantes. " Iruka respondió.

"¿Cuáles serán estos cambios Iruka-sensei?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, para nuestras conferencias, tendremos más participación que antes. Todos darán sus opiniones y tendrán debates. Lo único es que si se vuelve demasiado malo, detendremos la discusión inmediatamente. Otra cosa que Lo haré, son esos ejercicios. Cada mes se te asignará en equipos y darás una situación de la vida real en la que todo tu equipo recibirá una calificación. Otra adición serán los oradores invitados. En algún momento, un shinobi anterior o actual ingresará a la clase donde harás una sesión de preguntas y respuestas ". Iruka explicó. A la clase le gustaba lo que estaban escuchando, incluso Naruto parecía emocionado. Iruka vio esto y sonrió. Sin más preguntas, Iruka comenzó la clase con el nuevo conjunto de términos.

 ** _XXX_**

Los cuatro amigos estaban mirando hacia la ciudad desde la colina en la que estaban descansando. Durante el almuerzo, pudieron escabullirse y cortar la clase. A pesar de las nuevas cosas que estaban haciendo, necesitaban un descanso. Por suerte para ellos, se habían convertido en maestros para salir de la academia y no ser encontrados. Se encontraron después de que todos se separaron para escapar. Estaban mirando las nubes como siempre lo hacían.

"Sabes que tal vez no deberíamos haber cortado hoy. ¿No había alguien genial entrando a hablar?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No, era mi padre. Lo único que realmente hace es ir a reuniones con el consejo ya que él es un comandante jōnin. Además, sería como si yo hablara con la clase". Shikamaru dijo. Los muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo y continuaron mirando las nubes. Fue entonces cuando Kiba habló.

"Hola, Naruto, en una semana, ya no podrás seguir el ritmo". Kiba dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto con los ojos entornados.

"¿Adivina quién está aprendiendo el Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu en unos días?" Preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa. Naruto se sentó y miró a Kiba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso no es justo!" Gritó Naruto. Kiba solo sonrió y también Akamaru. Choji miró a los dos y se rió entre dientes.

"Entonces, estás aprendiendo cosas también, ¿no? Papá está empezando a enseñarme cómo hacer el Boulder humano. ¿Qué hay de ti, Shikamaru? ¿Estás aprendiendo el Jutsu de posesión de las sombras?" preguntó.

"No es como si tuviera otra opción. Mi padre está tan convencido de que haría cualquier cosa para que no le gritaran. Suerte para mí, siempre sale con sus compañeros de bebida para enseñarme". Shikamaru dijo.

"Aw hombre, ustedes son muy afortunados!" Exclamó Naruto antes de tumbarse en la hierba. Él mira hacia el cielo. "Ojalá tuviera alguna buena habilidad familiar".

"Siempre me he preguntado sobre Naruto". Shikamaru habló. El rubio lo miró con confusión. "Sé que eres un huérfano, pero por lo general hay un registro de tu familia en algún lugar. ¿Quieres decirme que no tienes información de tus padres?"

"Bueno, lo he buscado, pero no me han dado la bienvenida en los archivos. He hablado con el anciano, pero él no me da una respuesta directa. Creo que él sabe, pero no estoy seguro. él siempre me dice que me amaron mucho, pero me gustaría que me diga un nombre al menos ". Dijo Naruto con un tono sombrío. Shikamaru miró a Naruto con confusión.

"¿Qué hay de tu apellido?" Preguntó Kiba.

"También lo revisé, pero es casi como si no hubiera ningún registro de otro Uzumaki fuera de mí. Es casi como si hubiera sido eliminado". Dijo Naruto. Shikamaru parecía aún más confundido acerca de esto. Eso fue simplemente extraño. ¿Quién borraría a otro miembro que podría ser la familia de Naruto? Esto merecía un poco de investigación.

 ** _XXX_**

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa Shikamaru? ¿Dónde está Naruto?" Preguntó Kiba. El Inuzuka fue invitado al restaurante de barbacoa para hablar con los dos.

"No invité a Naruto porque le preocupa". Shikamaru dijo. Los dos chicos lo miraron con curiosidad. "El cumpleaños de Naruto se acerca en dos semanas. Creo que deberíamos conseguirle alguna información por la que ha estado muriendo".

"¿Te refieres a esas cosas de las que hablaba ayer?" Preguntó Kiba.

"¿No te parece extraño que toda la información haya sido eliminada? Sé que el Hokage y Naruto están cerca, ¿por qué no le diría a Naruto? Creo que deberíamos darle ese cierre porque sería bueno". Shikamaru dijo.

"Está bien, entiendo eso, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Como dijiste, es como si la información hubiera sido eliminada de los archivos. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar algo sobre la familia de Naruto?" Choji preguntó.

"Si bien no hay información sobre los padres de Naruto con el nombre Uzumaki, tiene que haber algo sobre el nombre". Shikamaru dijo.

"Vamos a leer un poco, ¿verdad?" Kiba dijo con un gemido.

 ** _XXX_**

Los tres estaban buscando en la biblioteca algo que tuviera el nombre de Uzumaki en él. Les tomó un tiempo pero encontraron una historia antigua, que detalla las tierras de antaño. Dejaron el libro y lo abrieron. Hicieron su camino a través del libro y encontraron algo sobre Land of Whirlpools. Shikamaru comenzó a leer.

"The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides o Hidden Eddy Village era una aldea shinobi de la Tierra de los remolinos. Es el hogar del clan Uzumaki". Shikamaru hizo una pausa y miró a los tres que lo miraban. Shikamaru continuó leyendo. "La aldea también se conoce como la Aldea de la Longevidad debido a que la gente de la Aldea Oculta vive notoriamente vidas largas. La Aldea Oculta del Eddy tiene estrechos vínculos con la Aldea de la Hoja Oculta debido a que los Uzumaki y los Senju son parientes de sangre lejanos. Esta tierra que conocemos muy bien en el acto de las técnicas de sellado. Fueron temidos y respetados en todo el mundo. Por esta razón, la Aldea de la Longevidad fue destruida. Hay registros de sobrevivientes pero se han dispersado por todo el mundo ". Terminó de leer y se inclinaron hacia atrás.

"Mierda. Eso fue solo", comenzó Kiba pero no terminó. Choji miró a Shikamaru.

"¿Crees que esto será suficiente?" preguntó.

"Vamos a buscar más cosas. Reunimos todo y hacemos un libro. Se lo daremos a Naruto en su cumpleaños". Shikamaru dijo. Los otros dos asintieron y fueron a buscar ayuda.

 ** _XXX_**

Serían dos semanas más tarde cuando le dijeron a Naruto que se vistiera y viniera a la casa Inuzuka. No sabía por qué, pero quién era él para decirle que no a Tsume. Por suerte para él, tenía guardias viendo en este día. La gente tiende a ponerse un poco inquieta en su cumpleaños. Entonces, se dirigió a la casa Inuzuka y entró. Estaba oscuro y no podía oír nada. El cuidadoso entró a la casa y buscó. Ahí fue cuando las luces se encendieron.

"¡Sorpresa!" Naruto saltó dos pies en el aire y buscó una salida. Cuando escuchó la risa, miró para ver que todo el mundo que ella sabía estaba allí. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsume, Hana, Chōza, Chiharu, Ayame, Tenchi, Yoshino y Shikaku le dieron sonrisas. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Naruto miró al grupo maravillado. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, pero rápidamente los secó. Él le dio a todos una gran sonrisa.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba disfrutando mucho su cumpleaños. Había comida y amigos. Sería el primer cumpleaños que Naruto alguna vez tuvo. También sería su cumpleaños más feliz de todos. No habría nada que pudiera arruinar este día para él. Era hora de los regalos y Naruto no podía esperar. De Ayame y Tenchi, obtuvo cupones gratis para el ramen de Ichirakus. Chōza y Chiharu le dieron a Naruto un libro de cocina que podría usar en casa. Tsume le dio algunas ropas ninja de aspecto genial. Hana le consiguió un conjunto de herramientas ninja. Shikaku le consiguió un libro de acertijos. Yoshino le consiguió una planta en maceta. Fue entonces cuando sus tres amigos intensificaron.

"Tenemos algo que creemos que te gustará". Shikamaru dijo y le entregó un libro. Naruto vio el libro y sintió curiosidad por él. "Abrelo." Naruto se encogió de hombros y abrió el libro. Leyó el primer párrafo y quedó atónito.

"¿Clan Uzumaki?" Susurró Naruto. Los adultos estaban aturdidos y se miraban mutuamente. Naruto miró a sus amigos. "¿Dónde ... dónde encontraron esta cosa?"

"Encontramos un viejo libro de historia sobre todas las tierras antiguas. Había una sección en la casa de tu clan. Tu clan era un gran hombre. ¿Sabes que eres como parientes lejanos del clan Senju?" Kiba dijo con cierta emoción.

"Incluso sabemos que tu clan era conocido en todo el mundo. Fue la razón por la que fueron destruidos. Oh, lo siento. Aún así, no bajaron fácilmente. Incluso con las fuerzas combinadas de Hidden Mist y el Hidden Cloud, se fueron con casi el sesenta por ciento de sus fuerzas eliminadas ". Choji agregó.

"La especialidad era un arte llamado sellar jutsu. Ellos eran maestros de él. Entonces, ahora tienes algo que puedes hacer como nosotros". Shikamaru dijo. Naruto todavía estaba en silencio y los tres estaban un poco preocupados. "Naruto, ¿está todo bien?" Naruto no le respondió. Todos vieron gotas de lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Kiba se acercó para consolarlo, pero rápidamente salió de la habitación y salió de la propiedad. Los chicos se sorprendieron por la reacción. Pensaron que hicieron algo bueno por él. Fue entonces cuando Shikaku se les ocurrió.

"No te sientas mal chicos. Hiciste algo realmente maravilloso para él. Les está muy agradecido". Shikaku dijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué acaba de pasar? Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que estaba enojado y triste". Dijo Kiba.

"Está enojado y triste Kiba. La razón es porque la única persona en la que confiaba por encima de todo ha estado mintiéndole. Tu presente lo confirma. Ustedes disfrutan la comida. Shikaku y yo nos aseguraremos de que Naruto esté bien. " Tsume dijo. Los dos se fueron, dejando a tres muchachos muy confundidos.

 ** _XXX_**

Hiruzen estaba disfrutando de un cigarrillo. Había terminado su papeleo y tenía algo de tiempo antes de ir a la casa Inuzuka. Sabía que Naruto iba a tener una fiesta sorpresa y que estaba feliz por el niño. Finalmente había obtenido cierto reconocimiento de algunas buenas personas. No lo usaron y genuinamente se preocuparon por el bienestar del niño. Sería una feliz sorpresa para la joven rubia.

De repente, su puerta se abrió de par en par. Hiruzen miró hacia la entrada y vio que fue Naruto quien lo hizo. El niño estaba llorando y lo miró con rabia que nunca había visto antes. Naruto continuó mirándolo con enojo y dio unos lentos pasos hacia su escritorio. Cuando estaba frente a él, cerró de golpe el libro que sus amigos le hicieron justo delante de él. Hiruzen miró el libro y vio información sobre Hidden Eddy Village. Hiruzen miró al rubio con una expresión triste. Podía ver el dolor y la traición en sus ojos.

Normalmente intentaría hablar, explicar, pero vio que esto no terminaría bien.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7_** \- Verdades

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. El ANBU en la habitación podría sentir la ira de Naruto. Hiruzen miró el libro antes de mirar a Naruto.

"ANBU, déjanos y sella la habitación". Ordenó Hiruzen. Desaparecieron y sellaron la habitación. Los dos ahora estaban solos. Hiruzen miró a Naruto con un gran corazón. Se armó de valor por lo que estaba a punto de suceder aquí. "Naruto, no sé qué puedo decir que te haga comprender mis razones para mentirte".

"¿Qué razones? Mira el viejo libro, yo tenía un clan. ¿Por qué no pudiste haberme dicho eso?" Gritó Naruto.

"Lo hubieras gritado al tejado Naruto. No podía dejarte hacer eso, especialmente con la historia de tu clan. Los miembros de tu clan están bien separados de Naruto, para bien y para mal". Hiruzen explicó.

"¡Eso no quiere decir que tengas que mentirme! ¿Qué más no me has contado? ¿Conoces a mis padres? ¿O sí?" Exigió Naruto en voz alta.

"Sí, pero no te diré sus nombres". Hiruzen respondió.

"¡¿Por qué no?!" Naruto rugió.

"Es por tu protección, Naruto. Todo lo que hago es protegerte. Si los nombres de tus padres alguna vez salieron, sus enemigos, tanto extranjeros como domésticos, harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para hacerte daño. No permitiré que suceda. Lo siento si eso te enoja pero no revelaré la identidad de tus padres ". Hiruzen dijo firmemente. Naruto apretó los puños. Estaba loco, realmente enojado. No podía creer lo nervioso del Hokage para hacerle esto. Había estado buscando y buscando información sobre una familia. La única persona que él pensó que el mundo tenía todas las respuestas y se negó a dárselo. Fue la máxima traición. Hiruzen se movió para poner una mano sobre Naruto pero el rubio la apartó.

"¡Nunca volveré a confiar en ti! ¡TE ODIO!" Naruto gritó y salió corriendo de la oficina. Hiruzen dejó escapar un largo suspiro y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Esas palabras duelen mucho. Sabía que Naruto podría estar enojado, pero no creía que estaría tan enojado. Había calculado mal y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Se sentaría en su oficina por unos minutos cuando su ANBU le dijera que tanto Shikaku como Tsume estaban allí. Él les permitió entrar. Los dos shinobi entraron y vieron la expresión de su líder. Vieron el libro de Naruto antes de enfrentarse a su líder.

"Lo sentimos, Hokage-sama. Nuestros hijos pensaron que crear un libro para Naruto sobre su familia hubiera sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños. El error es nuestro". Tsume dijo.

"No es culpa tuya o culpa de tus hijos. Estaban haciendo algo bueno por su amigo y yo lo aprecio. Siempre supe que si Naruto llegara a descubrir que no estaría feliz de que se le ocultaran las cosas. Todavía es un niño. Sin embargo, sus palabras son profundas y debo resolverlo por mi cuenta ". Hiruzen dijo. Los dos se inclinaron y dejaron solo al Hokage. Hiruzen miró el libro que hicieron sus amigos y lo envió al departamento de Naruto. Suspiró y se sintió culpable por arruinar el cumpleaños del joven.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba sentado en la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage. Siempre venía cuando estaba triste o necesitaba pensar. En este momento, estaba triste, herido y enojado. ¿Cómo podría el Hokage hacer esto? ¿Cómo podría mentirle en la cara y luego tratar de razonar que lo protegía? Si él realmente fuera protector con él, lo habría hecho mejor durante los últimos once años. Solo estaba poniendo excusas y no quería escucharlas. Sabía cómo podría ser, pero habría hecho mucho por él si lo supiera. Quizás él hubiera cambiado y se hubiera vuelto menos activo.

Se olvidó de su enojo por un segundo y pensó en su regalo de parte de sus amigos. Él no lo tenía en él y si conocía al viejo, lo habría enviado a su departamento. Recordó lo que Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru le contaron. Su clan era temido y respetado. Incluso tenían su propio pueblo. Eso fue muy dulce. Tenían una especialidad, que era sellar jutsu. Él no sabía lo que era, pero siempre podía descubrirlo. Tendría que leer el libro que lo estaba esperando.

Naruto se sentó y miró hacia el pueblo. Solo quería estar solo en este momento.

 ** _XXX_**

Sería una semana más tarde desde el enfrentamiento con el Hokage. Naruto estaba pensando en algo que podría hacer para ayudarlo en su situación. Un día después de su cumpleaños, sus amigos vinieron a verlo. Naruto explicó lo que había sucedido y todo fue genial. Se sentaron y hablaron sobre su clan y su especialidad, que era sellar el jutsu. Naruto leyó el libro que hicieron sus amigos, por lo que les agradeció, y decidió obtener algunos manuales sobre el arte. Eso probaría ser difícil ya que ninguna tienda le vendería una. Regresó a su casa solo para encontrar dos manuales en su mesa. Una era la explicación del arte llamada "Guía para el principiante para sellar" y la otra se llamaba "Fórmulas de sellado para principiantes". Naruto sentía curiosidad acerca de dónde venían estos libros, pero tenía una idea.

Naruto se metió directamente en el primer libro. Sorprendentemente, a Naruto le pareció muy interesante. Sí, fue bastante complicado, pero de alguna manera obtuvo la explicación. Continuó leyendo y aprendiendo un poco más antes de pasar al otro libro. No parecía que fuera capaz de hacerlo debido a su pobre caligrafía. Todos los personajes que vio en el libro, intentó copiar sin embargo, salieron mal y torcidos. Probablemente nunca trabajarían en el campo. ¿Cómo iba a resolver su problema? Un problema que estaba teniendo seis días y contando.

Cuando entró en su departamento, se sorprendió de que el Hokage estuviera allí. Naruto adoptó rápidamente su fría actitud que había desarrollado solo para él. Hiruzen no fue insultado y entendió por qué. A pesar de eso, ayudó al joven Naruto a salir. Le consiguió los dos libros y trató con el dueño de la tienda que se negó a ayudarlo. También revisó el trabajo de Naruto y quedó un poco impresionado de que lo estuviera haciendo bien para un principiante. Vio el problema de Naruto y sabía que no llegaría lejos sin eso.

"Veo que has estado ocupado Naruto. Aun así, no creo que puedas continuar sin corregir este pequeño problema tuyo". Hiruzen dijo.

"Sí, me imagino mucho. ¿Supongo que puedes ayudar con eso como si me hubieras ayudado con los libros?" Dijo Naruto con un tono. Hiruzen estaba triste por el tono, pero no dejó que le molestara.

"Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte. Su nombre es Miyuki Samara. Ella enseña caligrafía a quienes quieren aprender. Si estás interesado en mejorar tus habilidades, iría a verla". Hiruzen dijo. Dejó un pedazo de papel sobre su mesa y se levantó para irse. Naruto abrió la puerta para dejarlo salir. Cuando Hiruzen estaba a su lado, miró al rubio. "Sé que no confías en mí, Naruto, pero hice lo que hice porque estaba tratando de protegerte. Espero que algún día puedas ver eso". Con eso, Hiruzen salió del apartamento. Naruto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa. Levantó el periódico y vio la dirección. Pensó en ello por un tiempo antes de decidirse a ir. Solo porque estuviera enojado, no significaba que no iba a aceptar ninguna ayuda.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto llegó a la dirección y miró dentro. Lo que vio fue una mujer que tenía la edad del Hokage. Tenía el pelo largo y blanco y ojos color ámbar. Estaba vestida con un kimono azul y verde que estaba atado con una banda azul. Estaba parada sobre una caja de arena y estaba escribiendo en ella. Naruto estaba confundido por esto y solo siguió mirando.

"Este no es un chico que ve. Entra o vete". La mujer dijo. Naruto estaba aturdido, pero se armó de valor y entró en la tienda. Terminó de escribir y se volvió hacia él.

"¿Eres Miyuki Samara?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Quién quiere saber?" ella preguntó.

"Uh, el viejo Hokage me dio tu nombre para ayudarme con mi sellamiento". Él dijo. La mujer lo miró antes de recordar.

"Oh, ¿entonces tú eres Naruto? Sí, Hiruzen me habló de ti. Al parecer, tu caligrafía apesta y la necesitarás si estás pensando en hacer un jutsu de sellado. Sí, mi nombre es Miyuki y a partir de hoy, perteneces a yo." Ella dijo. Naruto solo podía preguntarse en qué demonios se metió.

 ** _XXX_**

"Espera un momento, ¿nos estás abandonando por ese maestro? ¡Solo la has conocido por dos días! ¿Cómo tiene este tipo de influencia sobre ti?" exclamó Kiba. Estaba con los demás ya que planeaban cortar la clase hoy. Sin embargo, Naruto no pudo, ya que le prometió a Miyuki que se quedaría en clase por una semana.

"Oye, no me grites! Tengo que hacer esto o lo otro y no puedo ir más lejos en mi sellado de aprendizaje. Hice una promesa y no la rompo. Además, dos días con ella y mi la caligrafía ha mejorado un poco ". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué estás gritando sobre perdedor?" una voz dijo. Todos se voltearon para ver a Sasuke. Él los estaba mirando. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos hacia Sasuke.

"Ninguno de tus bastardos de negocios. Si no te importa, estoy hablando con mis amigos". Dijo Naruto.

"Correcto, los perdedores deben mantenerse unidos". Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Algunos de la clase resoplaron en carcajadas. Shikamaru pudo ver que molestaba a Naruto y Kiba, pero decidió mantenerse al margen.

"Podríamos ser 'perdedores', pero para alguien programado para ser 'Novato del Año', te hemos vencido en cada ejercicio que hemos tenido hasta ahora". Kiba declaró.

"Solo hemos tenido uno de esos ejercicios estúpidos". Dijo Sasuke.

"Sí, y tu equipo quedó atrapado como, ¿treinta segundos? Sí, eres un ejemplo brillante de un gran ninja". Kiba se burló. Sasuke miró al joven Inuzuka. A él, como a todos los demás, no le gustó el hecho de que a los miembros más bajos de la clase les fue mejor en estos estúpidos ejercicios. Incluso cuando el grupo se dividió, aún obtuvieron la calificación más alta incluso si su grupo falló. Fue un insulto para él y Kiba le acaba de recordar ese fracaso.

"Realmente no me importan esos ejercicios. El hecho es que usted y sus amigos aún son perdedores y siempre serán perdedores". Sasuke dijo con un tono.

"Lo que sea que Uchiha, solo regresa a tu melancolía y déjanos en paz". Dijo Kiba. El grupo volvió a su charla. Sasuke apretó su puño al ser despedido así. Les iba a mostrar lo bajo que estaban en el polo.

 ** _XXX_**

Era hora de entrenar hoy y todos se estaban estirando y preparándose. Mizuki miró la clase y sostuvo su portapapeles.

"Bien, nuestro primer enfrentamiento con Sasuke Uchiha es contra Kiba Inuzuka". Él dijo. Los dos entraron al círculo y se enfrentaron. Sasuke solo sonrió a Kiba, ya que iba a hacer que el chico pagara antes. Shikamaru vio la sonrisa y estaba preocupado. Pensó que Sasuke todavía estaría molesto por las palabras de Kiba antes y que iba a humillarlo. El partido comenzó y Kiba atacó como siempre lo hizo. Lanzó golpes y patadas a Sasuke, pero el último Uchiha esquivó cada ataque con facilidad. Sasuke luego lo derribó, haciéndolo caer de bruces.

Kiba gruñó y cargó de nuevo. Sasuke simplemente siguió tropezando con él, haciéndolo parecer tonto. Esto solo sirvió para enojar más a Kiba. Sasuke finalmente le dio lo suficiente a Kiba y lo tomó del brazo. Arrojó a Kiba fuera del ring por su victoria. Kiba se arrodilló y respiraba con dificultad. Sasuke solo lo miró.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer Inuzuka?" Sasuke se burló. Kiba estaba furioso y parecía listo para atacar, pero Naruto y Choji lo contuvieron. Shikamaru lo miró a la cara.

"Cálmate Kiba. Esto es exactamente lo que él quiere que hagas". Shikamaru dijo. Kiba aún respiraba con dificultad pero se relajó. Mizuki le dijo a Kiba que hiciera el apretón de manos, pero Kiba no lo haría. Él se alejó para refrescarse. Shikamaru fue con él para asegurarse de que no hizo nada estúpido. Sasuke simplemente regresó a su lugar, ignorando los aplausos que recibió. Enseñó a Kiba una lección sobre cómo lidiar con sus superiores. Se sintió bien al respecto. Naruto vio la sonrisa y no le gustó. Si él pensaba que iba a escaparse con lo que hizo, tenía otra cosa por venir.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8_** \- Orgullo

Tsume miró la puerta de la habitación de su hijo con preocupación e inquietud. Habían pasado tres días desde que Kiba regresó de la academia de mal humor. Su humor solo empeoraba con cada día. Se enteró de lo que el último Uchiha le hizo a su hijo y pudo entender por qué estaba actuando de esta manera. Como Inuzuka, eran muy orgullosos de todo. Raramente disfrutaban perder o tomarse avergonzados fácilmente. Según Naruto, Sasuke no defraudó a su hijo y siguió burlándose de él. Sabía que Kiba no podía hacer nada o arriesgarse a la suspensión.

Por lo general, Kiba simplemente se entrenaba en el suelo, pero ni siquiera estaba haciendo eso. Era hora de lidiar con esto y ella solo sabía de una manera cómo. Ella pateó la puerta de su habitación abierta. Kiba saltó y dejó caer su perrito del suelo. Tsume y su compañero, Kuromaru, miraban a los dos con una mirada dura. Luego le arrojó dos muñequeras, dos bandas de tobillo y un chaleco. Kuromaru coloca un pequeño chaleco al lado de Akamaru.

"¡Ponlos ahora! ¡Tenemos entrenamiento para hacer!" ella ordeno.

 ** _XXX_**

Cuando el sol se ponía sobre Leaf Village, Kiba y Akamaru sudaban un río. Fueron presentados en la entrada de su casa. Estaban pidiendo agua y parecían estar a centímetros de la muerte. Cuando los dos salieron, apenas podían moverse debido a los pesos que usaban actualmente. Tsume les dijo que se mantuvieran al ritmo con ella y Kuromaru mientras comenzaban a correr. Kiba lo siguió e intentó mantener el ritmo. Intentó usar la técnica de las Cuatro Piernas, pero se le dijo que se detuviera. La madre, el hijo y los caninos trotaron desde su casa alrededor del pueblo y regresaron.

Kiba pensó que todo había terminado hasta que Tsume le ordenó que hiciera sprints de viento. Él y Akamaru los hicieron como se les ordenó. Luego los hizo haciendo ejercicios de línea. Ella continuó presionándolo, haciéndole hacer más ejercicios. Para cuando se puso el sol, Kiba y Akamaru estaban cansados.

Kiba se quedó allí muriendo cuando fue salpicado con agua fría. Kiba farfulló y Akamaru comenzó a sacudirse a sí mismo. Miraron a Tsume mientras les daba agua a cada uno de ellos. Mientras bebían con entusiasmo, Tsume se sentó y esperó a que recuperaran el aliento. Una vez que lo hicieron, Tsume captó su atención.

"Está bien Kiba, sé que tomas algunas cosas de ese mocoso Uchiha y sé que no te gusta, pero no deberías solo acostarte y tomarlo. Eres un Inuzuka; no solo tomamos mierda así durante el próximo mes, haremos estos ejercicios. Después del mes, te lo prometo, dominarás a ese pequeño puñal ". Tsume dijo con una sonrisa. Kiba la miró antes de sonreír a su madre.

 ** _XXX_**

Miyuki miró a Naruto mientras se concentraba en su caligrafía. Ella se preguntaba qué se arrastraba por su trasero para poner todo su interés en el aprendizaje. Si bien no le importaba, echaba de menos a su hiperactiva estudiante. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a Naruto murmurar algo. Ella se acercó y escuchó.

"¿Él piensa que podría meterse con uno de mis amigos? Voy a mostrárselo. Él va a desear que nunca haya hecho eso. Voy a mejorar y voy a bromearle el culo tan mal". Ella lo escuchó murmurar. Ella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Quién era ella para no ayudarlo a bromear con alguien? A ella le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba y Akamaru estaban una vez más tendidos en el suelo. Había pasado una semana y Kiba se preguntaba si su madre lo estaba castigando. Estaba nuevamente empapado en agua antes de obtener una botella de agua. Tsume lo miró y pudo ver que estaba empezando a tener dudas. Ella solo sonrió y lo miró.

"¿Crees que esto no va a funcionar, eh?" Tsume preguntó. Kiba miró a su madre con sorpresa. Estaba a punto de negarlo, pero recordaba con quién estaba hablando.

"Bueno, es solo que no me siento diferente. Excepto con un par de músculos adoloridos, realmente no sé lo que hará? ¿Puedes explicar lo que estamos haciendo?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Claro, solo mírame". Ella dijo. Se paró frente a un tronco que colgaba de un pedazo de cuerda. Kiba mira como su madre se metió en el Cuatro patas Jutsu antes de desaparecer. Reapareció más tarde frente al tronco y le golpeó el codo. Kiba hizo una mueca cuando escuchó el sonido del tronco. Tsume se levantó e impidió que el tronco se balanceara. Caminó hacia su hijo y le permitió comprobar el registro. Kiba hizo eso y vio la gran grieta que corría por el tronco. El registro se divide en dos y se siente fuera de la cuerda. Él se sorprendió por el daño que su madre sufrió con solo una embestida. Miró a su madre en busca de algunas respuestas.

"Sabes que el Four Legs Jutsu mejora tu velocidad, tu fuerza y tus habilidades completas. Aún así, ¿no deberías entrenar a tu cuerpo un poco más en lugar de confiar en ese jutsu? Eso es lo que estamos haciendo. El entrenamiento que estoy teniendo lo que haces es endurecer tus músculos. Gritarán pero también tensará esos músculos, por lo que cuando cargues hacia adelante sería a una velocidad que muy pocos pueden seguir. El efecto añadido es que cuando usas el jutsu, tus habilidades se duplican, incluso se triplican ". Tsume explicó.

"¿De ninguna manera? Bien entonces, ¡volvamos a entrenar!" Kiba aplaudió. Tsume sonrió y empujó a su hijo aún más. Él no se quejó.

 ** _XXX_**

Había pasado un mes para Naruto y Kiba. El entrenamiento que Kiba había atravesado fue uno de los más difíciles que había sufrido, pero comenzó a ver resultados. No podía esperar para recompensar a Sasuke por lo que le hizo durante el combate. Naruto también se había empujado y Miyuki estaba más que feliz de presionarlo. Ahora podría poner en marcha su plan.

Tenía un par de estudiantes vigilando a los instructores o a Sasuke. Todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos cuando Naruto se puso a trabajar con su conjunto de caligrafía. La velocidad que escribió fue increíble y ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad. Escribió caracteres a cada lado del marco de la puerta. Hizo lo mismo en la puerta en la parte inferior de la sala de clase. Cuando terminó, Naruto colocó un pedazo de papel en ambas entradas y las ocultó. Con su trabajo hecho, Naruto rápidamente se dirigió a su asiento. Los tipos que eran vigías también regresaron a sus asientos. Iban a ver algo realmente gracioso o un fracaso masivo.

Serían cinco minutos de espera cuando Sasuke entró por la puerta de atrás. Su pie había aterrizado en el pedazo de papel que Naruto escondió. Esto desencadenaría los personajes que Naruto escribió en la puerta. Tan pronto como Sasuke entró, fue salpicado con pintura naranja neón. Llegó a él desde ambos lados de la puerta, cubriendo la cabeza con la pintura. Sasuke se sorprendió por el ataque repentino y chisporroteó. Las fanáticas que lo seguían estaban en estado de shock mientras los chicos que veían la escena, se reían a carcajadas. No podían creer que el plan de Naruto funcionara.

Sasuke se quitó un poco de pintura de los ojos y miró hacia la puerta. No vio ningún cubo o cable que se hubiera disparado. Aún así, sabía de una sola persona que haría algo como esto. Dirigió su atención hacia el idiota naranja que era Naruto Uzumaki. Esto fue obra suya, simplemente lo sabía. Estaba a punto de ir y golpearlo sin sentido, pero fue entonces cuando Iruka y Mizuki entraron. Vieron a Sasuke y se preguntaron qué estaba pasando.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" Iruka preguntó.

"¡Fue ese perdedor, Naruto! ¡Solo que él podría llegar a algo como esto!" Exclamó Sasuke. Iruka miró a Naruto con una mirada. Naruto levantó sus manos.

"Oye, no hay cubos ni cables junto a las puertas. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan rápido para limpiar todo eso una vez que se estableció la trampa? No fui yo y te desafío a probar que sí. " Naruto desafiado. Iruka hizo eso y miró por la puerta. No encontró cables ni cubos. Parecía que la trampa estaba colocada justo entre los marcos de las puertas, pero él no vio nada. Simplemente no había evidencia de que Naruto estableciera una trampa. Si bien esta era su firma, no podía castigarlo si no había pruebas. Se enfrentó a Naruto con una mirada molesta.

"Aunque no puedo probar que eras tú Naruto, sé lo que te gusta hacer. Limpiarás este desastre". Iruka dijo. Naruto se mofó pero no discutió el castigo. Sasuke todavía estaba lívido pero no podía hacer nada. Le permitieron ir y limpiarse. Miró a Naruto con la promesa de vengarse de él por esta humillación.

 ** _XXX_**

Dos días después, la clase estaba afuera. Hoy fue un combate y todos estaban esperando ir. Sasuke estaba especialmente esperando para tratar con Naruto. Hoy fue el día en que todos pudieron elegir a sus oponentes. Sasuke elegiría a Naruto y lo golpearía hasta que no pudiera moverse. Todavía estaba enojado con él por su pequeña broma.

"De acuerdo, Kiba Inuzuka, ¿a quién quieres enfrentar?" el instructor preguntó.

"Quiero pelear contra Sasuke". Dijo Kiba mientras chasqueaba los nudillos. Sasuke le dio a Kiba una mirada molesta pero no iba a retroceder ante él. Incluso pensó que podría avergonzar a Kiba nuevamente y desquitarse con Naruto al mismo tiempo. Sasuke solo entró al ring y se enfrentó a Kiba. Kiba se metió en su postura mientras que Sasuke parecía aburrido. El instructor bajó su mano para comenzar el entrenamiento. En cuestión de segundos, Sasuke se encontró en el suelo. Él pareció sorprendido por esto. Fue entonces cuando se registró el dolor y se frotó la mandíbula. Kiba apareció sobre él y miró hacia abajo. Sasuke rodó fuera del camino y atacó con una patada. Kiba se alejó y se restableció.

Sasuke estaba de nuevo en pie solo para ver a Kiba en su cara. Sasuke lanzó un golpe pero no golpeó nada. Sasuke fue golpeado de nuevo con un puño en la espalda. Sasuke se estabilizó y lanzó una patada detrás de él. De nuevo, no golpeó nada y pagó con otro golpe en la mandíbula. Todos miraron con sorpresa cómo las tácticas de golpear y correr de Kiba empezaban a desgastar a Sasuke. Él también fue más rápido que antes. Sasuke no pudo seguirlo.

Kiba decidió terminar la pelea. Lanzándose a gran velocidad, Kiba golpeó con su hombro las entrañas de Sasuke. Sasuke sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Fue enviado volando fuera del ring. Sasuke cayó un poco antes de acostarse sobre su estómago. El instructor terminó la pelea y Kiba fue el vencedor. Él revisó a Sasuke. El último Uchiha estaba bien, pero solo necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Las fanáticas de Sasuke también estaban revisando a Sasuke y mirando a Kiba por lastimarlo. Kiba no tenía miedo y estaba feliz de haber sido el ganador.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba y Akamaru estaban colgados con los demás en una colina. Kiba simplemente no podía dejar de hablar sobre su victoria. Estaba empezando a tener los nervios de Shikamaru.

"Está bien, suficiente Kiba. Has ganado, la pérdida de Sasuke, lo conseguimos". Shikamaru dijo con un suspiro molesto.

"Caray, solo estaba disfrutando mi victoria. ¿Por qué tienes que llover en mi desfile?" Kiba exigió.

"Porque no me importa que hayas ganado. Apuesto a que hiciste todo ese entrenamiento solo para vencer a Sasuke. Ahora, vas a volver a tus métodos de entrenamiento habituales". Shikamaru dijo.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?" Kiba preguntó con confusión. Los otros miraron a Kiba. "¿Por qué iba a volver a mis viejos hábitos? ¿No viste lo que le hice a Sasuke en el ring? Ese fue solo un mes del entrenamiento que mi madre me hizo pasar. ¿Puedes imaginarte si continúo con ese entrenamiento hasta que ¿Se graduó en tres años? ¡Seré increíble!

"Ese es un punto bastante bueno. Me llevó un mes prestar realmente atención en mi clase de caligrafía para llegar a esa habilidad de escribir. Si sigo en esta pista como Kiba, podría aprender algo de ese fantástico fūinjutsu, como barreras o eliminación de sellos o sellos malditos ". Naruto dijo emocionado.

"Sí, Naruto entiende de lo que estoy hablando. Ustedes deberían entrar en eso. ¿Ustedes no quieren estar por delante de la clase?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Parece mucho trabajo". Shikamaru dijo con un suspiro. Kiba y Naruto solo lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero Choji miró a sus dos amigos con curiosidad.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9_** \- Creciendo

Había pasado una semana desde la conversación con sus amigos y Choji todavía estaba pensando en lo que se dijo. Mientras que Choji principalmente seguía la forma de pensar de Shikamaru, no se mentía a sí mismo y decía que no tenía envidia de Naruto y Kiba. La broma de Naruto a Sasuke seguía siendo la comidilla de la clase. El hecho de que nadie pudiera probar que lo hizo solo hizo que Naruto fuera más audaz. Su siguiente broma que le hizo a Mizuki fue realmente divertida. Naruto estaba llevando su arte de sellado al siguiente nivel.

Kiba era una historia diferente, todos juntos. Se había convertido oficialmente en el niño más rápido de su clase. Solo había conseguido un poco más rápido desde su victoria contra Sasuke, pero era notable. El récord de obstáculos que una vez perteneció a Sasuke, ahora pertenece a Kiba y nunca se romperá. Kiba lo disfrutó y él como que se enseñorea del resto de la clase. Aún así, todavía tenía envidia de los dos porque en realidad estaban haciendo algo productivo.

Choji caminó alrededor del complejo del Akimichi en profundo pensamiento. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con la sala de entrenamiento principal del complejo. Echó un vistazo y vio como varios niños Akimichi usaban un bastón. Siguen las instrucciones del maestro. Choji solo miró la clase y estaba intrigado por lo que estaba viendo. Mientras miraba, no vio a alguien venir detrás de él.

"¿Choji?" dijo la voz. Choji se levantó de un salto y se dio vuelta para ver a un buen amigo de la familia. Su nombre era Dotō Akimichi. Era un veterano muy habilidoso de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Ahora estaba retirado y estaba en el consejo del clan. Él era como un segundo abuelo para él.

"Oh, lo siento. Me asustaste allí". Choji dijo. Dotō solo le sonrió al chico. Luego miró al dojo y luego a Choji.

"¿Estás interesado en aprender el estilo del personal del clan?" él le preguntó. Choji solo se frotó la cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

 ** _XXX_**

Chiharu tarareaba una melodía mientras preparaba la cena para su familia. Mientras cocinaba, su esposo entró a la cocina. Estaba a punto de ahuyentarlo cuando lo miró bien. Él tenía esta mirada de sorpresa en su rostro y eso la preocupaba.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Chiharu preguntó preocupado.

"No ... realmente no sé. Venía de una reunión y me encontré con Dotō. Me dijo que Choji se había inscripto para la capacitación del personal". Chōza dijo.

"C-Choji, ¿nuestro Choji?" Chiharu preguntó con sorpresa. Fue entonces cuando Choji entró a la cocina.

"Oye mamá, ¿está lista la cena? Tengo mucha hambre". Choji dijo con una sonrisa. Sus padres lo miraron y comenzó a preocuparse.

 ** _XXX_**

Shikamaru estaba molesto. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la lección que estaba sobre algo que le interesaba. Estaba tan frustrado con sus tres amigos. ¿Cómo podrían hacerle esto? Simplemente no entendía por qué harían esto. Fue por ellos que estaba en esta situación en casa. Todo comenzó hace dos días.

 _***Escena retrospectiva***_

 _Shikamaru y Shikaku estaban sentados sin hacer nada. Fue un buen día para los dos porque Yoshino no estaba en ninguna parte. Eso significaba que podían simplemente descansar un rato y relajarse. Después de aproximadamente una hora, Yoshino regresó y se relajó. Luego caminó hasta Shikamaru y dejó caer dos bolsas delante de él. Shikamaru miró las bolsas y vio que estaban llenas de libros. Él levantó la vista hacia ella y vio que ella hablaba en serio._

" _¿_ De _qué se trata esto?" Shikamaru preguntó._

" _Esto se trata de que actúes como un bulto mientras tus amigos están haciendo algo. Conozco la caligrafía y el sellado de jutsu de Naruto. También sé sobre las habilidades mejoradas de Kiba. Incluso Choji está haciendo algo. Me acabo de enterar de que se está tomando dos días de la semana para aprender las técnicas del personal de su clan ". Shikamaru se sorprendió al escuchar eso sobre Choji. "Entonces, ¿por qué no estás haciendo nada?"_

" _Eso suena demasiado problemático". Shikamaru dijo._

" _Bueno, no voy a dejar que te quedes atrás solo porque es problemático. Tienes que leer todos estos libros y elegir algo para aprender. Si no lo haces, te inscribiré en esas clases después de la academia es dejada salir ". Dijo Yoshino. Shikamaru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo lo que ella hizo fue sonreírle._

 _***Presente***_

Shikamaru culpó a sus amigos por esto y decidió vengarse de ellos por eso. Observó la ventana mientras Naruto y Kiba aparecían desde su ruta de escape subterránea. Solo dieron dos pasos cuando escucharon la voz de Iruka.

"Entonces, así es como has estado escapando". Iruka dijo con un tono molesto. "Bueno, lo arreglaré después de que te arregle". Los dos intentaron escapar, pero Iruka fue demasiado rápido. Ambos niños se encontraron congelados en el lugar y no podían moverse. Ambos notaron una matriz de sellado debajo de ellos. Naruto instantáneamente supo que no había forma de escapar ya que no tenía el control de chakra para salir de esto. Iruka rápidamente ató las dos y las arrastró dentro.

Desde la ventana, Shikamaru miró y quedó intrigado por lo que vio. Mientras estaba sonriendo por el hecho de que los atraparon, primero se sorprendió de cómo los dejó a los dos en su lugar. Sabía que su Jutsu de posesión de las sombras podía hacer algo como lo que hizo, pero no era esa técnica. Decidió preguntarle a Iruka después de la clase.

 ** _XXX_**

Iruka estaba clasificando los papeles mientras la clase salía de la sala. Estaba concentrado en su trabajo cuando Shikamaru se acercó a él. Iruka pensó que el niño iba a pedir algún tipo de recompensa, pero notó que estaba esperando a que todos se fueran. Una vez que la habitación fue despejada, Shikamaru lo enfrentó.

"¿Algo en tu mente, Shikamaru?" Iruka preguntó.

"Sí, se trata de lo que hiciste para atrapar a Naruto y Kiba. Nunca había visto algo así. Era algo así como mi Jutsu de Posesión Sombra". Shikamaru dijo.

"Oh, eso se llama Formación de Luz de Cadena. Es una barrera ninjutsu". Iruka le respondió.

"¿Barrera ninjutsu?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"La barrera ninjutsu es cuando el usuario puede erigir barreras que pueden usarse para protegerse a sí mismos, o para atrapar a un oponente, entre otros varios usos. Me metí en el arte porque no era demasiado difícil. Quería hacer algo que nadie de lo contrario sí. No soy un maestro en el arte, pero sé lo suficiente como para sorprender incluso al más fuerte de los oponentes ". Iruka dijo.

"¿Es así? ¿No tendrías un libro sobre eso?" Shikamaru preguntó. Iruka miró al chico con sorpresa.

"Uh, claro, podría tener el libro aquí. Sólo dame un momento y lo conseguiré para ti". Iruka dijo y fue a buscar el libro para Shikamaru. Cuando la noche llegó a Konoha, Yoshino miró a su hijo. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio con su cara en un pequeño libro. Esto la hizo feliz de que se tomara esto en serio. En los próximos años, Yoshino lamentaría su decisión de presionar a su hijo para que aprendiera algo.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto gimió al ver otro fracaso. No podía entender por qué esto era así. No era más que una maldita ilusión. Eso es lo que Iruka le dijo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podría él hacer este maldito Clone Jutsu? Miró mientras los dos clones que parecían muertos desaparecieron. Se sentó en el suelo y se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Mientras podía hacer los otros dos jutsu con facilidad, el jutsu clon siempre lo hacía tropezar. No quería fallar en otra prueba, pero qué iba a hacer.

"Parece que estás en un niño encurtido". Una voz dijo, ganando su atención. Naruto se giró y se enfrentó a la voz. Él se sorprendió al ver esa persona Ibiki. No lo había visto desde ese ejercicio que hicieron. Tenía curiosidad de por qué estaba allí.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Naruto sin rodeos. Ibiki no se ofendió, pero parecía divertido.

"Estaba caminando y vi que intentas hacer algo que está fuera de tu alcance". Ibiki dijo. Naruto se disparó hacia arriba y miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Puedo obtener este estúpido jutsu! ¡Solo necesito entrenar más!" Exclamó Naruto. Nunca le gustó cuando la gente lo dudaba. Ibiki no parecía intimidado por la mirada sucia y solo suspiró.

"Dime algo, chico. ¿Cómo puede alguien como tú salir con una gran manera de cambiar la academia sin tener ni idea?" Naruto empezaba a enojarse con los insultos del hombre. "Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. Solo puedes llegar tan lejos apresurándote a las cosas y esperando que funcione. He seguido con los ejercicios que la clase está pasando ahora y cada vez que veo tu nombre, lo has hecho bien. Aún así, no puedes entender por qué este jutsu es demasiado débil para que lo hagas ". Ibiki explicó.

"Demasiado débil, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto con confusión.

"Entérate, chico. No puedes esperar que te lleguen las respuestas. Tienes que salir y encontrarlo". Ibiki dijo y se fue. Naruto le lanzó una mirada de desagrado al tipo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras. ¿Se estaba perdiendo algo acerca de este jutsu? Naruto decidió ir y descubrir cuál era el truco. Ibiki lo vio irse. Él vio la dirección en que se dirigía y solo sonrió. Continuó camino a su oficina.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba mirando el libro que encontró en la biblioteca. Estaba en el Clone Jutsu y estaba aún más confundido. El jutsu no requería demasiado chakra y no estaba usando tanto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese tipo acerca de que este jutsu era demasiado débil? Molesto y frustrado, salió de la biblioteca. Caminó un rato, todavía pensando en lo que se le dijo. ¿Qué podría decir Ibiki?

Tan profundo en sus pensamientos, Naruto chocó con alguien. Rápidamente miró a quien tropezó y vio a una mujer regia. Sin embargo, la reconoció como una de las amigas de la Sra. Nara.

"Lo siento Sra. Yamanaka, debería haber estado mirando hacia donde iba". Naruto dijo nerviosamente.

"Está bastante bien. Debe haber sido algo importante para que no te concentres". Noriko dijo.

"Sí, este idiota se metió con mi cabeza sobre un jutsu que estoy tratando de dominar. Dijo que era demasiado débil para mí, pero estoy haciendo exactamente lo que dicen las instrucciones. Estoy usando el menor chakra posible. para completarlo ". Naruto explicó.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Quiero decir, ¿estás seguro de que estás usando la cantidad correcta? A menos que seas un tipo de sensor de shinobi, no sé si realmente puedes decir eso". Noriko explicó.

"¿Un tipo de sensor de shinobi? ¿Qué es eso?"

 ** _XXX_**

Inoichi Yamanaka no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada estúpida que Naruto le estaba dando. Cuando su esposa llegó a la florería con el niño, sintió curiosidad por saber por qué. Cuando se enteró del problema de Naruto, decidió ayudarlo a salir. Chōza y Shikaku no parecían tener ningún problema con él, así que pensó que los haría de forma sólida. Cuando le explicó el problema de Naruto, el rubio estaba en estado de shock.

"B-Pero estoy usando la menor cantidad de chakra. Sé que lo era". Naruto discutió.

"Lo siento, pero eso no es cierto. Su cantidad más baja es en realidad suficiente para un jutsu de rango C. Si planeaba hacer mil clones, entonces tiene el chakra, pero para los dos, no hay forma de que tenga éxito. No lo hago". "Incluso pensar que con años de ejercicios de control de chakra te ayudará. En realidad, es algo increíble Naruto. Todavía estás creciendo y con tu crecimiento, esperas que crezca tu chakra contigo". Explicó Inoichi. Miró a Naruto y vio que estaba decepcionado. Inoichi sabía por qué porque no podría pasar la academia sin crear dos clones perfectos.

Después de un rato, la cabeza de Naruto apareció. Inoichi y Noriko observaron mientras Naruto parecía estar pensando en algo. Después de lo que parece ser un largo tiempo, Naruto sonrió. Luego miró a los dos Yamanaka mayores.

"Gracias por tu ayuda. Sé lo que debo hacer ahora". Dijo Naruto. Salió corriendo de la tienda, casi corriendo hacia Ino. Gritó una pena antes de continuar su camino. Podían oírlo animando por algo. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y se preguntaron qué estaba pasando.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto llevaba varios rollos que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca. No eran rollos de jutsu, pero eran pergaminos de la teoría del chakra. Mientras que Naruto estaba un poco enojado porque no podía hacer el Clone Jutsu, de repente se inspiró en una historia que el anciano le contó sobre el Segundo Hokage. Le gustaba crear jutsu, ¿por qué no podía? Si el Clone Jutsu estaba fuera de su alcance, ¿por qué no crear su propio clon? Naruto se dirigió a casa para ir a trabajar.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_** \- Nuevo amigo

Ahora era la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban emocionados por el ejercicio de hoy. Estaban emocionados debido a la conferencia que tuvieron con su orador invitado, un comandante de ANBU. Él habló sobre lo que ANBU hizo por la aldea. Estaba un poco recubierto de azúcar pero todos obtuvieron lo que ANBU hizo por la aldea. El líder del grupo de cinco les dijo que serán ANBU por el día y harán un ejercicio dependiendo de lo que hayan seleccionado de la caja. Todos hicieron esto antes del almuerzo.

"Deber de protección de un diplomático de alto nivel, ¿eso suena aburrido?" Naruto gimió.

"¿Quieres comerciar conmigo?" Shikamaru preguntó. Miraron su periódico y vieron que tenía 'Asesinato de un señor del crimen'.

"No creo que puedas. El tipo dijo que esta sería la misión que tienes que hacer una vez que la elijas". Dijo Kiba. Los dos suspiraron con desilusión. Desconocido para el grupo, un par de ojos molestos los miraban. Era como si los ojos estuvieran tratando de clavarse con fuerza en sus almas. Estos ojos pertenecían al actual 'Novato del Año', Sasuke Uchiha.

Uno solo podía preguntarse por qué estaba dando a los perdedores la hora del día. Tenía que ver con los últimos dos meses en los que vio a los cuatro bajo una luz diferente. Nunca le devolvió a Naruto su broma, incluso si no podía probarlo. Siguió al rubio y lo observó mientras se dirigía a un profesor de caligrafía. A él realmente no le importaba por qué estaba haciendo caligrafía, pero no veía nada realmente nuevo en la rutina de Naruto. Lo habría espiado en su casa, pero de alguna manera, el perdedor tenía algún tipo de seguridad que le causó una gran conmoción.

Luego estaba Kiba. Él nunca aceptó realmente la victoria que el mutt ganó sobre él. Fue un golpe para su orgullo que ardió profundamente. Por lo que vio de Kiba y su perro, trotaron mucho. No podía acercarse a su casa debido a los perros que siempre estaban cerca. Vio que estaba usando pesas y lo intentó él mismo. Se cansó del ejercicio después de dos semanas. Él no sintió ningún cambio y lo descartó. Siguió espiando a Kiba, buscando ver algo más, pero mantuvo su rutina y no cambió nada. Fue frustrante porque Kiba se hizo cada vez más rápido.

Luego vio cambios en los dos holgazanes del grupo. Shikamaru no parecía hacer mucho pero recibía lecciones de Iruka después de clase. Aparentemente, estaba aprendiendo cómo crear barreras. Sasuke se rió de eso como algo débil. Al parecer, Choji estaba aprendiendo a usar un arma porque lo vio haciendo ejercicios con un bastón. Por lo que vio, todavía era un principiante y el estilo parecía más defensivo que ofensivo. Si bien los dos no le preocupaban, le molestaba que pareciera que estaban mejorando.

A Sasuke simplemente no le gustaban los cuatro. Si bien era uno de los pocos que todavía los consideraba perdedores y vagos, podía ver que eran más hábiles de lo que admitían. También le molestaba que parecieran sobresalir en este nuevo sistema mientras él solo hacía el promedio. Ni una sola vez logró superar a ninguno de ellos en lo que respecta a estos ejercicios. Lo que lo hizo aún más molesto fue el hecho de que fueron elogiados por las personas que administraron los ejercicios, mientras que él solo recibió críticas. No le gustó y necesitaba cambiar ahora.

Viendo a Sasuke, sus fan-girls pudieron ver su frustración y vieron que estaba mirando la mesa donde estaban sentados los perdedores. No sabían por qué estaba frustrado por ellos, pero lo frustraron y ese fue un no-no. Decidieron enfrentar al grupo y hacer que se detengan. Se reunieron y marcharon hacia el grupo. Shikamaru vio que el grupo se acercaba y les advirtió a los muchachos. Todos miraron y vieron a Ami y Sakura a la cabeza.

Naruto todavía estaba enamorado del ninja de pelo rosa en entrenamiento, pero algo había fallado un poco. Cuando se lanzó a aprender el arte de su clan y mejorar sus propias habilidades, simplemente no tenía el tiempo o la energía para invitarla o impresionarla. También comenzó a ver que estaba perdiendo el tiempo haciendo eso debido a la charla que Hana tenía con él. Su enamoramiento todavía estaba allí, pero simplemente no era tan fuerte.

Naruto se enfrentó al grupo con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Sakura, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó Naruto felizmente.

"Puedes dejar de molestar a Sasuke, todos ustedes pueden". Sakura dijo. Los cuatro se miraron antes de mirar a Sasuke. Lo vieron alejarse de ellos y luego caminar. Luego volvieron al grupo de chicas.

"¿Qué le hicimos exactamente a Sasuke?" Preguntó Kiba.

"No lo sabemos y no nos importa. Durante los últimos meses, él te ha estado dando a los cuatro el mal de ojo. Probablemente es tu culpa, Naruto. Esa broma que jugaste con él no fue graciosa". Ami dijo en voz alta.

"Nunca fue probado que hice eso". Naruto bromeó.

"¡Cállate, Naruto! ¡Crees que eres tan genial, pero no lo eres! ¡Solo deja a Sasuke solo o enfrenta las consecuencias!" Sakura amenaza. Naruto perdió su sonrisa y le dio a Sakura una mirada seria.

"Mira, no me van a gritar por algo que no hice. Si Sasuke tiene un problema con nosotros, déjalo venir y cuéntanos. Sasuke es un niño grande que puede cuidar de sí mismo. No lo hace. Necesito que las fanáticas vengan en su defensa ". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Cómo nos llamaste ?!" ellos gritaron.

"Te llamé fan-girls chicos. No haces mucho porque sientes que te haría sudar. Podrías acusarme de actuar bien pero sé que estaré listo para la vida ninja. ¿tú?" Preguntó Naruto. Las chicas estaban hirviendo por sus palabras. Naruto solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa. Los otros lo siguieron, no queriendo estar cerca del grupo de chicas. Todos los que vieron se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de pasar. Después de un rato, el grupo olvidó las palabras de Naruto y fue a buscar el objeto de su afecto.

 ** _XXX_**

Después del almuerzo, el ejercicio comenzó. Naruto se encontró con otros tres. Uno de ellos fue Hinata Hyūga. Cuando se reunieron con otro grupo que recibió la misma tarea, el ANBU asignado a ellos se enfrentó a ellos.

"De acuerdo, ustedes son ANBU y se les ha encomendado la protección. Deben llevar a su diplomático a la entrada desde las puertas de la academia. Iruka-sensei será el que estarán protegiendo. Seré el asesino. Lo haré. también usar clones, disfrazados de multitud. ¿Nos entienden? dijo la mujer enmascarada.

"Hai sensei". Ellos dijeron.

"Te daré cinco minutos para planear". La mujer dijo y los dos grupos decidieron planear.

"Está bien Uzumaki, ¿cuál es el plan?" uno de los chicos dijo.

"¿Confías en mí con esto? ¿No soy uno de los 'perdedores'?" Naruto se burló.

"Bueno, sí, pero tú y tus otros amigos son los únicos que lo hacen bien en estos ejercicios. Entonces, ¿cuál es su plan?" el otro chico dijo. Naruto solo los miró y sonrió. Le gustaba este poder que tenía.

"De acuerdo, tenemos que suponer que esta mujer no sería la principal atacante. Algo me dice que podría tener una sorpresa oculta". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó uno de los chicos.

"Es algo que Shikamaru me hizo en un juego de shogi. Siempre espero que lo inesperado sea el lema que uso cuando lo enfrento. Aquí es donde entra Hinata". Dijo Naruto. La chica mansa se levantó de un salto cuando dijo eso.

"¿M-Me?" Hinata preguntó.

"Sí, eres la estrella de rock del equipo. Contigo, vamos a pasarlo con certeza". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

 ** _XXX_**

El grupo de Naruto, Hinata y los dos chicos fueron los primeros. Rodearon a Iruka en una formación de diamantes con Naruto al frente, los dos muchachos en los flancos y Hinata en la parte posterior. Se movieron entre la multitud con cierta facilidad. Fue entonces cuando la multitud comenzó a ponerse ruidosa. Los dos muchachos los mantuvieron cerca de Iruka y seguían moviéndose. Fue entonces cuando Hinata habló.

"Un lobo me está moviendo, subiendo por el flanco f". Hinata dijo. Los chicos asintieron y Naruto arrojó rápidamente una bomba de humo al suelo. Cubrió al grupo e hizo retroceder a la multitud. Desde fuera del humo, Hinata y Naruto empujaron a Iruka a través de la multitud. Estaban apretados y se movían rápido. Estaban cerca de la entrada cuando Hinata gritó. "¡Segundo lobo, hostil cerca!" Naruto se movió rápidamente y tomó una mano que intentó apuñalar a Iruka. Naruto lo deshabilitó rápidamente con un rápido corte de su kunai. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada. Con eso, el ejercicio había terminado.

Los dos muchachos corrieron hacia ellos y les dijeron a los dos que podían detener a la mujer, pero ella simplemente se disipó en el humo. Fue entonces cuando escucharon aplausos. Venía de ANBU e Iruka.

"Eso fue muy impresionante. Tengo algunas críticas. No habría usado tal distracción. Es demasiado ruidoso y loco. Además, habría hecho que los dos que capturaron al primer clon vuelvan inmediatamente para cubrirte. Byakugan de Hinata es perfecto y me gustó cómo identificaste el peligro. Todos obtuvieron buenas notas ". La mujer dijo. El grupo vitoreó.

 ** _XXX_**

Al final de la clase, Naruto estaba saliendo. Él había conseguido otra gran marca e iba a celebrar. Les había preguntado a los dos chicos si quería unirse, pero se rieron de él. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, pero no dejó que le molestara. Cuando estaba saliendo, vio a Hinata. Parecía que ella lo estaba esperando.

"Oh hola Hinata, ¿quieres algo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Um", comenzó, pero estaba tan nerviosa. Naruto le dio una mirada realmente confusa. Hinata respiró hondo y lo miró. "Um, t-gracias por creer en mí. Sé que yo, soy tímida, pero gracias por tu confianza en mí".

"No hay problema Hinata. Como dije, eras la estrella de rock del grupo. He leído lo que puedo sobre tu Byakugan y es perfecto para ese tipo de misión. Tenía fe en ti". Dijo Naruto. Hinata estaba sonrojada por las palabras de Naruto. Naruto la miró confundido. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Hinata también estaba en su equipo. "Oye Hinata, ¿quieres llevarme algo de ramen? ¿Sabes, para celebrar nuestra victoria?" Hinata procesó sus palabras y estaba aún más roja. Naruto puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le preguntó si estaba bien y eso fue todo para Hinata.

Ella se desmayó allí mismo, impactando a Naruto. El rubio no supo qué hacer y rápidamente fue a buscar a Iruka.

 ** _XXX_**

Hinata fue despertada por algún tipo de olor. Ella se disparó y rápidamente sacudió las telarañas. Ella miró para ver a Iruka y Naruto, quienes dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"W-¿qué pasó?" Hinata preguntó.

"Te pusiste rojo y pensé que estabas teniendo fiebre. Te toqué la frente y te desmayaste. ¿Estás bien, Hinata?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Um, sí, creo que ... estoy bien". Hinata dijo.

"Creo que te llevaré a casa a Hinata, solo para asegurarme de que estás bien". Iruka ofreció. Hinata asintió y le dio las gracias.

"Bueno, espero que llegues a casa con seguridad, Hinata. Recuerda, tú y yo obtuvimos ese ramen para nuestra victoria de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó Naruto. Hinata asintió y Naruto se fue. Hinata sonrió ante el hecho de que Naruto aún quería sacarla para el ramen. Iruka solo se rió de la situación.

 ** _XXX_**

Desde ese día, Hinata se convirtió en una buena amiga de los muchachos. Al principio, ella solo era la amiga de Naruto. Tenían ese ramen y los dos se conocieron. Hinata mantuvo mucho adentro, algo que Naruto notó pero no presionó. Naruto continuó hablando con Hinata al comienzo, durante y después de la clase. Todo el mundo pensó que Naruto había captado la sensación de la sensación de Hinata, pero se dieron cuenta de que todavía no tenía ni idea. Los dos se rieron mucho, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y Naruto aún más confundido.

Después de un tiempo, Hinata fue presentada al grupo. Todos la recibieron sin ningún problema. Todavía era bastante tímida con ellos, pero eso estaba cambiando lentamente a medida que continuaba colgando con el grupo. Incluso su padre estaba complacido con su actitud cambiante. No sabía por qué estaba ocurriendo el cambio o quién era responsable del cambio, pero no necesitaba saberlo. De cualquier manera, Hinata se había convertido en una amiga muy querida del grupo. Todos estaban felices y teniendo un tiempo.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_** \- A medida que avanza el tiempo (Parte 1)

Dos semanas después, durante el almuerzo, Naruto está hablando con sus amigos sobre este gran cuenco de ramen que tenía en Ichirakus. Todos en la mesa lo miraron con ojos irritados mientras hablaba sobre el tema desde que comenzó la clase. Estaban un poco hartos de eso. Con la excepción de Hinata y Shino Aburame, le dijeron a Naruto que se calle y se sentara. Mientras hacía pucheros a Naruto, Shino miró al grupo de amigos detrás de sus gafas de sol. Recordó el día en que vino a sentarse con esta gente.

Un fin de semana, estuvo cerca de la propiedad de Nara, buscando algunos errores. Encontró una especie muy agradable en el área y quiso catalogarlos. Debe haber molestado al ciervo en el área porque Shikamaru apareció. Él preguntó qué estaba haciendo y él se lo contó. Shikamaru le permitió buscar la especie siempre y cuando no molestara al venado. Él estuvo de acuerdo y continuó su cacería. Shikamaru tomó el venado y fue a relajarse.

Al día siguiente, Shino se le acercó a la hora del almuerzo para agradecerle. Dijo que encontró un poco más de lo que esperaba y pidió permiso para continuar su cacería. Shikamaru le dijo que estaba bien. Naruto encontró sus cacerías interesantes y le preguntó a Shino al respecto. Shino se sentó y comenzó a explicar lo que hizo. Él estaba sorprendido de que él tuviera su atención. Cuando Shino regresó a los terrenos de Nara, Shikamaru se unió a él en su cacería y lo invitó a almorzar nuevamente. Desde ese día, Shino ha sido un asociado de 'The Loser'.

Mientras hablaban, Sakura se les acercó, parándose frente a Naruto. Naruto levantó una ceja y se preguntó qué quería. Naruto no era exactamente una de las personas que le gustaban a Sakura. Después de llamarla a ella y al resto de las chicas de abanico, Sakura exigió una disculpa. Naruto se negó a darle una mientras le decía que le debía una disculpa por acusarlo de algo estúpido. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Sakura aquí?

"Naruto, me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo por un segundo?" Sakura preguntó dulcemente. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el tono coqueto que estaba usando.

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Tuve algo de tiempo para pensarlo y me equivoqué al acusarlo. Tengo algo para usted y me gustaría dárselo en privado". Sakura explicó. Ella batió sus ojos hacia él, lo que hizo las mejillas de Naruto un poco rosadas. Se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirla, a pesar de las protestas. Ella lo condujo hacia la entrada de la academia para darle su regalo. Naruto caminó detrás de ella pero notó algo en el rabillo del ojo. Sakura entró primero y Naruto lo siguió. Fue entonces cuando algo cayó sobre Naruto. Era pintura rosa.

Sakura y otros fanáticos de Sasuke se reían de lo que acaba de pasarle. Fue la recompensa perfecta por lo que dijo. Una de las chicas tenía una cámara sobre ella y estaba a punto de tomar una foto hasta que escuchó una voz femenina chisporroteando y escupiendo pintura. Luego comenzó a sollozar sobre la pintura en su pelo. Las chicas estaban confundidas hasta que una pequeña pelota aterrizó entre ellas. De repente estalló, cubriéndolos en una niebla anaranjada. Todos salieron de la entrada, cada uno de ellos parecía muy ridículo. Todos en el patio tenían un tiempo, riéndose de ellos cubiertos de naranja. Sakura era la más mortificada.

"¿De verdad crees que eso hubiera funcionado en mí?" Preguntó Naruto desde su izquierda. Tenía los brazos cruzados y les daba una expresión aburrida. Las chicas estaban furiosas y atacaron a él. Naruto los evitó corriendo por la pared y corriendo. Las chicas estaban pisándole los talones mientras se reía de ellas. Se necesitarían varios instructores para atraparlos a todos.

 ** _XXX_**

Iruka miró a Naruto que estaba divertido ya Sakura que estaba enojada. Iruka solo suspiró mientras se volvía hacia Naruto.

"Está bien, Naruto, por ahora, todas tus bombas de pintura están prohibidas dentro de la academia. Esta es mi única advertencia". Luego se enfrentó a Sakura. "Les permitiré a ustedes y a las otras chicas irse a casa por hoy, pero mañana estarán limpiando el desorden que todos ustedes crearon".

"¿Todo lo que recibe es una advertencia? ¡Mira lo que nos hizo!" Sakura gritó.

"Has instigado a esta Sakura. Naruto puede haberte dicho algo que no te gustó pero trataste de avergonzarlo tirando esa pintura. Naruto no hizo nada malo, sino que te devolvió. A partir de ahora, tú y el resto del club de fans deben dejar solo a Naruto y sus amigos. ¿Me entiendes? Iruka preguntó con seriedad.

"Sí señor." Sakura dijo dócilmente. Él les indicó que se fueran. Naruto se fue primero, pero recibió una última palabra. Él la llamó 'superficial' por lo bajo y se fue. Esto hizo enojar a Sakura, pero tenía problemas más apremiantes con los que lidiar.

 ** _XXX_**

Ahora con diez años, cada uno de los muchachos estaba mejorando en sus habilidades. Han progresado bien desde que tenían nueve años. Kiba seguía siendo el más rápido de la clase, Choji estaba mejorando en las técnicas de su personal, Naruto estaba usando su fūinjutsu por diversión y Shikamaru le estaba mostrando a su madre lo bien que podía usar barreras, algo que la enfurecía sin fin. A medida que siguieran mejorando, comenzarían a encontrar nuevos intereses. Uno de esos intereses comenzó con Kiba.

Kiba estaba corriendo una nueva ruta con Akamaru. Lo hizo muy temprano los fines de semana debido a las tareas que tenía que hacer. Ahora llevaba quince libras en cada muñeca y tobillo, mientras que Akamaru también llevaba quince. Mientras trotaban por la nueva ruta, que era dos veces más larga que la anterior, encontraron una vista que los confundió.

Vieron un hombre. Era un hombre alto y bien formado, con pómulos altos, cejas gruesas y cabello negro cortado en forma de cuenco. Vestía un mono verde, calentadores de pierna con rayas anaranjadas y la chamarra antibalas estándar de Konoha, que se había descomprimido. Lo que confundió al dúo fue el hecho de que caminaba con las manos y llevaba unas zapatillas de piedra. Kiba miró con curiosidad hasta que el hombre giró su cabeza para enfrentar a los dos. Los vio usando los pesos y les dio una sonrisa con dientes. Se pone de pie y se enfrenta a los dos.

"¡Ah, un día tan hermoso para entrenar! ¿Tengo razón?" Guy exclamó.

"Uh, seguro?" Kiba dijo con precaución. Guy se metió en su cara y sorprendió a los dos. Miró su muñeca y tobillos.

"Veo que recientemente subiste los pesos. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Eres el epítome de la juventud!" Luego sacó dos trajes verdes como el suyo. Uno fue entregado a Kiba y otro a Akamaru. "Si deseas tener un manantial realmente bueno al lanzar Tunneling Fang, haz cien sentadillas diarias. Ahora estoy fuera. ¡Disfruta el resto de este día juvenil!" Saltando sobre sus manos, salió corriendo, dejando a un niño y perro muy confundido.

 ** _XXX_**

"Quizás necesitemos informar esto. Quiero decir, el tipo está claramente loco". Shikamaru dijo después de que Kiba le habló del encuentro.

"No lo sé. Este mono es genial". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué sabes sobre moda? Crees que el naranja es un color ninja". Kiba escupió. Naruto le dio el dedo medio. "De cualquier manera, él dio buenos consejos de entrenamiento. Parece saber de lo que estaba hablando porque mi madre estuvo de acuerdo. También me dijo que si me pongo ese mono, era un hombre muerto". El grupo continuó comiendo y hablando.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto fue escoltado a la oficina del Hokage por ANBU. Le dijeron que el viejo mago quería verlo sobre algo importante. Cuando ingresó a la oficina, Naruto adoptó una expresión seria cuando lo enfrentó. Hiruzen perdió esa sonrisa de que vendría con ella. Con suerte, podría recuperarlo hoy. Él tiene a Naruto sentado y los dos se enfrentan.

"Es bueno verte, Naruto, y estoy feliz de que no le hayas dado ningún problema a ANBU. Te llamé aquí por dos razones. La primera es disculparte contigo". Esto sorprendió a Naruto un poco. "Tienes un punto. Podría haberte contado acerca de tu clan. Sé que tu vida en la aldea no es algo que un niño pequeño como tú debería tener. Podría haberte dado un poco de felicidad contándote sobre ellos. Sin embargo, en esa misma señal, lo hice para protegerte. Sé que leíste ese libro que tus amigos te dieron. Ya sabes lo que le pasó a tu clan ". Hiruzen dijo.

"Sí, lo sé. Supongo que tienes un punto allí. Aun así, podrías haberme dicho acerca de ellos". Dijo Naruto.

"Lo sé y otra vez, me disculpo por eso. Quizás podamos comenzar de nuevo con Naruto. Te extraño si vienes por aquí". Hiruzen dijo.

"Sí, ¿por qué no viejo? Um, ¿hay más secretos que me hayas guardado?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, lo he hecho, pero haré un trato contigo. Te contaré uno de esos secretos cuando te gradúes. Por ahora, te pido que seas paciente".

"Supongo que es justo. Entonces, ¿qué era lo otro de lo que querías hablar?"

"Tengo curiosidad acerca de su pequeño conjunto de sellado que colocó en la tienda de la Sra. Kawakami. Parece haber funcionado muy bien". Hiruzen dijo.

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?" Preguntó Naruto con preocupación. Ella fue una de las pocas que fue amable con él. Ella fue quien le vendió su tinta, pinceles y papel. Ella se quejaba de que alguien irrumpiera y tomara provisiones.

"Sí, ella está bien y el culpable ha sido capturado. Necesito saber qué hiciste exactamente". Le preguntó al chico.

"Oh, es una matriz genial. Escribo sellos alrededor de los puntos de entrada y si el sello se rompe de alguna manera, la seguridad entra en acción. Obtienes dos pasos antes de que te congelen debido al otro sello que está incrustado en Ese conjunto. Los sellos se arrastran por tu cuerpo y te atrapan. No te estás moviendo hasta que lleguen las autoridades. También alerta a la víctima para que puedan esconderse o llamar a la policía. Lo he mejorado un poco porque me di cuenta de que no lo haría. No trabajo en shinobi pero he resuelto ese problema ". Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Hiruzen solo pudo mirar a Naruto con sorpresa. Eso fue solo genial. Naruto cubrió sus bases y fue algo que hizo muy bien. ¿Quién sabía que Naruto tenía el mismo regalo que su padre y su madre?

"Es una matriz muy impresionante. Me preguntaba si tendrías la amabilidad de configurar ese arreglo de seguridad para la torre. Te pagaré por supuesto y te ayudaré a hacer de esto una marca registrada. Evitará que otros roben de tus ideas ". Hiruzen dijo.

"¿En serio? ¡Sería increíble! ¿Quieres ver mis otras ideas?" Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo. Hiruzen solo le sonrió.

 ** _XXX_**

Los sonidos de los palos chocaban entre sí. Choji se defendía bastante bien contra uno de sus primos. El primo aprovechó su ventaja y Choji fue enviado fuera del ring. El instructor detuvo el larguero y los dos Akimichi se enfrentaron. Se inclinaron el uno al otro y se estrecharon la mano. Choji fue la última sesión de la clase y todos se pararon frente al sensei.

"Estoy contento por los avances que todos ustedes han logrado. Todavía hay margen de mejora, pero eso sucederá con tiempo y paciencia. Continúen mejorando sus habilidades, serán despedidos". El profesor dijo.

"Gracias Señor." Todos dijeron. Todos caminaron del piso y al vestuario. Choji decidió hablar con sus primos.

"Oye, Haruki", el chico se volvió para mirarlo. Choji tenía algo para él. "Este es un agradecimiento por ayudarme durante estos meses. No creo que hubiera sido tan bueno si no fuera por ti".

"Muchas gracias, Choji". Haruki dijo. Abrió la bolsa y olió realmente delicioso. "Etiquetas engomadas del pote, mi favorito!" lo cavó y se comió uno. Sentía que estaba en el nirvana por lo sabroso que era. "Gracias a tu mamá por mí". Él dijo.

"Um, en realidad, hice eso por ti con la ayuda de mi madre". Choji dijo, sorprendiendo a su primo.

"¡Habla en serio! ¡Vaya! Esto es muy bueno Choji. Gracias de nuevo por la comida". Haruki dijo. Choji estaba muy feliz por lo que dijo. Regresó a su casa para contarle todo a su madre. Él pidió más lecciones y ella estaba feliz de enseñarle.

 ** _XXX_**

Shino observó el tablero con cuidado. Shikamaru era tan bueno cuando se trataba de este juego. Sin embargo, estaba un poco distraído. Esto se debió a que la madre del niño golpeó la barrera que él creó. Shino solo se encogió de hombros y regresó al juego, sin querer perder este juego. Iba a vencer al genio de Nara esta vez.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12_** \- A medida que pasa el tiempo (parte 2)

Shikamaru estaba caminando por las calles. Después de terminar sus tareas del día, decidió dirigirse a la ciudad para obtener una nueva barrera para aprender. Yoshino había amenazado a Iruka, a la biblioteca y a varias personas más por no darle a Shikamaru más material sobre el tema. Shikamaru pensó que era bastante hipócrita de ella, ya que fue ella quien lo empujó a aprender eso en primer lugar. Sorprendentemente, su padre vino al rescate.

Sin su conocimiento, Shikaku le conseguiría un rollo del que podría aprender. Conociendo a Shikamaru, le tomaría un par de meses bajar. Le dijo a Shikamaru que estaba orgulloso de haber aprendido otra cosa. Incluso se burló de él por gustarle el arte de las barreras. Shikamaru se encogía de hombros, pero en realidad, disfrutaba aprendiendo sobre las barreras.

Estaba haciendo su camino hacia el vendedor que usaba su familia.

"Oye, Shikamaru, ¿con qué puedo ayudarte?" el vendedor dijo.

"Me preguntaba si podría obtener un conjunto de notas explosivas. Las que no hacen tanto ruido". Shikamaru dijo.

"Ah, los de petardo, voy a conseguir algunos para ti". Él dijo. No tardó mucho en recuperarlos y se lo dio a Shikamaru. Él pagó por ellos y se fue. Ahora tenía algunas cosas con las que trabajar y su madre no sería más sabia. Se dirigió a su casa para aprender su segunda barrera.

 ** _XXX_**

Once años Hinata se estaba preparando para ir a dormir. Ella tuvo un día interesante. No solo ganó hoy por hoy en la academia, sino que también fue capaz de vencer a su hermana Hanabi. Ella siempre dudaba en luchar contra ella porque se preocupaba mucho por ella. Según la ley Hyūga, Hanabi debería haber sido marcado con la marca de maldición. Sin embargo, debido a su propia debilidad, su padre se había encargado de su entrenamiento. Al verla como la hermana más fuerte, los ancianos la favorecieron y ella se libró de ese destino.

Fue algo que dejó escapar a sus amigos. Entendieron sus razones y dificultades. Naruto le preguntó si esa era la razón por la que se contuvo a veces cuando se une a él y a Kiba en el combate. Cuando ella confirmó eso, Naruto piensa que ella se está debilitando a sí misma. No era que él creyera que ella era débil, pero él razonó que dado que ella está acostumbrada a hacer eso, podría ser asesinada. Hinata no lo veía así y estaba preocupada.

Naruto piensa que debería tener un modo de batalla donde ella pelearía sin detenerse. Hinata lo pensó y en realidad estaba tratando de desarrollar ese modo. No fue fácil porque ella era naturalmente agradable. Lo probó hoy y tuvo cierto éxito. Ella estaba feliz y se prometió a sí misma para agradecer a Naruto mañana. Cuando se levantó para ir a la cama, escuchó un silbido. Ella miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Naruto. Él le dio una sonrisa y saludó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto la estaba mirando con ropa de dormir.

Con la cara roja y el vapor saliendo de sus oídos, Hinata se desmayó.

 ** _XXX_**

Cuando Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos, notó que estaba en su cama. Le dolía la cabeza y se preguntó qué habría pasado. Fue entonces cuando Hinata vio a Naruto al lado de su cama y todo regresó rápidamente. Viendo que ella podría desmayarse otra vez, Naruto habló rápidamente.

"¡Espera Hinata, no te desmayes! ¡Necesitamos hablar!" Gritó Naruto. Hinata rápidamente se controló pero fue muy difícil.

"N-Naruto-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Aquí?" Hinata preguntó con energía nerviosa. Naruto miró a Hinata y no pudo evitar echarse una patada. Otra hace una semana, Ibiki lo había llamado desorientado y poco atento. Naruto no sabía a qué se refería con eso e Ibiki le dijo que dejara de ser hiperactivo y comenzara a prestar atención a las cosas que lo rodeaban. Con molestia, el rubio hizo eso y prestó atención.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Hinata se sonrojaría cuando estuviera sola con él. Empezó a notar lo nerviosa que estaría con él y sus desmayos fue algo que solo le sucedió a él, a nadie más. Al preguntarle a las mujeres que conocía, él recibió una explicación. Tsume, Hana, Ayame y Miyuki, que se rieron de él y lo llamaron tonto, le dijeron que estaba enamorada de él. Naruto trató de negarlo pero recordó la forma en que actuó hacia Sakura. Sintiéndose como un idiota, Naruto decidió hablar con ella. Chupa en su casa y la confrontó.

"Entonces, ¿escuché que estás enamorado de mí?" Preguntó Naruto directamente. Hinata se sorprendió por esto y se preguntó quién le dijo. "Oh hombre, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta o que nadie me lo haya contado. ¿Todos lo sabían menos yo?"

"S-Entonces, ¿sabes? Yo ... ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?" Hinata preguntó.

"Sí, estoy aquí por dos razones. Una de ellas es disculparme por ignorar tus sentimientos. Ese fue un movimiento horrible por mi parte". Él dijo.

"E-Está bien. Sé que no estás tan atento". ella dijo con un sonrojo.

"Sí, voy a intentar cambiar eso. La otra cosa es que esperaba poder ser amigos por ahora".

"W-¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, después de superar ese enamoramiento con Sakura, no estoy realmente enamorada y esas cosas. No estoy diciendo que no me gustes ni nada de ti, pero es más un tipo de amigo. Por no decir que puede que no cambie o algo así, supongo que lo que estoy tratando de transmitir, "Naruto fue interrumpido por Hinata tocándose la boca.

"Lo entiendo Naruto y lo acepto. Todavía somos amigos". Hinata dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto sonrió también y estaba feliz de tener a su amigo. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió y varios Hyūga, incluido su padre, entraron en la habitación. Hiashi miró a Naruto con su Byakugan ardiendo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en **_el chico de la_** habitación de mi **_hija_** ?" el demando. Naruto tragó saliva y vio la expresión de sus rostros que prometía dolor y sufrimiento.

"No estaba haciendo nada, ¡lo juro! ¡Solo vine a ver a Hinata y hablé con ella sobre algo! ¡Solo la vi en pijama!" Exclamó Naruto. Eso no lo ayudó ya que el grupo se acercó a él. "Muy bien, cálmate y habla como caballeros. ¡Entonces habla sobre esto, **_SMOKEBOMB!_** " Naruto arrojó algo al suelo, que explotó cubriendo la habitación en un humo naranja. Naruto saltó por la ventana y corrió. Los Hyūga estaban cerca de él.

 ** _XXX_**

"Está bien, creo que podemos resolver esto con calma. Naruto no importa lo que pienses, entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de una niña está mal y nunca debería suceder. Hiashi, no creo que Naruto haría algo inapropiado con tu hijo. Definitivamente tengo una charla con Naruto sobre los pájaros y las abejas. Dicho esto, ¿podrías por favor dejar a Naruto solo a partir de ahora? " Preguntó Hiruzen. Los dos se miraron antes de asentir, Hiashi se despidió con una mirada final hacia Naruto. Él necesitaba hablar con su hija. Naruto miró al viejo Hokage que solo suspiró e hizo que Naruto se sentara para una conversación muy difícil.

 ** _XXX_**

"¡JAJAJA HA HA HA! ¡Oh mi Kami, mi estómago, me duele tanto! Entonces, ¿no solo enojaste a Hyūga, tuviste que hablar con el Hokage? Oh hombre, ojalá estuviera allí para escuchar en." Kiba dijo con una lágrima. Shikamaru y Choji estaban riendo. No se podría decir con Shino, pero Naruto jura que estaba sonriendo. Lo peor fue que las noticias salieron a la luz sobre sus acciones. Las hembras lo llamaban un desviado mientras que los machos lo felicitaban a él y a Hinata. La charla que tuvo con el Hokage no ayudó. Además, no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo estaba mirando, preparado para sacarlo si incluso se movía hacia Hinata.

Cerca de allí, una hermosa mujer Hyūga miraba desde la distancia, con un kunai en la mano. Sus órdenes eran claras desde la cabeza del clan. Ella observó cuidadosamente cualquier movimiento. Estaba un poco preocupada porque sabía que Hinata se preocupaba por el niño. Aún así, las órdenes son órdenes.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba estaba buscando a ese tipo que conoció durante su carrera. Un día, ya no se encontró con el hombre. Él estaba algo molesto debido a su consejo. Realmente lo ayudó muchas veces cuando se encontró con él. Debido a las sentadillas que sugirió, Tunneling Fang de Kiba y Akamaru era mejor que el de su hermana. También le dio algunos consejos sobre estudiar un poco del estilo tigre del taijutsu. Realmente lo ayudó con sus técnicas de garras. Kiba se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores luchadores de la academia gracias a su entrenamiento y al consejo de Guy.

Le había preguntado a su madre sobre Guy y ella le dijo que ahora tenía un equipo para cuidar. Kiba entendió pero estaba llegando a la graduación y Kiba quería otra ventaja. Entonces él y Akamaru comenzaron a buscar a Guy. No fue difícil y encontró al hombre trabajando con un tipo que era una copia de él. Kiba tuvo que frotarse los ojos solo para asegurarse, pero no estaba alucinando. Podría Guy lo notó y le dio esa sonrisa brillante.

"Ah, Kiba y Akamaru, ¿cómo estás en este día despejado?" Guy exclamó.

"Estoy haciendo buen sensei. Esperaba obtener más consejos, pero mi madre me dijo que tienes un equipo". Dijo Kiba.

"Sí, tengo un equipo muy juvenil. Lee, ven a conocer a un compañero usuario de taijutsu". Guy ordenó. Lee corrió hacia ellos y les dio un saludo a los dos.

"¡Yosh, mi nombre es Rock Lee! ¡Es un placer conocerte!" Lee saludó con entusiasmo.

"Sí", dijo Kiba con precaución. Este chico era como Guy en todos los sentidos. Volvió su atención a la más vieja. "Entonces, me preguntaba, ¿hay alguna manera de agregar mi elemento a mi jutsu?" Guy se puso serio y lo miró.

"Hay muchas maneras. Yo mismo puedo hacerlo, pero me temo que eres demasiado joven y no estás preparado para aprender tal cosa". Guy dijo. Kiba pareció un poco abatido pero luego Guy tuvo una idea. "¡He tenido una excelente idea! ¡Por qué no te unes a mí y a Lee en los entrenamientos los fines de semana! ¡Lee puede usar un compañero de entrenamiento!"

"Claro, no me importa". Dijo Kiba.

"¡Yosh! ¡Demostremos nuestro poder de mejora!" Lee exclamó.

"¡Sotavento!" Guy gritó.

"¡Guy-sensei!" Lee gritó y los dos se abrazaron. Kiba fue golpeado por algo que hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan.

 ** _XXX_**

"¿Que demonios le pasó?" Preguntó Naruto a los dos Genin. Venía de una clase de caligrafía cuando un Hyūga y una chica con dos moños en el pelo lo detuvieron. Aparentemente, necesitaban que viniera a recoger a su amigo. Naruto estaba confundido hasta que encontró a Kiba tendida en el suelo en posición fetal. Incluso Akamaru estaba en esa posición.

"Debieron haber mirado al atardecer. Es la única respuesta". Tenten dijo.

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Exigió Naruto.

"Ora para que nunca puedas verlo Uzumaki. Es la cosa más malvada de la historia". Neji comentó. Naruto solo miró a los dos y luego a Kiba. ¿Qué nombre tenía Kami era la puesta de sol?

 ** _XXX_**

Choji empujó a su oponente duro y se aseguró de que no pudiera contrarrestarlo. Choji hizo una barrida hábil con su personal, derribando al chico más grande de sus pies. Choji empujó la punta del bastón en la cara del tipo y esperó. El chico asintió, admitiendo la derrota. Choji aplaudió mentalmente por su victoria y no podía creer. Finalmente había ganado un partido. Había llevado un año, pero Choji finalmente había ganado. Ayudó a su oponente y se inclinó ante él. Él hizo lo mismo y los dos se dieron la mano. Luego se inclinaron ante el sensei que estaba feliz por su coincidencia.

 ** _XXX_**

Shikaku entró a su casa y se dirigió a saludar a su esposa. Sabía que ella podría estar en la cocina preparando la cena. Cuando él entró, encontró a Yoshino justo donde pensaba que estaría. Él le dio un beso, haciéndole saber quién era. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró a su hijo.

"¿Dónde está Shikamaru?" preguntó.

"Él y sus amigos van a algún lugar secreto donde pasan el rato". Yoshino respondió.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que está con Choji, Kiba y Naruto?" Shikaku preguntó.

"No olvides a Akamaru. Ya sabes cómo es". Dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa.

"Estoy sorprendido de que no te haya atrapado en una barrera y salido". Él dijo.

"Algo que sé que tú estás haciendo, pero yo le dejé ir porque llegamos a un compromiso. Él hace su trabajo, no importa cuán problemático sea, y lo dejaré divertirme un poco. Además, él no ha descubierto cómo lo hice. salido de sus barreras tan rápido como él los colocó ". Ella dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Oh, él sabe que Naruto te ayudó". Yoshino giró la cabeza para mirarlo. "Shikamaru es conocido desde hace un tiempo. Naruto no te abandonó, pero él sabe que has estado dando clases particulares a Naruto a cambio de algunos de sus sellos que los perturban". Shikaku dijo con una sonrisa. Miró a su marido y murmuró algo acerca de los "pantalones de sabelotodo de los hombres de Nara". Shikaku solo se rió entre dientes y leyó su periódico.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_** \- Graduación y Revelaciones

Ahora era el momento para que el grupo tomara sus exámenes finales. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado y listo para pasar la prueba para convertirse en ninja. Cuando entraron y esperaron a que comenzara la prueba, alguien entró al salón de clases y todas las conversaciones se detuvieron. Todos miraron a la persona y se sorprendieron de quién era. Naruto miró a la clase que lo estaba mirando.

"¿Que demonios estás mirando?" Naruto preguntó enojado. Todos miraron por un momento antes de volver a su conversación. Naruto se sentó mientras Kiba se reía. Lo miró antes de enfurruñarse.

"¿Dejarías de hacer pucheros a Naruto? Por lo tanto, te dieron ropa nueva y te obligaron a ponértela. Solo hombre y lidiar con eso". Shikamaru dijo. Naruto miró su ropa nueva. Ahora usaba una camisa azul con manga y adornos naranjas con un cuello tipo embudo. Fue acompañado con pantalones azules que son de color naranja desde la rodilla hacia abajo y un poco corto de ser pantalones de cuerpo entero. Unido a los pantalones, había algunos titulares en los que Naruto podía poner pergaminos.

"No tengo ningún problema con la ropa. Simplemente no entiendo por qué cada una de tus madres se llevó todas mis ropas buenas y las quemó. Luego, me arrastraron, obligándome a usar ropa y arrastrándome de regreso a mi Apartamento. Oh, ¿mencioné que quemaron toda mi ropa? Naruto gruñó.

"Bueno, no estabas siendo razonable. Tampoco ayudó cuando les dijiste '¿tú y qué ejército?'" Respondió Choji. Naruto solo siguió haciendo pucheros cuando Iruka y Mizuki entraron a la sala de clase. Cuando Iruka vio a Naruto, le sonrió al rubio. Naruto gruñó porque Iruka se negó a ayudarlo con las mujeres locas. Iruka acaba de comenzar la prueba.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto se paró frente a los dos instructores y esperó. Estaba realmente ansioso por mostrarles a los dos lo que tenía para ellos. La parte escrita de la prueba fue muy fácil para él debido a la tutoría que Yoshino le brindó. Tendría que agradecerle toda su ayuda. Los ejercicios físicos también fueron fáciles para él debido a su entrenamiento con el clan Inuzuka. Estaba un poco agrio porque estaba tercero detrás de Sasuke, pero estaba formado por Kiba, que era el número uno. Luego había una parte de misión del examen que era nueva. Fue una misión realmente dura de la que tuvo que escribir un informe. Él pensó que lo hizo bien.

Ahora era el momento de la parte ninjutsu. Naruto tomó aliento y se relajó. Iruka solo lo miró y esperó que él pasara. Se dio cuenta de lo duro que trabajaba y estaba muy orgulloso de él. Había hecho los primeros dos jutsu con facilidad, por lo que tenía curiosidad sobre qué tan bien podía hacer el Clone Jutsu.

"Ok, Naruto, el próximo jutsu". Iruka dijo. Naruto asintió y hace algunos sellos a mano. Ambos instructores notaron que estos no eran los sellos manuales para el Clone Jutsu. Naruto terminó sus sellos y gritó su jutsu.

"Leaf Clone Jutsu!" Naruto gritó. En un remolino de hojas, aparecieron dos copias perfectas de Naruto. Iruka estaba feliz pero curioso sobre este jutsu.

"Naruto, ¿podrías explicarme este jutsu tuyo?" Iruka preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo averiguas? Solo golpea el clon y verás la grandeza de mi jutsu original". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Iruka se levantó y se dirigió al clon. Lanzó un golpe que conectaba con los clones. El clon explotó e Iruka tuvo que taparse los ojos. Las hojas lo rodearon y lo cegaron de la vista. Fue entonces cuando sintió la punta de un kunai en su espalda. Las hojas se asentaron e Iruka quedó muy impresionado.

"¡Naruto fue un jutsu increíble! ¿Lo creaste?" Iruka preguntó.

"Sip, dos años de arduo trabajo e investigación finalmente dieron sus frutos. Tengo otro si quieres que te muestre". Dijo Naruto.

"No, no, no, has demostrado lo suficiente de Naruto". Iruka dijo. Agarró un protector de la frente, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia Naruto. Luego se desabrochó el protector de la frente y se arrodilló. Él sorprende a Naruto atándolo a su frente. Naruto miró a su maestra quien solo sonrió. "Lo has hecho realmente bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto". Naruto asintió y abrazó a Iruka. Luego salió corriendo de la habitación vitoreando y riendo por haber aprobado el examen.

Desconocido para los dos, Mizuki estaba molesto y disgustado con la escena. También maldijo el hecho de que Naruto pasó su prueba. Si bien admitiría que su jutsu era impresionante, se metió en sus planes. Ahora tenía que hacer esto por su cuenta.

 ** _XXX_**

Era de noche y la fiesta en Inuzukas estaba en pleno apogeo. Naruto y Kiba se lo estaban pasando bien y Shino solo estaba sentada en silencio. Tsume miró con una sonrisa mientras ella estaba feliz por los chicos. Estaba muy orgullosa de ellos y de lo lejos que han llegado desde que se conocieron hace tantos años. También estaba muy feliz de que los ancianos apoyaran la amistad. Incluso le permitieron darle a Naruto un tatuaje que simbolizaba que él era un aliado de los Inuzuka. Eso significaba que legalmente podían ayudar a Naruto si alguien venía tras él. Tsume protegería a la joven rubia de todo lo que le haría daño. Haría cualquier cosa por su hijo y su hijo sustituto.

Tsume solo miró con una sonrisa mientras los tres chicos continuaban de fiesta.

 ** _XXX_**

Alrededor del mismo tiempo, una figura lentamente abrió la ventana a la biblioteca privada del Hokage. Entraron lentamente en la habitación y cerraron la ventana detrás de él. No hizo ningún sonido mientras se dirigía al pergamino que contenía el jutsu más poderoso. Una vez que llevara este pergamino a su maestro, se le daría poder como siempre lo soñó. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el pergamino, su cuerpo se congeló. Trató de moverse, pero simplemente no pudo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio marcas en su brazo. Él se estaba preguntando qué demonios era esto. Ahí fue cuando las luces se encendieron.

Como no podía moverse, no vio quién era hasta que estuvieron justo frente a él. Cuando vieron quién era, se asustaron ante la mirada del Tercer Hokage. Hiruzen solo miró al hombre frente a él y gruñó.

"Siempre supe que había algo mal contigo, Mizuki. Tu voluntad siempre fue tan corrupta y debí mantenerte alejado del futuro de este pueblo. No volveré a cometer el mismo error". Hiruzen dijo.

"¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó Mizuki.

"He tenido un nuevo sistema de seguridad puesto en la torre. Es muy simple pero muy bueno para atrapar a los traidores. De hecho, conoces a la persona que lo metió. Has intentado sabotearlo secretamente durante años hasta que hizo amigos. con algunos herederos del clan ". Hiruzen dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Ese demonio creó esto? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en esa cosa con nuestra seguridad?" Mizuki gruñó.

"Confío en Naruto porque a pesar de los intolerantes como tú, todavía desea proteger a esta aldea. Tiene más lealtad y amor por este pueblo que lo despreció desde el día de su nacimiento. Confío en Naruto porque, al igual que su padre y su madre, su ' Will of Fire 'arde con fuerza cada año que pasa. Tu fuego, sin embargo, ha llegado a su fin ". Hiruzen dijo. Dos ANBU llegan y aparecen a ambos lados de Mizuki. "Dile a Ibiki que haga lo que debe, sin restricciones. Sé que esto no fue solo para él. Además, hazle saber que Mizuki fue una de esas personas que intentaron contener a un posible Hokage". Hubo una sonrisa entre los ANBU antes de llevarse a Mizuki. Hiruzen restableció el sistema de seguridad antes de salir de la biblioteca.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba en la oficina de Hiruzen, bebiendo un poco de té. Su recepcionista se lo dio porque Naruto sufría de una pequeña resaca. Aparentemente, Kiba se había hundido en el gabinete de licor de su madre y había conseguido algo de su escondite. Por suerte, no estaban demasiado borrachos porque la mujer los atrapó. Hiruzen lo encontró bastante gracioso.

Después de otro sorbo, Naruto volvió su atención a Hiruzen.

"Entonces, ¿dijiste que querías dejarme saber algo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, tengo tres cosas que decirte. Lo primero que haré será quitarte de encima rápidamente. Tu sistema de mensajes ha sido revisado e implementado. El jefe del departamento solicitará tu ayuda pronto, pero realmente impresionó a todos en la reunió é configurando una cuenta para usted, de modo que será compensado por su arduo trabajo ". Hiruzen dijo.

"Gracias por ese viejo. ¿Cuáles son las otras dos cosas?" Preguntó Naruto. Vio como Hiruzen se ponía serio.

"Lo segundo que quiero decirte es algo que Naruto es muy serio. No iba a decírtelo hasta que seas un poco mayor. Sin embargo, creo que mereces saberlo". Naruto estaba confundido y se sentó derecho. "Lo que voy a contarles arrojará luz sobre por qué han sido tratados injustamente". Hiruzen explicó.

"Tú ... ¿Sabes por qué me han tratado injustamente?"

"Sí, lo hago. Se remonta a tu nacimiento, el día del ataque de las Nueve Colas. Lo que a ti y a tu generación les enseñaron es que el Cuarto Hokage derrotó al Zorro de Nueve Colas. La verdad es Naruto, es que el zorro no fue derrotado sino sellado ". Naruto parecía un poco confundido y se preguntó qué podría contener al demonio vivo más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando recordó un incidente mientras estaba entrenando. Cuando estaba haciendo ejercicios de control de chakra con Kiba y Hinata, Kiba notó un tatuaje en su estómago. Él lo vio y se sorprendió de que se desvaneciera cuando dejó de canalizar el chakra. Fue entonces cuando finalmente lo golpeó.

"¿El zorro estaba sellado dentro de mí? ¿Ese tatuaje en mi estómago es en realidad un sello?" Preguntó Naruto con sorpresa. Hiruzen asintió. Naruto estaba empezando a entrar en pánico un poco. "¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Qué me hace tan especial? ¿Mis padres me abandonaron sabiendo que fui elegida?"

"Eso me lleva a mi tercera cosa. La verdad es que los Nueve colas han sido confiados a tu clan desde el reinado del Primer Hokage". Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron ante eso. "El primer contenedor era la esposa del Primero, Mito Uzumaki. Cuando Mito estaba llegando al final de su vida, tu madre, Kushina Uzumaki, fue elegida por el clan y Konoha para ser el siguiente contenedor. Ella tenía un chakra especial que era capaz de contener al zorro demonio. Eres el tercer contenedor solo porque sucedió algo durante tu nacimiento que causó la liberación del zorro ". Hiruzen explicó.

"¿Mi nacimiento? Entonces, ¿el pueblo tenía razón sobre mí?" Naruto dijo con tristeza.

"No, no lo son. Sé con certeza que alguien causó la liberación. Tomamos todas las precauciones porque sabíamos que cuando un contenedor hembra pasa por el nacimiento, su sello se debilita. Tuvimos un maestro de foca superior con su madre el día. de su nacimiento. Alguien estaba allí para distraerlos de evitar que el zorro se escape. Durante años, he estado investigando porque eso llevó a la muerte de mi esposa. Quienquiera que estuviera allí lo hizo con facilidad ". Hiruzen explicó. Naruto asintió con eso.

"¿Entonces porque tenía sangre Uzumaki, el Cuarto Hokage me usó para sellar al zorro?" preguntó.

"Con la bendición de tu madre y tu padre. No es que no te amaran, Naruto. De hecho, murieron para salvarte de una muerte segura durante el sellamiento. Les encantaron mucho y estuvieron muy felices de tenerte. todavía estaban vivos, te lloverían con el amor que mereces ". Hiruzen dijo. Naruto sollozó antes de volver la cabeza. Hiruzen vio como Naruto se frotaba los ojos. Él se volvió cuando se compuso solo. Se quedaron en la habitación en silencio hasta que Naruto habló.

"Gracias por decirme viejo. Solo necesito procesar todo esto". Él dijo.

"Entiendo. Te dejaré con tus pensamientos". Dijo Hiruzen, excusando a Naruto. El rubio asintió y salió de la oficina. Estaba seguro de que Naruto se había ido, Hiruzen dejó escapar un suspiro. Fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer hoy. Si bien no le mintió al niño, no le contó todo. Había algunas cosas que tenía que evitar. Sin embargo, sintió que con todo lo que le acaba de decir al rubio, acabaría odiando al Cuarto Hokage por lo que le hizo. Eso no era algo que él quisiera.

Se giró para mirar la imagen del hombre y suspiró tristemente.

"Espero que no te odie Minato. Espero que entienda que no puedes pedirle a nadie que sacrifique a su hijo si no puedes hacerlo. Espero que Naruto no te odie a ti, a su padre.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_** \- Presentaciones de equipo

Naruto estaba sentado en el techo de un edificio al azar. Escogió el más alto y le dio una vista clara del Monumento Hokage. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la cabeza del Cuarto y estaba pensando profundamente en lo que acababa de aprender.

"Sabes", finalmente habló después de un rato de mirar la cabeza del Cuarto. "Debería enojarte. Me condenaste que el pueblo te odiara. ¿De verdad creías que todo el mundo te escucharía sobre mí? ¡Vaya! ¡Fantástico, genial!"

"Aún así, supongo que no tienes muchas opciones. Un Uzumaki ha tenido al zorro por años. También mi madre te dio su bendición. Creo que ella confió en ti. Además, solo cumpliste con tu deber como Hokage. No creo que lo haya hecho con malicia en mente, al menos eso espero.

"¡Sin embargo, todavía quiero pegarte por eso! ¡Como no puedo, voy a ser más grande que tú! ¡Voy a ser el Hokage de todos los Hokages! Así que mírame en cuarto lugar, voy a superar ¡tú!" Dijo Naruto y lanzó un suspiro muy satisfecho. Lanzó su puño al Cuarto y le dio una sonrisa muy segura. Mirando desde su oficina, a través de su bola de cristal, Hiruzen sonríe alegremente. Sintió un gran peso levantado de su pecho.

 ** _XXX_**

Pasaron unos días en Konoha. Iruka estaba con el otro instructor y el Hokage. Ellos estaban asignando equipos. Iban bien, no muchos problemas. Eso es hasta que llegaron al equipo siete.

"El equipo siete consistirá en Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki". Uno de los chūnin dijo. Miró nuevamente solo para asegurarse de que no estaba mal.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que es una buena idea?" preguntó otro instructor.

"El jōnin de este equipo pidió estos tres específicamente. ¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Nada en contra del jōnin pero este equipo está destinado a fallar y, por una vez, Naruto no es la causa". Dijo otro instructor. Todos los instructores asintieron con la cabeza. Hiruzen estaba confundido y miró los archivos de nuevo. Llegó a la misma conclusión que los instructores. Sin embargo, un mensaje de Jiraiya, su alumno, le preocupaba. Con un profundo suspiro, Hiruzen se enfrentó al grupo de instructores.

"Entiendo tus reservas sobre esta decisión, pero lo estoy haciendo de alguna manera. El equipo siete consistirá en Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki". El ordenó.

"Lamento interrogarlo señor, pero ¿puede darnos una razón por qué?" Iruka preguntó.

"Lamento decir que es un asunto clasificado. Lo hago por una muy buena razón y tengo fe en que la voluntad de este equipo sea exitosa". Hiruzen dijo. Los instructores no parecían tan convencidos, pero no discutieron más.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru y Choji vieron como Naruto golpeaba su cabeza contra un árbol. Todo el mundo sentía por el rubio porque se asoció con Sasuke y Sakura. Naruto al principio mostró su descontento al provocar un alboroto. Naruto incluso hizo un buen comentario sobre la última vez que se asoció con alguno de ellos o con ambos. Iruka fue capaz de calmarlo, haciendo que se olvidara de bromear con la gente. Sin embargo, no pudo cambiar de equipo, dejando a un Naruto muy enojado.

"Será mejor que detengas a Naruto. No quieres perder las células cerebrales que te quedan". Kiba bromeó.

"¡Esto no es divertido, Kiba! ¡Es como si el viejo quisiera que fallara! ¡Diablos, preferiría a Ami o Hibachi a estos dos!" Exclamó Naruto.

"Tal vez no será tan malo". Hinata dijo. Todos los chicos la miraron con expresión inexpresiva. Hinata les hizo un puchero. "Estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor".

"Lo aprecio pero no es justo. De todos en nuestra clase, Sakura y Sasuke fallaron en casi todos los ejercicios ninja que formaban parte del nuevo plan de estudios de la academia. Estuviste conmigo Hinata cuando nos asociamos con esos dos. Casi fallamos debido a esos dos ". Naruto explicó.

"Simplemente vas a tener que lidiar con eso, Naruto. Podría apestar, pero estoy bastante seguro de que puedes hacerlo funcionar". Shikamaru dijo. Naruto se burló pero se calmó después de un rato. Mientras comía, tuvo una queja más.

"Apuesto a que mi sensei favorecerá a Sasuke a pesar de que Sakura y yo lo necesitamos más". Dijo Naruto.

"Vamos, ni siquiera el Hokage te haría eso". Dijo Kiba.

 ** _XXX_**

En la oficina del Hokage, algunos jōnin se reían de un jōnin. Ese jōnin era un hombre en forma y relativamente alto con cabello plateado puntiagudo y un ojo gris oscuro, su protector de frente cubría su otro ojo. Él tenía una máscara que cubría su rostro. Vestía un uniforme jōnin estándar con guantes sin dedos y placas de metal. Por la expresión de su rostro, no le gustó exactamente el comentario que hizo Naruto. Hiruzen lo miró con severidad.

"Espero que demuestres que está equivocado Kakashi. Mi decisión de formar este equipo para ti ya ha sido criticada. Tsume no está especialmente feliz de que Sasuke sea su compañero de equipo o de que seas su sensei". El viejo líder dijo.

"¿Cuál es su problema conmigo?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Sus razones son personales y tienen que ver con Kushina. Solo cumple con tu deber Kakashi y borra todas las dudas". Hiruzen dijo.

"Dejaré sus preocupaciones en paz, señor". El jōnin dijo. Todos salieron de la oficina para conseguir sus equipos.

 ** _XXX_**

Ino, Shikamaru y Choji miraron al jōnin frente a ellos. El hombre era alto, con ojos marrones, piel corta y aceitunada, pelo negro puntiagudo y barba. Usaba el jōnin estándar con el símbolo de "fuego" en su cintura. Él también usaba un par de brazaletes negros. Sus brazos estaban envueltos en vendajes. Encendió un cigarrillo y tomó una calada. Ino arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Él se enfrentó al grupo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no nos presentamos?" él dijo.

"¿No deberían presentarse primero?" Ino exigió.

"Si esto avanza, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi. Sí, soy el hijo de la Tercera. Mis gustos son buenos, voy al grano y me relajo. No me gusta hacer cosas a menos que sea necesario. Mis objetivos son establecerme y disfrutar la vida ". Asuma dijo.

"Wow, ¿qué vago puedes hacer?" Ino murmuró.

"Dado que el 'bocazas' desea hablar, ¿qué tal si ella va primero?" Asuma dijo con diversión. Ino gruñó pero no dijo nada.

"Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka. Mis gustos son ropa, lo nuevo en la aldea y Sasuke. No me gusta esa 'frente' Sakura o cuando la gente no hace lo que digo. Mi objetivo es ser la kunoichi más hermosa y gana a Sasuke con mi encanto ". Ella se jactó.

"Bueno, eso fue ... esclarecedor". Asuma se burló. Ino lo miró furioso. "Entonces, escuchemos del 'glotón'".

"Oh, bueno, mi nombre es Choji Akimichi. Me gusta cocinar y me gusta comer. También me gusta el entrenamiento de mi personal. No me gusta que me llamen 'gordo', desperdiciando la comida para renunciar al último mordisco. es suceder a mi padre como cabeza de clan y cocinar un nuevo plato sabroso ". Él dijo.

"No es un mal objetivo y he oído hablar de tu cocina. Espero ese día". Asuma dijo. "Por último, pero no menos importante, escuchemos al 'holgazán'".

"Shikamaru Nara. Me gusta el shogi, las nubes y no hacer nada. No me gustan las cosas problemáticas, las personas problemáticas y las acciones problemáticas. Mi objetivo es ser un ninja, retirarme, casarme y tener dos hijos, un niño y una niña. " Dijo con un tono relajado.

"Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien. Bueno, me alegra conocerte a todos. Esperamos que nos conozcamos más después de la prueba". Asuma dijo con algo de diversión. Solo lo hizo sonreír cuando vio sus caras.

 ** _XXX_**

Afuera, cerca del columpio, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hinata se sentaron frente a la mujer que era su sensei. Ella era una mujer de piel clara y complexión esbelta. Su cabello era largo, negro e indomable. Sus ojos rojos combinaban con su lápiz labial rojo y su sombra de ojos púrpura. Llevaba una blusa de malla roja con solo la manga derecha visible. Sus manos y muslos estaban envueltos en vendas.

"Me alegra que podamos encontrarnos. Antes de que podamos comenzar, creo que debemos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Kurenai Yūhi y soy un nuevo jōnin. Me gusta una buena bebida, genjutsu y mis amigos. No me gustan las cosas dulces , humo de cigarrillo y pervertidos. Mi objetivo es ayudarlos a todos a alcanzar su potencial y aprender cosas nuevas. Ahora, ¿qué tal si inicias Hinata ya que nos conocemos? " Ella dijo.

"Está bien. Soy Hinata Hyūga y soy un genin nuevo. Me gusta presionar flores, panecillos de canela, mi hermana y mis amigos. No me gusta el sello maldito Hyūga. Mi objetivo es fortalecerme para poder cambiar el clan Hyūga para convertirlo en un clan completo. También espero ganar la atención de alguien en el futuro ".

"Muy bien Hinata, espero ayudarte con tus objetivos. Ahora, ¿qué hay de ti, Kiba?" Preguntó Kurenai.

"Ok, sensei! El nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y este es mi amigo Akamaru". El cachorro ladró y saludó a Kurenai. "Me gusta entrenar, pelear y correr. No me gustan los gatos o la ardilla que nos ensucia a nosotros o las personas engreídas. Mi objetivo es ser el más rápido y ser un ninja cazador".

"Ese es un gran objetivo. Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, escuchemos a Shino".

"Mi nombre es Shino Aburame. Me gusta la soledad, encontrar nuevas especies de insectos y recientemente disfruto de un juego de shogi. No me gusta el ruido y el asesinato de insectos. No tengo objetivos principales, pero sí quiero categorizar cada especie Me pongo en contacto con ".

"Muy bien, me gusta nuestro equipo. Sin embargo, hay una prueba más que hacer". Kurenai dijo.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Kiba. Kurenai solo sonrió.

 ** _XXX_**

El día de Naruto siguió empeorando. No solo se asoció con Sasuke y Sakura, su sensei llegó una hora tarde. Tenía que escuchar a Sakura desvanecerse por Sasuke. Para pasar el tiempo, arregló las puertas y los pasillos con sellos. Cuando llegaron sus sensei, lo sabían debido a las explosiones masivas. El hombre estaba cubierto de tinte, pegamento y plumas.

Ahora estaban en el techo. El hombre miró a su equipo mientras intentaba limpiarse. Su atención se dirigió a Naruto.

"¿Debo suponer que esto fue una advertencia?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. ¿Vas a llegar tarde otra vez?" Preguntó Naruto.

"De todos modos, ¿qué tal si nos presentamos?"

"¿Cómo hacemos eso sensei?" Sakura preguntó.

"Es muy fácil. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Tengo algunas cosas que me gustan y otras que no me gustan. Mis sueños no son de tu incumbencia. Tengo objetivos". Los tres lo miraron con cierta molestia. "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal si comenzamos con usted?" señaló a Naruto.

"El nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Mis gustos son el clan Inuzuka, mis amigos, el sellado, el ramen y las bromas. No me gusta el tiempo que se tarda en hacer el ramen, la gente malcriada, la gente engreída y las fanáticas. soñar es convertirse en Hokage y tal vez encontrar miembros de Uzumaki ". Dijo Naruto.

"No hay clan Uzumaki. ¡Deja de inventar cosas!" Sakura gritó.

"En realidad, el clan Uzumaki era amigo de Konoha. También eran primos del clan Senju, uno de los fundadores de Konoha. Tenían su propio pueblo y país. También eran muy peligrosos. Incluso con la fuerza combinada de Kumo y Kiri, los Uzumaki pudieron sacar al setenta por ciento de sus fuerzas antes de escapar. Para honrarlos, usamos su símbolo en nuestro chaleco ". Kakashi explicó. Sakura silenciosamente cerró su boca mientras recibía una sonrisa satisfecha de Naruto. Sasuke le dio a Naruto una breve mirada antes de regresar su atención a Kakashi.

"De todos modos, continuemos. ¿Qué hay de tu dedo meñique?" Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Me gusta ..." se sonrojó ante Sasuke. "Mis sueños ..." sus mejillas se estaban enrojeciendo. "Mis objetivos ..." chilló mientras pensaba en ello. Naruto estaba sobre la barandilla, vomitando. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Lo que odio es Naruto e Ino-cerdo!"

"Oh, Dios mío, la carga". Dijo Naruto sarcásticamente. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada por su despido.

"De todos modos, ahora en nuestra criadora residente". Kakashi dijo. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. No tengo muchos" Me gusta "ni" No me gusta ". Tengo solo una ambición. Mataré al hombre que masacró a mi clan. Después de eso, reconstruiré mi clan". Él dijo.

'¡ _Es tan genial!'_

' _Wow, él tiene problemas'_

' _Eso pensé'._ "Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos, comenzaremos nuestras misiones mañana. Es como una misión de supervivencia". Kakashi explicó.

"¿Te refieres a los que hicimos en clase?" Sakura preguntó.

"Algo como eso." Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa. Los tres lo miraron nerviosos.

 ** _XXX_**

"Hombre, no sabía que había otra prueba. Hablemos de una curva". Dijo Kiba.

"Vamos a superar esta prueba al igual que lo hicimos en clase". Naruto se jactó.

"Me alegro de que tengas confianza. Esto será un lastre total". Shikamaru se lamentó.

"Bueno, todo lo que podemos hacer es hacer todo lo posible y mantener una actitud positiva". Choji dijo. Los otros asintieron y continuaron comiendo su ramen.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_** \- Convertirse en Genin, parte I

Shikamaru, Ino y Choji estaban llegando a los campos de entrenamiento. Ino estaba muy irritable y no lo ocultó a sus dos homólogos masculinos. Shikamaru la ignoró y Choji estaba ocupado desayunando. A Ino no le gustaba que lo ignoraran y lo expresaron.

"Ustedes dos vagos hacen mejor su parte o no seré responsable de mis acciones". Ino dijo con un tono.

"¿Alguna vez?" Shikamaru preguntó, obteniendo una mirada de ella.

"Siéntate con Ino y come algo. Estoy seguro de que lo haremos bien". Choji dijo, dándole una bola de arroz. Ino no aceptó el amable gesto y Choji simplemente se encogió de hombros. Se lo dio a Shikamaru, quien tomó la comida y comió. Realmente le gustaba la cocina de Choji. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Asuma llegara.

"Bueno, ¿cómo estás hoy?" preguntó con un poco de diversión. Todos menos Choji lo miraron con malos ojos. Al ver el contenedor de comida, Asuma pidió una de las bolas de arroz. Choji le permitió tener uno y Asuma se entregó a él. "Guau, esto es bastante bueno. ¿Empapaste el arroz en sopa de miso?"

"¿Podemos por favor seguir con esto?" Ino exigió.

"Bien, bien. Bueno, la prueba es bastante simple. Tu objetivo es capturarme. Hay algunas reglas para esta prueba. La primera regla es que debes capturarme dentro del área del bosque que está allí". Asuma dijo, señalando el bosque. "La segunda regla es que no puedes salir del bosque, pero puedo. Puedes usar cualquier cosa en tu arsenal. Tienes dos horas para completar el objetivo".

"¿Eso es todo?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"Sí, eso es todo. Les daré unos quince minutos para que hagan sus planes. Ese momento comienza ahora". Los tres Genin se precipitaron en el área del bosque. Asuma solo se quedó allí y encendió un cigarrillo. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que harían.

 ** _XXX_**

Treinta minutos después de la prueba e Ino comenzaba a molestarse. Cuando entraron al bosque, ella comenzó a ordenarlos. Shikamaru la ignoró y comenzó a caminar cerca del borde del área del bosque. Sacó un kunai y le ató una etiqueta preparada. Lo apuñaló en el suelo y se dirigió a la siguiente esquina. Después de la segunda, Ino finalmente perdió la calma.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Ino gritó.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene? Estoy configurando el tablero para que podamos completar esta prueba problemática". Shikamaru dijo.

"¡Todo lo que has hecho es dejar a un estúpido kunai con algunas etiquetas estúpidas! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo!" Ino gritó.

"Mira, no voy a hacer esto más rápido con tu maldito lloriqueo. Solo cállate un momento y déjame hacer esto. Después, iremos tras Asuma". Shikamaru dijo.

"¡No, ya terminé de seguirte! Soy el líder y ahora estoy haciendo las paces. Si tus bromistas no quieren pasar, ¡está bien! Voy a pasar todo por mi cuenta y dejarlos a ustedes dos para volver a la academia! " Con eso, Ino despegó, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Shikamaru suspiró molesto mientras que Choji parecía preocupado. Simplemente siguió a Shikamaru quien solo suspiró y continuó con el plan.

 ** _XXX_**

Asuma dejó escapar un poco de humo mientras caminaba por el bosque. Supuso que se avecinaba un ataque desde que escuchó los gritos de Ino. Ella realmente necesitaba ser más silenciosa. Él caminó pero estaba alerta por cualquier ataque. No tardaría mucho en esquivar algunos shuriken. Fue entonces cuando Ino salió de la zarza y atacó. Asuma se agachó y esquivó el rápido ataque de Ino. Él saltó cuando Ino cayó de rodillas. Ella estaba chupando el viento cuando Asuma estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Fue una exhibición bastante impresionante, pero no tienes la resistencia para continuar. Tal vez deberías comer más apropiadamente para que este problema no suceda. No siempre puedes depender de tus compañeros de equipo para salvarte". Dijo divertido.

"¡Cállate porque he recibido mi segundo viento!" ella gritó y cargó. Asuma se detuvo cuando Ino se acercó. Fue entonces cuando Ino se encontró en un pozo. Asuma se acercó y miró hacia el pozo. Ino estaba frotando su dolorido trasero.

"¿Cómo está ese segundo viento?" Asuma preguntó con una sonrisa. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada. Asuma se volvió y desapareció. Ino se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió por los lados. Usando un kunai, lo apuñaló en el suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero aún estaba bastante cansada desde el principio. Cuando estaba a punto de perder el control, una gran mano la agarró y la sacó. Perteneció a Choji. Él la bajó y su brazo volvió a su tamaño normal. Junto a él estaba Shikamaru.

"¿Has terminado?" preguntó en un tono flojo. Ino solo lo miró también.

"¡Al menos intenté algo! ¡Lo único que han hecho ustedes dos es clavar kunai en el suelo!" Ino gritó.

"Sí y al hacerlo, efectivamente lo hemos atrapado dentro del área forestal". Shikamaru dijo.

"¿Qué?" Ino preguntó confundido.

"Creé una barrera. Es bastante simple, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo aquí. Tendría que encontrar los marcadores para desactivarlo, pero se sorprenderá si lo hace". Shikamaru explicó. "Además, huir podría habernos hecho fracasar, no es que me importe".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" exigió.

"Esta prueba fue sobre cómo trabajamos en equipo. Dijo que solo el 33% de los equipos pasarán. Eso significa que solo pasarán tres equipos. Eso también significa que hay un requisito para pasar. La columna vertebral de la fortaleza de Konoha es nuestra unidad, también conocido como nuestro trabajo en equipo. Vamos, Ino, piénsalo. No es tan difícil ver por qué fuimos formados como equipo ". Shikamaru explicó.

"Si supieras sobre esto, ¿por qué no me dijiste?" Ino preguntó.

"¿Habrías escuchado en primer lugar?" preguntó. Ino tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. "De todos modos, él no va a salir, así que vamos a llevarlo al lugar que Choji y yo organizamos". Shikamaru se fue con Choji siguiéndolo. Ino pronto siguió. Ella no estaba muy feliz por eso, pero ella se inclinaría por el holgazán, solo por esta vez.

 ** _XXX_**

Asuma tocó la barrera y quedó impresionado. Realmente se olvidó de que el vago de este equipo sabía un poco sobre las barreras. Supuso que debía haber al menos cuatro marcadores por aquí. Si él era un apostador, Shikamaru los puso en las esquinas del bosque. Tendría que deshabilitar a uno de ellos para sacar la barrera.

Cuando estaba por hacer eso, escuchó el ruido del suelo. Miró hacia su derecha y salió una gran roca. Asuma esquivó la roca rodante que se estrelló contra la barrera. Saltó en el aire para esquivar varios shuriken que venían de los árboles. Choji salió de su jutsu antes de volver rápidamente a él. Asuma fácilmente saltó sobre el ataque. Sacó un kunai y desvió un poco más shuriken. Choji salió de su rollo de nuevo y salió por detrás. Esta vez agarró un bastón que fue arrojado de algún lado.

Choji comenzó a atacar, usando su entrenamiento. Asuma solo desviaría o frenaría sus ataques pero se presionó un poco. Fue entonces cuando Ino decidió salir de su escondite y atacar. Asuma frunció el ceño ante eso. Ino estaba entrando en el camino de Choji, causando que su ritmo fuera expulsado. Sin embargo, Choji pudo trabajar con Ino y continuar atacando. Cuando lo contrataron, se dio cuenta de que lo estaban guiando. Suponía que Shikamaru estaba esperando. Sin esperar más, Asuma atrapó a Ino y la arrojó a Choji antes de tomar los árboles.

Miró a su alrededor en busca del elusivo Genin cuando de repente sintió sus instintos entrar. Corrió a través de la gran rama y evitó por poco la sombra. Vio a Shikamaru al otro lado del árbol. Él saltó y aterrizó en el suelo, que de repente cedió. Estaba tratando de lanzarse cuando el marco de Choji se estrelló contra él. El chico regordete cerró el agujero y atrapó a Asuma. Ino salió y vitoreó.

"¡Está bien, lo atrapamos!" ella aplaudió. Choji también sonrió y le dio a Shikamaru un 'aprobado'. Shikamaru solo suspiró pero sonrió por la victoria.

"Bueno, esa fue una estrategia impresionante". Una voz dijo. Ino y Shikamaru miraron para ver a Asuma salir de la hierba, con un cigarrillo en la boca. Parecían sorprendidos de verlo. Él tomó una bocanada antes de hablar de nuevo. "Sin embargo," se escuchó una alarma en la distancia. "Estás fuera de tiempo".

 ** _XXX_**

Los tres estaban sentados frente a Asuma. Ino parecía querer decir algo y Asuma la complació.

"¡No había forma de que pudieras escapar! ¡Vimos Choji chocar contra ti!" Ino gritó.

"Cierto, pero contrarresté fácilmente ese ataque con una simple sustitución". Asuma explicó. "Como tu compañero de equipo te dijo, esta fue una prueba sobre el trabajo en equipo y demostraste eso, así que te felicito por aprobar tu final". El grupo dejó que esas palabras se desarrollaran y vio que estaban felices. "Sin embargo, todavía hay algunos problemas que deben abordarse".

"¿Qué quieres decir sensei?" Choji preguntó.

"Bueno, comencemos desde el problema más pequeño hasta el más grande. Ino, eres muy ruidoso e impaciente. Durante esta prueba, menospreciaste a tus camaradas y ni siquiera les pediste su opinión. Descartaste su estrategia porque no era rápida. para ti. En el mundo de los shinobi, eso podría matar a tu equipo ". Ino parecía que quería discutir pero se mordió la lengua.

"Choji, sé que Shikamaru es tu amigo y que tampoco te gustan los conflictos, pero el hecho de que permitas que la discusión entre tus dos compañeros de equipo se intensifique hasta ahora es inaceptable. No puedes simplemente ponerte del lado de Shikamaru todo el tiempo. Él no siempre tiene la razón. Estás tomando partido, es irrespetuoso con los otros miembros de tu equipo ". Choji miró sus pies avergonzado.

"Shikamaru, realmente no sé por qué sientes que fue correcto no contarle a Ino la verdad sobre la prueba. Si hubieras hecho eso, tal vez Ino se habría unido más pronto. Podrías ser muy inteligente pero tales acciones están en el límite y no serán permitidos. Realmente no me importa si Ino es 'molesta', deberías haberla incluido ". Shikamaru solo suspiró y murmuró 'problemático'.

"Aun así, pasaste y espero enseñarte a todos. Encuéntrame aquí, temprano mañana". Asuma dijo. Desapareció para dejar que el grupo celebrara su éxito.

 ** _XXX_**

Una hora después de que comenzara la prueba de Asuma, otro equipo se estaba preparando para comenzar su prueba. Ellos serían probados por Kurenai. Miró al grupo y vio que estaban bien descansados.

"Está bien, mi prueba no es tan difícil. Vamos a colocar un juego de 'escondite ninja'. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarme dentro de dos horas. No debería ser tan difícil para cada uno de ustedes considerar sus clanes. " Kurenai dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ja, esto va a ser una brisa para mí" se jactó Kiba y Akamaru ladró de acuerdo.

"Alguien tiene confianza en sus habilidades. Sin embargo, no deberías realmente contarme. Podría ser un jonin nuevo pero soy bastante fuerte por derecho propio. Además, aunque podría haberte elogiado a todos por lo que clanes 'vienes de, ¿qué te hace pensar que no puedo desactivarlos? " Preguntó Kurenai sonriendo.

"¿Qué estás hablando de sensei?" Hinata preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no te usas Byakugan Hinata?" Kurenai bromeó. Hinata hizo eso y quedó atónita.

"Ella ... Ella es una ilusión". Hinata dijo.

"Eso es correcto. Ah, y Shino, ese fue un muy buen intento con tu error. Está siendo atendido de forma segura en mi casa". Dicho esto, Kurenai explotó en una nube de pétalos de rosa. Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a gruñir, pero rápidamente se calmaron. Los dos olisquearon el aire por su sensei. Mientras que el Kurenai que desapareció era una ilusión, su olor estaba aquí.

"Sensei no debería haber usado esos pétalos de rosa. No ocultaron su perfume. ¡Vamos muchacho!" Kiba exclamó y los dos llevaron al equipo al pueblo. Los dos siguieron el olor hasta que llegaron al mercado. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron raras. Kiba y Akamaru aún estaban oliendo pero iba en varias direcciones. Era como si Kurenai estuviera en todas partes.

"No lo entiendo. Su olor está en todas partes". Dijo Kiba.

"Debe haber usado ese perfume y lo colocó sigilosamente en varias personas". Shino dijo.

"El perfume que consigo pero su olor también se mezcla". Kiba argumentó.

"Mis insectos hacen lo mismo. Ellos excretan su propio olor para que puedan ser encontrados fácilmente". Shino respondió.

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer ahora?" Hinata preguntó.

"Debemos encontrar el error que le puse antes. A pesar de que fue capaz de encontrarlo, debe tener algo de su chakra". Shino dijo. Luego usó un escarabajo que salió de su abrigo. El escarabajo persiguió y comenzó a avanzar. El equipo siguió al escarabajo hacia el departamento de Kurenai.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16_** \- Convertirse en Genin, parte 2

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata y Shino llegaron al edificio donde vivía Kurenai. Kiba se volvió hacia la persona que los guió aquí.

"¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vive Kurenai-sensei Hinata?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Yo-he conocido a Kurenai-sensei desde que tenía nueve años. S-Ella fue mi cuidadora y amiga. Me he alojado aquí en el pasado". Hinata dijo. Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron al edificio. Corrieron hasta el tercer piso y se dirigieron a su puerta. Fue entonces cuando se encontraron cara a cara con alguien desconocido. Ella tenía ojos marrones, sin pupila. Su cabello era negro con un tinte azul. Llevaba un traje de malla ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Sobre ella, llevaba un abrigo marrón con una costura púrpura y un bolsillo a cada lado, una minifalda de color naranja oscuro, un cinturón azul oscuro y espinilleras de color gris pálido. Además del típico protector de frente, ella también llevaba un pequeño colgante que se parece a un colmillo de serpiente y un reloj de pulsera. Miró a los tres con una mueca infantil.

"Aww, puedo creer que Kurenai tenía razón. Maldita sea, tus mocosos solo me han costado una apuesta". Ella dijo. Los tres se miraron confundidos antes de mirarla de nuevo.

"¿Quién eres, señora?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Me llamo Anko Mitarashi y soy amiga de Kurenai. También soy parte de tu examen. Se imaginó a esa chica allí", señalando a Hinata. "Sabría dónde vivía. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no ingreses". Ella explicó.

"¿En serio? Pero son cuatro contra uno. Eso no es justo". Dijo Kiba.

"Alguien es arrogante. Pero, ¿qué esperas de un Inuzuka? Si piensas que eres tan bueno, ¿por qué no te las arreglas conmigo? Incluso seré amable y no iré por todas partes". Anko dijo con una sonrisa. Kiba igualó su sonrisa y se lanzó hacia ella. Anko estaba impresionado con su velocidad. Kiba luego desapareció y Hinata estaba en medio de la huelga. Anko tomó su muñeca y redirigió el golpe de la palma justo en el camino de Kiba. El chico gimió y golpeó la pared. Hinata luego tenía su brazo clavado en su espalda. Anko luego hizo algo que hizo rechinar a la joven heredera.

"Oh, alguien se está desarrollando bien. Solo puedo preguntar cómo crecerán en unos pocos años más". Anko dijo con humor, a tientas el pecho de la joven. Rápidamente la soltó y la apartó del camino cuando un enjambre de insectos casi la consumió. Shino ordenó a sus insectos atrapar a la mujer, pero ella era demasiado alusiva. La guió hacia Akamaru que estaba en el aire. Anko sacó rápidamente algo y golpeó a Akamaru en la nariz. El pequeño perrito se cayó y se cubrió la nariz de dolor. Kiba vio esto y se enojó. Se lanzó hacia adelante para golpearla, pero ella desapareció rápidamente. Kiba habría sido consumido por los insectos de Shino si fuera por él ordenándoles que pararan. Anko reapareció, aún guardaba la puerta de Kurenai. El equipo se reagrupó y se preparó.

"Ella es muy hábil". Shino dijo.

"S-Ella no es agradable". Hinata dijo mientras cubría su pecho.

"Necesitamos un plan para pasarla. Solo nos queda una hora". Dijo Kiba. Comprobando a Akamaru, él vio que estaba bien. Él estaba enojado y le ladró algunas cosas a Kiba. Kiba amplió sus ojos hacia eso. "¿Estás seguro amigo? No seré capaz de cubrirte si hacemos esto". Akamaru ladró un poco más y Kiba se rascó la cabeza. "Muy bien compañero, iremos con tu plan. Oye Shino, tenemos que cegarla". Shino asintió y creó una nube de insectos que los cubrió. Anko estaba curiosa sobre lo que estaba pasando hasta que dos objetos saltaron hacia ella. Anko apenas podía mantener el ritmo mientras las dos cosas se movían en un patrón en zig-zag. Sin embargo, ella no era una jonin para nada.

Anko mostró su brazo hacia adelante y atrapó uno de los objetos. Ella se dio cuenta de que era el perro de ese niño. Fue entonces cuando dejó escapar un grito cuando sintió una picadura. Miró hacia atrás para ver a nadie, pero rápidamente se volvió para ver a los Inuzuka frente a ella. Él le dio una sonrisa engreída. Anko se llevó la mano al trasero, que aún le dolía. Fue entonces cuando todo se unió en su mente.

"¿Acaso ... me has pegado en el culo?" La sonrisa de Kiba solo se ensanchó y eso la enojó. "¡Pequeño punk! ¿Crees que tienes derecho a tocar el fondo de manzana perfecto que es mío?" Ella rugió. Kiba solo sacó la lengua y salió disparado. Anko estaba furiosa. Ella arrojó al cachorro y persiguió al joven genin. Los otros dos caminaron hacia Akamaru quien de repente se convirtió en Kiba.

"Espero que Akamaru esté bien". Hinata dijo.

"Eso espero también. Akamaru puede ir por un tiempo antes de cansarse". Dijo Kiba.

"Démonos prisa". Shino dijo. Con eso, entraron a su departamento.

 ** _XXX_**

Kurenai estaba esperando. Miró hacia el sol y vio que serían las diez pronto. Tenía curiosidad sobre dónde estaban sus futuros genins. Mientras esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento, no estaba al tanto del ejército de insectos que venía detrás de ella. Estaban justo dentro del alcance del ataque y, con un comando, lanzaron su ataque. Enjambran a Kurenai, solo para atravesarla. En el árbol, Kurenai saltó y lanzó varios shuriken a los arbustos. El movimiento fue contrarrestado por un aluvión de shuriken. Kurenai aterrizó y fue atacado desde dos lados. Aunque no es muy bueno en taijutsu, Kurenai se defendió fácilmente. Pudo evitar golpes críticos mientras hacía sellos a mano.

"Genjutsu: Haze". Ella dijo y creó un clon. El clon cargado en Kiba. Pensando que era solo un clon regular, Kiba se lanzó hacia adelante solo para hacer que el clon explotara en un torbellino de rosas. Hinata intentó apagar su chakra pero Kurenai pudo hacer otro juego de sellos manuales.

"Genjutsu: Optic Delusory". Hinata de repente se encontró en un campo. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa solo para congelarse. Era como si su cuerpo no se moviera por sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando ella estaba de vuelta en el campo y parecía que estaba atada a un árbol.

"Genjutsu: Sylvan Fetters. Creo que es jaque mate". Luego dirigió su atención a los dos chicos que acababan de aparecer. "Una estrategia muy buena, pero finalmente fue un fracaso".

"No estaría tan seguro sensei". 'Shino' dijo en la voz de Kiba.

"S-No tienes el correcto". 'Kiba' dijo en la voz de Hinata. La sorpresa de Kurenai rápidamente se convirtió en preocupación, pero no escaparía de los insectos que la consumían. Los tres genin volvieron a sus formas originales y se pararon sobre Kurenai, quien se había despojado de su chakra.

"Sí, ¡la tenemos!" Kiba aplaudió. Hinata solo sonrió tímidamente ante su victoria. Fue entonces cuando Kiba puso su brazo alrededor de Shino. "Ese fue un gran plan Shino. Al hacer el cambio, no pudo lanzar nada de su genjutsu que nos incapacite".

"Se basó en tu plan desde antes. Sin embargo, pensé que discutimos esto antes". Shino dijo.

"Oh, sí, sin tocar. Lo siento". Dijo Kiba. Shino solo asintió y los tres estaban a punto de tocar a la mujer. Justo cuando estaban a punto de etiquetarla, desapareció en una nube de humo. Los tres se sorprendieron.

"¡¿Que demonios?!" Kiba gritó.

"Debo decir que ese fue un plan muy inteligente". Todos se volvieron para ver a Kurenai aparecer como un espejismo. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. "Bueno, tan impresionante como eras, tu tiempo ha expirado. Eso significa que todos ustedes ... pasan". Kurenai dijo. Ella se rió de sus caras atónitas. "Este examen no fue para etiquetarme sino para ver si podían trabajar juntos. Nuestro éxito y nuestro fracaso cuando se trata de misiones es cómo nos unificamos como una unidad. Todos tienen sus problemas y sus propias individualidades, pero pueden trabajar. Juntos, disfrutaré enseñando cómo ser shinobi ". Kiba volvió a animar mientras Hinata sonreía. No podrías decirlo con Shino. Fue entonces cuando escucharon un fuerte ladrido. Desde los arbustos, Akamaru saltó y corrió hacia ellos.

"Oye amigo, adivina lo que nosotros", la frase fue interrumpida cuando Anko salió de los arbustos también. Akamaru solo siguió corriendo cuando Anko vio a su objetivo. Kiba ni siquiera perdió el tiempo y se fue, agarrando a Akamaru en el proceso. Anko estaba en lo cierto. Kurenai suspiró a su amiga y rápidamente la siguió. Tenía que detenerla antes de hacer algo drástico.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto miró al hombre que era su sensei. Estaba enojado y quería hacerle algo al hombre. Solo se quedó allí con ese estúpido libro, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada acalorada que él, Sakura y Sasuke le dieron. Les dijo que se reunieran aquí a las seis de la mañana. Era la hora en que dijo, pero no llegó hasta cerca de las once. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo todo este tiempo? Por suerte para él, a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, no tenía hambre ni estaba mal preparado.

Ignoró la sugerencia de Kakashi de no comer. Había hecho algo así antes y tuvo que ser hospitalizado cuando se desmayó. Tsume, Hana y Yoshino le habían advertido sobre hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo. No iba a averiguar qué terribles consecuencias le esperaban si lo hiciera. Además, mientras esperaba, hizo una descripción general de la zona. Era una buena zona con varios árboles, un río y un campo abierto. Aunque no estaba al nivel de planificación de Shikamaru, Naruto podría planear algo para su sensei. Mientras estaba allí, Kakashi decidió prestarles atención.

"Veo que todos ustedes están ansiosos". Él dijo. Luego sacó dos campanas. "Tu prueba es simple. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quitarme estas campanas".

"Pero solo hay dos campanas sensei". Sakura dijo.

"Eso es correcto. Dos de ustedes se convertirán en mis alumnos, mientras que el que no tiene la campana regresará a la academia". Kakashi explicó. Las campanas de advertencia sonaron en la cabeza de Naruto. Algo definitivamente estaba mal sobre lo que se acaba de decir.

' _Algunas cosas arriba. Todas esas pruebas que tomamos en la academia dicen que el equipo de Konoha siempre está en grupos de cuatro con un líder y tres hombres debajo. ¿Por qué iban a pasar de eso? ¿Esto es parte de la prueba?_

"Tienes hasta el mediodía para quitarme las campanas. Ven con el propósito de matarme o no llegarás a ninguna parte. ¿Están todos listos?" Los tres parecían listos para irse. "Entonces comienza". Kakashi dijo. Los tres desaparecieron en los árboles. Kakashi sacó su libro y comenzó a leer. Después de un rato, levantó la vista y buscó por la zona.

' _Veamos. Está Sakura. Ella no está siendo muy cuidadosa. Probablemente está buscando a Sasuke y no le preocupa que la encuentre. Y Sasuke está a mi derecha. Él se ocultó bien, pero su intención no es tan difícil de detectar. Luego está Naruto._ Kakashi miró a su alrededor y no lo vio. _'Bueno, ahora, ¿dónde está Naruto?'_ Fue entonces cuando surgieron varias cosas de la línea de árboles _y_ el río. Kakashi sacó rápidamente un kunai y desvió el shuriken. Ahí fue cuando salieron varias copias de Naruto y se acusaron. Kakashi se sorprendió y se preguntó qué tipo de truco era esto.

Kakashi desvió un golpe y se dio cuenta de que era sólido. Los otros clones atacaron y Kakashi se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Se dio cuenta de que a los clones les estaba yendo bien en sus ataques, ninguno de ellos le daba espacio a Kakashi. Kakashi estaba un poco impresionado. Fue entonces cuando decidió disipar los clones. Dio un giro rápido, atacando con el kunai en su mano. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando los clones no se disiparon en el humo, sino que se fueron. Giraron alrededor, cegándolo a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo en su cintura. Rápidamente atrapó algo y lo sostuvo en el aire y lejos de él. Fue Naruto quien estaba tratando de escapar. Las hojas dejaron de girar y las dos se enfrentaron.

"Eso no estaba mal Naruto. ¿Qué clase de clon era ese? No era el Shadow Clone Jutsu. Conozco muy bien ese jutsu". Kakashi dijo.

"Como si fuera a decírtelo". Dijo Naruto.

"Vamos Naruto, sé un amigo". Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal si vas al hospital con quemaduras de tercer grado?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. Kakashi estaba confundido hasta que Naruto estalló en un estallido de llamas. Kakashi siseó y se alejó un poco mientras miraba las piernas de Naruto golpear el suelo antes de disiparse. Kakashi miró su antebrazo y rápidamente lo puso en el río. Miró a su alrededor pero no pudo encontrar a Naruto. Debió haber profundizado en el bosque. Hizo una mueca cuando la quemadura se lastimó como el infierno. Esto solo lo hizo sentir más curiosidad por el genin rubio en entrenamiento.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo y se quedó quieto. No quería que Kakashi lo encontrara. Estaba en una buena zona donde había mucha cobertura. Estaba pensando en su disparo a Kakashi y en recuperar algo de su chakra. Su Fire Bomb Clone tomó mucho chakra para crear. Solo pudo hacer cinco de ellos. Estaba repasando la pelea que observó. No había forma de que pudiera competir con Kakashi. Pensó que podía acercarse furtivamente, pero resultó ser un error. Pudo agarrar su clon incluso con el hecho de que su clon de la hoja estaba lleno de hojas de menta verde.

Naruto sabía que tenía que llegar a sus compañeros de equipo. Necesitaban unir fuerzas para combatir a Kakashi. Lentamente se dirigió a hablar con sus compañeros de equipo.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 17_** \- Convertirse en Genin, parte 3

Sasuke vio como Kakashi remendaba su quemadura. Pudo haber atacado allí mismo, pero todavía estaba pensando en lo que vio.

' _¿Qué demonios eran esos clones? ¿Cuándo ese perdedor aprendió tal jutsu?_ Sasuke pensó. Trató de aclarar su mente y se preparó para atacar. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su hombro. Giró para golpear pero su muñeca fue atrapada. Se giró para ver a Naruto. Naruto hizo una señal para callarse y le indicó que lo siguiera. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pero obedeció. Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia, Naruto comenzó a hablar.

"Mira, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero no hay forma de que nos enfrentemos solo a este tipo. Él es realmente bueno e incluso con mi distracción, captó mi clon en cuanto tocó las campanas. Todo lo que pido es que formamos equipo. Si trabajamos juntos, podemos derrotarlo ". Dijo Naruto. Sasuke miró duramente a Naruto antes de burlarse de él.

"Puede que necesites ayuda pero yo no. Si no puedes hacerlo tú mismo, entonces debes rendirte". Dijo Sasuke en un tono condescendiente. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada pero solo suspiró. Él giró y dejó a Sasuke. Sasuke se giró para enfocarse en Kakashi. No le importaba lo que Naruto pensara. Él conseguiría esas campanas y lo haría solo.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto fue en busca de Sakura. Mientras él sabía cuál sería su respuesta, al menos tenía que intentar convencerla de que lo ayudara. Fue entonces cuando la encontró, pero también Kakashi. Suspiró por el hecho de que Sakura no lo había notado. Sacó un shuriken y se los arrojó a Kakashi. Kakashi saltó fuera del camino, sorprendiendo a Sakura. Naruto saltó entre ellos. Miró a Sakura y suspiró debido a que ella estaba demasiado conmocionada para ayudar.

"Ponte en marcha Sakura. Te cubriré". Dijo Naruto. La pelirroja ni siquiera le echó una mirada y se fue. Los dos se miraron antes de que Naruto fuera a por su bolsa. Kakashi ya estaba sobre él y le pasó el brazo por la cerradura. Forzó a Naruto a una rodilla.

"No esta vez Naruto". Kakashi dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir? No soy Naruto". El rubio dijo con Diversión. Naruto comenzó a brillar y Kakashi saltó. Fue entonces cuando Naruto estalló en hojas. Kakashi se mordió los dientes por ser nuevamente tocado por el rubio. Decidió volver su atención hacia Sakura y Sasuke. Naruto se quitó la capa con la que se estaba escondiendo y vio a Kakashi irse. No estaba feliz de no poder contar con ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Tendría que ir solo.

Él se fue para prepararse.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi ahora estaba buscando a Naruto. Se ocupó de Sasuke, lo cual fue impresionante, y de Sakura, quien fue una decepción. Hasta el momento, Naruto fue el mejor de los tres. Sabía que no podía llevarlo solo y fue a buscar ayuda. Solo por eso, Naruto pasó su prueba. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente pasarlo. Tenía una idea de qué hacer, pero todavía sentía curiosidad por su estudiante de cabello rubio. ¿Qué más tenía él en su pequeña bolsa de trucos?

Kakashi lo rastreó hasta una zona boscosa. Decidió ir lento debido a que no sabía lo que podía estar pasando o lo que estaba esperando. Se movió lentamente, manteniéndose alerta. Mientras se movía, sintió que el pelo de su cuello comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Ahí fue cuando dio otro paso y de repente fue sacado por una explosión. Kakashi reapareció en una rama. Miró a su alrededor en busca del rubio cuando tuvo que usar una sustitución, ya que las armas le llegaban desde todos los ángulos. Aterrizó en el suelo y vio cómo varias ramas caían al suelo en pedazos. Cuando tocan el suelo, dispara un manojo de explosivos.

Hombre, él realmente está tratando de matarme. "Murmuró Kakashi. Fue entonces cuando varias bolas vinieron hacia él desde varias direcciones. Soplaron y un humo espeso lo rodeó. Kakashi se estaba ahogando, preguntándose qué demonios había en este humo. Salió y saltó hacia arriba. Cuando saltó del humo, seis clones se le acercaron. Kakashi sacó un kunai y se defendió. Disipó a los clones y maldijo por las hojas. No solo eran las hojas sino que era algo que obstruye su visión. Es porque nunca vio a Naruto arrebatar una campana de su cinturón.

Naruto tocó el suelo y rodó para ponerse de pie. Se fue mientras Kakashi todavía estaba desorientado. Naruto siguió corriendo y se alegró de tener una campana. Él salió de la selva y estaba en casa libre, pero estaba rodeado de varias copias de Kakashi. Naruto miró al grupo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno, ese fue un buen plan. Un poco excesivo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me impide recuperar esa campana?" Preguntó Kakashi. Naruto estaba buscando una salida cuando se disparó el temporizador. Kakashi levantó una ceja mientras Naruto dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Naruto se sentó y contuvo el aliento. Kakashi solo se rascó la cabeza por lo que acaba de pasarle.

 ** _XXX_**

Sakura y Sasuke esperaron cuando Kakashi entró con Naruto. Se reagruparon cerca de los postes y Kakashi se paró frente a ellos.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que el nuevo plan de estudios ha hecho maravillas para al menos uno de ustedes". Kakashi dijo. Los otros dos miraron a Naruto quien reveló una campana. Los dos se sorprendieron por esto. Sakura era más genuina que Sasuke, quien parecía molesto de que Naruto tuviera éxito. "Al ver que Naruto logró tocar la campana, ahora es un genin. Puedes irte ahora, Naruto". El rubio estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo. Si hubo algo que aprendió desde que estuvo con el clan Nara, es que no todo es lo que parece. Él estaba pensando en esta prueba y había algo arriba.

"Oye, ¿cuál fue el punto de esta prueba?" Exigió Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"No hay forma de que pudiéramos haberte vencido uno a uno. La forma en que lidiaste con mis clones, eres demasiado buena. Si el cronómetro no se hubiera disparado, hubieras recuperado el timbre. un jonin, somos Genin. No hay forma de que ganemos, incluso si nos unimos, "Ahí es cuando golpeó a Naruto. Mirando a Kakashi, vio como le dirigió una sonrisa de ojos. "¿Esto fue sobre nuestro trabajo en equipo?"

"Muy bien, Naruto, eso es exactamente de lo que se trata esta prueba". Dijo Kakashi felizmente.

"B-Pero las campanas, la condición", dijo Sakura nerviosa.

"Todos fueron errores. Quería ver si podías dejar de lado tus diferencias y trabajar juntos. Todos esos ejercicios que hiciste en la academia, pensé que el 'Top Kunoichi' vería que siempre se hicieron en equipo". Kakashi dijo, haciendo que Sakura mirara hacia abajo a sus pies. Luego miró a Naruto. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer Naruto?" El rubio miró a Kakashi y luego a los otros dos. Pasarían unos momentos antes de que él suspirara. Entonces fue cuando se quitó el protector de la frente. Lo sostuvo y la campana.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad?" preguntó el jonin.

"Sí, pero para el equipo, haré el sacrificio". Naruto respondió.

"Bueno, entonces", Kakashi dio un paso adelante, puso sus manos sobre las de Naruto y las empujó hacia él. "Felicidades, este equipo ya pasó y todo es gracias a ti". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué ese perdedor obtiene todo el crédito?" Sasuke exigió.

"Conoce el valor del trabajo en equipo. Acudió a ti en busca de ayuda y tú lo ignoraste". Se giró hacia Sakura. "Él viene en tu ayuda y tú lo abandonas. Naruto conoce sus límites y sabe cuándo contar con los demás. La verdad es que debería fallarles a ustedes dos al tratar de conseguir a Naruto en un escuadrón genin. Sin embargo, voy a cambiar las reglas. Si bien, podría haberte aceptado como mi equipo, no me gusta tu trabajo en equipo. Por lo tanto, voy a ejecutarte a los dos a través de algunas habilidades de trabajo en equipo. Si fallas, entonces todos fallarán. Te daré tiempo para comer y prepararse. Después de las salas, comenzaremos. Naruto, no necesitas estar aquí ". Kakashi dijo.

"Creo que me quedaré, ayúdalos". Dijo Naruto.

"Muy bien." Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

 ** _XXX_**

Hiruzen escuchaba mientras cada jonin informaba si tenían un equipo o no. Sorprendentemente, hubo principalmente éxitos que fracasos. Los equipos cinco, ocho, diez y quince habían pasado su prueba. Mostraron un buen trabajo y sus jonin quedaron impresionados con ellos como shinobi. Fue una mejora con respecto a la última clase, ya que solo el equipo de Gai era el único que seguía juntos. Ahora estaba convencido de que el nuevo plan de estudios de la academia era mejor. Todavía tendrían que modificarlo, pero Hiruzen estaba feliz. Ahora, todo lo que estaba esperando era a Kakashi.

Justo cuando hablaba, el jonin entró en la oficina. El tuerto se sorprendió al ver tantos jonin.

"¿Cuatro equipos pasaron? Eso es impresionante". Kakashi dijo. Fue entonces cuando Asuma notó el vendaje y su ropa carbonizada.

"¿Qué pasa con el vendaje? ¿No me digas que el gran Kakashi realmente se lastimó contra genin?" Asuma se burló.

"Sí, uno de mis genins mostró algunas habilidades únicas". Kakashi respondió.

"¿Te refieres al niño Uchiha?" preguntó uno de los jonin.

"Sasuke es impresionante, pero fue Naruto quien me atrapó. También fue el único genin que me quitó la campana". Dijo, impactando al jonin. Kakashi miró al Hokage. "El equipo siete pasó, pero hay mucho trabajo por hacer".

"Explique." Hiruzen dijo.

"La verdad es que Naruto es el único que merece la pena. Se dio cuenta de la prueba de campana, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Fue a ver a Sasuke en busca de ayuda ya Sakura de mi ataque. Podría haber ido solo a tocar la campana, pero estaba dispuesto a Renuncié a la campana y su protector de frente para su equipo. Los repasé en simulacros de trabajo en equipo, donde Naruto se quedó para ayudarlos. Todavía no lo tienen, pero lo hicieron lo suficientemente bien como para que yo los acepte ".

"Bien, tenemos cinco equipos en la lista. Esto es muy bueno". Hiruzen dijo.

"Lord Hokage," llamó Kakashi, llamando su atención. "Debo preguntarte sobre las habilidades ninja de Naruto. Sus registros claramente subestiman lo que pasé hoy. Si hubiera tenido la ayuda de sus compañeros hoy, podría haberme lastimado seriamente". Kakashi explicó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Kurenai.

"Sabía que tenía algunas habilidades en fuinjutsu, pero parece que a un nivel que tardaría años en desarrollarse. Se las arregló para usar fórmulas de sellado. Las encontré después de que me quitó la campana. De alguna manera, ha creado una fórmula explosiva que no requiere ningún chakra para activarse. Si lo pisas, vas a morir. Luego estaba ese clon. Sabía sobre su Clon de la Hoja pero él tiene algo llamado Clon de Bomba de Fuego. Me provocó quemaduras de primer grado. " Explicó Kakashi, otra vez impactando al jonin en la habitación.

"El Clon de bomba de fuego fue algo que creó justo después de su clon de hoja. Me lo mostró personalmente, incluso me enseñó algo nuevo. Es un jutsu útil a pesar del uso de chakra. En cuanto a esa nota explosiva, fue algo que desarrolló para la división cazadores-nin. Él lo llama mina, está enterrado bajo tierra o cualquier cosa y se activa con un sello. Todo lo que necesita para activar es la presión. Naruto se ha hecho famoso por su fuinjutsu. en realidad ir a él ". Hiruzen explicó. Los jonin quedaron atónitos por lo que acababan de aprender. ¿Qué tan hábil en fuinjutsu fue Naruto?

 ** _XXX_**

Shikamaru, Akamaru, Kiba, Naruto y Choji estaban en Ichirakus '. Estaban felices y riendo ya que todos habían pasado su prueba. Shino no pudo unirse y Hinata tuvo que irse a casa. Entonces eran solo ellos y se estaban divirtiendo con Ayame y Tenchi. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se puso de pie y levantó su tazón.

"Me gustaría hacer un brindis". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Con ramen?" preguntó Kiba.

"Cállate. De todos modos, me gustaría brindar por nosotros, nuevo genin de Konohagakure. Usaremos todo y haremos cualquier cosa para asegurarnos de mantener encendida la 'Voluntad de Fuego'". Dijo Naruto.

"Sí." Dijo Kiba.

"¡Arf!" Akamaru ladró.

"Aquí Aquí." Tenchi dijo.

"Buen discurso, Naruto". Choji dijo. Shikamaru suspiró pero levantó su tazón. Después de eso, continuaron celebrando.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo 18_** \- D-rangos y Jutsu

Sería temprano en la mañana cuando todos los equipos se reporten a la oficina del Hokage. Hoy sería el día en que los equipos recibirían sus primeras misiones. Los cinco equipos estaban esperando que el Hokage les diera sus misiones.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos a empezar? Veo que todos están entusiasmados con sus primeras misiones. Simplemente no se sorprendan por lo mediocres que son al principio". Dijo con una sonrisa. Todos lo miraron confundidos. Él solo entregó cinco misiones al jonin y también se rieron entre dientes. Todos de repente se pusieron nerviosos.

 ** _XXX_**

"¡Esto es BS!" Gritó Kiba mientras limpiaba las perreras del complejo de Inuzuka. No podía creer que esta fuera una misión. Estaba aún más enojado cuando supo que la solicitud de su hermana. Él la iba a traer de vuelta para esto.

"Ahora, ¿de verdad creías que estarías haciendo misiones fuera del pueblo?" Kurenai dijo con diversión.

"Pero ... pero ... ¡esto es humillante!" Kiba gritó. Hinata suspiró a su amiga y lo miró.

"Kiba-kun, sé que yo ... es vergonzoso, pero hay que hacerlo". Hinata dijo.

"Sí, tus argumentos no van a hacer que esto vaya más rápido". Shino agregó. Kiba suspiró y se puso a trabajar. Mientras lo limpiaba, murmuró algo.

"Apuesto a que Naruto se siente de la misma manera que yo".

 ** _XXX_**

"¡Esto es una mierda! ¿Qué clase de misión es esta?" Gritó Naruto mientras derribaba el pincel. Miró a su sensei que estaba leyendo su estúpido libro.

"Kami, ¿no puedes dejar de ser ruidoso por un día?" Sakura preguntó groseramente.

"No sé, puedes actuar como una kunoichi adecuada porque tus notas no lo reflejan". Naruto respondió. Sakura le gruñó pero simplemente lo ignoró para continuar pintando la cerca. Kakashi suspiró y guardó su libro.

"Escucha Naruto, así son las cosas. Estás empezando y no te darán misiones más grandes hasta que puedas hacer estas misiones. Cuanto más te quejas, más difícil será para ti lograr una mejor misión. " Kakashi explicó. Naruto se burló pero cedió y agarró el pincel. Él continuó su trabajo en la valla. Mientras trabajaba, sabía que Kiba estaría pensando lo mismo sobre esto. Sin embargo, sabía que Shikamaru y Choji no estarían tan molestos como ellos.

"Apuesto a que están disfrutando de estas misiones". Naruto murmuró.

 ** _XXX_**

"¡Esto es totalmente inaceptable!" Gritó Ino mientras estaba haciendo un trabajo manual. Shikamaru y Choji simplemente la ignoraron y continuaron haciendo el trabajo. Bueno, Choji hizo el trabajo ya que él era el fuerte en el grupo. Shikamaru estaba haciendo su parte, cuidando las malas hierbas. Ino fue quien hizo la siembra. Miró a Asuma que los vigilaba, fumando su cigarrillo. "¿Cómo puede ser esto una misión?"

"Estas misiones promueven el trabajo en equipo. Créanme, ustedes pueden usarlo". Asuma simplemente dijo. Ino solo gruñó y volvió al trabajo. Shikamaru terminó su trabajo y fue a ayudar a Ino. La verdad es que tampoco le gustaba esta misión, pero no iba a decir nada. Sabía lo que Kiba y Naruto dirían y no iba a dejarlos.

 ** _XXX_**

Serían dos semanas de misión de rango D para cada uno de los amigos. Naruto y Kiba se quejaban constantemente pero hicieron el trabajo. Durante esas dos semanas, estaba bastante claro quién estaba en la cima de los equipos genin. El trabajo en equipo del equipo Kurenai fue uno de los mejores. La tasa de éxito de su misión fue más alta que todos los equipos. Los tres trabajaron bien juntos y tuvieron el tiempo más rápido en la misión 'Captura Tora'. Fueron bien entrenados por Kurenai quien al principio los crió pero luego los endureció y los entrenó para ser ninja.

El tercer mejor fue el equipo Asuma. Si bien fueron un buen equipo, tuvieron algunos problemas. Los principales problemas fueron la actitud mandona de Ino y la actitud relajada de Asuma. Ino era mandona como siempre debido al hecho de que los dos muchachos la ignoraron. Realmente la cabreó y afectó sus habilidades. La actitud relajada de Asuma era un pequeño problema. Él los entrenó pero siempre se tomó su tiempo. Mientras que Ino estaba molesto con eso, Shikamaru y Choji lo tomaron muy bien. Asuma se tomó el tiempo para jugar shogi con Shikamaru y siempre se enfrentaría a Choji, mejorando su habilidad con un bastón. Los dos estaban bien con cómo estaban las cosas.

El peor equipo de los cinco fue el equipo Kakashi. Su trabajo en equipo fue horrible. Ninguno de los miembros trabajaría entre ellos. No se querían y siempre fueron groseros. Incluso el ejercicio de trabajo en equipo más simple fue un fracaso por la forma en que actuaron. Naruto era el que estaba más molesto con el equipo y su sensei también era un problema. Siempre llegaba tarde, realmente no hizo nada para frenar las acciones de los demás y nunca entrenó a ninguno de ellos. Él solo siguió enseñándoles sobre ejercicios de trabajo en equipo. Llegó al punto de que simplemente se saltaría el entrenamiento.

En total, las cosas recién comenzaban para el nuevo shinobi.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba parado con Hiruzen, Koharu y Homura. Estaban en una habitación donde había varios rollos grandes. Naruto estaba nervioso por lo que estaba pasando, pero el Hokage le puso la mano en el hombro para calmarlo. Fue entonces cuando uno de los rollos comenzó a desenrollarse. Hubo palabras al respecto. Una de las personas en la sala revisó el mensaje y caminó hacia el Hokage, Naruto y los ancianos. Él los miró y sonrió.

"Una prueba exitosa, señor. El equipo Alpha acaba de informar desde la Tierra del Agua Caliente". El hombre dijo. Luego hubo otra persona que se acercó a ellos.

"Confirmación del equipo Beta en la Tierra del Viento". La mujer dijo. "Esto ... esto es solo una obra de genio". Ella miró a Naruto. "Has revolucionado la forma en que hacemos las cosas, joven. Lo siento si dudaba de esto".

"Je, je, no te preocupes por eso". Naruto luego se centró en el Hokage. El hombre le sonrió y salieron de la habitación. Fueron a su oficina con los ancianos.

"Hiciste algo muy bueno, Naruto. Esto nos ayudará a determinar los problemas de campo a medida que ocurren y podemos planificar en consecuencia". Hiruzen dijo.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi plan para pasar los ojos de Iruka-sensei te ayudaría de esa manera. Oh hombre, voy a frotar esto totalmente en su rostro". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"A pesar de tus actos juveniles, has hecho grandes actos para la aldea. Tus medidas de seguridad son algunas de las mejores que he visto. A algunos de nuestros mejores les cuesta derrotarlos, especialmente tu diseño para la bóveda aquí en el torre." Koharu declaró.

"Gracias por eso y lo siento por la mano de ese tipo". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tímida.

"Sus heridas sanarán bien. ¿Tienes alguna otra idea?" Preguntó Homura.

"Creo que será suficiente para hoy. La mente de Naruto necesita descansar por ahora. Si tienes alguna solicitud para él, la prepararé para que puedas hablar con él. También estaré allí". Hiruzen dijo. Los otros dos asintieron y continuaron con sus asuntos. Hiruzen sonrió una vez más al rubio y decidió tratarlo con algo de ramen como recompensa.

 ** _XXX_**

El sonido de dos bastones golpeándose uno contra el otro se escuchó en el patio trasero de la casa de Choji. El joven genin estaba comprometido con su padre en una batalla personal. Shikamaru estaba allí, pero su atención estaba en un pergamino que estaba leyendo. Su atención fue interrumpida por un 'oomph'. Alzó la vista para ver a Choji en el suelo. Choza ayudó a su hijo a levantarse. Sacudiéndole el polvo, Choza sonrió a su hijo.

"Has conseguido un mejor hijo. El maestro Do realmente ha hecho bien su trabajo. ¿Te gustaría continuar tus clases con él? Sé que tu agenda se está volviendo agitada contigo haciendo misiones ahora. ¿Puedo asumir el control si quieres?" Choza ofreció.

"Gracias papá pero estoy bien por ahora. Además, el Maestro Do es un gran maestro y es muy paciente conmigo. Estoy bien por ahora". Choji dijo. Luego se volvió hacia su mejor amigo. "Oye, Shikamaru, ¿en qué estás trabajando?"

"Es un jutsu de barrera nuevo que Naruto me dio en el piso bajo. Mi madre atrapó a mi padre y lo amenazó tanto que ya no pudo ayudarme más". Shikamaru explicó. Choza se rió cuando escuchó eso.

"Tu madre, como la mayoría de las mujeres, tiene la última clave cuando se trata de controlar a los hombres. Es algo que todo hombre necesita sin importar cuán problemático pueda ser". Al ver las miradas confundidas en sus rostros, Choza lo desechó. "Aprenderás cuando seas mayor. De todos modos, ¿qué tipo de barrera estás aprendiendo?"

"Es una versión mucho más fuerte de Perimeter Barrier Jutsu llamada Capture and Arrest Jutsu. Si aprendo esto, puede abrir algunas estrategias para nosotros". Shikamaru dijo. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a su larguero.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba estaba haciendo algo que era algo nuevo para él, leer. Él estaba haciendo esto y realmente le dolió la mente. La razón para leer era que quería agregar algo a su Tunneling Fang. La idea surgió cuando estaba mejorando el poder de su jutsu frente a sus compañeros de equipo. Quedaron impresionados con la habilidad cuando Hinata mencionó agregar un elemento al jutsu. Kiba pensó en eso y pensó que sería genial aprender algo único. Sin embargo, estaba teniendo dificultades para descubrirlo.

"Guau, ahora este es un espectáculo digno de ver". Kiba se volvió para ver a su hermana.

"¿Qué deseas?" Kiba preguntó con amargura.

"Oh, vamos, ¿todavía no estás mal por lo que pasó? Te hice una broma y me recuperaste. Aunque, tenías que involucrar a Naruto en esto y él pagaría por lo que hizo". Hana dijo con un gruñido. Kiba solo sonrió ante eso. No sabía cómo lo hizo Naruto, pero se rió y Hana consiguió más trajes que nunca. Incluso su madre estaba feliz por eso.

"Oh, vamos, ¿todavía estás agrio por eso?" Preguntó Kiba burlonamente. Hana solo entrecerró los ojos antes de volverse hacia el texto que estaba leyendo. Ella lo miró y sintió curiosidad por lo que estaba aprendiendo. Ella lo descubrió al instante.

"¿Estás tratando de agregar un elemento a tu Tunneling Fang?" Hana preguntó.

"Sí, Hinata lo mencionó y pensé que sería genial tener algo único". Kiba respondió.

"Siento haber reventado tu burbuja Kiba, pero alguien en el clan ya lo logró". Hana dijo.

"¿Que quien?" Preguntó Kiba.

"El élder Hamon es la única persona que conozco que puede hacerlo, pero le tomó años dominar. Puedes preguntar, pero sabes que necesitas permiso del consejo para ver a cualquiera de los ancianos". Hana dijo.

"Oh hombre, eso apesta". Dijo Kiba con un gemido. Hana sintió un poco de pena por él y decidió darle algunos consejos.

"Bueno, tal vez puedas hacer un jutsu de colaboración. Si aprendes un jutsu que cubre cualquier parte de tu cuerpo y luego haces el Tunneling Fang, podría funcionar". Ella dijo. Kiba se sentó en el pensamiento y admitió que era una buena idea.

"Sí, eso podría funcionar. Muchas gracias hermana". Dijo Kiba. Hana le sonrió a su hermano.

 ** _XXX_**

Un zumbido de viento se escuchó en el aire. Voló hasta que golpeó una piedra. Hubo una explosión y dos personas esperaron hasta que se disipó el humo. Cuando lo hizo, el más joven de los dos no se divirtió.

"Ah, hombre, pensé que funcionaría esta vez". Dijo con un puchero.

"No molestes a Naruto, fue mejor que la semana pasada. Hay más daño que antes. No puedes esperar que este jutsu esté listo en solo una semana". El hombre mayor dijo.

"Sí, sí, pero no puedes negar que sería un increíble jutsu Iruka-sensei". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, podría ser poderoso, pero es cualquier cosa menos impresionante". Iruka dijo.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" Exclamó Naruto. "Cuando lo retoque un poco, ¡cortará cualquier cosa!"

"Sí, y eso es positivo. Sin embargo, se necesitan demasiados sellos de manos para crear y existe el problema de precisión. A menos que puedas guiar el jutsu después de lanzarlo, tu tasa de éxito probablemente sea del 30%. No estoy diciendo que no es un jutsu poderoso, pero para que lo uses, tendrá que ser cuando tu oponente no lo esté esperando ". Iruka dijo.

"Manera de hacer bajar mi rumor". Dijo Naruto con un puchero. Iruka solo se rió de él. Desconocido para cualquiera de los dos, una tercera persona estaba viendo esto desde lejos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver el potencial de este jutsu. Notó cómo Naruto vendría a las reuniones del equipo un poco sin aliento. Decidió seguirlo y vio que estaba usando la tardanza de Kakashi como una forma de entrenar. Tenía que mantener la distancia porque siempre estaba con Iruka o con el jonin con cara de cicatriz.

Al ver que se estaban yendo ahora, Sasuke decidió irse. Llegaría al fondo de las nuevas habilidades encontradas de Naruto cuando no estaba rodeado de otros.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_ \- C-Rank: salvar a Tamaki

Kiba acariciaba a Akamaru y le daba algunos trozos de carne cocida. Shino estaba ocupado haciendo nada mientras Kurenai y Hinata estaban hablando. Acababan de terminar su misión de rango D para entregar un rollo importante a un puesto avanzado. Era algo insultante entregar correos pero al menos salieron del pueblo. Kiba no quería alardear, pero su equipo era uno de los mejores. Incluso el Hokage estuvo de acuerdo. De cualquier manera, simplemente iba a disfrutar de su almuerzo.

"Disculpe." Una voz llamó. El equipo miró alrededor pero no vieron a nadie. "Aquí abajo, por favor". La voz dijo. Todos miraron hacia abajo para ver un gato. El gato era de un color marrón claro con marcas más oscuras a lo largo de sus orejas, en sus mejillas, patas y cola. Llevaba un simple kimono azul con una armadura de malla debajo, cerrado por una simple faja blanca. En su frente, está el kanji para 'shinobi'. Todos parpadearon al gato y se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

"¿Ese gato solo habló?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Sí, lo hice. Vi tus protectores de frente y necesito tu ayuda". El gato dijo.

"Ya que estás hablando, estoy asumiendo que eres un Ninja Cat. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?" Preguntó Kurenai.

"Tenemos una emergencia en el Sky Ward. Alguien ha escuchado que tenemos armas de cierto clan bajo nuestro cuidado. Fuimos amenazados por un ninja pero nos las arreglamos fácilmente. Sin embargo, regresaron y secuestraron a la nieta de Granny Cat, Tamaki. están tratando de buscarlos, pero han cubierto su rastro. Por favor, necesitamos la ayuda de Leaf ". El gato explicó. Kurenai pensó mucho sobre esto.

"Aunque me gustaría ayudarte, tendríamos que regresar a la Hoja Oculta solo para decirle al Hokage. Esta solicitud es al menos una misión de rango C y necesitamos el permiso de nuestro líder". Kurenai explicó. El gato parecía entristecido por eso. Kiba estaba un poco molesto porque estaba a punto de perderse una misión de rango C.

"Hombre, si todavía tuviera mi pergamino, podría enviarle un mensaje a Naruto y él podría decirle al Hokage". Kiba gruñó. Kurenai miró su carga con confusión. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo y metió la mano en su bolsa. Era un pequeño tubo que le dieron en la puerta. Venía con un cepillo pequeño y un compartimento que contenía algo de tinta. Recordó la pequeña reunión a la que todos los jonin, incluido ANBU, tuvieron que asistir.

"¿Es este el rollo del que estás hablando Kiba?" Preguntó Kurenai. El equipo miró el pergamino y se sorprendió.

"Ese es el pergamino de Naruto. ¿Por qué lo tienes sensei?" Shino preguntó.

"Tu pequeño amigo creó algo para todos. Por lo que entiendo, ¿se pueden enviar y recibir mensajes?" Preguntó Kurenai.

"Oh sensei, hace más que eso. Te diré qué hacer. Lo primero que haces es escribir el mensaje". Kurenai asintió, tomó el pincel y escribió la solicitud. Cuando ella terminó, Kiba continuó. "De acuerdo, enfoca tu chakra y toca el pergamino. Las palabras se desvanecerán y pasarán al otro pergamino. Luego solo esperamos una respuesta que no debería demorar". Kurenai enfocó su chakra y tocó el papel. El mensaje desapareció y todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar. Solo serían unos momentos cuando las palabras aparecieron en el rollo. Kurenai miró el mensaje.

 _Equipo Kurenai,_

 _La solicitud será cumplida por usted. Tienes la tarea de recuperar a Tamaki y devolverla de forma segura. Esta es una misión de rango C y el pago se negociará más tarde. Si la dificultad de la misión aumenta, infórmeme rápidamente y se enviará ayuda._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

El sello del Hokage estaba en el pergamino. Su equipo lo leyó y Kiba estaba emocionada.

"¡Oh, sí, estamos recibiendo una misión C-rank!" él aplaudió.

"Eso es suficiente Kiba". Kurenai dijo con seriedad. "Si bien un rango C no es difícil, no es fácil. Es hora de que todos ustedes sean serios y profesionales. ¿Me entienden?"

"Hai sensei". Todos dijeron.

"Bien", luego se volvió hacia el gato. "Lo siento, no conseguí tu nombre".

"Mi nombre es Denka. Gracias por su ayuda en este asunto".

"Todos, recojan sus cosas. Nos dirigimos al Sky Ward". Kurenai dijo.

 _ **XXX**_

El entrenamiento había terminado para el equipo Kakashi y el jonin había dejado su genin para hacer algo. Cuando salían de la zona para hacer lo suyo, sucedió algo sorprendente. Sasuke, después de ignorar a Sakura por una cita, llamó a Naruto. El rubio pareció un poco sorprendido, pero volvió a su mirada desdeñosa que siempre le daba a su equipo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa con el pergamino?" Preguntó Sasuke, señalando el gran rollo que colgaba de su espalda. Naruto recientemente comenzó a llevar el rollo. Era el pergamino que obtuvo de Ibiki cuando se graduó. En realidad, fue su pergamino personal el que escribió todas sus ideas para el jutsu. Nunca lo había llevado antes, pero eso era porque no podía permitirse una correa para ello. Ahorró lo suficiente como para comprar uno para poder llevarlo con él cuando resolvió su jutsu y tomó notas. Tenía curiosidad de por qué Sasuke estaba tan interesado en eso.

"¿Qué es para ti? Es solo un pergamino". Naruto le respondió con un tono.

"¿Es allí donde guardas todos esos jutsu que conoces?" Sasuke preguntó exigentemente.

"De nuevo, ¿qué es para ti?" Preguntó Naruto con fuerza. No le gustaba la forma en que Sasuke estaba mirando su pergamino y decidió que era hora de ponerse en marcha. Se giró para dejar el campo de entrenamiento, algo que no complació a Sasuke. El 'Novato del Año' se movió rápidamente para tomar el rollo de Naruto. Sin embargo, recibió el susto de su vida cuando fue golpeado por una ráfaga de viento. No solo fue enviado volando, su ropa recibió varios cortes. Sakura estuvo instantáneamente a su lado. Ella giró y miró a Naruto.

"¿Qué hiciste, Naruto?" Sakura exigió en voz alta.

"¡¿Ese idiota acaba de intentar sacar mi pergamino! ¿¡Qué diablos es su problema !?" Gritó Naruto. Sasuke gruñó y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué fue ese perdedor?" Sasuke exigió.

"Ninguno de tus malditos negocios. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un informe que hacer". Naruto dijo e hizo algunos sellos a mano. Él desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke y Sakura estaban mirando el lugar con rabia. Sasuke no iba a dejar esto en pie. Iba a cambiarse de ropa y encontraría a Naruto. Se fue con Sakura detrás de él.

 _ **XXX**_

En un puesto avanzado cerca del Sky Ward, cuatro hombres esperaban a que esa anciana les diera lo que querían. Cada uno de ellos tenía un protector de frente con el símbolo de su aldea. Ese pueblo era el antiguo Heat Devil Village. Fueron sobrevivientes de la destrucción del pueblo y juraron vengarse del ninja del país del Valle. Habían escuchado que el clan Uchiha de Hidden Leaf Village tenía armas almacenadas en el Sky Ward y estaba vigilado por Granny Cat. Creyeron con esas armas que tendrían su venganza.

Al principio, intentaron razonar con ella y pagar las armas. La vieja gata era obstinada y los rechazó. Recurrieron a la fuerza y fueron rápidamente derrotados por sus gatos. Fue una humillación que no tolerarían. Esperaron y secuestraron al niño. Dejaron una nota para el viejo gato y le dijeron lo que querían. eso fue hace tres días.

"Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo". El kunoichi dijo.

"Mira, yo también estoy nervioso, pero necesitamos esas armas. Solo imagínalo cuando tengamos armas de uno de los clanes fundadores de la Hoja Oculta, seríamos imparables y podremos devolverles esa escoria del Valle". Uno de ellos escupió.

"Aún así, ¿y si ese gato testarudo fue a buscar ayuda de la Hoja Oculta?" ella preguntó.

"No te preocupes tanto". El líder dijo. "Creo que esa anciana está usando esos gatos estúpidos para tratar de encontrarnos. Después de que no puedan encontrarnos, tendrán que ceder a nuestras demandas. Si fueran a la Hoja Oculta, tomaría dos días. Entonces negociarían y eso tomará tiempo. Para entonces, el viejo gato nos dará lo que queremos y nos habremos ido hace mucho ".

"¡Ustedes van a tenerlo cuando Granny Cat los atrape!" una voz gritó. La persona que gritó y pequeña niña. Tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y vestía una blusa sin mangas anaranjada con pantalones cortos de color rojo oscuro, medias de red y sandalias.

"¡Cállate mocoso!" Otro ninja gritó. Se dirigió hacia ella y volvió a atar su mordaza. La niña luchó pero no pudo liberarse. Sin que ellos lo supieran, un pequeño insecto salió volando de la guarida y se abrió camino varios metros hacia el este. Aterrizó en el dedo de Shino. Shino solo miró el error por un momento antes de enfrentar a su equipo.

"Hay cuatro de ellos. Cada uno cubre un área, lo que hace que acercarse silenciosamente y sin ser visto sea difícil". Shino dijo. Kurenai asintió con la cabeza y miró a Hinata.

"¿Qué ves Hinata?" ella preguntó.

"Shino-kun tiene razón. T-No hay un enfoque fácil. En cuanto a la fuerza, t-solo están a nivel chunin". Hinata dijo. Kurenai asintió y unió a su equipo. Estaban con varios gatos que fueron enviados por el Granny Cat enviado. La vieja gata estaba muy feliz por la ayuda. Mientras que Kiba y Akamaru fueron molestados por los gatos que los rodeaban, pudieron seguir el rastro con bastante rapidez. Los condujo fuera de la sala a una sala vecina. El pequeño puesto avanzado al que los condujo no era nada grandioso, pero Kurenai podía ver que podía defenderse fácilmente si uno sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

"Está bien, no vamos a poder colarnos. Probablemente podría usar mi genjutsu para acercarme, pero no sé si tienen un sensor de su lado. ¿Hay alguna sugerencia?" Preguntó Kurenai. Todos estaban tratando de pensar en una forma. Después de un rato, fue Kiba quien habló.

"¿Qué pasa si los forzamos a salir?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Usar la fuerza podría poner a Tamaki-chan en peligro". Un gato ninja dijo.

"No me refiero a un gato frontal de asalto". Kiba dijo con dureza. "Quiero decir, ¿y si sacamos al menos dos de ellos? Eso reduce su visibilidad. Si los distraemos lo suficiente como para acercarnos a la choza y tomarlos por sorpresa".

"Es un plan sensato, pero aún podemos ser atrapados si tienen un sensor en su equipo". Kurenai explicó.

"No si mis insectos sacan el sensor antes de que pueda avisar a sus amigos. Son lo suficientemente pequeños para evitar ser detectados". Shino agregó. Kurenai pensó en ello y no pudo encontrar nada de malo en la idea. Comenzaron a discutir cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

 _ **XXX**_

Era cerca del mediodía cuando uno de los hombres se levantó de repente. Todos estaban despiertos y alertas.

"¿Qué es?" el líder preguntó.

"Es una kunoichi y, a juzgar por el chakra, es una jonin". El hombre dijo. El líder miró hacia afuera para ver a Kurenai salir con dos gatos. Él vio el símbolo y maldijo.

"Ella es una kunoichi de la hoja". Él afirmó.

"¡No hay forma! ¡Nunca podrían haber llegado tan rápido!" exclamó el kunoichi.

"¡Cálmese!" él siseó. Miró a los demás. "Ustedes dos, quédense aquí y mantengan vigilado al mocoso. Saldrás conmigo. Algo me dice que ella no está sola". Asintieron y fueron a completar su objetivo. El hombre salió con su subordinado kunoichi. Los dos lados se miraron el uno al otro. "Pensé que esa mujer estúpida habría sido más inteligente que esto".

"Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, jonin de Hidden Leaf. Estoy aquí para negociar la liberación de la chica que tienes". Ella dijo.

"No veo armas contigo. Como no tienes esas armas encima, no tenemos nada por lo que negociar". Él dijo.

"No estás siendo razonable. No quiero tener que usar la fuerza en esta situación". Kurenai dijo.

"¡Tal vez necesito aclarar mi punto! ¿Qué tal si uno de mis hombres le corta algo a la chica y se lo envía al viejo murciélago?" gritó en frustración.

"Eso sería un error. En el momento en que realices algún movimiento contra la chica, estos gatos ninja te destrozarán. No quieres repetir lo que sucedió la primera vez, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó. El líder gruñó y estaba a punto de hacer lo que dijo. Kurenai actuó rápidamente y desapareció como la niebla. Los dos sacaron sus armas para defenderse.

"¡Fang sobre Fang!" el grito vino. La kunoichi se volvió hacia el sonido y fue atacada desde dos lados. Ella fue enviada girando en el aire. Estaba aturdida, confundida y herida. Solo vio dos taladros girando hacia ella a velocidades increíbles. El segundo golpe la sacó de la pelea. Kiba y Akamaru, que se transformaron como Kiba, salieron de sus giros. El líder maldijo y se preguntó por qué su sensor no lo detectó. Estaba haciendo sellos a mano cuando de repente no podía moverse. Miró para ver que ahora estaba atrapado en un árbol. Apareciendo desde el lado estaba Kurenai.

"Debiste haber soltado a la chica". Dijo Kurenai antes de golpearlo con un horrible genjutsu. Gritó antes de caer inconsciente. Kiba y Akamaru caminaron hacia ella.

"Recuérdame que nunca te haga enojar sensei". Kiba dijo, ganándose una sonrisa de ella. Oyeron dos golpes de la choza. Los otros dos hombres desde adentro estaban inmóviles. Shino y Hinata estaban parados al lado de cada uno de ellos. Tamaki estaba parado detrás de ellos. Los gatos que estaban con Kurenai rápidamente fueron a ver si ella estaba bien. Los dos caminaron hacia Kiba y Kurenai.

"¿Qué les hicieron a ellos?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Una vez que saqué el sensor, Hinata noqueó al otro. Tamaki no sufrió daños". Shino explicó.

"Bien, equipo, todavía no hemos terminado. Debemos acompañar a la señorita Tamaki a casa". Kurenai dijo. Asintieron y se dirigieron hacia su víctima salvada.

 _ **XXX**_

"Oh Tamaki, estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo". Granny Cat dijo mientras abrazó a su nieto. La mujer separada y la anciana enfrentaron al grupo. "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por tu ayuda. Sé que tendré que hablar con tu Hokage sobre esto. Le agradeceré personalmente".

"Podemos acompañarte a la Hoja Oculta si quieres". Kurenai ofreció.

"Has hecho lo suficiente por mi familia. Después de ubicar todo aquí, llegaré. Espero que nos encuentres a las puertas". Granny Cat dijo.

"Informaré al Hokage. Si nos disculpan". Kurenai dijo. Con una reverencia, los cuatro shinobis abandonaron su hogar. Estaban fuera del Sky Ward y se dirigían a casa. Mientras caminaban, Kurenai volvió su atención a su equipo. "Equipo, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Hicieron sus tareas con profesionalismo y completaron su primer C-rank con poca dificultad. Siéntanse orgullosos de que hayan podido completarlo".

"Gracias sensei". Ellos dijeron. El resto del viaje fue hecho en feliz silencio.

 _ **XXXXX**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo 20_** \- Misión de rango C: proteger el magnate

El equipo Asuma estaba parado frente al Hokage. El viejo kage miró al equipo con ojo crítico.

"¿Crees que están listos para una misión superior?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Sé que tienen problemas, pero son un equipo bien organizado. Sé que harán todo lo posible en un C-rank". Asuma respondió.

"Muy bien. De hecho, tengo una misión que utilizará al menos una de tus habilidades genin. ¿Conoces el nombre de Fujita?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Es un magnate de los negocios. Se hizo un nombre al encontrar aguas termales naturales y edificar a su alrededor. Posee varias fuentes termales en los países y ha ganado mucho dinero. Las aguas termales que debe son las mejores". Asuma dijo.

"Recientemente, envió una solicitud. Al parecer, alguien ha estado tratando de matarlo. Casi lo mataron varias veces, los intentos de parecer accidentes. Su misión es doble. Debe proteger a Fujita. La segunda parte es investigue estos accidentes. Ya que tiene a la señorita Yamanaka, puede escanear a quienes lo rodean. Sin embargo, debe ser muy discreta al respecto. ¿Acepta esta misión? Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Sí, señor, aceptamos esta misión". Asuma dijo antes de dirigirse a su equipo. "Muy bien muchachos, prepárense para una larga misión. Nos encontraremos en la puerta en una hora". Asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la oficina del Hokage.

 ** _XXX_**

El equipo estaba preparado y esperando que llegara Asuma. Ino estaba mareada debido al hecho de que ella sería la parte importante de la misión. Era algo que molestaba a Shikamaru y esperaba que ella escuchara al Hokage y fuera discreta. Asuma llegó y comenzó a guiar a su equipo. Justo cuando se estaban yendo, el equipo Kurenai estaba entrando.

"Oye, no pensé que una misión de entrega te hubiera mantenido alejado por tanto tiempo". Asuma comentó.

"Lo siento, hicimos una misión de rango C en el campo. Tengo que informarlo al Hokage". Kurenai respondió.

"Esperen un minuto, ¿cómo obtuvieron ustedes un rango C en el campo?" Ino preguntó exigentemente.

"Puede que tenga que ver con Naruto. Me sorprende que haya sido capaz de guardar silencio sobre eso". Shikamaru dijo. Ino lo miró buscando respuestas pero él la ignoró.

"De todos modos, tenemos que irnos. ¿Te veré cuando volvamos?" Asuma preguntó. Kurenai solo sonrió e hizo pasar a su equipo al pueblo. Ino todavía preguntaba acerca de lo que dijo Shikamaru, pero todavía la ignoraban. Asuma solo suspiró y aceptó un pergamino de un divertido Kotetsu. El equipo se mudó para hacer su misión.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto miró las tres tazas con ojo crítico. Frente a él, Ibiki miró a la joven rubia con expresión seria. Después de un rato, Naruto tomó la taza hacia la derecha. Ibiki levantó la copa y debajo de ella había una pequeña bola de metal. Ibiki se divirtió y miró al rubio.

"Cinco de cada cinco, estás mejorando". Ibiki dijo.

"Bueno, es como me dijiste. Se trata de concentrarse". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Naruto se reuniría con el interrogador dos días de la semana. El punto detrás del entrenamiento era mejorar la mente de Naruto y hacer que pensara antes de saltar. Ibiki también le dio a Naruto consejos sobre cómo leer a las personas y la situación. Naruto todavía era del tipo para pensar sobre la marcha, pero lentamente se estaba volviendo mejor para examinar cosas.

"Así que chico, ¿por qué te estás escapando de tu equipo? ¿Algo está pasando?" Ibiki preguntó.

"Tch, no estoy en un equipo. No sé por qué, pero creo que estoy siendo castigado". Naruto respondió. Ibiki lo miró y Naruto continuó hablando. "¿Sabes que hace dos días, ese pinchazo de Sasuke trató de tomar mi pergamino? Tengo la suerte de que he protegido todas mis cosas con sellos. Oh, aquí está el truco. Voy a mi 'sensei' y me quejo de la intento de ladrón. ¿Sabes qué pasa? Nada, él no hace nada. Él no castiga a Sasuke. En cambio, él trata de que lo deje caer. ¿En serio? Te digo que alguien trata de robar algo y me estás diciendo que ¿Qué tipo de jonin es este hombre?

"Eso es bastante duro Naruto". Los dos voltearon a ver a Kakashi. Él no tenía su libro esta vez. "Solo te dije que lo dejases porque era un error de juicio. Hablé con Sasuke y le advertí acerca de sus acciones. Él no te molestará o intentará tomar tu pergamino de nuevo".

"¿Eso es todo lo que hiciste Kakashi? Si yo fuera el equipo, Sasuke habría sido suspendido por sus acciones. El hecho de que el chico tenga un complejo de superioridad no le da derecho a tomar sus cosas. Una conversación severa no se detendrá. Sasuke lo intentará de nuevo, especialmente porque ha estado espiando el entrenamiento extra de Naruto ". Ibiki dijo.

"Voy a tratar con mi equipo Ibiki, gracias". Kakashi dijo.

"Si estuvieras lidiando con tu equipo, Hatake, no serían los peores entre los novatos. Es un hecho que no puedes disputar". Ibiki declaró. A Kakashi realmente no le gustaba la forma en que Ibiki estaba hablando con él, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Solo volvió su atención hacia Naruto.

"Es hora de ir a Naruto. Tenemos una misión a la que tenemos que llegar". Ordenó Kakashi. Naruto suspiró y recogió sus cosas. Se giró hacia Ibiki.

"¿Mismo tiempo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, chico, tendré un nuevo ejercicio para ti". Ibiki respondió.

"Bien entonces, te veré alrededor de Ibiki sensei". Con eso, Naruto se fue con el jonin de pelo plateado. Mientras se alejaban para encontrarse con el resto del equipo, Kakashi miró a Ibiki. Ibiki lo vio, pero ni siquiera se inmutó ante el hombre. Se alejaron y desaparecieron. Ibiki estaba un poco preocupado por el rubio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero creció en él. Tenía una mente aguda y estaba contento de trabajar con eso. También fue un poco un viaje de ego que llegó a enseñar al hijo del Cuarto.

Aún así, estaba preocupado por Naruto debido a todos los problemas que rodeaban a su equipo. El hecho de que Kakashi no hiciera nada para detener los problemas era algo que molestaba. Lo respetaba por sus habilidades, pero poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. Era un veterano de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, debería saberlo mejor. Él se haría cargo de esto con el Hokage, pero sintió que realmente no era asunto suyo. Solo esperaba que Naruto pudiera manejarlo por un tiempo. Estaba bastante seguro de que Kakashi iba a seguir fastidiando y Naruto haría algo al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi estaba pensando en una forma de resolver este problema. Él realmente no pensó que Naruto estaría tan enojado. Cuando Naruto se acercó a él, solo lo vio como un pequeño malentendido y le dijo que lo soltara. Después de que Naruto se escapó enojado, le habló a Sasuke y le dijo que dejara a Naruto solo. Sasuke no estaba muy feliz por eso, pero aceptó de mala gana. Pensó que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero ese no era el caso debido al hecho de que Naruto envió a su clon para tratar con el equipo. Tampoco ayudó que él hablara con Iruka o Ibiki y no con él.

Kakashi realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse. Prometió tanto a Hokage como a Tsume que sería el sensei perfecto. Sin embargo, su equipo no iba por el camino que él pensó. Su equipo estaba entre los más bajos de los cinco novatos, lo que realmente le molestaba. Necesitaba juntar a este equipo y ayunar. Tal vez era hora de obtener una misión de rango C.

 ** _XXX_**

El equipo Asuma estaba trabajando, investigando el último accidente que estaba plagando a su cliente. Le llevó un día y medio llegar a los negocios de Fujita. El hombre era muy amigable pero un poco paranoico debido a todos estos accidentes. Presentó el equipo a su asistente, Hironobu. Era un hombre callado que también era muy amigable. Durante dos días, el equipo protegió a su cliente y también investigó los accidentes. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban según lo planeado.

Ino realmente no tomó en serio el hecho de que tenía que ser discreta. Ella se acercó a algunos de los trabajadores de Fujita e inmediatamente escaneó sus mentes. Al menos fue atrapada tres veces y comenzó a molestar a varias personas. Hironobu también estaba muy molesto y le exigió que se detuviera. Asuma rápidamente se disculpó por sus acciones genin. Debido a eso, tuvieron que investigar estos accidentes a la vieja usanza.

Choji decidió cocinar para Fujita y algunos de los trabajadores. Fue un gran éxito y pudo obtener información para algunos de sus trabajadores. Cuando Fujita casi muere en un accidente de construcción. Shikamaru estaba mirando todo en ese momento. Vio algunas cosas que lo confundieron. Después de que obtuvo toda la información, decidió que una reunión del equipo estaba en orden. Esperaron hasta que fue la hora de la noche para hablar. Shikamaru aseguró a Fujita con una barrera y estableció barreras similares que los alertarían. Ahora solo, el equipo decidió hablar.

"Bien, equipo, ¿qué has descubierto?" Asuma preguntó.

"Bueno, no encontré nada porque me cortaste". Ino dijo con molestia.

"Quizás cuando volvamos podamos trabajar en tus habilidades de sigilo. Además, lograste obtener algo cuando me ayudaste a proteger a Fujita". Asuma respondió.

"No aprendí nada. Lo único que sé es que está agotado por todo. Lo único que pude deducir es que le preocupaba que pudiera haber ofendido a algunos de sus competidores". Dijo Ino impresionado.

"Eso es algo que tengo. Algunos de los trabajadores piensan que el principal es alguien llamado Yugo. Los dos solían ser socios hasta que Yugo comenzó a tomar algunas decisiones sobre el negocio. Fujita cortó los lazos con Yugo y tomó todas las Algunos de los trabajadores dicen que Yugo estaba enojado con eso y aún lo es hasta el día de hoy ". Choji explicó.

"Entonces, ¿estamos pensando en el asesinato por contrato?" Asuma preguntó.

"Sería la mejor opción. Ese accidente fue realizado por un jutsu. Había marcas en el metal que se habrían roto con toda la construcción en curso. El metal estaba demasiado limpio para cortar una cuchilla. Sin embargo, creo que algo con estos accidentes ". Shikamaru dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Ino.

"Los accidentes parecen de aficionados. Quien sea este asesino, no sabe qué matarlo o lastimarlo. Este tipo se está desviando para asegurarse de que Fujita no se vea atrapado en el accidente. Así que eso solo significa cosas . O esta persona no es tan habilidosa ", dijo Shikamaru.

"O están siendo forzados. No quiere que Fujita se lastime, pero no tienen otra opción. Sin embargo, tendrán que hacer algo pronto. A estas alturas, el empleador se está inquietando y podría seguir adelante con su amenaza. Necesitamos resolver esto rápido. Debemos hablar con Fujita por la mañana. Puede que tenga algunas respuestas ". Asuma dijo. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a prepararse para hacer su trabajo.

 ** _XXX_**

Fujita miró al equipo con sorpresa. Hironobu también se sorprendió, pero Shikamaru notó que su expresión no era como la de Fujita.

"¿Entonces piensas que es alguien que está siendo forzado a matarme?" Fujita preguntó.

"De todo lo que hemos investigado, esa es la conclusión a la que hemos llegado. Nos gustaría saber si contratan personas con seres queridos". Asuma preguntó.

"Hay hombres con familias que empleo. Estoy cerca de algunos de ellos y sus familias. ¿Hironobu puede conseguir los nombres de estos hombres?"

"Puedo. Los conseguiré de inmediato". Dijo Hironobu. Shikamaru continuó manteniendo sus ojos en Hironobu. Fue una cosa estúpida que Naruto le hizo a él, Choji y Kiba de vez en cuando. Pasando el rato con ese tipo Ibiki, Naruto se convirtió en un detector de mentiras humano. El rubio podría decir si hicieron algo a pesar de que no estaba con ellos. Naruto se vanagloriaría de haber aprendido una manera simple de descubrir si alguien mentía. Fue una observación. Naruto solo miraba las cosas a su alrededor y generalmente podía saber lo que hacían o no.

Fue estúpido para Shikamaru, pero ahora estaba empezando a ver que podría tener algún mérito. Hironobu estaba nervioso. La pequeña sacudida que atrapó significaba que él sabía algo. Shikamaru también, discretamente, notó sus manos. Eran rudos y tenían grietas. Podría ser de trabajos de construcción, pero por su tamaño y la presencia que tenía, era más que un simple trabajador de la construcción. También parece importarle mucho a su empleador. Shikamaru dedujo que había encontrado a su asesino. La única pregunta es por qué. Parecía que necesitarían el rollo de Naruto después de todo.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba y Akamaru gruñeron al gato que la esposa del daimyo estaba exprimiendo de por vida. Si bien podía entender la difícil situación de Tora, la pequeña bola de pieles era demasiado violenta. Tenía los arañazos para probarlo. De todos modos, volvió su atención al Hokage.

"Un buen trabajo bien hecho. ¿Deseas otra misión o ya terminaste el día?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Creo que hemos terminado el día señor". Kurenai dijo. El anciano asintió y volvió a sus papeles. Kurenai lideraba a su equipo cuando alguien ingresaba a la oficina. Era el Granny Cat y Tamaki estaba con ella.

"Ah, si no son los salvadores de mi nieta. Esperaba encontrarme contigo". Dijo la anciana.

"¿Oh?" Kurenai dijo. Granny cat sacó tres pergaminos de su túnica y se los dio a cada uno.

"Es un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho. No tienes que ayudar, pero lo hiciste de todos modos. Tienes mi eterna gratitud y esta es una manera de demostrarlo". Ella dijo.

"Wow, eso está bien. ¿Son jutsu o algo así?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Creo que te ayudarán. Escogí lo que pensé que aumentaría tu fuerza después de que te mirara. Espero que los aceptes bien". El equipo se inclinó y le dio las gracias antes de irse. Kurenai decidió dejarles abrir sus regalos en casa y ellos harían una revelación mañana durante el entrenamiento. Estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron por caminos separados. Kiba y Akamaru corrieron a casa para abrir su pergamino. Fueron a su habitación y abrieron el pergamino. Fue un jutsu como él pensó.

"Lightning Attack, parece un chico realmente interesante". Kiba dijo con una sonrisa.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo 21_** \- Salvar su honor

El equipo Asuma estaba sentado, esperando a Hironobu. Mientras esperaban, estaban discutiendo los pensamientos de Shikamaru.

"No tienes pruebas de Shikamaru. Lo único que tienes es una teoría". Ino declaró.

"Es la única teoría que tiene sentido. Todos los demás en este sitio son trabajadores de la construcción. No tendrían la habilidad para lograr lo que encontramos. Vi sus manos. Tiene habilidad con un arma. Fujita incluso confirmó que Hironobu actúa como su guardaespaldas y que tiene entrenamiento del País de Hierro. Tomando eso en serio, podemos suponer que él era un samurai y que los samuráis del País de Hierro saben cómo usar el chakra ". Shikamaru explicó.

"Sigo diciendo que es una pérdida de tiempo. También creo que el desplazamiento no funcionará. Lo hizo tu amigo, Naruto". Ino dijo con aire de suficiencia. Fue entonces cuando Asuma miró el pergamino y las palabras comenzaron a aparecer. Los leyó y absorbió todo lo que estaba escrito.

"Bueno, parece que le debes a Shikamaru y a Naruto una disculpa Ino. Acabo de recibir la información. Parece que tu teoría era correcta". Asuma dijo.

"¿Qué?" Ino preguntó con sorpresa.

"Hironobu Noto fue un samurai del País de Hierro durante doce años. Sirvió con Lord Mifune y era uno de sus soldados de mayor confianza. Era conocido por ser uno de los mejores verdugos y se hizo una gran reputación entre nosotros. Lo que pocos saben es que tiene un hijo con una mujer, pero no se los llevó consigo cuando abandonó el País de Hierro. Es muy bueno en Iaijutsu y puede usar técnicas de tipo Viento. Eso tiene sentido si él fuera tan bueno como verdugo ". Asuma dijo. Shikamaru solo miró a Ino quien resopló y levantó la nariz. Choji luego miró a Asuma.

"Entonces, ¿estamos pensando que se llevaron a su hijo?" preguntó.

"Hironobu es un hombre de honor. No traicionaría a Fujita a menos que algo o alguien que realmente le importara se vea amenazado o Fujita se deshonra a sí mismo. Podemos suponer que fue el primero. Quien quiera que Fujita muera, debe tener a su hijo". Asuma dijo.

"¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"Seguimos con las apariencias. Ino y Choji me ayudarán a proteger a Fujita. Shikamaru, necesito que sigas a Hironobu y ve a dónde va. Informa cuando recibas algo". Asuma dijo. Shikamaru suspiró molesto por el trabajo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 ** _XXX_**

Hiruzen ha visto y escuchado algunas cosas durante su tiempo como Hokage. Él siempre lo había procesado con la sabiduría de sus años. Sin embargo, se preguntaba en serio cómo iba a procesar la solicitud que su jonin acababa de pedirle. No fue una solicitud inusual como se ha hecho antes. Aún así, las cosas estaban cambiando dentro de la aldea y ahora estaba pensando en las cosas.

"No sé sobre este Kakashi. Aunque puede tener éxito, también podría ser contraproducente. Los informes no mienten. El trabajo en equipo de tu equipo está entre los peores. ¿De verdad quieres una misión que podría fácilmente empeorar la dinámica de tu equipo?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Entiendo sus preocupaciones, pero tal vez una dosis de realidad los hará ver que se necesitan mutuamente para tener éxito. Además, creo que hemos hecho la cantidad necesaria para solicitar un rango C. Tengo fe en mis estudiantes y Yo creo que están listos ". Kakashi dijo. Hiruzen lo miró con ojos duros. Suspiró mientras daba su respuesta.

"Tengo mis reservas, pero lo permitiré. Tengo una misión que acaba de llegar. Un hombre necesita protección mientras construye un puente desde el País de las Ondas hasta el País del Fuego. Es una misión simple que debería ser fácil pero que aún tienes la amenaza de un ataque. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo ". Hiruzen dijo. Kakashi le agradeció a su líder antes de irse con el pergamino que le fue entregado. Hiruzen puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla. Esperaba que no lamentara esta decisión.

 ** _XXX_**

Shikamaru suspiró mientras vigilaba la ciudad. Él había estado siguiendo a Hironobu por el día. Mantuvo una distancia considerable ya que se le enseñó en clase. No lo vio ir lejos de Fujita hasta hace unos minutos. Fue entonces cuando ingresó a la ciudad donde a los trabajadores les gustaba relajarse. Observó mientras se dirigía hacia el borde de la ciudad. Por lo que Choji reunió de los hombres, tendían a permanecer fuera de esa área.

Vio a Hironobu entrar en un bar. Usando el Jutsu de Transformación, Shikamaru entró al bar. Miró alrededor del lugar hasta que vio a Hironobu sentado con otro hombre. El hombre con el que estaba sentado era un hombre calvo y regordete. Por lo que puede ver, no estaba feliz con Hironobu. También exploró a tres matones que también miraban la mesa. Shikamaru se mantuvo alejado de los dos para no llamar la atención. No tuvo que acercarse porque el hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar.

"¡Estás estancado! ¡Deberías haber matado a Fujita ya!" el hombre gritó.

"¿Qué puedo decir? El equipo de Konoha es bueno". Hironobu respondió.

"¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¿Recuerdas lo que tengo? ¡Tengo a tu hijo, el hijo que nunca conocí! Es bueno que ahora tenga los recursos de Gato o nunca los hubiera sabido". Dijo con una sonrisa. Hironobu miró al hombre.

"Eres un cobarde sin honor". Hironobu gruñó. "Estás resentido porque Fujita te echó del negocio. ¿Y por qué no? Comenzaste a hacer tratos con esa serpiente Gato. Sabes quién es y qué hace. Te echaron a ti a Koga, no a mí. le haces daño a mi hijo por eso, te mataré ".

"Entonces haz lo que digo verdugo. Tienes hasta el amanecer o mataré a tu hijo y a su madre". Koga amenazó. Él y sus matones se pusieron de pie y salieron del bar. Shikamaru esperó un rato antes de seguirlos. Una vez fuera, deshizo la Transformación y rápidamente siguió a Koga.

Shikamaru se mantuvo en las sombras y siguió al grupo. Viajó durante cinco minutos hasta una casa destartalada. Se acercó con cuidado para mirar dentro. Vio a un niño y una mujer. Estaban custodiados por dos matones más. Rápidamente regresó al campamento. Tenía que decirle a Asuma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 ** _XXX_**

Hironobu miró su katana. Se sintió orgulloso cuando sostuvo su espada. Le había salvado la vida varias veces y tuvo el honor de usarlo para su servicio a Lord Mifune. Sin embargo, iba a usar esta katana para matar a su amigo. Él no quería y lo evitó todo el tiempo que pudo, pero este era su hijo. Él era inocente y no merecía morir. No podía decepcionarlo, no de nuevo.

Poniendo la cuchilla en su cinturón, giró para salir de su tienda. Cuando salió, fue confrontado por el genin. Él vio que estaban preparados para una pelea.

"Entonces, ¿descubriste que era yo? No quiero la sangre de los niños en mi espada. Especialmente no deseo terminar con el shinobi Hidden Leaf. De todos los pueblos que tienes, el tuyo tiene más honor". Dijo Hironobu.

"Gracias por eso, pero no podemos permitir que hagas esto. Sabemos que Koga tiene a tu hijo. Podemos ayudar con eso". Shikamaru dijo.

"Lo siento pero no puedo arriesgarme. Deja a un lado a los niños o te atravesaré".

"Molesto." Shikamaru dijo e hizo un sello. Choji e Ino se adelantaron e Hironobu sacó su katana de su cinturón. Manteniendo el arma en su funda, bloqueó el empuje del personal de Choji. Ino se acercó para atacar desde el flanco, pero el ataque al kunai también fue bloqueado. Continuó bloqueando y deteniendo sus ataques mientras mantenía sus ojos en Shikamaru. Agarró a Ino por la muñeca y empujó su rodilla contra ella. Choji entró y atacó implacablemente, usando su entrenamiento. Hironobu fue empujado un poco por el niño grande.

"Muy bien, en unos años, puedes convertirte en un maestro". Hironobu dijo. Choji no reaccionó y siguió su ataque. Hironobu notó que los ataques de Choji eran solo tácticas dilatorias e intentaron avanzar. La palabra clave es 'intentada'. Su movimiento se detuvo y no pudo moverse.

"¡Ino, ahora!" Shikamaru gritó.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu" Ino exclamó. Hironobu sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba más y sus ojos se cerraron. Se abrieron de nuevo y hubo una sensación diferente para él.

"Heh, eso es para el anciano de la rodilla". Dijo en el tono de Ino.

"Cuidado, Ino, es un habilidoso samurai. Escuché que tienen habilidades tanto físicas como mentales". Choji advirtió.

"Tengo esto ..." Los ojos de Hironobu se cerraron de nuevo antes de que una ráfaga de chakra hiciera volar a Choji, enviara a Ino de vuelta a su cuerpo y Shikamaru para que no lo agarrara.

"Impresionante, pero luché contra un miembro de Yamanaka y Nara. Tengo contadores para esas técnicas. Te pido que te rindas ahora y me dejes hacer esto para poder salvar a mi hijo". Él dijo. Los tres se pusieron de pie y se pararon frente a él. Vio que no se movían y suspiró. Se guardó la katana en el cinturón y puso la mano en la empuñadura.

"No sacaría esa espada de Hironobu. Si lo haces, perderás el honor que tengas frente a tu hijo". Asuma dijo. Hironobu se volvió hacia él y vio que estaba con su hijo y su madre. Hironobu se sorprendió de que estuvieran a salvo. Al otro lado de Asuma, apareció una Koga golpeada. Ahí fue cuando el joven habló.

"¿Papi?" preguntó, sorprendiéndolo. Miró a la mujer que solo le sonrió. Hironobu miró al niño y asintió. Feliz, el niño corrió hacia el espadachín y le abrazó la pierna. Hironobu se puso de rodillas y abrazó a su hijo. Todos miraron la escena con sonrisas.

 ** _XXX_**

Hironobu estaba de rodillas delante de Fujita. Su hijo, Homatsu, y su madre, Koari, estaban a su izquierda y el equipo Asuma estaba a la derecha. Hironobu tenía la cabeza gacha.

"Lo siento amigo mío. No merezco estar a tu lado". Él dijo.

"Hironobu, no tienes que explicarte. El equipo de Konoha me explicó todo. Tu hijo estaba en peligro y tú hiciste lo que pensabas que podría salvarle la vida. Piensa en esto como un nuevo punto en tu vida, amigo mío. " Fujita dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Hironobu preguntó, levantando la cabeza.

"Conoces a tu hijo y a su madre. No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, especialmente porque viajarán con nosotros. Puedes pensar que esto es tu arrepentimiento para mí. Conoce a tu hijo y déjanos continuar creando lugares para gente común para relajarse ". Fujita dijo. Él extendió su mano y esperó. Hironobu miró la mano, luego a su hijo que le sonrió. La mujer también lo hizo. Se volvió hacia Fujita y tomó la mano.

"Gracias por este Fujita. No merezco tu misericordia". Dijo Hironobu. Todos se sintieron felices por la nueva familia y la nueva asociación.

 ** _XXX_**

Pasaron otros tres días para que se abriera la fuente termal. Habrían vuelto al pueblo antes, pero Ino quería ser el primero en usar las nuevas facultades. Después de despedirse, regresaron a la Hoja Oculta. Estaban frente al Hokage y acababan de dar su informe. Hiruzen sonrió al equipo.

"Buen trabajo a todos, incluso si mis órdenes fueron ignoradas". Hiruzen dijo con algo de diversión. Ino tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse de sus acciones. "¿Había algo más que quisiera agregar a su informe?"

"Sí, el chico que capturamos y convertimos en las autoridades, tenemos algo de información. Ino se redimió cuando obtuvo información. Aparentemente, este tipo Koga estaba trabajando para alguien llamado Gato. En el exterior, es un hombre de negocios de buena reputación pero Ino descubrió quién es realmente. Con todo lo que reunimos, es suficiente para que el daimyo lo persiga. Si quieres, puedes establecer algo entre nuestro daimyo y el daimyo de Wave Country ". Asuma le informó.

"¿El país de las olas? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Hiruzen preguntó con preocupación.

"El país de las olas es donde está ahora la corporación de Gato. Creo que probablemente haya obtenido el control de las islas". Asuma dijo. Hiruzen llamó inmediatamente a su secretaria. La mujer entró y lo miró.

"¡Quiero que te pongas en contacto con Kakashi, AHORA!" La secretaria rápidamente se fue a lo que le dijeron. Asuma y su equipo parecían muy confundidos.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto miró la situación con los ojos entornados. Él necesitaba hacer algo y rápido. Tenía un plan para salvar a su idiota compañero de equipo y su idiota Sensei del muy fuerte jonin llamado Zabuza Momochi. Solo esperaba que no fuera cortado en el plan. Pero lo que era realmente frustrante era ¿dónde diablos estaba su respaldo? Kakashi llamó por ellos ¿verdad? Debería haberlo hecho cuando lucharon contra los Hermanos Demon hace un día y medio.

Burlándose de cómo iban las cosas, Naruto simplemente se preparó. Estaba a punto de mostrarle a Zabuza que no te metas con un Uzumaki.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capítulo 22_** \- Muchos errores

Zabuza Momochi era un profesional. Él mató sin remordimiento ni misericordia. Hizo el trabajo con todo lo que tenía y rara vez falló. Cuando fue contratado por Gato, no le gustaba el fanfarrón del dictador. Sin embargo, estaba pagando bien, por lo que mantuvo sus opiniones para sí mismo. Su primera misión fue matar al constructor de puentes. Pensó que estaba por debajo de él, por lo que envió a los hermanos Demon a manejarlo.

Cuando fallaron y le dijeron que Konoha estaba involucrado, estaba un poco más interesado. Inició una emboscada y se enfrentó al equipo que protegía al constructor del puente. Estaba muy contento de luchar contra alguien del nivel de Sharingan de Kakashi. Estaba impresionado con la capacidad de su ojo de copiar el clon de agua dentro de la niebla, pero fue entonces cuando se desilusionó del hombre. Él fácilmente cayó por su trampa y ahora estaba dentro de su prisión de agua.

Él creó un clon acuático para tratar con los niños. El de pelo negro se apresuró a su clon y fácilmente lo atrapó por el cuello. Vio como el clon lo golpeaba contra el suelo y le pisaba el pecho. La chica estaba asustada pero el rubio estaba mejor. Incluso trató de evitar que su compañero de equipo lo apresurara. Podía ver su miedo, pero lo estaba controlando. Zabuza sentía curiosidad por lo que el rubio había planeado. No habría importado de todos modos.

Él vio como él ponía su mano en el suelo. Él se sorprendió cuando una matriz de sellado lo rodeó. Se volvió hacia la chica y el hombre, diciéndoles que se quedaran dentro del conjunto. Supuso que podría haber sido una barrera de ataque que acababa de establecerse. Luego observó mientras sacaba un trozo de papel y una bomba que parecía desagradable. Una vez más hizo sellos manuales y creó dos matrices más. Colocó los objetos en esas matrices e hizo otro conjunto de sellos manuales.

"Sellado de Jutsu: ¡Jutsu de transferencia de elementos!" lo escuchó gritar. Zabuza se rió ante el estúpido nombre cuando sucedieron algunas cosas que lo sorprendieron. La primera era que el mocoso que tenía en el suelo y Kakashi ahora estaba junto a él. El segundo fue que su clon de agua fue destruido por una explosión. La sorpresa final fue cuando miró la Prisión de Agua, esa desagradable bomba estaba allí y estaba brillando. Trató de escapar, pero la explosión lo atrapó. Sintió que dos de los kunai lo golpeaban en el brazo y la cintura.

Zabuza gruñó por las heridas y se quitó el kunai. Las heridas eran superficiales, pero ahora estaba enojado por haber sido burlado por un niño maldito. Tendría que morir primero. Lástima que Kakashi ahora estaba libre y listo para pelear. Él trataría con él primero, luego el rubio y finalmente el constructor de puentes.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto suspiró mientras preparaba la trampa final. Estaba cansado y realmente quería algo de ramen. El trabajo se hubiera terminado hace mucho tiempo si su equipo ayuda. Los hijos de puta perezosos probablemente todavía estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que antes. Los apartó de su mente y simplemente terminó de asegurar el perímetro. Él era realmente bueno en eso. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para detener cualquiera de las habilidades de Zabuza.

Naruto entró a la casa de Tazuna y su familia. Tsunami era una mujer muy amable que estaba agradecida de haber salvado a su padre. Su hijo, Inari, era un pequeño idiota al que necesitaban una patada en la cara. A pesar de eso, él haría todo lo posible por protegerlos. Dirigió su atención a los dos sentados en el sofá.

"Entonces, ¿está Kakashi-sensei despierto?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Acabo de comprobar. Todavía está exhausto por el agotamiento del chakra". Sakura dijo. Naruto suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

"Hombre, espero que haya enviado un mensaje de respaldo. No lo vi usar el rollo que tomó de antes. Deberíamos haber tenido a alguien con nosotros si tenemos que enfrentar a otro shinobi del calibre de Zabuza. Esto ya no es así. una misión C-rank ". Dijo Naruto.

"No necesitamos ningún perdedor de ayuda. Podemos manejar el nivel". Dijo Sasuke.

"¿En serio? ¿Esto del tipo que tenía un pie en su pecho?" Preguntó Naruto burlonamente. Sasuke gruñó y Sakura estaba a punto de abrir su boca pero una mirada de Naruto la detuvo. Ella luego habló.

"No es como si pudiéramos enviarle un mensaje a Konoha para contarles lo sucedido". Sakura discutió.

"Kakashi puede con ese pergamino". Naruto respondió.

"¿El pequeño pergamino que tomó de los guardias de la puerta? ¿Qué es lo que realmente hace?" Sakura preguntó.

"Es un rollo de mensajes que he creado. Los métodos de sellado que pongo en el rollo nos permiten comunicarnos con Konoha, sin importar la distancia. ¿Recuerdas ese día que el ANBU vino a buscarme? Fue para llevarme a ver al anciano y los ancianos. Probamos la habilidad del pergamino y funciona ". Naruto explicó.

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Obtén el rollo y envía un mensaje!" Sakura exclamó.

"Si pudiera hacer eso, lo haría. Lo mismo haría cualquier enemigo que Konoha. Puse un sello que leerá las huellas dactilares y el chakra de la persona que toca el rollo. Quien lo toque primero, es el único que puede úselo. Cualquier persona que intente usar ese rollo, el rollo se quemará y se destruirá ". Naruto explicó. Sakura no pudo decir nada sobre eso y no lo discutió. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sasuke su opinión, pero él ya no estaba allí.

"¿A dónde fue Sasuke-kun?" Sakura preguntó.

"Probablemente fue a algún lugar para meditar". Dijo Naruto. Se giró y caminó afuera, ignorando la mirada sucia de Sakura. Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba entrando a la habitación que Kakashi estaba tendiendo. Miró para ver si todavía estaba afuera y lo estaba. Se dirigió a sus cosas y las revisó. Tardó un poco pero encontró el rollo del que Naruto estaba hablando. Él entrecerró los ojos ante el pergamino y de inmediato lo recogió. Brilló antes de que se incendiara. Sasuke rápidamente lo tiró por la ventana. La vio arder al instante y el viento se llevó las cenizas.

Sasuke sonrió por lo que hizo. Él no estaba a punto de perder esta oportunidad de hacerse más fuerte. Se giró solo para ver el ojo entrecerrado de su sensei mirándolo. Kakashi no estaba feliz y se mostró. Sasuke no se veía arrepentido. Él simplemente salió de la habitación para decirle a todos que Kakashi se había levantado. Kakashi solo suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto realmente estaba comenzando a desagradar a su equipo. Kakashi no solo destruyó su pergamino, sino que finalmente le enseñó algo y él ya lo sabía. El ejercicio de subir árboles fue algo que aprendió de Inuzuka y al final de la academia. Lo que le molestó fue que Kakashi lo asignó al deber de guardia en vez de enseñarle la siguiente etapa de ejercicios de chakra. Se calmó y trabajó en su pergamino. Todavía estaba trabajando en su Wind Circle Razor y comenzó a trabajar en un nuevo jutsu. Fue interrumpido cuando Tazuna se le acercó.

"Oye chico, es hora de dejar de fumar". Tazuna dijo. Naruto enrolló su pergamino y se lo abrochó a la espalda. Tazuna estaba un poco curioso al respecto. "¿Qué pasa con ese pergamino? Me di cuenta de que tus dos compañeros de equipo siguen mirándolo".

"Fue un regalo. Principalmente puse mis notas de jutsu en él. Lo miran porque quieren mis secretos. No somos un grupo apretado como los otros equipos. No te preocupes. Si intentan tomar o abre mi pergamino, estarán en una desagradable sorpresa. De todos modos, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a casa ". Dijo Naruto.

"Sí. Oh, por cierto, gracias por la ayuda. No sabía que podrías hacer clones sólidos". Tazuna dijo.

"¿Te refieres al Shadow Clone Jutsu? Sí, lo aprendí del Hokage. Fue un intercambio para mí enseñarle uno de mis jutsu. Realmente no lo uso tanto como mis otros dos Clone Jutsu pero es un efectivo jutsu ". Naruto explicó. Naruto condujo a Tazuna de vuelta a casa por el camino que él exploró hace dos días. Mientras se movía por el camino, Naruto detuvo a Tazuna. Él tuvo un mal presentimiento y convocó a tres clones. Todos sacaron kunai y rodearon a Tazuna. "Sal, sé que estás allí".

"No está mal chico, protegiendo al cliente con un movimiento muy bueno". Una voz dijo. Naruto reconoció la voz, pero tenía que asegurarse.

"Cuando el árbol deje de bailar, uno encontrará llamas". Dijo Naruto.

"La sombra del fuego iluminará la aldea y una vez más, las hojas de los árboles brotarán de nuevo. Recuerdas las palabras del Hokage". La voz dijo. Dos personas aparecieron vistiendo uniformes de Konoha. Naruto los reconoció al instante.

"Raido, Genma, gracias a Kami que eres nuestro respaldo. Creo que Kakashi-sensei recibió la solicitud antes de que destruyeran mi pergamino". Naruto dijo relajado. Los dos miraron al rubio antes de suspirar. Naruto estaba confundido por su mirada.

"Necesitamos hablar con tu sensei Naruto". Genma dijo.

 ** _XXX_**

"Entonces, ¿estoy en problemas?" Preguntó Kakashi en broma. Estaba sentado con su equipo a la derecha de él. Les dio una breve mirada y vio que Naruto no estaba feliz. Cuando Raido y Genma venían con él y Tazuna, él sabía que las cosas no estaban mejorando. Los dos explicaron por qué estaban allí y exigieron saber por qué no respondió a los mensajes que envió el Hokage. Kakashi dio una buena excusa, peleando con Zabuza, pero los dos expresaron que el Sandaime no era feliz.

"Habrá una revisión cuando regreses al pueblo de Kakashi. No es solo el Hokage al que te enfrentarás. Los ancianos tampoco son felices. Sabemos la verdadera razón por la cual". Dijo Genma, mirando a Naruto primero y luego a Sasuke. Kakashi pudo ver que Sasuke estaba un poco ofendido al ser visto en segundo lugar. Kakashi estaba feliz de no haber dicho nada.

"Lo que me provoca curiosidad es cómo conseguiste que se destruyera el pergamino. Solo hay una manera de que eso suceda. ¿Lo buscó Zabuza?" Raido preguntó.

"Sí, fui descuidado con eso. Tocó el pergamino y se quemó". Miró a Naruto. "Realmente lo siento". Él dijo. Naruto solo se mofó de él y levantó su nariz hacia él. Kakashi suspiró ante la actitud que estaba recibiendo del rubio. Volvió su atención a su camarada. "Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer ustedes dos? ¿Es usted nuestro respaldo?"

"En cierto sentido, vamos a hacer nuestro camino al palacio del daimyo. Debemos observarlo y ver si está en la nómina de Gato o no. El hecho de que haya permitido que esto suceda es sospechoso". Raido explicó.

"Bueno, espero que te apresures. Podría usar la ayuda contra Zabuza cuando regrese. Él estará más preparado para luchar contra nosotros". Kakashi dijo.

"Sí, la próxima vez no saltes a su elemento". Genma dijo con alegría. Kakashi parecía molesto porque él dijera eso. Eso significaba que Naruto les contaba todo. Una vez hecho esto, los dos se fueron para comenzar su misión. El genin se levantó para irse pero Kakashi le dijo a Naruto que se quedara. Los otros dos parecen sonreír, pero eso no molestó a Naruto. Ahora solo, los dos se enfrentaron.

"Naruto, no sé cuántas veces quieres que lo diga, pero lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantener esta actitud hostil?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Entonces, ¿soy el problema?" Preguntó Naruto con un tono.

"No estoy diciendo eso, pero no estás ayudando a las cosas. Es como si no me respetaras a mí ni a tus compañeros de equipo". Kakashi dijo.

"Porque no lo hago. Nunca respetaré a mis compañeros de equipo y así serán las cosas. Tú, yo no respeto tu toma de decisiones. Por lo que todos me dicen, eres un conocido ex ANBU que es conocido por sus acciones en el campo. Esta misión me acaba de mostrar que tal vez no estás hecho para liderar genin ". Naruto dijo. Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo en él. El rubio no se inmutó. Después de mirarse el uno al otro, Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

"Muy bien, sin embargo, al menos intente trabajar con nosotros. Quizás se sorprenda". Kakashi dijo.

"Dudo." Dijo Naruto y se alejó. Kakashi suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello. Esperaba que esta misión no empeorara.

 ** _XXX_**

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación donde los niños estaban durmiendo. Era de mañana y ella acababa de terminar de trabajar en el control de su chakra. Ella cambiaría turnos con Naruto en una hora, pero hoy tenía una misión diferente. Ese idiota Naruto dejó su gran pergamino y ella iba a conseguirlo. Ella sintió que si ella conseguía el pergamino para Sasuke, entonces él estaría agradecido por llevarla a una cita. Además, Naruto se estaba llenando demasiado de sí mismo.

Encontró el rollo en la esquina y se dirigió hacia él. Supuso que la única razón por la que lastimaba a Sasuke era porque estaba cerca del cuerpo de Naruto. Al alejarse, sintió que las medidas defensivas de los rollos no funcionarían. Ella se dirigió al pergamino y extendió la mano. Cuando tocó el rollo, apareció una pequeña barrera. Cubrió la mitad de su brazo y recibió el mayor golpe en su vida. La electricidad le quemaba el brazo mal.

Sakura gritó de dolor y se alejó del pergamino. Ella se agarró el brazo y gritó. El primero en llegar fue Tsunami. El segundo fue Kakashi. Vio a Tsunami controlar el brazo de Sakura. Fue entonces cuando notó la descarga eléctrica proveniente del rollo. Kakashi armó lo que sucedió rápidamente y estaba muy molesto. Las cosas empeoraron.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capítulo 23_** \- Amigos y enemigos

Kakashi entró a la casa después de hablar con Inari. Tuvo que hablar con él después de que Naruto estalló en el chico. De acuerdo, Inari comenzó y le dijo algo equivocado a Naruto. A pesar de encontrar personas que lo querían, Naruto aún mantenía su pasado cerca del chaleco. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar estar contento por la oportunidad que le presentaba la situación. Con Naruto fuera de la casa, finalmente podría enfrentar a sus otros dos estudiantes.

Miró para ver a Sasuke y Sakura sentados en el sofá. Sakura ahora lucía una camiseta de manga larga para ocultar las quemaduras que recibió de su intento del pergamino de Naruto. Por suerte para él, a Naruto no le tenía mucha curiosidad. Sabía que alguien intentó agarrar su pergamino de la sonrisa que le dio a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Incluso hizo un comentario burlón a Sasuke sobre una "experiencia impactante". Él le preguntó acerca de la nueva ropa de Sakura, pero ella simplemente le dijo airadamente que se ocupara de sus asuntos.

Kakashi miró a los dos con ojos serios, lo que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera y Sasuke se mostrara indiferente.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Kakashi preguntó en serio.

"Sensei," comenzó Sakura pero fue detenida por Kakashi levantando su mano para detenerla.

"Déjame decirte lo que estabas pensando". Kakashi se volvió hacia Sasuke. "Pensabas que no querías que nadie te impidiera volverse más fuerte". Luego se volvió hacia Sakura. "Pensaste que impresionarías a Sasuke si le dieses el rollo de Naruto. ¿Tengo razón hasta ahora?" el demando.

"¿Y qué? Esta es nuestra misión. Podríamos haberlo manejado". Sasuke discutió.

"No eres un comandante Sasuke. Eres un genin y debes respetar la autoridad de tu comandante. No me importa si eras el mejor de tu clase, tus acciones de destrucción del pergamino muestran que no eres un ninja superior. " Kakashi dijo con dureza. Sakura estaba sorprendida por esto.

"¿Has destruido el pergamino Sasuke-kun?" Sakura preguntó con sorpresa. Sasuke solo gruñó y giró la cabeza. Kakashi luego se enfrentó a Sakura.

"No estás mejor. Solo porque tu enamoramiento esté celoso de la habilidad de sus compañeros de equipo no te da el derecho de tomar sus habilidades. Naruto trabajó duro para eso y estás siendo irrespetuoso al intentar tomarlo". Kakashi dijo. Sakura miró sus pies avergonzada. El hombre suspiró hacia ellos. "¿Te das cuenta de que somos considerados el peor equipo entre los graduados? Tomé esta misión para poder demostrar que somos un equipo bien engrasado. Ahora veo que fue un error. Después de completar esta misión, no esperes otro hasta que este equipo comience a actuar como un equipo ". Con eso, Kakashi se alejó para hacer algo. Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y se abrió paso para hacer algo para calmar sus frustraciones. Sakura solo se quedó sola.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto se enojaba cuando sintió que alguien lo sacudía. Él apartó la mano y volvió a su sueño, pero la mano era persistente. Abrió los ojos y vio una hermosa cara que lo miraba. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dispararse. La persona que lo miraba se movió justo a tiempo mientras él se apartaba de ellos. Vieron como se puso en una posición defensiva. Naruto miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien más.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Exigió Naruto. La persona solo le sonrió.

"Lo siento. No quise asustarte. Mi nombre es Haku y estaba aquí afuera para recoger hierbas. Estaba preocupado porque este no es un lugar para que te duermas. Con los hombres de Gato y los animales salvajes , podrías haber sido herido ". Haku dijo. Naruto la miró y notó la canasta con hierbas en ella. Naruto se relajó un poco pero realmente no bajó la guardia.

"Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso". Dijo Naruto.

"Está bien. Tú eres un ninja después de todo". Haku dijo. Naruto la miró con sospecha hasta que ella señaló su frente. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba señalando y se sonrojó. Esto hizo reír a Haku al escuchar eso. Fue entonces cuando Haku miró a su alrededor y vio el daño. "¿Estabas entrenando?"

"Sí, entrenamiento secreto. Realmente no puedo decirte civiles. ¿La persona para la que estás recolectando la hierba sufre algún tipo de quemaduras?" Haku pareció sorprendido por eso. "Tengo un camarada en mi pueblo que es muy bueno para la salud. Hace estas cremas que hacen maravillas. De alguna manera, traje algo de ella en masa debido a algunos jutsu". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Tu amigo suena experto en las artes. Tal vez después de que mi amigo haya sanado, pueda ir a tu aldea y comparar notas". Haku dijo. "Me preguntaba algo. Por la apariencia del área, eres muy fuerte. ¿Por qué sigues entrenando si ya eres tan fuerte?"

"Bueno, algún día quiero ser Hokage, así que tengo que ser más fuerte. También tengo amigos a los que quiero proteger y mantener a salvo". Dijo Naruto. Esto hizo sonreír a Haku.

"Esa es una muy buena razón. Creo que cuando alguien tiene algo que quiere proteger, puede ser más fuerte que nunca". Haku dijo.

"¿Crees que sí?" preguntó.

"Creo eso. Creo que serás muy fuerte Naruto". Haku dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa.

"Gracias por eso Haku-chan". Dijo Naruto. Haku solo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Antes de que Haku se fuera, 'ella' se giró para enfrentar a Naruto.

"Por cierto, soy un chico, no una chica". Con eso él se alejó. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se preguntó cuál era la expresión en el rostro de Naruto. Probablemente fue gracioso. Naruto solo tenía una mirada muerta en sus ojos ante esa revelación.

'¡ _Eso simplemente no es posible! ¡Ningún tipo es tan lindo!_ su mente gritó. Él permanecería así hasta que Sasuke viniera por él.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi estaba empezando a recuperar su fuerza. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que tuviera toda su fuerza. Eso también significaría que Zabuza estaría con toda su fuerza también. Él estaría preparado esta vez. Solo se preguntaba si su equipo estaría listo. Con Sasuke ahora dominando el ejercicio de Tree Climbing, lo empujó un poco para estar listo. Él hizo lo mismo con Sakura, pero fue en una escala menor. Él realmente no tuvo demasiada interacción con Naruto, pero no fue su culpa. El rubio decidió que su tiempo sería mejor entrenado solo.

Kakashi suspiró ante eso. Parece que la brecha entre Naruto y el equipo se estaba ensanchando. Solo esperaba que pudiera llegar a una solución antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Fue entonces cuando su atención fue quitada por la caída de un árbol. Le dijo a Sasuke que vigilara a la familia mientras observaba. Llegó para ver a Naruto con un disco verde en la mano. Observó mientras arrojaba la cosa y aún mantenía su forma. Cortó otro árbol y rápidamente cayó. Fue entonces cuando escuchó a Naruto maldecir un poco.

"Hombre, Iruka-sensei tenía razón. Es inexacto". Dijo Naruto.

"No me parece incorrecto". Dijo Kakashi, sorprendiendo a Naruto. "Ese es un Jutsu impresionante".

"Sí, pero está lejos de estar listo para la batalla. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenando a Sasuke o algo así?" Preguntó Naruto con un pequeño tono.

"Al ver cómo me dijiste que deseabas entrenar solo, realmente no puedes culparme". Kakashi dijo.

"Bueno, no puedo confiar en mi compañero de equipo y no respeto a mi sensei. Lo veo desde mi punto de vista". Naruto discutió.

"Naruto, sé que has tenido algunos problemas con nosotros y no he hecho nada al respecto. Estoy tratando de cambiar eso. Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarlo". Kakashi dijo. Naruto lo miró y se cruzó de brazos. Él miraría a Kakashi por un tiempo antes de burlarse.

"Está bien, te daré una oportunidad, pero será pequeña. En cuanto a los demás, puedes olvidarlo". Dijo Naruto y se fue a la casa. Si bien no era lo que esperaba, era un comienzo. Kakashi siguió al rubio de vuelta.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto se despertó muy cansado. Realmente se había esforzado ayer en el entrenamiento. Él también estaba quemando la medianoche, obteniendo sus nuevas ideas para su nuevo jutsu en su pergamino. Él bostezó antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación. Se preguntó dónde estaban Kakashi y Sasuke. Se levantó y descubrió que Sakura también se había ido. Le tomó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que debían haber ido al puente sin él.

Naruto se vistió rápidamente y estaba por irse cuando oyó un grito inhumano. Bajó para ver a Tsunami e Inari en la sala de estar. Les dijo a los dos que se quedaran aquí antes de ir a ver el origen de ese grito. Aseguró la puerta y dejó dos Clones de las Sombras. Se dirigió al sonido con cuidado. Cuando llegó allí, se sintió un poco enfermo. Había dos hombres en el suelo y sangrientos.

El que llevaba puesta la tapa del cráneo estaba cubierto de kunai. Por suerte para él, él sobreviviría ya que no golpeó ninguna área vital. Sin embargo, el hombre tatuado, Naruto sabía que no sobreviviría. Su pierna estaba completamente volada y estaba sangrando. Los dos hombres vieron a Naruto de pie allí. Mientras que el hombre de la tapa del cráneo estaba desactivado, el hombre del tatuaje estaba haciendo un movimiento para su katana. Naruto salió de su canguelo y rápidamente lo detuvo. Tomó ambas katana y las selló. Luego decidió quitarle el hombre con tapa de calavera y asegurarlo. El hombre con los tatuajes gritó, pero Naruto lo ignoró. Fue cruel, pero Naruto no pudo hacer nada por él.

 ** _XXX_**

Después de asegurar al espadachín y poner a los dos a salvo, Naruto se dirigió al puente. Él llegó solo para ver qué estaba pasando, que no era nada. La niebla era espesa y no podía ver a nadie. Podía oír los sonidos de la batalla pero no podía señalar el punto donde estaban todos. Él necesitaba cuidar esa niebla. Por suerte para él, tenía un jutsu para eso. Llamó a un grupo de Clones de las Sombras y los hizo pasar a varias posiciones. Dio algunas órdenes antes de llegar al final de la niebla. Él hizo algunos sellos a mano.

"Estilo de viento: gran avance!" Gritó Naruto y dejó escapar una ráfaga de viento. No era un viento fuerte ya que solo quería deshacerse de la niebla. La niebla se dispersó y ahora él podía ver todo. Kakashi estaba batallando con Zabuza y Sasuke estaba recibiendo su culo por el falso ninja cazador. Naruto fue rápido en actuar. Dio una señal y sus clones saltaron, cada uno con un disco verde. Lanzaron el disco en la cúpula de los espejos. El disco destruyó fácilmente los espejos, cortándolos en dos. El ninja cazador escapó antes de ser asesinado.

Dos clones agarraron a Sasuke y se lo llevaron mientras los otros atacaban al ninja cazador. El adolescente tuvo algo de tiempo luchando contra los clones ya que se estaban coordinando bien entre ellos. Aún así, el ninja cazador pudo disiparlos con senbon. Naruto intentó correr hacia él, pero fue atrapado y golpeado contra el suelo. El ninja cazador apuñaló a un senbon en su cuello solo para que Naruto estallara en las llamas. El ninja cazador se quemó en los brazos y gritó de dolor. Tan centrado en el dolor, que no vio a Naruto venir por detrás para noquearlo.

La máscara se cayó y la persona golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Naruto sacó un cable para atarlo cuando le echó un vistazo a la cara.

"Haku?"

 ** _XXX_**

La batalla en el puente había terminado. Con Haku fuera y seguro, Kakashi terminó la vida de Zabuza Momochi con su jutsu característico. Los problemas no terminaron cuando Gato llegó con su ejército de matones. Se rió de Zabuza y estaba a punto de enviar a sus hombres después de Tazuna. Naruto actuó y convocó a más de cien Clones de las Sombras. Estaban todos armados y listos para pelear. Fue entonces cuando llegaron los aldeanos. Reunidos por Inari, estaban listos para luchar por su aldeano. Gato estaba furioso y quería que todos sufrieran. Eso fue Raido y Genma llegó con las fuerzas de Wave.

Gato se sorprendió por esto y se dio cuenta de que estaba superado. Intentó escapar rápidamente pero fue detenido por las tres fuerzas. Él y cualquier bandido que no escapó fueron capturados rápidamente en refrenado. Gato fue arrastrado, pateando y gritando, recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara por los aldeanos. Todos volvieron a la casa de Tazuna, donde Raido y Genma se ocuparon de los dos cuerpos, uno que estaba muerto. Naruto se sentía realmente mal por eso, pero Kakashi estaba sorprendentemente a su lado ya que esta era su primera muerte.

Sin embargo, llegó el momento de enfrentar el problema. Ese problema fue Haku.

"¿Por qué no solo lo matamos?" Sasuke dijo con un tono.

"No lo estamos matando solo porque te sientes desairado". Dijo Raido. Sasuke lo miró y luego a Haku. Naruto también miró a Haku. Pudo ver que sus ojos estaban muertos. Naruto sabía la razón porque sabía sobre la muerte de Zabuza.

"Creo que deberíamos llevarlo de vuelta con nosotros". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué deberíamos?" Él y su maestro simplemente intentaron matarnos a nosotros y a la familia de Tazuna ". Sakura dijo.

"Él no es un asesino. Eso no está en él. Solo tengo la intuición de que deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros". Dijo Naruto.

"No lo tomaremos solo por tu instinto". Sakura discutió.

"¿Por qué estás hablando de Sakura? ¿Qué hiciste para esta misión? Solo cállate y siéntate y deja hablar a aquellos con habilidades reales". Naruto escupió. Sakura estaba roja en la cara. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Kakashi habló.

"Muy bien, lo llevaremos de vuelta a Konoha". Kakashi dijo. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron sorprendidos. "Sin embargo, él es tu responsabilidad Naruto. Parece que tienes algún tipo de conexión".

"Gracias sensei". Con eso, todas las conversaciones fueron hechas.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capítulo 24_** \- Nuevos cambios

El equipo de Konoha, más uno, se despidieron de los pobladores de Wave Country. Estaban muy agradecidos por toda su ayuda y les dieron una despedida de héroe. Comenzaron su viaje a casa. Durante el viaje, Naruto vigiló a Haku. El adolescente no estaba hablando con nadie, pero era cooperativo con el joven rubio. Él comió y bebió cuando le dieron. Él no intentó escapar en absoluto. Naruto no sabía qué decirle a Haku, pero estaba trayendo algo. Cuando el equipo se detuvo por la noche, Naruto decidió hacer algo.

Sentado cerca del agua, Naruto se acercó a Haku. Le dio algo de comida y se sentó frente a él. Mientras los dos comían, Naruto comenzó a hablar.

"Escucha Haku, sé que podrías estar enojado con nosotros por matar a Zabuza y que no quieres hablar ..." comenzó a decir Naruto, pero Haku lo interrumpió.

"No estoy enojado contigo ni con tu equipo, Naruto. Éramos enemigos en ese momento. Es el camino del mundo shinobi en el que vivimos. Sé que lo entiendes". Haku dijo.

"Sí, fue ... reveladora. Entonces, ¿de qué estás enojado?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy enojado conmigo mismo. Era la herramienta de Zabuza y le fallé. Perdí a alguien que era mejor shinobi que yo. No podía matar mi amabilidad y terminar con tu equipo para ayudarlo. Es por esto que él murió. Estoy avergonzado de mí mismo porque me salvó de la muerte y me dio razón ". Haku explicó.

"¿Estás hablando de los asesinatos del linaje? Lo leemos en la academia". Dijo Naruto. Haku se sorprendió pero le sonrió.

"Sí. Mi padre descubrió que yo tenía el linaje de Ice Style. Él y una multitud mataron a mi madre y me mataron si mis habilidades no me salvaron. Viví en las calles por un tiempo antes de ser encontrado por Zabuza. Usó mis habilidades para sí mismo, pero no me importó. Encontró un lugar para mí a su lado. Estaba feliz de ser su herramienta ". Naruto lo miró con simpatía. Si bien no le gustaba la forma en que Haku se llamaba a sí mismo una herramienta, podía entender que quería pertenecer. Quería esa sensación por tanto tiempo y estaba muy contento de recuperarla. Haku vio la mirada y sonrió.

"Tienes experiencia en algo similar. También has encontrado personas que te han dado un propósito. Estoy feliz por ti. Por eso siento lo que sucederá cuando lleguemos a tu aldea". Haku dijo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Cuando lleguemos, voy a pedirle a tu Hokage que me mate". Haku respondió. Naruto lo miró con sorpresa. "Ataqué a Kinoha shinobi e intenté matar al último Uchiha. Querrán mi cabeza y yo se la daré".

"No, no, no, no puedes hacer eso. ¡No puedes simplemente pedir la muerte!" Exclamó Naruto.

"Naruto," Haku gritó, ganando su atención. Él le sonrió al rubio. "Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en una situación diferente. Podríamos haber sido grandes amigos. Sin embargo, le fallé a mi maestro. Merezco nada más que la muerte por mi fracaso". Naruto no podía aceptar eso. No podía dejar que se matara a sí mismo. Estaba corriendo por su cabeza para encontrar algo que le impidiera seguir con su idea. Fue entonces cuando algo vino a su cabeza.

"Dime algo. Zabuza era leal al Mizukage ¿verdad? ¿Qué lo haría olvidar esa lealtad? Sé que las cosas estaban mal en Kirigakure, pero él es la razón por la que el Mizukage tuvo que detener la graduación de la academia ¿verdad? Zabuza debe haber dicho ¿tienes razon?" Preguntó Naruto. Haku miró a Naruto con confusión antes de hablar.

"Zabuza no era realmente leal. La única razón por la que estaba al lado de Yagura era porque le había dado la Espada del verdugo. Sin embargo, Yagura cambió después de un ataque hace años. Mucha gente llegó a la conclusión de que estaba siendo controlado por alguien pero eso nunca fue confirmado. Me gustaría pensar que Zabuza intentó el golpe por eso. Realmente no tengo idea ". Haku explicó.

"Bueno, entonces, como amigo de Zabuza, ¿no crees que es tu deber completar su objetivo?" Preguntó Naruto en serio. Haku fue tomado por eso. "Lo dijiste tú mismo. Tu propósito era el propósito de Zabuza. Depende de ti completar ese propósito como su amigo. ¿Realmente vas a fallarle dos veces?" Ahora era el turno de Haku de pensar. Él nunca pensó realmente en eso. Sintió que Naruto tenía un punto y estaba pensando seriamente en eso. Naruto vio esto y sonrió. Raido y Genma también vieron y quedaron impresionados con Naruto.

 ** _XXX_**

Durante el resto del viaje, Haku fue mucho más hablador. Fue principalmente con Naruto debido al hecho de que los otros dos no querían tener nada que ver con él. Haku y Naruto estaban hablando de sus vidas y se estaban convirtiendo en buenos amigos. Llegaron al pueblo y se dirigieron a la torre Hokage. Una vez dentro, se encontraron con el Hokage y sus mayores. Kakashi pudo ver que no eran felices, pero mantuvo la cara seria.

Los tres jonin dieron sus informes al Hokage y a los ancianos. Kakashi vio como el rostro del Hokage se volvía más duro con cada informe. Cuando todo terminó, Hiruzen miró a todos en la habitación.

"Gracias por sus informes. Equipo Kakashi, usted es despedido con la excepción de su sensei. Haku, hablaremos más, pero debo pedirle que espere afuera. Dos de mis ANBU estarán con usted". Él dijo. Haku hizo una reverencia y fue escoltado afuera con el equipo genin y los otros dos jonin. Una vez solos, los tres voltearon sus ojos hacia él. Kakashi se sintió realmente nervioso. "No estoy satisfecho Kakashi".

"Entiendo señor. Sé que he fallado". Kakashi dijo con autoridad.

"Espectacularmente. No respondiste a nuestra llamada. Continuaste la misión sabiendo que la dificultad había aumentado. Te negaste a solicitar una copia de seguridad y lo peor es que tienes una pieza importante de equipo destruida debido a tu incompetencia. ¿He dejado algo? ¿fuera?" Koharu preguntó con un tono severo.

"No, pero en mi defensa, todo salió bien". Kakashi dijo.

"¡No te sientas tan relajado Kakashi! ¡Pones a tu equipo en peligro innecesariamente! Lo que es más vergonzoso es que un _genin_ estaba tomando mejores decisiones que un _veterano de_ guerra ". Homura dijo con disgusto. Kakashi no dijo nada y se mantuvo firme.

"¿Qué pasó realmente con el pergamino Kakashi?" Preguntó Hiruzen. Kakashi miró a su líder con confusión pero solo hizo que el anciano lo fulminara con la mirada.

"Sasuke tomó una decisión tonta. Fue un momento de estupidez". Él dijo.

"¿De verdad defiendes sus acciones? Cometí el mismo error con mi equipo y miro lo que sucedió". Hiruzen declaró. "Puedo entender por qué favorece al Uchiha pero parece que lo has hecho y has perdido el respeto del otro. Tuve suerte de que Jiraiya no guarde rencor. Naruto podría ser diferente. También sería lo mejor para ti. para lidiar con la actitud de Sasuke sobre Naruto o me veré obligado a hacerlo ".

"Trataré con eso señor". Kakashi dijo.

"Mira que lo haces". Hiruzen dijo. Después de un momento de silencio, habló de nuevo. "Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Kakashi. Cuando pasaste por este equipo, pensé que harías lo mejor que pudieras en entrenarlos. Ahora veo que has favorecido a uno sobre los demás. Tu equipo no es un equipo y el futuro que yo ver no es bueno. O los pones en forma o encontraré a alguien que pueda ". Kakashi se enderezó después de ese ultimátum. "Te despiden jonin". Dicho eso, Kakashi usó el Jutsu de Teleportación para irse. Después de que se fue, los dos ANBU entraron a la habitación con Haku.

"Entonces, eres Haku. ¿Eras el cómplice de Zabuza?", Dijo Naruto amigo, negándose a llamarte "herramienta". Hiruzen dijo con diversión.

"Naruto es un buen amigo. En el corto tiempo, he llegado a respetarlo". Haku dijo.

"Bien. Aunque no eres un shinobi de registro, ayudaste a Zabuza. Estamos muy conscientes de su reputación y acciones. Se informó que tiendes a inmovilizar en lugar de matar. Sin embargo, eso no excusa tu parte. ¿No te encarcelará por el resto de tu vida? Preguntó Hiruzen.

"No tengo ninguna razón Hokage. Ayudé a mi maestro en todo lo que hizo. Si es tu decisión, no pelearé. Sin embargo, Naruto me ha dado ... un propósito. Debo completar este propósito no solo por pero también para Zabuza. Yo era su "amigo" y tengo que cumplirlo. Tomaré cualquier castigo pero debo regresar a la Aldea de la Niebla Oculta ". Haku dijo. Hiruzen miró al adolescente con ojo crítico. Después de una intensa mirada hacia abajo, Hiruzen sonrió.

"Veo que estás decidido. Consultaré con mi consejo y tomaremos una decisión. Mientras tanto, serás perseguido por mi ANBU y te pondremos en un lugar cómodo". Él dijo.

"Gracias Señor." Con eso, Haku fue llevado por ANBU. Hiruzen solo suspiró y esperó que Kakashi hiciera las cosas juntas, para él y su equipo.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba en camino a ver a Iruka. Sabía que probablemente todavía estaba en la academia, ya que le gustaba trabajar desde allí. Iba a verlo porque era muy honesto con él cuando se trataba de sus ideas. Hizo muchas notas en Wave Country y hubo una mirada de teorías que tenía. Iruka podría ayudarlo a resolverlo y decirle qué funcionó y qué no.

Mientras se acercaba a la academia, Sasuke repentinamente lo interrumpió. Naruto se sorprendió pero cambió rápidamente cuando lo vio. Él no estaba exactamente feliz de verlo. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura fue quien intentó tomar su pergamino. No fue difícil cuando vio los vendajes en su brazo. Pensó que era Sasuke quien podría haberla inducido, pero rápidamente aplastó eso. Sakura probablemente lo hizo ella misma. De cualquier manera, se preguntó por qué estaba parado frente a él ahora.

"¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?" Preguntó Naruto con un tono. Sasuke lo ignoró y habló.

"Necesito que crees un jutsu para mí". Dijo Sasuke.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Me escuchaste. Te gusta crear jutsu, así que hazme uno". Naruto lo miró con ojos atónitos. Naruto de repente comenzó a reír. Esa acción hizo que Sasuke lo mirara con sorpresa. Cuando Naruto aún se reía, Sasuke se enojó mucho. "¡¿Qué tiene de divertido?!" Naruto dejó de reír y lo miró.

"Oh hombre, eso fue gracioso". Dijo Naruto, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. "Bueno, déjame decir esto lo más claramente posible. Diablos, no, no te convertiré en un jutsu".

"¿Por qué no?" Sasuke gruñó demandando.

"Antes que nada, no pediste mi ayuda, exigiste mi ayuda. No sé quién crees que eres, pero no me pides nada. No soy Kakashi ni nadie más que te esté besando. Cosa número dos, ¿por qué debería hacer algo por ti? Has tratado de robarme y has estado espiando mis sesiones de entrenamiento con Ibiki e Iruka ". Dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. "Oh sí, me informaron sobre eso. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por uno de los" perdedores "y su jutsu, pero ese es tu problema. Sin embargo, no te ayudaré ni haré nada por ti. . Quieres un jutsu, ve a Kakashi ".

Sasuke estaba humeando por las palabras que se le dijeron. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, disfrutaba el hecho de que la aldea lo favoreciera. Ayudó un poco a su ego. Para que alguien lo despida, no lo disfrutó. Sasuke luego se calmó antes de burlarse de Naruto. Caminó al pasar Naruto, golpeando su hombro como lo hizo. Sasuke luego miró a Naruto.

"Bien, puedes mantener tu estúpido jutsu. No me va a importar cuando desbloquee mi linaje". Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver lo que dijo Sasuke. El Uchiha se alejó y Naruto le dio a su espalda una mirada sucia. Parece que hablaría con Iruka más tarde. Si Sasuke pensaba que iba a robar su jutsu, ese tipo tenía otra cosa por venir. Se giró y se dirigió a ver a la tía Tsume.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi miró la piedra conmemorativa con una mirada frustrada. Él no estaba contento con la decisión del Hokage. Sí, él cometió un error. La misión no era lo que se suponía que era. Se suponía que su equipo se uniría y sería un equipo. Sin embargo, se convirtió en un desastre. No se unieron como un equipo como él quería. También se metió en problemas por no responder al Hokage. Eso fue algo por lo que culpó a Sasuke. Tampoco ayudó cuando su compañero jonin lo reprendió frente a su equipo.

Kakashi necesitaba cambiar esto y rápido. No iba a ser el primer jonin en perder su mando. Iba a darle forma a su equipo o morir en el intento. Era hora de dejar de ser amable con su equipo. Era hora de un amor duro.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capítulo 25_** \- Problemas antiguos, nuevas direcciones

Tsume miró a Naruto con sorpresa. Ella acababa de escuchar lo que Naruto le había explicado. Estaba sorprendida y un poco enojada. Pensar que el Uchiha era tan arrogante que incluso amenazó con robar el jutsu de Naruto era algo. Tsume sabía sobre los problemas con Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo. No fue solo de Kiba de quien ella escuchó. Ella también habló con Ibiki quien ayudó a Naruto de vez en cuando. Por lo que sabía, Kakashi no manejaba un barco apretado. Ella sabía que él no disciplinaba al Uchiha.

Tsume ahora lamentaba no haber luchado más duro para que Naruto estuviera en otro equipo. Parece que ella tenía razón sobre el enfoque de Kakashi. Por suerte para Naruto, tenía otras avenidas a las que podía acudir. Después de sus pensamientos, se volvió para mirar a Naruto.

"Bueno, puedo hablar con Murakumo por ti. Ella es una de nuestras entrenadoras de perros y tiene un campo de entrenamiento personal que usa para entrenarlas. Hablaré con ella y le pediré que te permita usar los terrenos para entrenar. Sin embargo, no creo que tengas que preocuparte. Si Sasuke alguna vez cumpliera con esa amenaza, enfrentaría consecuencias que serían realmente graves ". Tsume dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Fue antes de mi tiempo, pero durante el reinado del Segundo Hokage, tuvo que lidiar con un problema similar con el clan Uchiha. Se trató con el Uchiha pero muchos shinobi no estaban contentos con el clan. Se puso una ley en el Konoha establece que si algún Uchiha usara el Sharingan para robar las habilidades de alguien, estaría sujeto a fuertes sanciones ". Tsume explicó.

"¿Qué tipo de sanciones?"

"Podría ser desde la suspensión del deber hasta el destierro con su Sharingan sellado. La carta es muy clara. Todavía voy a hablar con Murakumo por ti, pero si ese Uchiha vuelve a ponerte cara solo recuérdalo. Lo cerrará bien arriba." Tsume dijo. Naruto le dio una gran sonrisa antes de darle un abrazo.

"Eres la mejor tía Tsume". Él dijo.

"Lo sé. Soy increíble".

 ** _XXX_**

Una semana más tarde encontró a Kakashi en el campo de entrenamiento. Su cara estaba en su libro mientras esperaba que su equipo regresara de su castigo. Dos días de descanso terminaron cuando un tardío pero serio Kakashi llegó al campo de entrenamiento. Inmediatamente reprendió a su equipo por lo que sucedió en Wave Country y que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. El primer cambio que fue inmediato fue que Kakashi implementó el castigo. Si no trabajaban juntos, entonces los castigaba juntos. El castigo siempre fue algo físico que abarcó desde vueltas hasta lagartijas.

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro para ver a Naruto aparecer a su vista. Siempre fue el primero en terminar porque siempre fue el que tenía más resistencia. Fue rápidamente seguido por Sasuke quien tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones profundas. Después de un largo momento, Sakura entró y cayó de bruces. Kakashi solo suspiró mientras miraba a su equipo.

"Bueno, ¿has corrido bien?" Preguntó Kakashi. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada de Naruto y Sasuke. "Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero te dije hace una semana que esto sucedería".

"Oh, sí, ahora estás actuando como una autoridad". Naruto murmuró mientras recuperaba el viento. Kakashi solo lo miró y no hizo ningún comentario.

"He ... tenido ... suficiente ..." murmuró Sakura desde su posición. Kakashi se giró para ver a Sakura luchando por ponerse de pie. Ella enfrentó a su sensei con una mirada. "No son minas o la culpa de Sasuke es que Naruto no trabajará con nosotros".

"La culpa no es de Naruto. El ejercicio fue una simple caída de confianza, que te negaste a hacer porque te emparejé con Naruto. Tienes la culpa de esto. Te lo dije todo si te niegas a actuar como un equipo, entonces yo te castigará como equipo ". Kakashi dijo. Esto hizo que Naruto se burlara suavemente pero Kakashi lo escuchó. "Tampoco aprecio tus burlas por Naruto. Estoy tratando de hacerlo mejor". Él volvió a su equipo. "Puedes descansar durante cinco minutos antes de continuar". Con eso, Kakashi desapareció.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sakura se volviera contra Naruto.

"¿Ves lo que has hecho? Has vuelto loco a Kakashi sensei". Sakura dijo.

"Me importa si está enojado. Puede intentar todo lo que quiera, pero mi opinión no va a cambiar". Dijo Naruto.

"Dios, eres tan molesto. Tú eres la razón principal por la que Sasuke y yo estamos sufriendo". Ella escupió.

"De nuevo, como me importa". Él dijo. Naruto la ignoró y comenzó a estirarse. Sakura estaba humeando por ser ignorada por la rubia. Luego se volvió hacia Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, di algo". Ella dijo.

"Eres molesto." Dijo Sasuke, asombrando a Sakura. "También eres una vergüenza como kunoichi".

"Sasuke ..." dijo Sakura triste y suavemente.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué eres un ninja en primer lugar. ¿Qué aportas realmente al equipo? No tienes habilidades, apenas entrenas y no vienes de ningún tipo de trasfondo de shinobi. Inútil, como si estuvieras en el País de las Olas. Solo haznos un favor a todos y renuncia ". Dijo Sasuke con dureza. Sakura no pudo decir nada. Sus sentimientos realmente dolieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Sasuke se mofó de Sakura y se dio vuelta solo para ver a Naruto darle una mirada sucia.

"¿Tienes algo que decir perdedor?" Preguntó.

"Sabes, tienes que ser el peor ser humano vivo en esta tierra. Crees que eres un shinobi espectacular, pero no lo eres. Eres un niño amargado que cree que todos están debajo de él. porque él tiene sangre de Uchiha. A Zabuza no le importaba y a Haku le importaba cuando los dos te metían en el culo ". Naruto dijo. Sasuke gruñó al oír eso.

"¡Si tuviera mi Sharingan, los hubiera derrotado a ambos!" Gritó Sasuke.

"Lo dudo y dudo que hubieras hecho la diferencia incluso con tu Sharingan. No pareces darte cuenta de que, por ti mismo, te habrían matado. Quién te salvó el trasero en Wave Country cuando Haku te tuvo en el Puede que pienses que no nos necesitas pero sin mí, sin Sakura, hubieras estado muerto. Así que quítate de encima a tu maldito caballo Sasuke. No eres mejor que ella o cualquier otra persona ". Dijo Naruto. Sasuke estaba apretando los puños ante las palabras que Naruto dijo. La mirada que Naruto le dio casi lo desafió a hacer algo. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi regresó. Miró la escena frente a él y suspiró.

¿Por qué su equipo tenía que ser tan difícil?

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi no era el único equipo que tenía problemas. Asuma miró a su equipo y pudo sentir la tensión. Si bien no era todo su equipo, podía ver ese problema entre Ino y Shikamaru. Sabía por qué estaba sucediendo, pero decidió mantenerse al margen. Era un problema que tendrían que manejar por sí mismos.

"Bien, equipo, hemos terminado por hoy. Vuelve aquí al mismo tiempo". Asuma dijo. Todos asintieron y Asuma desapareció. Choji se volvió hacia Shikamaru.

"Entonces, ¿nos reuniremos más tarde hoy?" Choji preguntó.

"Tal vez. Estoy trabajando en esta nueva barrera que Iruka me dio. Mi padre cree que sería una buena idea aprender. Después de que aprenda esto, podría hacer algunas ideas". Shikamaru explicó.

"Está bien, entonces, podemos pasar el rato mañana. Hasta luego". Choji dijo después de golpear los puños con él. Choji dejó el campo y después de un tiempo, Shikamaru volvió su atención a Ino. Ella lo miraba con fastidio y él no quería lidiar con esto más de lo que podía. Con un suspiro, se enfrentó a la chica molesta.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"Quiero saber por qué me tratas como una molestia". Ino exigió.

"Es porque eres una molestia. ¿Hay algo más?" Preguntó. Esto hizo enojar a Ino.

"¡No puedes hablar conmigo así!" Ella gritó.

"Maldito seas ruidoso y problemático. Si solo vas a gritarme por ignorarte y llamarte molesto, me voy a casa a trabajar en mi jutsu". Shikamaru dijo y se dio vuelta para irse. Ino no estaba feliz con esto y se preguntó por qué Shikamaru la trataba así. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que sucedió hace cinco días.

"¿Esto se trata de que yo no vaya a la prueba de promoción de Choji?" Ino preguntó, haciendo que Shikamaru se detuviera. "¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo por no estar allí? Estás siendo un bebé grande por algo que sucedió hace cinco días. Me disculpé por mi ausencia y Choji ya lo aceptó".

"Porque es algo con lo que _contabas_ y tu madre te _dijo_ que hicieras. No tenías nada importante que hacer como tú nos dijiste. Estabas sentado en una tienda vacía, hojeando una revista. Si se trataba de otra persona , se habrían burlado de ti y nunca aceptaron tu disculpa. Oh, no puedes decir que te disculpes sinceramente cuando te tomó tres días hacerlo ". Shikamaru dijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo, Shikamaru? ¿Soy un mal amigo?" Ino dijo con un tono.

"Sí." Shikamaru dijo claramente, sorprendiendo a Ino. "Podrías pensar lo contrario, pero la prueba está justo frente a ti. Te lo hiciste a Sakura por Sasuke. Choji no espera mucho, pero lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho es estar allí por un momento de su vida del que estuviera realmente orgulloso. Destaca cuán superficial es una persona que eres y que no valoras las amistades tanto como dices ". Con eso, Shikamaru se giró y se alejó. Pasaría un tiempo antes de que Ino encontrara su voz, pero Shikamaru ya se había ido. La rubia estaba enojada por lo que Shikamaru le acaba de decir. Con un bufido, ella salió corriendo en la otra dirección para refrescarse.

Asuma observó desde su lugar escondido. En verdad, estuvo de acuerdo con la declaración de Shikamaru. Estaba allí para la prueba de promoción de Choji. Estaba feliz por el éxito del niño regordete. También vio la decepción en su rostro cuando Ino no estaba allí. Sabía que Noriko no estaba contenta con su hija por volar el gran día de Choji. Choji la perdonó pero Asuma estaba decepcionada con ella como Shikamaru. Solo podía esperar que las cosas no escalasen más de lo que lo hicieron.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi despidió a su equipo por el día después de algunas misiones. Sasuke se apresuró a irse ya que todavía estaba enojado por las palabras que se le dijo. Kakashi pronto se fue, probablemente para convencer al Uchiha. Naruto estaba a punto de irse pero alguien lo detuvo.

"Uh, Naruto, ¿puedes quedarte por un minuto?" Sakura preguntó. Naruto se dio vuelta y notó su comportamiento manso. Parecía nerviosa, pero Naruto se levantó y esperó. Después de un rato, ella habló. "Gracias por defenderme. Sé que realmente no me quieres".

"Realmente no lo hice para defenderte Sakura. Lo hice porque Sasuke necesitaba ser derribado". Dijo Naruto.

"Oh", dijo Sakura con tristeza. Naruto notó esto y se sintió un poco mal.

"Mira Sakura, no estoy de acuerdo en que debes renunciar, pero creo que no te lo tomas en serio. Creo que si tomas tu carrera en kunoichi un poco más seria, Sasuke no te atacará como lo hizo. Quizás Kakashi también te tomaría más en serio. Tengo mis dudas, pero nunca se sabe ". Dijo Naruto. Sakura parece estar pensando en lo que dijo Naruto.

"¿Tienes algún consejo sobre cómo comenzar?" Ella preguntó.

"Hablaría con Iruka. Es bastante honesto a la hora de explicar las cosas. Incluso podría darte una dirección para ir". Naruto respondió. Sakura asintió y se dio vuelta para irse. Antes de hacerlo, se enfrentó a Naruto de nuevo.

"Gracias Naruto, lo digo en serio". Sakura dijo y salió corriendo. Naruto solo sonrió y se fue. Sintió que hizo algo bueno hoy. Pensó que se merecía un plato de ramen por una recompensa.

 ** _XXX_**

Una explosión sacudió el área. Kurenai, Hinata y Shino tuvieron que taparse los ojos del polvo que se estaba asentando lentamente. Todos lo cuidaron para ver el daño que se creó. Kurenai miró con los ojos muy abiertos al tamaño del agujero que estaba en la roca grande. Ella estaba sorprendida porque este fue el primer intento de un nuevo jutsu para Kiba. Volvió su atención hacia Kiba que estaba descansando en el suelo. Ella podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro, pero rápidamente se transformó en dolor mientras se frotaba las manos. Hinata estaba revisando sus manos cuando Akamaru saltó sobre su regazo.

Kurenai solo miró a su estudiante con cierto orgullo. Si Kiba derribaba su nuevo jutsu, iba a ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta. De eso estaba segura.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capítulo 26_** \- Los exámenes de Chunin llegan.

Sakura pisoteó el pueblo, enojada como siempre. Aquellos que la vieron le dieron un amplio espacio. Ella quería golpear a alguien tan mal y esta vez, no era Naruto. Sakura había dejado el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo y lo que Kakashi le había dicho.

 ** _***Escena retrospectiva***_**

 _Sakura acababa de terminar algunas vueltas. Fue algo que ella hizo voluntariamente. Fue entonces cuando se acercó a Kakashi, quien estaba leyendo su libro. Ella vio que él la vio, pero no la detuvo. Ella abrió la boca solo para ser cortada por Kakashi._

" _La respuesta sigue siendo no Sakura". Él dijo, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. Hace un mes, Sakura tomó el consejo de Naruto y fue a hablar con Iruka. Su antiguo instructor no era amable cuando se trataba de decirle la verdad. La deprimió un poco. Fue entonces cuando Iruka la recogió. Dijo que tenía el mejor control de chakra de la clase y que tenía una fuerza muy engañosa. Sakura se sonrojó por los golpes que le dio a Naruto. Él recomendó que ella trabajara en lo básico mientras se enfocaba en genjutsu, taijutsu y las artes médicas._

 _Al día siguiente, expresó su deseo de aprender estas cosas a Kakashi. Estaba bastante orgulloso y le entregó dos pergaminos, uno sobre genjutsu y otro sobre primeros auxilios. No le tomó mucho tiempo aprender todo en los dos rollos. Sakura luego pidió aprender un jutsu o aplicar lo que leyó. Kakashi le dijo que siguiera revisando esos rollos. Sakura no se quejó al principio, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si Kakashi no quería que se volviera más fuerte._

" _¿Por qué no sensei? Entiendo la necesidad de revisar, pero ¿cómo puedo mostrar mi mejora si no me dejas?" Sakura discutió._

" _Sakura, ahora mismo estás en la etapa inicial de mejora. No debes apresurar las cosas porque pueden ocasionar lesiones a ti y a los que intentan ayudarte. Confía en mí, sé que estás trabajando duro. Solo sigue revisándolos se desplaza y pronto, podemos pasar al jutsu ". Kakashi explicó con una sonrisa. Sakura lo miró por un rato antes de fruncir el ceño._

" _Sabes, yo solía pensar que Naruto solo estaba siendo infantil en su opinión sobre ti. Ahora veo que tenía razón. Eres un mal sensei". Con eso, Sakura se giró y se fue. Ella no miró hacia atrás, perdiéndose la mirada atónita de Kakashi._

 ** _***Presente***_**

Sakura continuó su camino, todavía enojada y frustrada. Tan enojada, que no vio a la persona hasta que se encontró con ellos.

"Oh, lo siento mucho". Sakura dijo, su humor rápidamente cambiando. Ella miró para ver que se encontró con el nuevo residente de Konoha, Haku. El adolescente femenino, aunque guapo, le dio una sonrisa desarmante.

"Está bastante bien. Pareces estar pensando profundamente. ¿Pasa algo?" Haku preguntó. Al principio, Sakura iba a decir que estaba bien, pero luego pensó en ello. Aunque un poco intimidados debido al hecho de que eran enemigos en el País de las olas, ella necesitaba dejar salir sus frustraciones. Con un bufido, ella le lanzó una mirada seria.

"¿Era Zabuza tan malo como un sensei como el mío?" Sakura exclamó. Haku parpadeó como un búho ante la pregunta.

 ** _XXX_**

Kurenai vio como sus estudiantes se estaban entrenando. Shino meditaba mientras Kiba y Hinata discutían. Kurenai estaba muy orgullosa de su equipo y pensó que su fuerza solo podría aumentar. Fue una de las razones por las que dejó de ser madre de ellos. Resultó ser una sabia decisión. Dirigió su atención al sonido de Kiba gruñendo. Estaba en el suelo, gimiendo después de caerse sobre su trasero. Ella sonrió al chico derrotado.

"¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy?" Preguntó Kurenai.

"Solo porque soy rápido no significa que sea invencible". Kiba dijo con un gemido. Akamaru se estaba riendo de su maestro, ganándolo una mirada sucia. Hinata estaba preocupada pero una mano tranquilizadora la calmó. Fue entonces cuando Kurenai oyó el grito de un halcón. Levantó la vista para ver el pájaro que daba vueltas. Ella volvió su atención a su equipo.

"Bien, equipo, el entrenamiento está hecho para el día. Todos ustedes serán despedidos por el resto del día. Estaré ocupado y no estaré en contacto hasta mañana". Kurenai explicó.

"Muy bien sensei". Todos dijeron. Con eso, Kurenai desapareció.

 ** _XXX_**

Asuma también vio al halcón. Él dejó escapar una corriente de humo.

"Entonces, es ese momento ¿eh?" se dijo a sí mismo. Volvió su atención a su equipo que estaba terminando una misión. Podía oír al panadero elogiar a Choji.

"Si alguna vez necesitas algo de dinero extra, puedes trabajar para mí". El panadero dijo.

"Gracias por eso y gracias por la receta". Choji dijo y se unió a su equipo. Asuma caminó hacia ellos y sonrió ante su estado.

"Parece que se divirtieron. Bueno, uno de ustedes lo hizo". Asuma bromeó cuando Ino estaba cubierto de harina. Shikamaru estaba bien pero no tanto. "De todos modos, reportaré el éxito de la misión. Ustedes pueden limpiarse". Usó el Teleport Jutsu para irse. Ino fue el segundo en irse, sin siquiera decir adiós. Choji notó que este era un tema con ella últimamente. Se preguntó si ella estaba enojada por algo.

A Shikamaru no le importa la actitud de Ino. Como él le contó lo que pensaba de ella, Ino había decidido ignorarlo a él _y a_ Choji. Choji intentó hablar con ella, pero ella lo ignoró. Shikamaru pensó que Ino estaba siendo infantil y no le importaba si estaba enojada. Él le dijo la verdad y si ella no podía manejarlo ese era su problema. Shikamaru se volvió y se fue a casa después de desearle bien a Choji.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi llegó a la oficina del Hokage a tiempo. Como todos los jonin, también vio al halcón. Despidió a su equipo, que estaba empezando a entender lo que estaba diciendo. Bueno, Naruto y Sakura estaban empezando a entenderlo. Comenzaron a trabajar juntos un poco más de lo normal. De acuerdo, los dos trabajaron juntos solo debido al hecho de que estaban de acuerdo en que era un mal sensei. Naruto no dejó de ovacionar y burlarse de él durante al menos cinco minutos. Solo deseaba que su unión no se debiera a la falta de respeto que le mostraban. Otra cosa que notó sobre Sakura fue que estaba mejorando constantemente sus habilidades. Su precisión y su taijutsu eran más crujientes de lo que recordaba.

Puso sus pensamientos en el fondo de su mente cuando el Hokage estaba tomando nominaciones para los próximos exámenes de selección de Chunin. Era un examen bianual que genin podía tomar para convertirse en chunin. The Hidden Leaf Village lo iba a hospedar esta vez. Hiruzen acababa de tomar tres nominaciones. Fue entonces cuando Kurenai habló.

"Yo, Kurenai Yuhi, líder del equipo ocho, nomino a mi equipo para el examen de selección de Chunin". Ella dijo con confianza.

"Yo, Asuma Sarutobi, líder del equipo diez, nomino a mi equipo para el examen de selección de Chunin". Él dijo sin titubeos.

"Yo, Kakashi Hatake, líder del equipo siete, nomino a mi equipo para el examen de selección de Chunin". Dijo perezosamente. Fue su nominación la que tuvo una reacción.

"Lord Hokage, debo protestar por esa nominación". Una voz dijo. Todos voltearon a ver a Iruka. Kakashi no estaba muy preocupado. Él pensó en por qué estaba en contra y por qué fue expulsado.

"¿Estás hablando de mí o de todos los equipos novatos?" Preguntó Kakashi en su tono distante habitual.

"Solo me refiero a ti. Aunque tengo un problema con los novatos que ingresan a los exámenes, confío más en jonin Kurenai y jonin Asuma que en los tuyos". Iruka dijo con un tono molesto.

"No sé lo que Naruto te ha dicho durante tus reuniones, pero estoy seguro de que mi equipo lo hará, o los romperá, lo que viene primero". Kakashi bromeó.

"¡Eres un bastardo irresponsable! ¿Crees que esto es una broma? ¡Sé que es un hecho que solo Sasuke y Naruto están entrenados lo suficientemente bien como para tomar estos exámenes! A pesar de lo que Haku pudo hacer con Sakura en una semana, ella no está ¡Listo!" Iruka le gritó. El ojo solitario de Kakashi se ensancha ante eso.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Haku con Sakura?" Kakashi preguntó confundido.

"¿De verdad crees que su mejora reciente se debió a los rollos que le diste? Ella solo puede aprender mucho de ellos. ¿Cómo puede saber que aprendió si no lo aplica? Haku la ha estado ayudando con eso. bajo mi supervisión ". Iruka explicó. Esto realmente enojó a Kakashi.

"Tú y Haku no tenían derecho a hacer eso". Kakashi discutió con un tono duro.

"¿Cómo puedes reclamar ningún derecho cuando has centrado toda tu atención en Sasuke? ¿No merecen Sakura y Naruto el mismo respeto que le das? ¿Me estás diciendo que el gran 'Copy Ninja' no es lo suficientemente hábil para entrenar? tres genin, el hombre con más de mil jutsu? " Iruka se burló. A Kakashi no le gustó que el instructor se burlara de él. No le gustaban algunas de las miradas que su compañero jonin le estaba dando. Estaba a punto de poner este chunin en su lugar, pero Hiruzen lo interrumpió.

"Es suficiente, ambos." Mientras entiendo su preocupación por Iruka, es su elección. Si Kakashi quiere que su kunoichi tenga una fe terrible, esa es su decisión. Tal vez su nueva kunoichi tomará su tiempo y la respetaría. " Algunos de los jonin rieron disimuladamente ante los golpes en Kakashi. El ninja enmascarado se quedó allí y lo tomó. "De cualquier manera, es la decisión del genin si quieren participar. Afortunadamente, se hace una elección sensata". Hiruzen dijo, mirando a Kakashi.

Las nominaciones continuaron pero Kakashi no estaba escuchando. Estaba muy molesto y necesitaba hablar con algunas personas. Hubo algunas cosas que necesitan ser dichas.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto y Sakura vieron a un adolescente con un traje negro, holgado, de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en el frente, una capucha negra que cubría completamente su cabeza y tenía orejas de gato y el protector de su frente en la frente. Sostuvo a Konohamaru por el cuello de su camisa. El adolescente estaba a punto de golpearlo, algo que Naruto no iba a permitir. Corrió hacia adelante para ayudar a su amigo. El adolescente sonrió ante eso y movió sus dedos con su mano libre. Sin embargo, este no era el Naruto de antaño.

Naruto desapareció y reapareció en un instante detrás del adolescente. El niño y la niña que estaba con él se sorprendieron. Naruto lanzó un golpe y el adolescente tuvo que liberar a Konohamaru para atraparlo. Naruto sonrió con satisfacción antes de explotar en las hojas. El adolescente estaba actuando frenéticamente, tratando de sacar las hojas de su vista. Cuando el torbellino de hojas se calmó, miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Naruto y Konohamaru desaparecidos. Fue cuando escuchó al pequeño mocoso que encontró a los dos con la chica de cabello con oink y sus dos amigos.

La adolescente no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada con lo que acaba de ver. La chica de cabello rubio, que tenía cuatro coletas, miró al pelirrojo Naruto. Ella no sabía lo que él acababa de hacer, pero sabía que no era el Jutsu de Teleportación. Ella lo sabía y eso era otra cosa. En el lado positivo, su compañero de equipo simplemente fue engañado por alguien que consideró inútil. Fue entonces cuando vio a su compañero de equipo alcanzar el paquete en su espalda.

"¿Realmente vas a usar _eso_ ?" ella preguntó.

"Ese punk necesita una lección". Él gruñó. Naruto se giró para enfrentarlo y se preparó para una pelea. Fue entonces cuando una voz surgió de la nada.

"Es suficiente Kankuro". La voz grave dijo. Todos voltearon hacia donde venía la voz, que era un árbol al que estaban cerca. Vieron a Sasuke, que estaba sorprendido de encontrar a alguien detrás de él. La joven adolescente vestía un traje negro con cuello abierto, mangas tipo camiseta y mallas casi de cuerpo entero. También llevaba un paño blanco sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de las caderas. Tenía una ancha banda de cuero desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha con la que llevaba una calabaza de arena y alrededor, que tenía envuelto el protector de la frente. "No nos avergüences más de lo que tienes".

"G-Gaara," Kankuro murmuró con miedo, algo que no estaba perdido en Naruto. Se giró para mirar a Gaara que también lo miraba. Naruto se estremeció ante la mirada que vio en sus ojos. Fue uno de locura. Al ver el miedo en los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo, supo que este nuevo personaje era peligroso. Él también sintió algo familiar con él. A Naruto no le gustó la situación en la que se encontraron.

 ** _XXX_**

Haku miró a los niños en la academia. Suspiró cuando no encontró a Konohamaru, Udon o Moegi entre ellos. Aplaudiría a los tres por su habilidad para escapar, pero deseaba que no lo hicieran durante su tiempo de observación. También iban a perderse la lección que estaba seguro de que disfrutarían. Bueno, fue su perdido. Estaba a punto de continuar con la lección cuando apareció alguien. Haku vio que era Kakashi. También vio que Kashi no se comportaba con la misma indiferencia con la que lo conocía. De hecho, podía ver molestia y un poco de ira en su único ojo. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi habló.

"Necesitamos hablar ahora". El ordenó. Haku solo se preparó para lo que podría pasar.

 _ **XXXXX**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capítulo 27_** \- Comienzan los exámenes de Chunin

Haku y Kakashi se mantuvieron alejados de los estudiantes. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchados, pero no demasiado lejos para que Haku no vigilara a los estudiantes. Haku se enfrentó a Kakashi y vio que no estaba feliz con él. Adivinó de qué se trataría debido a su conversación con Naruto. El rubio, con quien vivía cerca, le advirtió que a Kakashi no le haría feliz saber que estaba ayudando a Sakura. Haku no entendió por qué lo haría, pero parecía que Naruto tenía razón.

Haku estaba un poco preocupado hasta que sintió una sesión de advertencia en su brazo. Era el sello que se le puso, lo que le hizo saber que su manejador de ANBU estaba cerca. Fue colocado sobre él después de que él resolvió su trato con el Hokage. Su guardia le estaba haciendo saber que él estaba cerca y asumió que sabía que Kakashi iba a enfrentarse a él. Ignorando esto por ahora, Haku dirigió su atención a Kakashi.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar sobre Kakashi sensei?" Haku preguntó.

"Podemos empezar por decirme que te ha dado permiso para entrenar a _mi_ estudiante? ¿No te parece que _yo_ debería haber sido informado?" Preguntó Kakashi con un tono.

"Realmente no creí que hubiera sido un problema, ya que solo he ayudado a Sakura con sus básicos y con los rollos que le diste. En cuanto al permiso, el Hokage me lo dio cuando se lo pedí. Debido a mi libertad condicional , Sentí que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Dijo que estaba bien para mí e Iruka ayudarla ". Haku respondió con calma. El estado de ánimo de Kakashi no mejoró con esa respuesta. Significaba que el Hokage sabía sobre el entrenamiento y le permitió a Iruka acercarse a él. Kakashi se alejó de Haku y desapareció. Haku no se sintió insultado y volvió a los estudiantes.

 ** _XXX_**

Hiruzen estampó otro documento cuando escuchó una pequeña conmoción afuera. Su puerta se abrió y entró Kakashi. Su recepcionista estaba justo detrás de él.

"Lo siento señor", comenzó, pero Hiruzen levantó la mano.

"Está bien. Lo he estado esperando". Él dijo. La mujer se inclinó y cerró la puerta cuando se fue. Los dos se miraban, uno tranquilo, otro enojado. Fue Hiruzen quien habló primero. "¿Veo que fuiste a hablar con Haku?"

"Le diste permiso a él e Iruka para entrenar a Sakura sin mi consentimiento". Kakashi dijo.

"No creí que te importara. Cuando Haku vino a mí, me explicó la discusión que tuvo con Sakura. Parece que finalmente tuvo suficiente de ti diciéndole que no. Estoy de acuerdo con Iruka en que puedes aprender solo eso. "No mejoras solo con meter la cabeza dentro de un texto o pergamino. Le di permiso a Haku para que solo mejorara sus básicos y aplicara lo que aprendió de tus pergaminos, algo que no quisiste hacer". Hiruzen explicó

"Solo estaba cuidando de ella. Empezó a tomar su entrenamiento en serio y," comenzó Kakashi.

"Voy a detenerte allí mismo". El Hokage lo interrumpió. "No debería haber llegado a este punto. Deberías haber tratado sus problemas al principio. Tal vez, ella habría contribuido más durante tu misión".

"Señor, usted sabe quién tengo, a quién elegí. Ha leído las evaluaciones". Kakashi discutió.

"Esa es solo otra excusa. Sí, he leído las mismas evaluaciones, pero eso no significa que atendamos a Sasuke porque puede traicionar a la aldea algún día. Si traiciona al pueblo en su búsqueda de poder y venganza, entonces él será tratado como cualquier otra persona que traiciona a la aldea ". Hiruzen declaró con un tono duro.

"Entonces, ¿me estás reemplazando por otros como Haku e Iruka?" Kakashi preguntó con una ventaja.

"No, has hecho eso tú mismo. Estás cometiendo el mismo error que yo cometí con mi propio equipo". El anciano comentó.

"Nunca llegaría a eso". Kakashi dijo rápidamente.

"Ya lo ha hecho. Te niegas a verlo tal como es". Kakashi no pudo hablar después de esas palabras. No creía que su equipo pudiera terminar como el Sannin, donde solo uno era leal al pueblo. Kakashi se recompuso y miró a Hiruzen.

"Te demostrarán que estás equivocado en los exámenes". Él dijo. Hiruzen solo lo miró antes de suspirar.

"Muy bien, ya veremos. Sin embargo, después de los exámenes, el equipo siete ya no estará bajo su mando".

"Pero señor"

"¡No!" Gritó Hiruzen, silenciando a Kakashi. "¡Has demostrado que no puedes liderar el futuro de Hidden Leaf! ¡No dejaré que continúe!" Kakashi miró a Hiruzen con su ojo entrecerrado. No le preocupaba el viejo Kage.

"Lucharé contra ti en esto. No soy un mal maestro y mantendré a mi equipo". Kakashi dijo.

"Haz lo que debes Hatake. Hemos terminado aquí". Hiruzen dijo con un tono desdeñoso. Kakashi se dio vuelta para irse. Cuando estaba a mitad de la puerta, Hiruzen volvió a hablar. "Minato habría hecho lo mismo y lo sabes. Él o tus compañeros de equipo habrían aceptado esto". Kakashi se detuvo por un momento antes de irse. Hiruzen giró a su izquierda y apareció ANBU.

"Informa a Naruto que tenga cuidado con Kakashi y Sasuke. Creo que ahora ayudará a Sasuke a ganar su Sharingan". Ordenó Hiruzen.

"Sí señor." La mujer dijo y desapareció. Hiruzen luego llamó a su recepcionista.

"Obtenga los archivos de cada jonin que ha solicitado un equipo". El ordenó.

"Señor." Ella dijo y se fue para hacerlo. Hiruzen regresó a su trabajo.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto estaba sentado en su puesto favorito con un plato de ramen frente a él. El único problema era que no lo estaba devorando. Lo ignoró y parece estar pensando profundamente. Tenchi y Ayame estaban muy preocupados y un poco asustados. Un observador observó y notó que Naruto estaba siendo raro. Decidieron hacer algo al respecto. Llegó rápido, llegó duro y enojó al rubio.

"¿¡Qué demonios !? ¿Por qué me pegaste a ella, hulk?" Exclamó Naruto.

"Estás asustando a tus amigos estúpidos". Ella luego lo golpeó de nuevo. "Y eso es por el comentario de ella-hulk". Naruto le dio un apestoso ojo a Sakura que solo le volteó la nariz. Naruto se giró hacia su ramen y comenzó a comer. Ayame decidió hacer una pregunta.

"¿Le pasa algo a Naruto? Usualmente no estás tan sumido en tus pensamientos a menos que estés creando un jutsu o aprendiendo un nuevo jutsu de sellado". Ella dijo.

"Solo estoy pensando en ese tipo Gaara". Dijo Naruto. Esto atrapó la atención de Sakura.

"¿Por qué estás pensando en él?" ella preguntó.

"Vi sus ojos. Como una forma de entrenamiento, Ibiki me hizo mirar fijamente a los ojos de las personas para leer sus pensamientos. De alguna manera, aprendí cómo hacer eso, pero ahora, desearía no haberlo hecho". Él dijo sombríamente. Sakura estaba curiosa por eso. Ella notó el tono y recordó la explosión que Naruto tuvo en Wave Country. ¿Podría esto tener algo que ver con su vida aquí en Konoha?

"¿Qué viste a Naruto?"

"Él ... vivió una vida similar a la mía". Dijo Naruto. Sakura observó a los dos propietarios de tiendas de ramen y vio que se sorprendieron. Pronto cambió a reconocimiento y tristeza. Sakura comenzó a preguntarse qué tan mala era la vida de Naruto. "Vi la malicia pero debajo de ella vi la soledad, el dolor. No puedo evitar preguntarme si podría haber resultado así". Naruto explicó. Sakura fue sorprendida por eso. Ella siempre pensó que Naruto era un tipo despreocupado, pero estaba lleno de inseguridades como todos los demás. Sin embargo, a ella no le gustó. Un sombrío Naruto simplemente no se veía bien.

"Mira, Naruto, no sé lo mal que fueron las cosas para ti y lo siento si fui insensible a él, pero tú no eres ese tipo Gaara. Claro que estabas solo al principio, pero luego encontraste amigos y eres amable. de fundar una familia. Para eso trabajaste, ¿verdad? Sakura preguntó.

"Sí. Sí, tienes razón". Naruto dijo un poco más con confianza. Encontré una familia y tengo amigos. Gracias a Sakura por animarme. "Con eso, Naruto comenzó a inhalar su ramen y pidió otro cuenco. Los adultos se veían felices mientras Sakura parecía disgustada con sus hábitos alimenticios. Cuando apareció el segundo cuenco, también lo hizo un ninja ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki," comenzó cuando notó a Sakura. Ella pensó por un tiempo antes de tomar una decisión. "Sakura Haruno, tengo un mensaje del Hokage". Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y sintieron curiosidad sobre lo que era.

 ** _XXX_**

Sasuke llegó al campo de entrenamiento, muy molesto. Vio a Kakashi que estaba mirando la piedra conmemorativa. El genin caminó hacia él.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí en medio de la noche?" el demando. Kakashi se giró para enfrentarlo. Mientras lo miraba, las palabras del Hokage resonaron en su cabeza. Él rápidamente los desterró y se centró en Sasuke.

"Vamos a activar su Sharingan esta noche. No vamos a dejar el campo de entrenamiento hasta que lo hagamos". Kakashi dijo. Sasuke se sorprendió pero cambió a una sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo comenzamos?" preguntó. Kakashi reveló su Sharingan.

"Ahora mismo."

 ** _XXX_**

Kurenai miró a su equipo que estaba mirando los formularios. Podía ver que Kiba estaba emocionado, Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa y Shino era Shino. Ella captó su atención con una tos.

"De nuevo, esto es completamente voluntario. Puedes elegir participar o no. Creo que todos ustedes están listos para dar el siguiente paso". Kurenai dijo.

"D-¿De verdad crees que sí s-sensei?" Hinata preguntó.

"Sí, lo creo. Todos ustedes han crecido de lo que eran. Ustedes tres realmente se han convertido en verdaderos ninjas". Kurenai dijo con una sonrisa. "Los dejo a ustedes tres para discutir cosas". Ella desapareció para dejarlos en paz. Kiba miró a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensan ustedes? Estoy emocionado". Él dijo.

"También tengo curiosidad, pero renunciaré si no te sientes cómodo Hinata". Shino dijo.

"Yo no quiero retenerte chicos". Hinata dijo.

"No nos detengas Hinata. Ayudas mucho con tus primeros auxilios y taijutsu. Si no crees que estás listo, entonces podemos esperar. Somos un paquete fuerte y el paquete permanece unido. " Dijo Kiba. Shino asintió y Hinata sonrió a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

"O-Ok, hagámoslo". Hinata dijo. Kiba vitoreó mientras Shino permanecía en silencio.

 ** _XXX_**

Asuma solo suspiró mientras miraba la escena frente a él. Les había dado los formularios y les había explicado los Exámenes de Chunin. Eso cuando todo se fue al sur.

"¡Toma la maldita forma de Shikamaru!" Ino gritó.

"¿Por qué debería?" Shikamaru preguntó en un tono aburrido. "Asuma dijo que fue voluntario y me ofrezco como voluntario para transmitirlo. Suena problemático".

"¡No me importa! ¡Tomamos estos exámenes y nos volvemos chunin!" Ino gritó.

"Chicos, tenemos que calmarnos y hablar de esto". Choji dijo, tratando de ser un pacificador.

"¡¿De qué hay que hablar ?! ¿¡No quieres ser chunin !?" Ino discutió en voz alta.

"Sí, pero no ahora mismo. No creo que esté listo para esa responsabilidad todavía". Choji respondió.

"Dios, no puedes pensar por ti mismo Choji! Deja de seguir a Shikamaru!" Ino gritó.

"¡Suficiente de tu boca!" Shikamaru rugió, sorprendiendo a todos. Miró directamente a Ino, haciéndola estremecerse. "¡Ya basta de humillaciones e insultos!" Shikamaru tomó aliento y se calmó. "Choji y yo estamos haciendo _PROPIAS_ elecciones. Solo acéptalo y sigue adelante. No eres el líder de este equipo y no tenemos que seguir tu ejemplo". La ira de Ino regresó y miró a los dos chicos frente a ella.

"¿Así lo crees, Nara? ¡Te lo mostraré!" Con eso, Ino se fue. Asuma suspiró en la escena. Estaba reconsiderando la decisión de nominar a su equipo.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto miró el formulario, luego a Kakashi y finalmente a la forma. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"El viejo debe odiarme. O me odia o se está volviendo conmigo por una broma. De ninguna manera nos ensilla con un jonin tan estúpido". Naruto dijo.

"Eso es grosero Naruto. Estoy seguro de que sensei solo está bromeando sobre esto". Sakura dijo y miró a Kakashi. Ese hombre no respondió la pregunta y no expresó nada. Ella se volvió hacia Naruto. "Entonces, el Hokage nos está castigando por ti. Muchas gracias, Naruto".

"Si terminamos de insultarme", dijo Kakashi.

"Todavía tengo unas pocas palabras". Naruto murmuró. Kakashi lo miró seriamente, advirtiéndole que se detuviera.

"Como estaba diciendo, debes reportarte en la academia". Él dijo y comenzó a irse.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres que diga Naruto? No importa lo que diga o explique, tu opinión no va a cambiar. Como dije antes, es tu decisión si quieres participar". Kakashi explicó. "Si todos ustedes actuaran como el equipo que sé que podrían ser, no estarían cuestionando mi decisión".

"Pongo en duda tus decisiones porque no haces ninguna buena. Eres el sensei de este equipo. Es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que estamos listos para el mundo ninja. No lo has hecho. ¿Por qué piensas? Voy a Ibiki o Iruka o incluso a la élite de Homura. Me pregunto si tu sensei fue tan malo como tú o si eres así como eres. Naruto discutió. Kakashi estaba muy molesto con esas palabras y entrecerró su único ojo en el rubio. El rubio vio que golpeó un nervio, pero no iba a disculparse.

"Estar en la academia o no. No me importa". Kakashi declaró y desapareció. Sasuke se fue también. Sakura se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Creo que realmente lo cabreaste". Ella dijo.

"Sí, bueno, ya no me importa. Escuchaste lo que esa enmascarada kunoichi nos dijo anoche. Ya no podemos confiar en él. Lo único que le importa es ayudar a Sasuke. No le importa a ti ni a mí". Dijo Naruto. Con un suspiro, se fue. Sakura también suspiró y se alejó para pensar acerca de esta decisión.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo 28_** \- La primera etapa.

Naruto se levantó y miró la entrada de la academia. Todavía estaba en la cerca sobre tomar este examen. Pasó ayer pensando y hablando con sus amigos que eran ninjas y adultos. Iruka e Ibiki pensaron que él estaba listo, también lo hizo Haku. Incluso si pensaban eso, él estaba listo para perderse los exámenes solo para pegarlo a Kakashi y Sasuke. Entonces aquí estaba él, pensando en su decisión.

"¿Naruto?" El rubio se volvió para ver quién lo llamaba y quedó atónito. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos solo para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo las cosas. La persona estaba nerviosa mientras Naruto los examinaba.

"Sakura? Santo cielo, ¿te cortaste el pelo?" Exclamó Naruto. Sakura efectivamente se cortó el pelo. Ahora estaba un poco sobre sus hombros. Sakura estaba un poco cohibida acerca de su elección. Ella solo hizo esto porque Haku le recomendó que sería una ventaja. También comentó que se vería madura con el pelo más corto. Eso la hizo sonrojar un poco.

"Sí, mi mamá me ayudó con eso. ¿Qué piensas?" ella preguntó tímidamente.

"Bueno, te parece sincero. Definitivamente tendrás algunas miradas. Espero que Haku te haya ayudado a defenderte. Vas a golpear a los chicos con un palo". Él respondió en broma. Sakura se sonrojó un poco cuando Naruto tuvo un punto. Ella ya estaba teniendo algunas miradas.

"Tomaré el cumplido, gracias". Sakura dijo con un tono inexpresivo. "Entonces, ¿todavía estás indeciso?"

"Un poco. Aunque no me gustaría nada más que subir de rango, realmente quiero pegarme a Kakashi y Sasuke. Creo que estoy listo, pero ¿y tú? Sé que recientemente has empezado a mejorar". Dijo Naruto.

"Esa es una de las razones por las que quería quedarme en casa. Otra razón es que sé que seré yo quien te retenga a ti y a Sasuke. Sin embargo, quiero ver hasta dónde me llevará mi entrenamiento. "Seré mucho pero estoy dispuesto a ver en este examen". Sakura explicó. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirando la academia. Naruto luego miró a Sakura.

"Te miro la espalda, miras la mía y los dos miramos la de Sasuke. Conociendo a ese idiota, va a ser la razón por la que vamos a meternos en problemas". Dijo Naruto, haciendo reír a Sakura.

"Acuerdo." Sakura dijo. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la academia. Llegaron a la entrada y vieron a Sasuke. El Uchiha miró a ambos antes de entrar a la academia. Sakura suspiró, un poco deprimida de que Sasuke no le dijera nada. Si bien todavía le gustaba mucho Sasuke, estaba empezando a ver sus defectos. No le gustó lo que vio. Ella y Naruto lo siguieron adentro.

 ** _XXX_**

"¿Qué tan estúpido eres?" Preguntó Naruto groseramente a Sasuke. Sasuke se volvió con una mirada. Naruto no se vio afectado por la mirada. El equipo caminó hasta el tercer piso donde estaba la habitación. Sakura decidió no decir nada porque estaba de acuerdo con Naruto. Sasuke ignoró su consejo sobre el genjutsu e ignoró la advertencia de Naruto sobre pelear contra Rock Lee. Por eso tenía hematomas en su persona.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde vieron a Kakashi. El jonin se bajó de la pared para saludar a su equipo, solo para que Naruto caminase hacia él y entrara a la habitación. Kakashi lo llamó pero fue ignorado. Kakashi no estaba contento con Naruto pero decidió enfocarse en sus otros dos estudiantes. Él miró y notó la cara de Sasuke.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó.

"Sasuke decidió entrar en un partido de calentamiento. No fue para él". Explicó Sakura, ganando una mirada sucia de Sasuke. Sakura lo ignoró y esperó a que Kakashi hablara.

"Bueno, les iba a decir a todos que se cuiden unos a otros, pero parece que su compañero de equipo no quiere seguir mi consejo". Kakashi dijo con un tono.

"Tal vez sea porque él no confía en ti y lo siento por decir que yo tampoco". Sakura dijo y caminó hacia él. Kakashi extendió su mano para detenerla.

"Ya sea que confíes en mí o no, todavía soy tu sensei". Kakashi dijo con tono de advertencia. Esto normalmente haría que Sakura volviera a la cola, pero esta vez no.

"Honestamente, capitán", Kakashi retrocedió un poco ante su tono. "No puedes llamarte mi sensei si no me has enseñado nada. Además, Naruto y yo no estamos dispuestos a escucharte más. Si el Hokage está enviando ANBU para advertirnos en tu contra, entonces podemos ' Confío en ti ". Sakura declaró y entró a la habitación. Kakashi ahora estaba realmente molesto. Miró a Sasuke y le indicó que lo siguiera. Lo vio entrar y las puertas se cerraron. Kakashi se dejó guisar en su infelicidad.

 ** _XXX_**

La habitación estaba llena de shinobi. Los símbolos de la lluvia oculta, hierba oculta, arena escondida, cascada escondida y hoja oculta fueron representados para este examen. En su esquina, los novatos comenzaron a juntarse.

"¡Sasuke!" Ino animó y saltó sobre la espalda de Sasuke. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! Estaba tan preocupado porque estabas en el equipo de la frente". Ino miró a Sakura con una sonrisa. Estaba sorprendida no solo por su corte de cabello sino también por el hecho de que Sakura la estaba ignorando. Le dio tiempo a Sasuke para escapar. Naruto le dio a Choji y puñetazo antes de llamar la atención de sus amigos.

"Pensé que de seguro ustedes dos pasarían esto. ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ino pasó. Se quejó a nuestras madres solo porque no nos inclinamos ante ella ni le seguimos la pista. Rubia molesta, sin ofender". Shikamaru dijo. Naruto lo sacudió e ignoró la mirada sucia de Ino. Luego miró a Sakura y siguió mirando, poniéndola nerviosa. "Pareces menos problemático".

"Lindo también. Me gusta el corte de pelo". Choji agregó.

"Gracias Choji. Supongo, gracias Shikamaru". Sakura dijo.

"Sí, tómalo como un cumplido. Si Shikamaru piensa que eres menos problemático, es algo bueno. Hinata consiguió uno de esos antes". Todos voltearon a ver al equipo Kurenai. Kiba le da puñetazos a sus amigos antes de mirar a Sakura. Él le dio un silbido y dos pulgares arriba. "Lovin 'the new' hace Sakura, rockeando ese corte de pelo. Incluso te ves más fuerte". Sakura se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido. Los elogios hacia Sakura, sin embargo, no agradaron a Ino ni un poco. A Sasuke no le importaba en absoluto, pero notó las miradas que estaban recibiendo. Él notó especialmente al equipo de Sand. Él entrecerró los ojos ante la cabeza roja que se hundió en él. Entonces fue cuando la atención se dirigió a otro ninja de Leaf.

Tenía ojos de ónix y cabello gris ceniza. Tenía puestas gafas con borde negro y circulares. Vestía una camisa de color púrpura oscuro con cuello alto, una camiseta blanca y pantalones de color púrpura oscuro con una cintura de tela blanca. Estaba advirtiendo a los novatos sobre el examen.

"¿Cuántas veces has realizado el examen?" Sakura preguntó.

"Esta sería mi séptima vez". Él respondió.

"S-Así que esta prueba es r-realmente difícil?" Hinata preguntó. El adolescente asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, son duros. Por eso los ayudaré". Sacó una pila de cartas. Naruto los notó de inmediato.

"Esas son tarjetas de información. Iruka también lleva una pila. ¿Qué contiene la tuya Kabuto?" preguntó.

"Solo información sobre la competencia. Me he reunido de todos los exámenes. Incluso tengo algunas cosas básicas sobre los recién llegados. Tendría un poco más sobre tus novatos pero la seguridad es un poco más estricta que antes". Kabuto bromeó. Esto hizo que algunos de los novatos se detuvieran. ¿Por qué un genin necesitaría tal información? Sin embargo, todas las preguntas se detendrían cuando Sasuke entrara en el espacio de Kabuto.

"¿Dijiste que tienes información?" el demando.

"Sí, pero es bastante básico". Kabuto repitió.

"¿Qué tienes en Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee?" Sasuke hizo una pausa y miró a Naruto con los ojos entornados. "¿Y Naruto Uzumaki?" Esto hizo que el rubio suspirara molesto.

"¿Cuál es el problema Uchiha? ¿No puedes obtener nada de tu espionaje así que crees que hay algo en sus cartas? ¿Qué tan patético puedes llegar a ser?" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Cuál es el problema Uzumaki? ¿Miedo de que obtenga todos tus secretos?" Sasuke escupió.

"¿Qué secretos? Tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que va a decir su carta. Va a decir algo sobre mi habilidad en el clon Jutsus y mi habilidad para sellar el jutsu". Naruto dijo.

"Vaya, fue una muy buena suposición". Kabuto dijo. Sasuke le arrebató la tarjeta a Kabuto y la miró. Él gruñó a la información. Lanzándole la tarjeta, le lanzó una mirada exigente. Kabuto se rió entre dientes antes de sacar las otras dos cartas.

"Bien, aquí está la primera tarjeta. Rock Lee, de catorce años. Ha sido genin durante un año y está bajo la dirección de Might Guy. Sus compañeros de equipo son el 'Top Kunoichi' Tenten 'y el' Novato del Año 'Neji Hyuga. Si bien no tiene habilidad en ninjutsu y genjutsu, su taijutsu está fuera de los gráficos ". Kabuto dijo.

"Puedo dar fe de eso. Lee es un hombre fuerte y todavía no he ganado". Kiba declaró.

"Bueno, la siguiente carta es Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, de 13 años. Es el hijo del Tercer Kazekage. Está bajo el liderazgo de Baki. Sus compañeros de equipo son sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro. Es bastante fuerte ya que su récord solo misiones de rango B y A. Parece que nunca ha sido herido ". Kabuto explicó. Los novatos estaban aturdidos por esto. Shikamaru separó a sus amigos.

"Eso no es bueno. Este tipo Gaara es peligroso". Dijo Naruto.

"Él no es el único". Shikamaru dijo. Le dio una breve mirada a Kabuto. "Si bien obtener información básica no es nada especial, la información como los hijos de un líder es algo de alto nivel. Este tipo está ocultando algo".

"¿Crees que sí? No voy a leer sobre él". Dijo Naruto. Fue entonces cuando oyeron caer un cuerpo. Era Kabuto y estaba vomitando. De pie frente a él, había tres genin con un símbolo de nota musical.

"Pon esto en tus cartas. El Sonido Oculto dicta los siguientes exámenes". El ninja de la momia declaró. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió una explosión y apareció humo. Se aclaró para revelar Ibiki y un ejército de ninjas de la hoja.

"No habrá más ataques. Ustedes tres, retrocedan o sean eliminados". Ibiki ordenó. Los tres se alejaron de Kabuto. Ibiki captó la atención de todos antes de sonreír. "Bienvenidos a los exámenes de Chunin. Soy el supervisor de la primera etapa, Ibiki Morino. Créanme, al final de esta etapa, todos ustedes no serán lo mismo". Todos estaban un poco preocupados por sus palabras.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi estaba sentado solo y aunque no podías decirlo por su protector de frente y máscara, estaba en un pensamiento muy profundo. Las palabras de Sakura no le sentaron bien a él. Su comentario sobre el ANBU realmente consolidó la confianza que perdió con el Hokage. Kakashi sabía que favorecer a Sasuke pero eso no significaba que no le importara Naruto o Sakura. Sasuke solo tenía que ser la prioridad debido a sus metas y ambiciones. Sin embargo, todos parecían estar en desacuerdo con él.

Tsume no lo quería como el sensei de Naruto. Ibiki, Iruka y Haku menospreciaron su entrenamiento de su equipo. El Hokage le dijo que su equipo terminaría como el suyo. Lo frustraba y enojaba. ¿Cuándo perdió la confianza? ¿Qué podría hacer él para recuperarlo? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz fuerte.

"Eterno rival, ¿cómo estás?" un hombre exclamó. Tenía un tazón brillante y cejas gruesas. Llevaba un mono verde, calentadores de pierna naranja y una chamarra antibalas jonin abierta. A él se unieron Asuma y Kurenai.

"No estoy de humor. Guy. Solo déjame en paz". Kakashi dijo. Guy se desinfló un poco, pero se animó. Asuma miró a Kakashi y gruñó.

"Así que el pops sigue adelante con tu despido ¿no? No puedo decir que no lo mereces". Él dijo. Kakashi lo miró.

"¿Sabías de esto?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"¿De verdad te sorprende Kakashi? Has favorecido a un alumno sobre los otros dos. Shikamaru podría ser mi alumno favorito fuera del grupo, pero les doy mi tiempo a todos mis alumnos". Asuma explicó.

"Es lo mismo con mi equipo. Realmente no tienes derecho a enojarte con Iruka, Ibiki o Haku porque están haciendo el trabajo que deberías estar haciendo". Kurenai agregó.

"Cometí errores, pero puedo arreglarlos. Puedo hacer que Sasuke vea que los lazos son importantes. Puedo darles tiempo a Naruto y Sakura si los demás no se interponen en mi camino". Kakashi dijo. Asuma y Kurenai se miraron antes de mirar a Kakashi. Pudo ver que no creían que eso fuera posible. Fue entonces cuando Guy habló.

"Lo siento Rival Eterno, pero eso no sucederá. Si su equipo no se ha unido ahora, nunca serán un equipo. Es por eso que no saqué a mis estudiantes de la aldea hasta que eso sucediera. sus diferencias, se tienen mutuamente la espalda ". Guy dijo.

"No conoces a ese tipo. Mi equipo demostrará que tienen la espalda del otro. Quizás entonces la gente retroceda y deje que maneje mi equipo". Dijo Kakashi antes de irse. Kurenai, Asuma y Guy solo miraron al jonin con preocupación. Todos ellos no podían entender por qué no solo aceptaría el hecho de que este ya no era su equipo.

 ** _XXX_**

Sería cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde para los aspirantes chunin. La etapa de Ibiki fue una prueba escrita, con nueve preguntas y una décima que se daría después del tiempo. Las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles, algo que ningún genin sabría. Esto enloqueció mucho Genin. Sin embargo, algunos lograron engañarlos para llegar a las respuestas. Algunos fueron atrapados, pero la mayoría tuvo cuidado de permanecer dentro del sistema de puntos de Ibiki. Ahora, era hora de la décima pregunta y chico, era una pregunta. Causó un alboroto.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" un ninja de Cascada exclamó.

"Lástima. Me tienes como tu supervisor. Son mis reglas. No te gusta, entonces eres libre de irte". Ibiki dijo. Esto causa que algunos realmente se levanten y se vayan. Ibiki esperó unos buenos diez minutos. Después de mirar alrededor y ver que no había nadie más, Ibiki habló de nuevo. "¿Están el resto de ustedes seguros? ¿Están dispuestos a ser genin para siempre?"

"Ya sea que sea genin o chunin, ¡voy a ser Hokage! ¡No vas a detener mi sueño!" Exclamó Naruto. Ibiki miró como parecía que sus palabras calmaban a muchas personas. Se mofó de su a veces estudiante y se enfrentó a la habitación.

"Bien, felicidades. Todos pasaron la primera etapa". Ibiki declaró. Todos miraron al hombre con sorpresa.

"¿QUÉ?" todos exclamaron.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Capítulo 29_** \- Inicio de la segunda etapa

Ibiki se puso de pie y escuchó a todo el mundo sobre la prueba. Él pensó que sería así. Sin embargo, incluso él tenía un límite. Desatando su intento, él sofocó todos los argumentos. Notó que el genin de arena pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmutó. Eso fue algo para investigar.

"Si ya terminaste de quejarte, puedo explicarte por qué fallaste. A estas alturas, la mayoría de ustedes se dio cuenta de que las nueve preguntas eran casi imposibles de responder. Quería ver cuán inteligentes eran ustedes en una situación crítica". Ibiki explicó. Naruto fue quien habló.

"¡¿Querías que engañáramos ?!" Naruto dijo en voz alta.

"Por supuesto. No había otra forma. Debías ser creativo para recoger las respuestas. Los que fueron eliminados no podían hacerlo tan discretamente como muchos de ustedes. El tiempo usó cuerdas y espejos," Mirando a Tenten ", una marioneta "Mirando a Kankuro" o técnicas de ojo "mirando a Hinata. "Mientras permanecieras dentro del sistema de puntos que implementé, estarías a salvo". Ibiki explicó.

"¿Qué pasa con la décima pregunta?" Temari preguntó.

"No había uno. Era una elección que todos debían hacer". Luego se quitó su bandana para revelar una cantidad impactante de quemaduras, cortes y agujeros. Todos se encogieron ante la vista. "Quería ver si tienes la voluntad de convertirte en chunin. Como ninja, puedes ser capturado para obtener información. ¿Te romperás o resistirás para proteger al pueblo? ¿Tienes las agallas para resistir todo por tu pueblo? " el demando. No hubo respuesta entre el grupo. Ibiki se ató el pañuelo nuevamente antes de enfrentar a todos.

"Todos los que se han quedado a pesar de mis amenazas están dispuestos a seguir adelante. Como eligen quedarse y enfrentar el desafío, todos han demostrado que están listos para convertirse en chunin. Así que felicidades". Él dijo. Todos se sintieron aliviados y algunos incluso vitorearon. Eso pronto terminó cuando algo entró estrepitosamente en la habitación. Todos estaban alertas cuando el objeto comenzó a deshacerse. Cuando se trataba de una mujer con el pelo violeta, ojos de color marrón claro, sin pupila, un traje de malla ajustado que la cubre desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Sobre esto llevaba un abrigo color canela con una costura morada y un bolsillo a cada lado, una minifalda de color naranja oscuro, un cinturón azul oscuro y espinilleras gris pálido. Ella estaba parada frente a una pancarta.

"¡Este no es momento para celebrar! ¡Soy Anko Mitarashi, el segundo supervisor de los Exámenes Chunin! ¡Así que vamos!" ella dijo, lanzando un puño en el aire. Todos solo la miraban como si estuviera loca. Ibiki vino desde detrás de la pancarta.

"Eres temprano otra vez Anko". Él dijo. Anko parecía un poco avergonzada pero notó el número de genin.

"Dejaste a veintiséis equipos. Esta prueba fue demasiado fácil". Anko se quejó.

"No, solo hay algunos valientes este año". Ibiki explicó.

"Valiente ¿eh? Bueno, veremos sobre eso en la siguiente etapa. Los reduciré a la mitad". Ella dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Naruto. Ella lo miraría fijamente antes de lanzarse hacia él, kunai fuera. Cuando se acercó, sus muñecas y tobillos se juntaron de repente. Luego se conectaron nuevamente, haciéndola caer de bruces. Anko parecía uno de esos cerdos asados que tenía una manzana en la boca. Todo el mundo pudo ver bien su culo, ya que estaba en el aire.

"Ow, maldita sea ..." gruñó Anko. Levantó la vista para ver la sonrisa petulante en la cara de Naruto, oscureciendo su estado de ánimo.

"Sabes, esto puede terminar si solo lo admites loca. Di las palabras y no seguirás sufriendo la vergüenza". Dijo divertido. La guerra de bromas privada de Naruto y Anko era conocida por muy pocos en el pueblo. Todo comenzó cuando Anko insultó a Naruto, llamándolo 'bebé en pañales'. Naruto respondió preguntando a Ibiki por qué permitían que las "prostitutas" fueran kunoichi. Anko lo dejaría ir, advirtiendo a Naruto con unas cuantas palmaditas en la mejilla. Naruto no hizo caso de su advertencia y devolvió el gesto. Por su ignorancia, Anko le dio un wedgie atómico. Ella pensó que ese era el final. Chico, estaba equivocada.

Sería dos días más tarde cuando Naruto golpeó. De alguna manera, Naruto se infiltró en su casa y puso una especie de tinte en su champú. El cabello de Anko era ahora un horrible color naranja neón. Sus gritos podían escucharse en todo el pueblo. Ella había irrumpido en su apartamento para matarlo solo para que él escapara de su ira. Desde entonces, los dos estaban en guerra. Hasta el momento, Naruto estaba adelante.

"Nunca, nunca, _**me**_ someteré a ti". Anko escupió.

"De acuerdo, es suficiente. Naruto, copia de seguridad para que Anko pueda administrar la segunda etapa. Anko, juega lindo". Ibiki dijo, recibiendo el hedor de Anko.

"Siempre te pones de su lado. Mírame, todos reciben un espectáculo gratuito". Anko argumentó.

"Pon algunas bebidas o un plato de dango frente a ti y obtendremos el mismo resultado". Ibiki respondió. Los adultos rieron entre dientes, las mejillas de Anko estaban rojas por la vergüenza y Naruto se estaba riendo mientras él retrocedía. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Anko se levantó y miró a todos, desafiándolos a decir algo. Luego miró a Naruto, haciendo silenciosas amenazas al rubio. Ella obtendría su venganza lo suficientemente pronto.

 ** _XXX_**

Los veintiséis equipos fueron conducidos a un gran campo de entrenamiento. Era un bosque muy denso que estaba cerrado. Anko se paró frente al equipo, enojada en su rostro.

"De acuerdo, escucha y presta atención. Solo voy a decir esto una vez. Este es el campo de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro, también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte. Tiene diez kilómetros de diámetro, lo suficientemente grande para la segunda parte de este examen. Todos ustedes entrarán en este bosque y se dirigirán a la torre que está en el centro de esta área. Sin embargo, hay un giro ".

"Por supuesto que sí." Murmuró Shikamaru. Anko sacó dos pergaminos, uno era blanco y tenía el símbolo "Cielo, mientras que el otro era gris y tenía el símbolo" tierra ".

"Cada equipo debe llegar a la torre con ambos pergaminos". Todos la miraron con reconocimiento. "Así es, niños, cada equipo obtendrá uno de los otros rollos y tendrás que recuperar el otro. Puedes robar o luchar por eso. Todos ustedes tienen cinco días para tener ambos rollos y entrar a la torre".

"¡Cinco días! ¿Y qué hay de la comida?" Choji exclamó.

"Oh, hay cosas en el bosque que puedes comer. También te pueden comer, pero estoy seguro de que estarás bien". Muchos sudores cayeron en eso. "Solo tengo dos reglas para este examen. Si sales del bosque, fallas. Si abres el pergamino, hay una agradable sorpresa para ti y fallas". Anko dijo con una sonrisa. "Todos ustedes tienen cuarenta minutos para obtener su pergamino y aparecer en su puerta asignada. Oh, tengo un consejo para todos ustedes". Todos la miraron.

"¡Simplemente no mueras!"

 ** _XXX_**

El equipo Kurenai estaba en su puerta con un rollo 'celestial' en su poder. Los tres estaban discutiendo su plan. Afortunadamente, Shino ya había establecido un plan.

"¿Alguna vez te dije que eres increíble Shino?" Kiba dijo con una sonrisa.

"No Ultimamente." Shino dijo simplemente.

"S-Entonces, ¿todos tienen un error? ¿Eso incluye a nuestros amigos?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Sí, aunque sospecho que puede ser difícil llegar a ellos si terminamos el examen el primer día". Shino explicó.

"No me preocuparía por esos tipos. Choji y Shikamaru son bastante inteligentes y Naruto es bastante complicado. Creo que estarán bien". Dijo Kiba. Los otros dos asintieron y esperaron.

 ** _XXX_**

"Lo siento, pero ¿acabo de oírte decir que no?" Ino exigió. Ella estaba mirando a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Mientras Choji parecía nervioso, Shikamaru parecía molesto. "¿Y por qué no deberíamos eliminar a los otros equipos de Konoha? Si no lo sabías, esta es una batalla de todo o nada para los rollos. ¿Por qué no deberíamos ir tras el equipo que conocemos?"

"Porque, no sabemos nada de nadie. La mayoría de los equipos del Leaf tienen años de experiencia. Atacarlos de frente sería una estupidez. El equipo Kurenai literalmente nos vería venir y terminarían este examen al caer la noche. Kakashi también es un no porque nos diezmarán. Lo mismo para el equipo Guy ". Shikamaru explicó.

"Por favor, Sasuke es el único que sería un problema". Ino se burló. Esta vez fue Choji quien habló.

"Naruto es muy fuerte y no solo en el sellado. Su taijutsu está en el nivel de Sasuke y su noche ninjutsu es mayor. Realmente no conozco a Sakura pero se ve más fuerte. Es decir, has visto lo diferente que se ve". Él explicó.

"Choji tiene razón. Tendremos nuestro pergamino pero no vamos a apresurarnos como idiotas. No somos un equipo de combate. Nuestras habilidades son más para detener a los oponentes. Eso es lo que haremos". Shikamaru dijo. Ino no estaba feliz, pero no podía disputar sus afirmaciones. Ella no discutiría por ahora, pero pronto se haría las cosas a su manera.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Ahora lamentaba su decisión de tomar este examen.

"Entonces, ¿tu plan es cazar y luchar contra un equipo, tomando su pergamino en el proceso?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Tienes un problema con mi plan?" Sasuke preguntó.

"¿Aparte del hecho de que es el plan más estúpido de todos los tiempos? ¿Sabes cómo rastrear y cazar? Porque si sabes cómo hacer esas cosas, tu plan tendría sus méritos". Dijo Naruto. Sasuke le dio una mirada sucia, haciendo que Sakura suspirara.

"Naruto tiene razón, Sasuke. Necesitamos un plan mejor. Parte de ese plan es lidiar con nuestro pergamino. Naruto, ¿tienes una idea?" Sakura preguntó.

"Una realmente buena. Te lo contaré en el bosque. Después, podemos llegar a un plan mucho mejor para obtener un pergamino". Dijo Naruto, mirando a Sasuke. Se burló y esperó a que se abriera la puerta.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi se paró frente a la piedra conmemorativa. Había estado en la piedra desde que dejó a sus colegas. Ni siquiera sabía que su equipo pasó y estaba en el Bosque de la Muerte. Su mente estaba en todo lo que sucedió desde que consiguió su equipo. No podía creer lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado y lo equivocado que estaba. Todo salió mal.

"¿Hice algo mal? ¿Me equivoqué en mi decisión? ¿Fallé de nuevo?" Kakashi no le preguntó a nadie.

"Si haces esas preguntas a Kakashi, entonces debes saber las respuestas". Kakashi se giró para ver al Hokage. Su ojo solitario se estrechó un poco al verlo.

"¿Estás aquí para dar tus respetos? Puedo irme si quieres". Kakashi dijo.

"Eso es innecesario. Seré breve". Hiruzen dijo. Caminó hacia la piedra e hizo una pequeña oración. Después de un rato, Hiruzen se detuvo y se volvió para regresar a su oficina. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, Kakashi habló.

"Entonces, ¿se ha elegido mi reemplazo?" Preguntó Kakashi, un poco amargado.

"Se han elegido tres personas. Estamos haciendo una revisión de las tres y pronto haremos una elección". Hiruzen respondió.

"¿Entonces los ancianos también están involucrados? El consejo podría sentirse menospreciado de que no estuvieran informados". Kakashi dijo.

"¿Vas a decirles Kakashi? ¿Buscas desestimarme por la verdad? Si ese es tu deseo, entonces puedes hacerlo. Sin embargo, no cambiará la decisión. No podrás liderar al equipo. " Hiruzen dijo. El jonin no estaba contento con eso.

"No lo aceptaré señor. Ellos son mi equipo y lucharé por ellos". Él dijo.

"¿Estás luchando por mantenerlos porque lo sientes sinceramente o porque será otro fracaso que acumularás entre los demás?" preguntó, aturdiendo al jonin de un solo ojo. No esperó una respuesta y desapareció. Kakashi quedó aturdido y sin palabras. La pregunta que su líder le hizo no dejaría su mente por un tiempo.

 ** _XXX_**

Anko arrojó otro pincho en el árbol frente a ella. El patrón formó una cara familiar. Anko miraba el patrón antes de ensuciarlo con shuriken. Anko parece sonreír ante eso.

"¡Anko!" la mujer se volvió para ver a un frenético examinador de chunin.

"¿Qué pasa?" ella preguntó en un tono aburrido.

"¡Tienes que venir rápido! ¡Algo está muy mal!" dijo con urgencia. Anko sintió curiosidad y comenzó a seguirme. Llegaron para ver a otros dos ninjas. Anko caminó hacia adelante y se quedó sin aliento al verlo. Tres cuerpos yacían allí y les faltaban los rostros.

"Los encontramos hace un tiempo, pero lo juro, vimos a estos tres entrar al bosque". El chunin explicó. Anko parecía asesina y se alejó. Ella se estaba adentrando en el bosque, confundiendo a los demás.

"Ve al Hokage y dile que llegue aquí rápido. También, informa al ANBU que fui al bosque y necesitaré una copia de seguridad". Ordenó Anko.

"Anko, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó otro chunin.

"Orochimaru está de vuelta en la Hoja y se ha infiltrado en el examen". Con eso, Anko entró al bosque.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Capítulo 30_**

Sasuke vio como Naruto trabajaba en un pergamino. Él resistió el impulso de usar su Sharingan para seguir sus manos. Estaba escribiendo tan rápido y sin cometer un error. La única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque todavía creía que sellar el jutsu era una pérdida de tiempo.

Naruto terminó su trabajo y enrolló el pergamino. Le agregó un poco de su chakra antes de escribir el símbolo 'cielo' en él. Después, arrojó el rollo a Sasuke. Tomando el pergamino real, Naruto lo colocó en el suelo y colocó su mano cerca de él. Algunos símbolos aparecieron y formaron una matriz. Segundos después, el pergamino desapareció. Naruto se levantó y suspiró.

"Bueno, ya está hecho". Él dijo.

"¿Y estás seguro de que nuestro pergamino es seguro?" Sakura preguntó.

"Sí, es seguro". Sakura lo miró con incredulidad. "Mira, mi apartamento es probablemente el lugar más seguro de la Hoja. Demonios, incluso el ANBU tiene miedo de venir como de costumbre. Tuve que hacerlo desde que esa mujer loca irrumpió en mi casa buscando matarme. Créeme, no uno va a obtener nuestro pergamino ". Naruto aseguró.

"De acuerdo, busquemos refugio, agua y algo de comida". Sakura dijo.

"¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo?" Sasuke preguntó. Ignoró el molesto suspiro de Naruto. "Deberíamos encontrar un equipo y tomar su rollo. Buscar comida y Refugio solo nos ralentizará".

"De nuevo, ¿puedes rastrear o cazar? ¿Viste a dónde fueron los otros competidores? ¿Puede el Sharingan ver más lejos que nosotros?" Preguntó Naruto sarcásticamente. Sasuke no se veía feliz. "Como no has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas, voy a tomar eso como un no. Ahora no es el momento de ser estúpido. Tenemos que pensar en nuestros actos antes de actuar".

"Naruto tiene razón. Si entramos en esta etapa imprudentemente, podemos tener muchos problemas. Creo que tenemos que sacar una página del libro de los académicos. Necesitamos encontrar refugio, buscar comida y recolectar un poco de agua. . Ese debería ser y es el plan ". Sakura dijo, agregando la explicación de Naruto.

"Ese podría ser tu plan, pero no es mío". Dijo Sasuke. Sus otros dos compañeros de equipo parecían confundidos. "Ustedes dos pueden perder el tiempo con esas lecciones, pero voy a obtener otro rollo, a mi manera. No los necesitaba antes y ahora no los necesito". Con eso, Sasuke desapareció, dejando a dos compañeros de equipo aturdidos y algo enojados.

 ** _XXX_**

Shikamaru se sentó en una pose de meditar. Si bien no se veía así, se estaba concentrando. Secretamente, estaba maldiciendo a su madre por este jutsu. Esto tuvo que ser una recompensa por todas las barreras que la atraparon. Esta barrera fue especialmente difícil debido al hecho de que era una barrera de rango B, lo que significa una buena cantidad de chakra, lo que significa mucho trabajo. Todavía aprendió que no podía mantenerlo durante largos períodos, d minutos como máximo.

Después de ese momento, Shikamaru soltó la barrera y respiró hondo. Miró a sus compañeros de equipo, que estaban esperando.

"¿Asi que?" preguntó Ino.

"Nada ingresa a la Barrera de la Sonda. No hay equipos cerca de nosotros". Shikamaru dijo cansadamente.

"Bueno, entonces podemos tomarnos un descanso. Tengo un poco de carne seca que puedes comer". Choji dijo, sacando el jerky. Shikamaru lo tomó y lo mordió. Fue realmente bueno, lo que significa que Choji lo hizo. Sin embargo, notó que estaba recuperando su chakra de manera sorprendente.

"Oh, lo mariné con ginseng. Es una hierba que te da energía en cuerpo y espíritu". Choji respondió. Se volvió hacia Ino para ofrecerle un poco, pero ella se negó. Ino entonces miraría a Shikamaru.

"Entonces nuestro plan es esperar y ver, ¿eh?" Ino preguntó con un tono. Shikamaru solo suspiró.

"No sé por qué tengo que explicarte tantas veces y no voy a explicarlo ahora. Realmente no tengo la energía para manejar tu actitud. Vamos a buscar algo para comer. " Shikamaru dijo y se fue. Ino se irritó por su despido, que Choji vio.

"Ino tal vez deberías simplemente escuchar a Shikamaru. Los dos están empezando a perturbar al equipo". Choji dijo.

"No es mi culpa! Él ha tenido una actitud conmigo desde entonces"

"Mi ceremonia de promoción". Choji dijo, interrumpiéndola. Ino lo miró con sorpresa. "No estoy tan despistado".

"Bueno, necesita superarlo. Te he pedido disculpas y lo has aceptado. No tienes ningún problema". Ino dijo. Choji hizo una pausa y la miró. Luego recordó su charla con Asuma. El hombre le dijo que necesitaría mantener al equipo unido durante todo el examen. También le dijo que no debería mantener sus sentimientos reprimidos. Estaba hablando de su tristeza y molestia en Ino. Su padre también le dijo lo mismo. Dijo que no tenía que ser malo, pero tenía que hacer su punto. Tomando una respiración profunda, Choji la miró.

"En realidad, solo acepté porque no soy alguien para estar enojado o guardar rencor. Realmente no lo dejé ir y todavía me molesta". Él dijo.

"Choji," Ino susurró, claramente aturdido.

"Pudo haber sido una pérdida de tiempo para ti, pero fue importante para mí. Solo quería que todos mis amigos estuvieran allí, incluyéndote a ti. Cuando lo dejaste, me sentí herido. Pensé que no nos veías como amigos. Aunque puedo pasar de eso, todavía me duele. Solo quería que supieras mis verdaderos sentimientos sobre el asunto. Si a la larga nos ayuda a pasar esta prueba, entonces que así sea. Necesitamos estar en el el mismo nivel de Ino, entonces ustedes dos tendrían que hablar ". Choji dijo.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Ino se quedó allí, todavía aturdido. No podía creer que Choji se sintiera de esa manera. De repente, comenzó a sentir algo cercano a la vergüenza. Shikamaru, que estaba escondido, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su amigo. Se fue poco después para seguir a Choji.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba, Shino y Hinata estaban sentados. Cada uno trataba de calmar sus temores después de lo que acababan de presenciar. Sucedió hace solo unos minutos. Al principio, se encontraron con un equipo de ninjas de Cataratas que estaban atrapados en una red, un rollo "celestial" tirado en el suelo. Cogieron el pergamino y se alejaron. Mientras que obtener el pergamino era fácil, Kiba se sentía inquieto y quería explorar más. Shino estaba en contra y Hinata estuvo de acuerdo. Sin embargo, los convenció, principalmente molestando a los dos hasta que cedieron. Kiba les aseguró que todo estaría bien. Chico, estaba equivocado.

Se encontraron con dos equipos sobre pelea. Uno de los miembros del equipo fue Sand que mencionó Naruto. Se enfrentaron contra un equipo de Rain más viejo. El líder arrojó dos paraguas en el aire. Haciendo un sello a mano, docenas de senbon dispararon hacia la cabeza roja. Esperaron para ver si el ataque funcionaba solo para ver que no funcionaba. No pasó ni una aguja y el equipo se sorprendió porque el niño esgrimía arena. Fue entonces cuando atacó con la misma arena. Rápidamente lo encerró en un capullo. Luego lo aplastó violentamente hasta la muerte. Era la escena más espantosa que habían visto en su vida.

Sus compañeros de equipo se rindieron rápidamente después de presenciar eso. Sin embargo, no los salvó de la misma suerte. Lo que realmente le llegó al equipo Kurenai fue que lo hizo con tanta facilidad y sin remordimientos. Fue entonces cuando vio que no estaba satisfecho y quería matar más. El equipo estaba muy asustado, pero se salvó cuando aceptó a sus hermanos para dirigirse a la torre. Una vez que el equipo estuvo seguro de que se habían ido, el equipo Kurenai abandonó la escena.

Se sentaron en silencio, tratando de entender lo que vieron. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Kiba hablara.

"Lo siento muchachos". Él dijo con una voz triste. Hinata y Shino voltearon su atención hacia él. "Si no fuera tan arrogante y buscara pelear, no lo hubiéramos visto. No habríamos estado en peligro. Casi nos mata y lo siento mucho". Kiba inclinó la cabeza hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Ambos podían escuchar la verdadera vergüenza que sentía por lo que hizo. Fue entonces cuando Hinata habló.

"Yo no te culpo Kiba-kun". Ella dijo. Kiba levantó la cabeza.

"¿No?"

"Sí, hiciste una decisión d que deberíamos buscar m-más pergaminos pero no estuvimos en desacuerdo. A-Además, no sabías acerca de e-ninguno de esos equipos. Nosotros-deberíamos estar felices de que estemos viva." Hinata explicó.

"Hinata tiene razón. No te hagas responsable de esto. Sin embargo, para el futuro, piensa con tu cabeza, no con tu ego. No eres Sasuke". Shino agregó. Hinata soltó una risita ante el chiste mientras Kiba miraba a Shino con sorpresa. Luego se burló de Shino con una sonrisa. Decidieron descansar un poco más antes de dirigirse a la torre

 ** _XXX_**

Sasuke chocó con el ninja de la lluvia, Oboro, en el aire. Luego tuvo que esquivar a un kunai que venía desde atrás. Tenía su Sharingan encendido, así que fue capaz de contrarrestar el golpe de su oponente, pateándolo en el cofre. Aterrizaron el uno lejos del otro. El otro ninja de Rain apareció y parecía listo para derribar a Sasuke. Sasuke se volvió para contrarrestarlo solo para ver a través del genjutsu. Fue algo bueno ya que pudo esquivar a otro kunai. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a cansarse. Había estado luchando contra Oboro durante cinco minutos antes de que llegara su compañero de equipo y empezaba a desgastar su resistencia.

Se giró hacia Oboro quien se estaba riendo de él.

"A pesar de tener esos ojos especiales, parece que no puedes mantener el ritmo de nuestro ataque. Supongo que deberías haber quedado con tus compañeros de equipo, Uchiha". Oboro se burló. Sasuke gruñó ante su burla. Fue entonces cuando oyeron una explosión. Los dos se sorprendieron por el humo de diferentes colores. El compañero de equipo de Oboro salió del humo, cubierto en diferentes colores. Estaba tratando de quitarle la pintura. Fue entonces cuando un borrón rubio salió de su escondite y procedió a bombardear al deslumbrado shinobi.

Los dos todavía miraban sorprendidos, lo que casi le cuesta a Oboro. Giró a tiempo, intentando apuñalar a la persona que venía detrás de ellos. Se perdió cuando se agacharon bajo el golpe. Luego bloquearon su mostrador y apuñalaron a un senbon en su brazo izquierdo. Se puso flojo, aturdiéndolo. Giró su kunai pero le bloquearon el brazo, lo desarmaron y le clavaron otro senbon en el otro brazo, desgarrándolo inútilmente. Sin forma de defenderse, estaba a merced del puño que se le vino encima y que se estrelló en su rostro.

Sasuke miró con sorpresa mientras Sakura se frotaba el puño. Luego miró para ver que Naruto había terminado con el otro ninja de la Lluvia. Naruto se levantó y se alejó de él. Chocó con él y continuó hacia Sakura que estaba revisando al tipo que acababa de noquear.

"¿Asi que?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Él tampoco lo tiene. Debe ser con el tercero". Sakura dijo. Naruto se giró para mirar a Sasuke.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a recibir un agradecimiento o te vas a enojar?" Preguntó Naruto. Sasuke solo le gruñó pero no dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando notó que Sakura lo estaba mirando. A él no le gustó y también la miró.

"¿Qué?" Sasuke exigió.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más vas a actuar como un niño". Sakura respondió. Naruto resopló mientras Sasuke la miraba con puñales.

"¡¿Disculpe?!" Sasuke gruñó.

"Si quieres demostrar tu superioridad, entonces hazlo en la próxima etapa. Ahora mismo, estamos en un bosque rodeado de enemigos y animales que nos matarán. Necesitamos estar en la misma página o no lo lograremos. esta etapa. Como quieres actuar como un niño mimado, yo y Naruto te trataremos como uno ". Sakura dijo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así ?!" Sasuke rugió.

"¡Porque no estás actuando como un ninja o madurando!" Sakura le gritó. "¡Estás actuando como uno de esos niños que hace una rabieta cuando no se sale con la suya! El Capitán Kakashi podría atenderlo y todavía hay una parte de mí que todavía le agrada pero me niego a morir aquí debido a su ¡maldito ego! ¡Así que eliges! ¡Puedes formar equipo con nosotros y pasar o ir solo y fallar!

"¿Fallarías a propósito solo para fastidiarme? ¿Te has olvidado de tu nuevo amigo al lado tuyo?" Sasuke se burló.

"Oh, estoy de acuerdo con ella". Dijo Naruto, asombrando a Sasuke. "No me gustaría nada más que ser un chunin, pero no voy a arriesgar mi vida para satisfacer tu ego. Te olvidas, me necesitas más de lo que necesito que pases. No tengo problemas para esperar otros seis meses. entonces, estaré con un mejor sensei y sin ti. Entonces, ¿qué va a ser chico dorado? "

Sasuke estaba furioso. Él no podía creer las bolas de estos dos. Quería decirles a los dos que fuera tan malo, pero sabía que Naruto tenía razón. Sin él obtener el pergamino, no pasaría la prueba. Él aplastó su rabia y orgullo por el momento. Les dio a los dos una mirada dura.

"Bien. De aquí en adelante, somos compañeros de equipo. Después de pasar esta etapa, me voy de este equipo. Me niego a aguantar a ninguno de los dos después de este insulto. ¿Lo tenemos claro?" él afirmó. Sakura no parecía muy herida por esto y a Naruto no le importó. Los dos asintieron y estaban preparados para irse.

"Bueno, ahora", dijo una voz. Los tres miraron a su alrededor cuando escucharon la voz y estaban preparados para pelear. Fue entonces cuando un adolescente aterrizó en medio de ellos, obligándolos a enfrentarlo. El adolescente llevaba un sombrero de paja, un atuendo gris, polo negro y pantalones negros. Él también usaba una cuerda púrpura como cinturón. El equipo se metió en su posición de combate y lo enfrentó. "Derrotarlos a todos será más simple de lo que pensaba". Con eso, desató su intento asesino. Los tres estaban asustados y congelados. Estaban jadeando por aire. Luego hizo un sello y toda el área se puso blanca.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Capítulo 31_**

Naruto gimió y sacudió la cabeza para despejar las telarañas. Empujó un poco de tierra y se sentó. Agarró dolorido la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se preguntó qué diablos pasó en este momento. Buscó a sus compañeros de equipo pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno de ellos.

"¿Qué ... dónde demonios están? Lo último que recordé fue ... ¡Oh, mierda!" Exclamó Naruto y se levantó de un salto. "¡Recuerdo ahora! ¡Maldita sea, debemos habernos separado cuando atacó! ¡Tengo que encontrarlos y largarme de esa manera! ¡Ese tipo no era genin!" Fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de algo ruidoso. Miró en la dirección para ver algo de humo. Rápidamente se dirigió a esa área. Él oró para que todos estuvieran bien.

 ** _XXX_**

Sakura también la estaba llevando a esa área. Escuchó el ruido y vio el humo. Estaba decidida a llegar rápido. Mientras limpiaba algunas hojas, Sasuke saltó de las profundas hojas de un árbol. Estaba contenta de verlo cuando la enorme cabeza de una serpiente lo siguió. La persona que los atacó estaba montando y tenía una sonrisa. Ella estaba asustada pero luchó contra eso. Ella tenía que ayudar a Sasuke.

Rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un poco de kunai. Ella colocó algunas notas explosivas en los extremos y las dejó volar. Su objetivo era cierto, su kunai golpeó a la serpiente en el ojo. La serpiente siseó de dolor y empeoró cuando Sakura activó las notas. La serpiente siseó y se revolvió por perder su ojo. El ninja intentó controlar la serpiente solo para escuchar algo. Se volvió solo para ser cortado en dos por un disco azul. La serpiente también se cortó la cabeza con otro disco.

Naruto aterrizó al lado de Sakura. Los dos se dirigieron hacia Sasuke, que parecía asustado.

"¡Levántate! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido!" Naruto le gritó.

"¿Muy pronto?" los tres se voltearon para ver al hombre que Naruto creía que acababa de matar. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "Estamos empezando. Estoy interesado en ese jutsu tuyo. Parecía un disco de chakra del viento". Él dijo.

"¡DEJAR DE ATORNILLAR CON NOSOTROS!" Exclamó Naruto. Miró a la persona frente a él. "¡No sé cuál es tu juego, pero no eres genin! ¿Por qué demonios nos estás atacando o debería decir, qué diablos quieres con Sasuke?" El ninja miró a Naruto con una pequeña sorpresa. Luego se rió de él.

"Quería ver qué tan bueno era el Uchiha. Él es el competidor estrella de Leaf Village. Quería ver de qué se trataba el alboroto, pero todo lo que ha hecho es huir. Tiene tanto miedo que apenas puede ponerse de pie. Estoy un poco decepcionado ". Él dijo. Naruto y Sakura entrecerraron sus ojos hacia él. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke agarró el brazo de Naruto. El rubio lo miró y vio el miedo que tenía en sus ojos.

"Naruto, convoca el pergamino". Ordenó Sasuke con miedo.

"¿Q-Qué?" Dijo Naruto en estado de shock.

"Invoca el rollo y deshazte de él. Nos dejará ir si solo dejas el rollo. Nos matará si no lo hacemos. Así que, convoca el maldito rollo". Dijo Sasuke. Naruto miró a Sasuke por un momento antes de entrecerrar los ojos. Sasuke nunca vio venir el golpe. Él se deslizó por la rama. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a los enojados ojos de Naruto.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que le importa nuestro pergamino?" Naruto rugió. "¡Podría haber estado diciendo la verdad sobre ir a probarte pero todo lo demás es una mierda! ¡Él no es un genin! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera es un adolescente! Si se preocupa por los exámenes, nos habría asesinado en su primer ataque y encontramos nuestro pergamino! Esta persona no se preocupa por los exámenes y tenemos que irnos de aquí, AHORA! " Sasuke se resistió a la ira en el tono de Naruto. Sakura estaba incluso un poco preocupada por eso. El ninja se rió entre dientes, llamando su atención. Naruto notó que el tono de su voz cambió. Era más adulto y parecido a una serpiente.

"Parece que realmente te he subestimado Naruto Uzumaki. Has pensado en mi plan. Debo hablar con mi hombre interior sobre su falta de información. Estoy divagando, vine aquí para probar las habilidades de Sasuke y tú estás en el camino. ¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto? ¿Me permitirás continuar mis pruebas o tendré que matarte a ti y a la chica? Preguntó.

"¿Qué tal la opción tres?" Preguntó Naruto. El hombre levantó una ceja antes de que un ejército de clones se lanzara contra él. El original y Sakura rápidamente dieron vuelta. Cogieron a Sasuke y comenzaron a correr. El ninja destruyó fácilmente el primer clon, pero lo que lo congeló fue que estalló en hojas. Lo cegó, pero fue capaz de interceptar el golpe desde atrás, golpeando al otro clon contra el suelo, disipándolo solo para obtener una pequeña quemadura en su mano.

' _Bueno, ahora, clones hechos de hojas y clones hechos de fuego. Parece que tendré que investigar más. Sin embargo, '_ pensó. Fue entonces cuando desató otro jutsu masivo, destruyendo cada clon. Miró hacia la dirección en la que el equipo huía y desapareció.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke corrieron por sus vidas. Naruto estaba adelante y moviéndose, queriendo alejarse lo más posible de esa persona. Se dio cuenta de que sus otros dos compañeros de equipo estaban rezagados y se volvió para enfrentarlos.

"Chicos, tenemos que hacer prisas! No sé por qué, pero sé que mis clones no lo detendrán por mucho tiempo". Gritó Naruto.

"Qué correcto estás". Una voz dijo. Naruto se giró para ver al ninja frente a él. Rápidamente levantó los brazos para bloquear el golpe, pero fue tan fuerte que lo envió volando al costado del árbol. No se le permitiría bajar cuando cuatro serpientes lo mordieron y lo mantuvieron en su lugar. Naruto gritó de dolor mientras lo sostenían. Sakura rápidamente hizo su camino para liberarlo. Arrojó un kunai a la persona como una distracción para que pudiera atacar desde arriba. Se vio fácilmente y Sakura recibió un fuerte golpe que la hizo volar por el bosque. Ella golpeó el lado de un árbol a veinte metros de distancia y cayó inconsciente. El ninja volvió su atención a Naruto solo para sentir que un chakra malévolo comenzaba a derramarse de él.

"Si bien, no me gustaría nada más que verte usar ese chakra, ya me has retrasado. Mejor que te cuide ahora". Él dijo y canalizó el chakra a su alcance. Pequeñas llamas púrpuras aparecieron en cada punta, cada una con un símbolo. "¡Cinco focas pinchadas!" Él golpeó su mano en sus entrañas causando que Naruto rugiera de dolor. Fue entonces cuando se apagaron las luces y su cuerpo se relajó. Orochimaru lo dejó caer y lo miró por un tiempo. Algo le dijo que pusiera fin a la vida de este muchacho, pero decidió no hacerlo por el momento. Sabía que traería una cantidad incalculable de problemas.

Volvió su atención a Sasuke. Todavía podía ver que todavía estaba asustado, pero que iba a hacer algo al respecto. Quitó la cara que tomó prestada y la tiró al suelo. Miró al Uchiha más joven y se burló.

"Cómo tu clan debe llorar por el miedo que presentas. Pensé que los Uchiha eran guerreros, la élite, pero aquí estás, temblando de miedo. ¿Cómo podrías enfrentar a tu hermano y vengarte si ni siquiera puedes enfrentarme? ? " Él dijo. Sasuke pareció ofendido por sus palabras y parte del miedo desapareció.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Sasuke preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Orochimaru. Vine a ver si mereces mi pena Sasuke. Quería ver si tienes ese fuego que tuvo todo Uchiha. Parece que estaba equivocado y que he perdido el tiempo". Dijo antes de volverse hacia Naruto derribado. "Bueno, casi una pérdida de tiempo. Era ciertamente interesante para la pelea corta que hizo. Incluso la chica mostró cierta habilidad que me dejó atónita. Sin embargo, tú eras un desperdicio y para pensar, iba a darte el poder de lograr tu mayor ambición ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Sasuke exigió.

"Poder Sasuke. Te iba a dar el poder para completar tu objetivo, luchar contra tu hermano. Pero ¿por qué debería perder el tiempo y darte ese poder? No lo mereces y dudo que puedas sobrevivir al proceso. Eres demasiado débil ". Orochimaru declaró. Sasuke olvidó su miedo y activó sus ojos. Nadie iba a llamarlo débil. Él NO era débil. Se preparó para luchar contra este hombre, perdiéndose la sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _XXX_**

Choji estaba respirando un poco duro por todo el recorrido que tenía que hacer. Shikamaru estaba en el mismo barco que Ino. Tuvieron que huir debido al hecho de que Ino trató de seducir a Neji Hyuga. Casi termina con ellos casi siendo destruidos por el prodigio. Tuvieron suerte de que no los encontrara ningún problema y les permitió escapar. Cuando recuperó el aliento, vio que Shikamaru estaba mirando a Ino con los ojos entornados. Solo pudo suspirar al ver la discusión que estaba por comenzar.

"¿Eres feliz ahora?" Shikamaru preguntó con un tono molesto.

"¡No comiences conmigo!" Ino declaró firmemente. "¡No quiero escucharlo!" Shikamaru solo suspiró y miró a Choji.

"¿Todavía tienes nuestros rollos?" preguntó.

"Sí, tengo dos pergaminos". Choji dijo. Sacó los dos rollos de 'tierra'. Uno fue suyo desde el principio y el otro lo sacaron de un equipo de Waterfall que emboscaron usando el plan de Shikamaru. Se habrían apegado al plan, pero Ino decidió desviarse. Cuando se encontraron con Neji, iban a huir solo para que Ino lo intentara y sedujera.

"Bien, al menos son buenas noticias. Necesitamos descansar por ahora y reunirnos". Shikamaru dijo. Le dio una mirada a Ino antes de continuar. Ino solo entrecerró los ojos a su espalda antes de volverse hacia Choji.

"¿Tienes algo que decir también?" Ino preguntó con un tono. Choji solo sacudió su cabeza hacia ella.

"Iré y juntaré leña". Él dijo y se fue. Ino se quedó sola, sus frustraciones crecían con cada minuto. Desde que Choji le contó sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus frustraciones continuaron creciendo. Siguió teniendo una batalla interna dentro de ella misma. Sabía que se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo a su amiga de la infancia, pero una parte más fuerte de ella le dijo que no era tan importante. Ella vio las actitudes de Choji y Shikamaru como infantiles. Era algo en lo que ella creía firmemente. De cualquier manera, ella decidió que si esos dos iban a actuar como niños, entonces los trataría como niños. También iba a ignorar las palabras que dijeron y hacer lo que deberían haber hecho al principio, ir tras el equipo Kakashi.

 ** _XXX_**

Sakura colocó un trapo húmedo sobre la frente de Sasuke. Ella estaba velando por él y Naruto dentro de un árbol ahuecado. Ella había arrastrado a los dos aquí después de despertar de su inconsciencia. Cuando lo hizo, vio que el hombre mordía el hombro de Sasuke, con el cuello extendido. Apartó su boca de él y Sasuke tocó el suelo. Corrió hacia él solo para sentir que su temperatura aumentaba y su pulso comenzó a desvanecerse. El hombre que se hacía llamar Orochimaru le dijo que lo vigilara y que pronto iría a él antes de desaparecer.

Sakura no entendió lo que eso significaba pero le preocupaba. Ella también se preguntó qué era esa marca en su hombro. A ella no le gustó, ya que fue justo donde vio a Orochimaru morderlo. Ella le habría preguntado a Naruto pero él también estaba inconsciente. Por suerte para él, esas serpientes no eran venenosas. Ella le dio un antídoto simple por si acaso. Sin embargo, probablemente sabría qué era y cómo lidiar con eso.

Él sabía este tipo de cosas después de todo. Demonios, incluso él conocía a un Jutsu de maldición.

 ** _XXX_**

Orochimaru apareció en la torre. Mantuvo oculto su chakra para no alertar a ninguno de los ANBU que estarían cerca. No necesitaba otra batalla hoy, especialmente porque no sabía qué más había en él. La pelea con Sasuke lo hizo feliz. Él no era Itachi pero tenía potencial y con la marca en él, sería fácil de manipular. También estaba el hecho de que no tenía vínculos con su equipo. Eso lo haría aún más fácil cuando madurara y quisiera unirse a él. Todo iba bien, pero se encontró con un problema. El problema era Naruto Uzumaki.

No se mentía a sí mismo y decía que no estaba interesado en esos jutsu que mostraba para enfrentarlo. Los Clones de Hoja y Clones de Fuego eran nuevos, sin mencionar el ataque que lo hubiera matado pero hubiera matado a su serpiente. Luego estaba el último movimiento del niño. No se dio cuenta de que le había puesto un sello de maldición. Si el chico hubiera tenido éxito, habría muerto por el kunai de Anko. Lo que le preocupaba era que este sello solo era utilizado por una persona y no había forma de que Sarutobi lo permitiera acercarse al rubio. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

' _Podría ser más problemas de lo que pensaba. Él es un desconocido y su habilidad es desconocida también. Tendré que investigar más a fondo si debo hacer otras movidas._ El pensó. Aún así, tuvo un primer buen día en su antiguo hogar. No podía esperar por el segundo.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Capítulo 32_**

Sakura se despertó con un comienzo, kunai en la mano. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie en el área. Ella se relajó y esperó a calmarse. Después de un tiempo, ella verificó a sus compañeros de equipo. Sasuke aún tenía fiebre pero al menos su pulso era mejor. Esa fue una buena señal. Mientras se movía para cuidar a Naruto, alguien gritó.

"¡Oye, saca a Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura se levantó y se asomó. Ella vio que era ese equipo de sonido ninja del aula. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Dando a sus compañeros de equipo una mirada más, Sakura salió del árbol ahuecado. Ella se enfrentó a los tres, su rostro determinado.

"¿Qué es lo que tres quieren con Sasuke?" Sakura exigió.

"Heh, estamos aquí para matarlo". El ninja de pelo puntiagudo dijo con arrogancia. "Así que sácalo".

"Lo siento pero no puede salir. Supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta que termine la segunda etapa". Sakura dijo.

"La perra cree que es graciosa. Vamos a sacarla y completar nuestra misión". La chica dijo. Sakura entrecerró los ojos ante eso. Que quiso decir ella con eso? La momia Genin miró a la mujer con su único ojo.

"Cállate Kin. Ella no necesita saber nuestros motivos". Él dijo. Miró a Sakura y tomó su postura. "¿De verdad crees que puedes enfrentarnos a todos nosotros solos? Haz tú mismo y hazte a un lado".

"No lo creo. Tendrás que pasar por mí para llegar a mi compañero de equipo". Sakura dijo.

"No es un problema para mi." El ninja de pelo puntiagudo dijo y levantó su mano hacia ella. Sakura arrojó un kunai y rápidamente sacó dos de su bolsa. Ella se movió justo cuando él disparó algo. Ella vio como él voló su kunai en pedazos.

' _Ondas sonoras, presurizadas'._ Sakura pensó mientras cargaba contra el equipo. La niña corrió a su encuentro. Le arrojó varios senbon que ella desvió. Mientras lo hacía, ella captó el sonido de las campanas. Al escuchar los sonidos, Sakura comenzó a desorientarse y comenzó a ver varias copias de ella. El genin de pelo puntiagudo la golpeó desde el costado con una explosión.

"Ha, eso fue muy fácil". Él dijo.

"¡Zaku!" el genin vendado gritó. Zaku se giró solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara. Sakura conectó dos golpes más y una patada giratoria que envió a Zaku a girar. Sakura estaba a punto de noquearlo, pero se retiró cuando Kin lanzó un shuriken. Kin corrió hacia Sakura solo para ser detenido por la momia.

"¿Qué diablos, Dosu?" ella gritó pero él la ignoró para mirar el suelo.

"Buen intento, pero necesitas ocultar tus trampas mejor". Dijo Dosu.

"Gracias por el consejo." Dijo Sakura antes de arrojar un kunai a una cuerda. Lanzó un registro que llegó a los dos. Una explosión de ondas de sonido rompió el tronco en pedazos. Sakura tuvo que usar otro Jutsu de reemplazo para esquivar el ataque de Zaku. Shuriken salió de los árboles, separando a Dosu y Kin. Sakura apareció y comenzó a involucrar a Kin. La chica de pelo largo intentó defenderse de Sakura, pero el taijutsu de Sakura mejoró mucho. Kin alcanzó con un golpe y Sakura realizó un lanzamiento de hombro, golpeándola contra el suelo. Sakura estaba por terminarla pero se vio obligada a retirarse nuevamente cuando vio el guantelete de Dosu. Ella recordó lo que le hizo a Kabuto y lo desconfiaba. Ella se puso en una posición defensiva y esperó.

"Definitivamente no eres el desperdicio de espacio que pensé. Sin embargo, nuestro objetivo es claro. Mataremos a Sasuke y a cualquiera en nuestro camino". Dijo Dosu. Sakura estaba curiosa por eso. Fue entonces cuando ella recordó lo que pasó ayer.

"¿Entonces Orochimaru te envió a terminar ese trabajo que comenzó?" Sakura preguntó. Si bien no podía medir la reacción de Dosu, Zaku y Kin estaban claros como el día. "¿Así que te mandó a terminar ese trabajo? Pero ¿por qué enviar un equipo cuando ayer no pudo hacerlo?"

"¿Q-qué? ¿Lord Orochimaru te atacó? ¿Está en el bosque?" Zaku exigió.

"¡Cállate Zaku! ¡Ella solo está tratando de obtener información tuya!" Dosu gritó. Se volvió hacia Sakura. "No importa. Tenemos nuestras órdenes". Dicho eso, Dosu cargó hacia adelante. Kin lo siguió y Zaku reunió chakra para su ataque. Sakura tiró una pastilla de humo al suelo para cubrirse.

"¡Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku gritó y sopló el humo. Luego extendió su otro brazo detrás de él y disparó. "Buen intento, pero eso no funcionará de nuevo". Él se giró solo para ver que ella no estaba allí. Esto lo enojó hasta que su brazo izquierdo quedó inerte. Se giró solo para ser golpeado con fuerza. Zaku rebotó una vez antes de quedarse quieto.

"¡Estúpida perra, te mataré!" Rugió Kin mientras se enfrentaba a Sakura. El pinkette se mantuvo a la defensiva y contrarrestado con tiros. Kin desechó todo el sentido e intentaba abrir a Sakura. Sakura esquivó otro ataque salvaje antes de usar el anillo de su kunai para golpear la mano de Kin. Esto la obligó a liberar su kunai y la dejó abierta para un ataque. Sakura levantó su puño para terminar con ella cuando un grito la distrajo.

"Hoja de huracán!" Sakura se giró para ver a Rock Lee patear a Dosu. Ella rápidamente se giró para enfrentar a Kin y apenas esquivó una cuchillada de Kin. Ella recibió una herida en el brazo y Kin la pateó en el pecho. Sakura contrarrestó su puñalada de seguimiento con un golpe que la hizo caer. Sakura ignoró el dolor y la sangre. Lee apareció junto a ella y la revisó. "¿Estás bien, Sakura?" Lee preguntó con preocupación.

"Estaré bien. Gracias por venir justo a tiempo. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?" ella preguntó.

"¡Con el poder de la juventud! Me condujo aquí porque sentí que estarías en peligro". Lee respondió.

"Bueno." Sakura dijo nerviosamente y un poco extraña. Su atención se volvió hacia sus oponentes. "Mira, Lee, mis compañeros de equipo están deprimidos y necesito tu ayuda. Estos muchachos están trabajando para Orochimaru y quieren matar a Sasuke. Tenemos que acabar con ellos ahora".

"¡Entendido!" Exclamó Lee y se lanzó hacia adelante después de Dosu. Sakura se apresuró a Kin y los dos se atacaron nuevamente.

 ** _XXX_**

El equipo Asuma llegó a la escena después de seguir a Lee. Realmente no tenían otra opción ya que Ino despegó después de él. Decidieron esconderse y mirar. Mientras miraban, Ino no pudo ocultar su incredulidad. Vio como Sakura se mantenía firme contra la kunoichi de Sonido. Se preguntaba cuándo obtuvo esto bien en taijutsu. Mientras estaba impresionada con Sakura, Shikamaru y Choji estaban buscando a Naruto. Su atención se dirigió a Zaku después de que salvó a Dosu de Lee.

"¡Eso es! ¡Lo he tenido con tu hoja! ¡Terminaré esto de una vez!" Zaku gritó. Juntando sus manos, apuntó al árbol ahuecado. Sakura gritó cuando Zaku lanzó su ataque. "¡Onda de corte supersónica!" Una enorme ola explotó, cubriendo todo el camino frente a él. La explosión destruyó todo en un instante. Cuando todo terminó, todos pensaron que Zaku había matado a Sasuke y Naruto. Eso fue hasta que el humo se despejó y la mayor parte del árbol todavía estaba allí.

"¡¿Que demonios?!" Zaku gritó.

"¡Human Boulder!" Zaku se volvió solo para ser golpeado duramente por una pelota que rodaba a toda velocidad. Se estrelló contra un árbol con él duro. La bola grande salió y Zaku se desplomó en el suelo. Kin estaba a punto de decir algo solo para que su cuerpo se congelara.

"¡Sakura, noquea, duro!" Shikamaru gritó. Sakura no perdió el tiempo.

" **_¡CHAA!_** ", **_Rugió_** y golpeó a Kin con tanta fuerza que dejó una huella en el suelo. Choji volvió a su tamaño normal, mientras que Shikamaru se reveló a sí mismo. "¿Choji? ¿Shikamaru?"

"No te preocupes por este tipo, Sakura. Ve a ver a Sasuke y a Naruto". Shikamaru dijo. Sakura asintió y se dirigió hacia allí. De repente se detuvo y contuvo el aliento. Esto llamó la atención de todos. Parada en la entrada destruida estaba Sasuke. Un chakra púrpura oscuro estaba emitiendo de él. También había marcas negras en un lado de su cara y brazo. Dosu parecía el más sorprendido por esto.

"¿Lord O-Orochimaru le dio una de esas marcas? ¿Significa eso que nos usó para ponerlo a prueba?" Se preguntó Dosu.

"¿S-Sasuke?" Sakura dijo con algo de miedo. El ninja en cuestión se miró a sí mismo antes de sonreír ".

"Este poder, este poder es lo que estaba buscando. Ya me siento más fuerte". Fue entonces cuando miró a todos. Vio el sonido ninja. "Entonces, ¿fueron enviados a probarme? Bien, probemos este poder". Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"¿De qué estás hablando? No hay razón para probar nada. Él está rodeado y superado". Shikamaru dijo.

"No pedí tu opinión, Nara. Ahora, quítate de mi camino". Sasuke amenazó.

"¡No permitiré que Sasuke! ¡Tus palabras no son juveniles y no permitiré tanta falta de ganas!" Lee exclamó.

"¿Crees que vas a detenerme? Después de tratar con él, eres el siguiente". Dijo Sasuke. Lee se puso en posición, listo para pelear contra Sasuke si venía hacia él.

"¡Es suficiente Sasuke!" Sakura gritó. "¡Estos son nuestros camaradas y nos han salvado del daño! ¡Ahora, aléjense o de lo contrario los derribaremos!" Sasuke estaba sorprendido por el tono de Sakura, pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo. Él gruñó y el chakra explotó fuera de él. Todos se prepararon para luchar cuando una pastilla de humo golpeó el suelo cerca de él. Lo confundió lo suficiente como para que le pusieran algo en la cabeza. De repente, Sasuke se sintió cansado e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, frío. El humo se despejó para revelar a Naruto. Él miró a todos.

"¿Así que ... qué me perdí?"

 ** _XXX_**

Choji y Shikamaru acababan de asegurar al equipo de Sound mientras Team Guy acababa de irse con su compañero de equipo. Shikamaru miró para ver a Naruto revisar la marca en el hombro de Sasuke. También podía ver que Naruto y Sakura se molestaban con Ino flotando. Se abrió paso justo cuando Naruto finalmente perdió la paciencia.

"¿Podrías, por favor, cállate, Ino? ¡Estoy tratando de trabajar aquí!" Gritó Naruto

"¡No, no me callaré! Quiero saber qué le estás haciendo a Sasuke y por qué está atado ?!" Ino gritó.

"Suficiente Ino! Esto es tanto para su bienestar como para nosotros. Viste cómo actuó y hasta que conocemos la influencia de esta 'marca', se queda inconsciente y atado". Sakura dijo con una mirada severa. Ino no estaba feliz con lo que dijo Sakura y quería decir algo cuando Shikamaru intervino.

"Sakura tiene razón, Ino. Deja que Naruto haga lo suyo y se calla". Él dijo. Enojado y frustrado, Ino se fue. Luego se volvió hacia Naruto. "Entonces, ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto?"

"Mira, mi conocimiento sobre Curse Seal Jutsu es bastante limitado. Empecé a aprender porque el viejo me obligó a que alguien me armara". Dijo Naruto con un gruñido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sakura preguntó.

"Sí. El jutsu se llama Jutsu autocomplaciente. Alguien lo dejó en la puerta de mi casa y lo aprendí. Pensé que era Homura mayor porque me había estado enseñando algunos sellamientos por adelantado. Cuando se lo devolví, estaba furioso. Me expliqué a mí mismo y él me llevó al anciano. Tampoco era feliz y me dio una gran conferencia. Incluso fui castigado. Sin embargo, como conozco ese jutsu, tuve que empezar a estudiar Curse Seals ". Naruto explicó.

"Entonces, ¿no puedes eliminarlo?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"No sin saber lo que le hará a Sasuke. Conozco un jutsu de sellado que podría funcionar, pero"

"¿Pero que?" Sakura preguntó.

"Este jutsu depende de la voluntad de la persona. ¿Alguien aquí realmente confía en Sasuke ahora mismo?" Preguntó Naruto. Shikamaru y Sakura tuvieron que admitir que Naruto tenía razón.

"A pesar de eso, necesitamos sellar esta marca". Sakura dijo. Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó su conjunto de pinceles. También sacó algunos kunai y se puso a trabajar.

 ** _XXX_**

Anko se arrodilló frente al Hokage, con la cabeza gacha. Hiruzen estaba considerando lo que le había informado. Tenía una buena idea de lo que buscaba su estudiante. Jiraiya lo había mencionado en uno de sus informes. Sin embargo, un punto de su historia lo desconcertó.

"¿Dijiste que se congeló de repente?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Sí, señor. Era muy diferente a él. Estaba a punto de usar mi maldición contra mí cuando se congeló. Fue solo por un momento si solo era un segundo más lento", dijo Anko.

"Eso confirma mis temores y agrega algunos más". Hiruzen dijo con un suspiro. Hiruzen descubrió lo que Orochimaru buscaba y ya dejó su marca en él. Él no estaba demasiado preocupado por la marca porque Naruto lo tendría cubierto. También hizo de Naruto un activo peligroso.

"Tan pronto como llegue el equipo Kakashi, quiero que me traigan". Ordenó Hiruzen.

"¡Señor!"

 ** _XXX_**

Sasuke gritó de dolor a pesar de estar bajo el sello de Naruto. Ino estaba siendo retenido por Choji mientras gritaba. Los símbolos de Naruto se movían hacia él y rodeaban la marca de maldición. Serían segundos más tarde antes de que terminara. Sasuke cayó de bruces al suelo. Todos se reunieron para mirar el sello. Sakura miró a Naruto antes de mirar sus dedos ensangrentados.

"¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Se mantendrá el sello?" ella preguntó.

"Me recupero bastante rápido. En cuanto al sello, con los dos sellos extra que le pongo, debería estar bien. El Jutsu Curse Sealing no es el sello más poderoso porque depende de la persona. Conociendo a Sasuke, yo tomó precauciones adicionales. El primer anillo de sellos es un Sello de Contrato. Evitará que alguien active o controle al idiota. El segundo anillo de sellos es un Sello Supresor. Si Sasuke intenta usarlo, este sello lo suprimirá. Yo podría hacer." Naruto explicó.

"Es mejor que nada." Shikamaru dijo antes de lanzarle un pergamino. Naruto atrapó y vio que era un rollo de 'tierra'. Todos estaban sorprendidos por esto. "Necesitas más que nada. No te preocupes, me lo quité". señalando al equipo de Sonido. "Cuanto antes llegues a la torre, mejor. Nos encontraremos contigo pronto. Eso es si alguien se apega al plan". Dirigió una mirada a Ino solo para recibir una mirada.

"Gracias hombre, te debo uno". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa con el equipo de sonido?" Sakura preguntó. Naruto solo sonrió antes de hacer algunos sellos a mano. Puso su mano en el suelo y una hilera de sellos se abrió paso hacia ellos. El equipo se consumió en humo antes de despejarse para revelar un pergamino. Naruto fue a buscarlo, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa. Lo recogió y lo puso en su bolsa. Él caminó de regreso a todos. Sakura solo suspiró.

"A veces odio cuando presumes". Naruto solo sonrió antes de levantar a Sasuke. Con un saludo, Naruto y Sakura se marcharon.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Capítulo 33_**

Tomó a Sakura y Naruto hasta el mediodía para alcanzar la torre. Tenían cuidado al moverse, evitando el conflicto a medida que avanzaban. Con Sasuke todavía fuera, no deseaban pelear con nadie. Entraron a la torre y estaban en una habitación muy grande. Estaba oscuro con muy poca luz. Fuera cual fuera la luz que había en la habitación, iluminaba una gran plaga en la pared. Ambos lo miraron y leyeron las palabras cuidadosamente. Naruto puso a Sasuke en el piso antes de convocar el pergamino del equipo.

"Bueno, como estaban en la torre y por las palabras en esa placa, creo que deberíamos abrir ambos pergaminos". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Crees que sí?"

"Habla de 'tierra' y 'cielo' trabajando como uno. Si mal no recuerdo, Iruka-sensei solía decirnos que la 'tierra' es el cuerpo y 'el cielo' es la mente. Necesitas ambos ser un ninja completo . Tal vez tenemos que abrirlos al mismo tiempo ". Naruto explicó. Sakura asintió y sacó el pergamino 'tierra'. A la cuenta de tres, abrieron los rollos. Salió un montón de humo, haciendo que los dos tiraran los rollos de distancia. Hubo un gran "poof" y el humo se despejó para revelar un Leaf chunin. Al ver al equipo, el chunin encendió su radio.

"El equipo Kakashi ha llegado. Necesito una escolta aquí ahora". El chunin informó. Serían segundos cuando llegaran cuatro ANBU. Naruto reconoció una de las máscaras.

"Hey Bird, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó.

"Conocemos su tiempo en el bosque. Al Tercer Hokage le gustaría un informe completo". El ninja dijo. Miró a Sasuke y ordenó a dos de los ANBU que lo protegieran. Miró a los otros dos y les indicó que lo siguieran. Caminaron un rato antes de llegar a una oficina. El hombre abrió la puerta para revelar a Hiruzen. Los dos entraron a la habitación y vieron que Kakashi también estaba allí. El anciano los miró a los dos y les sonrió tristemente.

"Entonces, me enteré de que te encontraste con uno de mis alumnos".

 ** _XXX_**

Kabuto tenía las manos en alto y miraba a la persona que lo atrapó. Mentalmente, maldijo su tontería. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo sentido? Mientras buscaba a sus otros compañeros de equipo, notó la mirada que Nara le estaba dando. ¿Sabía algo sobre su verdadero yo? Eso no podría ser posible. Mantuvo la calma cuando se enfrentó a Shikamaru.

"De acuerdo, parece que me atrapaste. Pensaría que, como somos del mismo pueblo, podríamos trabajar juntos". Kabuto dijo.

"Es como dijo esa señora, se trata de supervivencia, de reunir a Intel. Si bien podrías ser un ninja de Leaf y tener la experiencia, no creo que confíe en ti conmigo y en mi equipo". Shikamaru dijo.

"Oh, ¿no confías en mí? Si recuerdas, compartí información contigo y con tus amigos cuando no era necesario". Kabuto explicó.

"Sí, y ahí radica el problema. Si bien divulgar esa información podría haber sido solo tu amistad, cómo te preocupa esa información. Lo que tienes sobre nosotros, sé que no lo conseguirías debido a los cambios que conozco. Sin embargo, ¿cómo obtuviste esa información sobre esa persona Gaara? " Shikamaru preguntó.

"Bueno, mi fuente es muy confiable". Kabuto dijo.

"Tu fuente debe ser muy buena. No todos los días puedes obtener esa información, especialmente en un genin que es hijo de un Kage. Por lo general, esa información está muy bien protegida". Shikamaru dijo. La sonrisa de Kabuto se redujo un poco y comenzó a enojarse.

"Tal vez tengo una buena fuente".

"Quizás, pero creo que hay más para ti de lo que revelas. Al principio, ignoré el grupo de chakras que tu y tu equipo tenían cuando entraste en mi Probe Barrier. Sin embargo, es demasiado control. Era como si tuvieras tenía años de experiencia. No eres quien dices ser ". Kabuto se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de los juegos había terminado. Desapareció, escapando de la pequeña explosión que ocurrió. Reapareció detrás de Shikamaru, su mano brillaba. Se movió rápidamente para matar a Shikamaru pero su mano simplemente lo atravesó.

"Solo un clon. Movimiento interesante Shikamaru Nara". Estaba a punto de ir a buscar al niño cuando recordó que Shikamaru dijo algo sobre él y su equipo. Maldiciendo, rápidamente se dirigió a encontrar a sus dos compañeros de equipo. No le tomó mucho tiempo pero no estaba feliz. Yoroi y Misumi estaban fuera de combate. Sus cosas habían sido buscadas, lo que significaba que los rollos habían desaparecido. Sabía que si Shikamaru sabía que era un fraude, habría hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para asegurarse de que no siguieran adelante. Simplemente lo estaba molestando más.

"Mucho movimiento muy interesante".

 ** _XXX_**

Hiruzen miró a los dos Genin cuando acababan de informarle. Él no estaba feliz. No se lo mostró a los dos, pero el experimentado ninja en la habitación podía decir que no estaba contento. Sus ojos irían a Kakashi quien tenía el suficiente sentido común como para no mirarlo. Si bien no sabía mucho sobre el sello de su alumno, el hecho de que Sasuke actuara así lo preocupaba. Sabía que tendría que intervenir personalmente en lo referente a Sasuke. Ya fue suficiente.

"Naruto", el rubio se mantuvo firme. "¿Se mantendrán tus sellos?"

"Sí, estoy seguro de que se mantendrá. Los dos sellos añadidos son bastante fuertes. Solo le pregunta a Iruka". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Esto liberó parte de la tensión que había en la sala.

"Me aseguraré de preguntarle sobre eso". Hiruzen dijo con algo de diversión. Luego se puso serio. "Si bien estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos, me preocupa su seguridad, especialmente la suya Naruto". Naruto pareció sorprendido por eso. "Su habilidad en el sellado es increíble. No me da vergüenza decir que si continúa en este camino, incluso me superará en unos pocos años. Sin embargo, se ha puesto en la posición de Orochimaru. Intentará obtener más información sobre su habilidad. Si se da cuenta de lo bueno que eres, puede intentar algo en tu contra ". Naruto parecía realmente asustado por ese pensamiento.

"Puedes estar tranquilo, Naruto. No le permitiré hacer nada en tu contra. Incluso te nombraré un shinobi que será tu sensei a partir de ahora. Él te entrenará para los exámenes. Confío en él por completo pero podría llevar algo de trabajo para que ustedes dos se lleven bien ". Hiruzen dijo con una sonrisa. A Naruto no le gustó esa sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

"Bueno, ustedes dos deben estar atados de su viaje. Mi ANBU los acompañará a las habitaciones donde se alojarán". Con eso, el ANBU guió a los dos fuera de la habitación, dejando solo a Kakashi e Hiruzen. El viejo Kage miró a Kakashi con una expresión seria. "Me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada para defender a tu estudiante".

"Sé que no apruebas mi favoritismo, pero no estoy tan ciego ante las fallas de Sasuke". Kakashi declaró con autoridad.

"Y, sin embargo, has encontrado todas las excusas para defenderlo. Eso termina hoy. No me importa que sea el último Uchiha. No me importa si es un riesgo de fuga. Voy a hacerle saber a ese muchacho que lo haré. hacer algo acerca de sus acciones y si tiene un problema con él, se le presentará al 'Dios de Shinobi', no al bondadoso abuelo ". Hiruzen dijo con fuerza. Salió de la oficina, dejando a Kakashi solo para pensar.

 ** _XXX_**

Orochimaru se detuvo en la torre y esperó a que apareciera Kabuto. Él no tenía su sonrisa habitual que se pondría. Aunque estaba satisfecho de haber dejado su huella en Sasuke, había demasiadas preguntas a las que necesitaba respuestas. También parece que estos novatos estaban mejor entrenados de lo que pensaba. Estaba muy sorprendido de que Kabuto fuera descubierto por Genin. Sabía de la gran inteligencia del clan Nara, pero incluso él sabía que un genin no debería haber atrapado a Kabuto como un espía.

Su atención se volvió hacia el Kabuto que llegaba. Se dio cuenta de que uno de sus compañeros de equipo había desaparecido. También había algunas manchas de sangre en su mano. Lo miró con curiosidad.

"Yoroi se puso un poco demasiado elástico para mi gusto. Los animales lidiarán con su cuerpo lo suficientemente pronto". Kabuto dijo.

"Eso todavía no explica cómo un niño de trece años fue capaz de darte cuenta de Kabuto. Eres mucho más cuidadoso que eso". Dijo Orochimaru.

"Desearía poder decírtelo. No sé cómo lo sabía. Sin embargo, él es muy diferente a su típico Nara. Dejó escapar que sabía barreras. Algo que él llamó Probe Barrier fue capaz de darle una idea en cuanto a lo fuerte que realmente soy ". Kabuto dijo. Orochimaru pareció sorprendido por eso.

"Como debería. Mi antiguo compañero de equipo usa esa barrera. Sin duda podría exponerte, pero es un jutsu de rango B. Los Nara no son conocidos por sus reservas de chakra alto. El hecho de que este muchacho conozca semejante jutsu", dijo Orochimaru. suavemente mientras piensas

"¿Estás preocupado?" Kabuto preocupado.

"Sí. Estos niños no deberían ser tan buenos. Mi sensei predica la paz y ha reducido la academia a nada. Sin embargo, parece que ha mejorado su entrenamiento. Eso puede convertirse en un problema en el futuro, especialmente Naruto Uzumaki". Orochimaru declaró.

"¿Naruto? ¿Por qué estarías preocupado por él? Él es promedio en el mejor de los casos. Su única habilidad es el sellamiento". Kabuto explicó.

"Ese es exactamente el problema. Era algo que ignoré porque sabía que no mostraba interés en el arte. Sin embargo, si él comenzaba a aprender a sellar el jutsu, entonces su habilidad crecerá y amenazará mis planes. Creo que su el patrimonio no se muestra, pero cometí un error y lo ignoré ".

"¿Su herencia?" Esto hizo que Orochimaru le sonriera un poco.

"Kabuto, ese niño es más que el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas". Orochimaru no entró en eso más allá. Se bajó de la pared en el que estaba apoyado y miró a los dos. "Bueno, voy a vigilar a Sasuke. Hacer que se vaya de este pueblo podría ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, quiero que madure primero. Kabuto, mantente oculto y mantente en contacto con nuestros socios. Por ahora, no lo hagas. complace tu curiosidad y deja a los dos chicos en paz ".

"Muy bien, haré lo que me pidas". Kabuto dijo.

"¿Que hay de mí?" Preguntó Misumi, hablando por primera vez.

"Oh, casi me olvido de ti". Dijo Orochimaru. En un instante, el Sannin cortó la garganta de Misumi. El hombre intentó detener el sangrado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con ese negocio hecho, los dos abandonaron el área.

 ** _XXX_**

Sería el día siguiente cuando Naruto y Sakura se dirigieron a la cafetería para tomar el desayuno. Todavía estaban un poco cansados, pero estaban lo suficientemente frescos como para conseguir algo de comer. Con la salida del sol, se dieron cuenta de que era el tercer día de los exámenes. Se estaban preguntando si el equipo de Asuma estaba bien. Pronto obtuvieron su respuesta cuando vieron al equipo Asuma con el equipo Kurenai. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellos.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, estoy contento de verlos chicos". Naruto saludó.

"Hubiéramos estado aquí antes si _alguien_ no nos hubiera dejado en el bosque". Ino dijo con irritación.

"¿Todavía estás enojado por eso?" Shikamaru sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si ese tipo de Kabuto hubiera atrapado a alguno de los dos? Has oído a Shikamaru. Ese tipo fue una mala noticia. Muestra un poco de aprecio ". Kiba declaró con un gruñido. Ino tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

"¿Kabuto? ¿Qué hay de ese tipo? ¿De qué están hablando?" Sakura preguntó. Eso cuando los tres equipos comenzaron a hablar sobre su tiempo en el bosque. Hubo muchos ojos y boqueadas cuando cada equipo habló sobre sus encuentros. Cuando todo estuvo hecho, todos cayeron en un silencio. Pronto sería roto por Shikamaru.

"Algo está sucediendo en el pueblo, algo malo". Él dijo.

"¿También estás teniendo ese ambiente? Simplemente hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo en estos exámenes". Dijo Naruto.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ino preguntó.

"Es como si nos hubieras enseñado a Iruka. Necesitamos ver debajo de debajo. Lo que sucedió con el equipo Kakashi es terrible pero sospechoso. ¿Por qué uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha se escabulló en los exámenes? para Sasuke? " Hinata respondió.

"También están Kabuto y Gaara. Uno bien podría ser un espía y el otro podría estar loco. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Kabuto siendo un espía y por qué demonios Sand Village enviaría a alguien que claramente no está bien de la cabeza?" Choji preguntó.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto, este chico de Gaara, algo definitivamente ha pasado y estoy preocupado". Dijo Naruto. Los otros solo asintieron con la cabeza. Después de un silencio tenso, Ino miró a Sakura y habló.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Sasuke? No lo veo contigo". Ino dijo. Sería Naruto quien respondiera.

"Aún debería estar inconsciente. El Jutsu de Curse Sealing le quita mucho a la persona a la que se lo aplica. Supongo que todavía está fuera y probablemente bajo la guardia de ANBU". Dijo Naruto. El grupo continuó conversando, sin saber que alguien estaba mirando. Esta persona enfocó su mirada en ellos, particularmente en Naruto. No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy interesado en el rubio. Tal vez demostraría su existencia como lo haría el Uchiha. Él desapareció sin dejar rastro.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Capítulo 34_**

Sasuke comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Todo estaba borroso, así que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. Estaba atontado por lo que sea que lo golpeó antes. Su vista comenzó a aclararse pero todavía estaba un poco fuera de ella. Sin embargo, miró a su derecha y vio a un ninja ANBU mirarlo directamente. Miró a su izquierda y vio otro ANBU. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando una tos llamó su atención. Miró hacia adelante y vio al Hokage al pie de la cama. Esto lo despertó muy rápidamente ya que la mirada dura que le estaba poniendo lo puso nervioso.

"Parece que has tenido bastante la segunda etapa de Sasuke". Hiruzen declaró. Sasuke se mantendría callado. "Mi antiguo alumno siempre fue el furtivo. Podía infiltrarse en cualquier lugar una vez que se lo proponía. Sabía que tenía ambiciones, sobre todo para extender su vida y aprender todo el jutsu en el mundo. ponle fin, muchos no necesitarían sufrir, como tú. Por eso, me disculpo ".

"No entiendo." Dijo Sasuke.

"La marca que recibiste, es algo en lo que trabajó y parece que la perfeccionó". Hiruzen explicó. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y miró a su hombro. Echó un vistazo a la marca y se sintió aliviado al ver que todavía estaba allí, algo que Hiruzen no perdió. "Todo un poder que él te dio, ¿no es Sasuke? Sin embargo, ese poder tiene un precio y veo en tus ojos que podrías estar dispuesto a pagar ese precio si eso ayuda en tus ambiciones. Una pena que ha sido sellado ".

"¿Qué?" Dijo Sasuke y miró hacia la marca. Vio las otras marcas alrededor del sello maldito. Se giró hacia Hiruzen y lo miró. "Eliminarlos".

"Me temo que no haré eso". Hiruzen dijo con calma.

"¡Dije que los quitaras!" Gritó Sasuke. Fue entonces cuando sintió el frío acero en su cuello. Los dos ANBU estaban listos para arrancarle la cabeza. Sasuke estaba aturdido por esto y miró a Hiruzen. Su cara se volvió más dura y le dirigió su chakra. Le hizo sudar y se dio cuenta de que este no era el amable abuelo Hokage que solía ver. Este era el 'Dios de Shinobi' y no estaba jugando.

"Bien, me parece que te diste cuenta de quién soy. No pienses ni por un segundo que no terminaré con tu vida, Sasuke. La sangre del Uchiha y el Sharingan no te salvarán aquí. Yo soy la ley y doy las órdenes. Si alguna vez sales de la línea de nuevo, no dudaré en cortarte. ¿Me entiendes, **_chico_** ? Hiruzen preguntó con un tono. Sasuke solo pudo asentir con comprensión. "Como dije, no quitaré los sellos. Tendrás que lidiar con mis pequeños regalos. También sé que te estaré mirando, Sasuke. Tus acciones en el bosque me han demostrado que no se puede confiar en ti. Sasuke, sabré lo que estás haciendo y si te saltas la línea o te conviertes en un peligro para la aldea, **_te_** mataré ".

Dicho esto, las cuchillas se quitaron y Hiruzen dejó de filtrar chakra. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo. La expresión de miedo de Sasuke lentamente se convirtió en enojo. Estaba enojado por el hecho de que el Hokage lo amenazaba y por el hecho de que le negaba el poder que usaba en el bosque. Incluso con toda la ira surgiendo a través de él, fue capaz de descubrir cómo el Hokage sabía de sus acciones y quién podría haber sellado la marca. Juró que iba a vengarse de ellos por este golpe a su orgullo.

 ** _XXX_**

Con la segunda etapa llegando a su fin, Hiruzen se paró con su jonin y miró a los equipos restantes. El equipo de arena pudo haber derrotado a todo el equipo al llegar primero, pero quedó muy impresionado con los novatos. Todos hicieron a través del Bosque de la Muerte sin morir, lo cual decía algo. Con la excepción del equipo Guy, todos los equipos que se graduaron recientemente llegaron aquí con dos o tres días de sobra. Mostró que el cambio en la capacitación de la academia estaba funcionando. Claro, también podría deberse al hecho de que muchos de los novatos eran de clanes, pero el cambio funcionaba debido a las cosas que pudieron hacer durante los exámenes. Sin embargo, esto también lo preocupó.

Si lo que el genin de Asuma reportó era cierto, entonces tenían un espía trabajando para Orochimaru por años. No debería haber creído que Mizuki era el único espía. Debería haber cavado más profundo, que era lo que Ibiki estaba haciendo en este momento. La noticia de que los compañeros de equipo de Kabuto también podrían haber sido espías también lo molestaba. Encontraron a uno de ellos cerca de la torre con la porción de su garganta abierta y el otro que encontraron medio comido por los animales. Le hizo pensar cuántos espías más fueron empleados por su alumno.

El equipo que capturó Naruto probablemente no sabía nada, pero tendría a Ibiki presionándolos. Quizás sabían algo sobre lo que Orochimaru estaba planeando. Puso todo esto en el fondo de su mente y se enfrentó al genin restante.

"Felicidades por haber tenido éxito en esta etapa de los exámenes. Ustedes quince son los únicos que pasaron la prueba. Parece que Anko cumplió su promesa. Ahora, con la segunda etapa, podemos pasar a la etapa final de la prueba. los exámenes, que ocurrirán un mes a partir de mañana ". Hiruzen explicó.

"¿Qué va a pasar en un mes?" preguntó Naruto.

"Todos ustedes competirán en batallas uno contra uno frente a la aldea, clientes potenciales y líderes de otros países. Estos exámenes son como mostrar a otros cuán buena es su aldea. Cada aldea ninja compite para superar a la otra. también es como una versión de una guerra. Siempre estamos luchando entre nosotros, probando quién es el más fuerte. Todos lucharán y todos ustedes se levantarán o caerán ".

"No me importa eso. Solo sigo con eso". Gaara dijo. Hiruzen simplemente se mofó de él y se volvió hacia Anko. Caminó hacia el frente y miró a cada uno de ellos, sosteniendo una caja.

"De acuerdo, mocosos, lo único que tienen que hacer es obtener un número y llamarlo. Luego escribimos su nombre en el tablero y ese será el orden del partido. Muy simple, ¿cierto? Ahora, debido a una pequeña rata rubia molesta quién va a pagar innumerables humillaciones no puede acercarse a mí, elegiré su número para él ". Dijo Anko, asesinando a Naruto que solo le sonrió maliciosamente. Ella alcanzó y sacó un número. "El número de Naruto Uzumaki es cinco". El hombre asintió y escribió su nombre. Fue entonces cuando todos se acercaron y eligieron un número.

"Uno." Kiba gritó.

"Siete." Hinata dijo.

"Doce." Shino dijo.

"Once." Shikamaru dijo.

"Diez." Choji dijo.

"Las cuatro." Ino dijo.

"Ocho." Sakura gritó.

"Seis." Dijo Sasuke. Mientras caminaba, le lanzó a Naruto una mirada sucia. Naruto lo ignoró y escuchó los otros números.

"Dos." Neji dijo

"Catorce." Lee exclamó.

"Nueve." Tenten dijo.

"Trece." Gaara dijo.

"Tres." Temari dijo

"Quince." Kankuro dijo. Con el último número en el tablero, Anko miró la lista completa.

"Bien, el primer partido será Kiba Inuzuka contra Neji Hyuga. El segundo partido será Temari vs Ino Yamananka. El tercer partido será Naruto Uzumaki contra Sasuke Uchiha. El cuarto partido será Hinata Hyuga contra Sakura Haruno. Quinto partido será Tenten contra Choji Akimichi. El sexto partido será Shikamaru Nara contra Shino Aburame. El último partido será Rock Lee contra Gaara de la cascada de arena. Kankuro se despide pero se enfrentará al ganador del Lee / Partida de Gaara. Muy bien, tienes un mes a partir de mañana para volverse más fuerte y mostrarles a todos cuán fuerte eres. Hemos terminado aquí ". Ella dijo. Con eso, todos comenzaron a salir de la torre.

Naruto y Sakura observaron mientras Kakashi agarraba a Sasuke y desaparecía con él. Tampoco realmente se sorprendieron con el movimiento. El rubio miró a su compañero de equipo de cabello rosado.

"¿Vas a encontrar a Haku?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, solo espero que él tenga tiempo para mí". Sakura dijo. Con eso, todos siguieron a los adultos fuera de la torre.

 ** _XXX_**

Los dos machos aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke enojado apartó su brazo de Kakashi y consiguió algo de espacio. Miró al jonin con expresión enojada.

"¿Qué diablos quieres? Si me trajiste aquí para darme otra conferencia, entonces has perdido tu tiempo". Sasuke escupió.

"Ahora Sasuke, tú mismo te lo explicaste. Amenazando a tus compañeros de equipo y camaradas, ¿en qué estabas pensando?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Esos dos no son mis compañeros de equipo y los otros no son mis camaradas. Estaban en mi camino y trataron de impedir que probara ese nuevo poder". Dijo Sasuke en voz alta.

"Un poder que Orochimaru está usando para controlarte. El Sello de maldición te da poder pero te hace dependiente de él. Él te está utilizando y tú no ves eso". Kakashi explicó. Sasuke se calmó un poco después de eso. Si bien le gustaba el poder que el Sello de maldición le daba, no quería estar bajo el control de nadie ni ser usado. Dirigió a Kakashi una mirada que aún contenía algo de ira.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí?" Sasuke exigió.

"Estamos aquí para hablar de nuestra capacitación para el mes. Comenzaremos temprano, pero primero quiero planear todo". Kakashi dijo.

"Ah, y ¿cómo será este entrenamiento?"

"Va a ser el mismo entrenamiento que obtendrá el ANBU". Dijo Kakashi, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. "Hay una instalación fuera de la aldea que ya no se usa mucho. Allí fue donde recibí mi entrenamiento para el ANBU. También es donde entrenó Itachi. Mi objetivo es que llegues a mi nivel para el final de la etapa. mes. Hazlo bien y podría mostrarte un jutsu que no solo te hará ganar un ascenso, sino que será el jutsu lo que termine con la vida de Itachi ".

Sasuke estaba intrigado por la oferta. Los ANBU eran la élite de la aldea. Además, sería en la misma instalación en la que se entrenó su hermano. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Kakashi vio su interés y se alegró de haber conseguido que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo. Con el mes que tenía, esperaba llegar al niño. Tenía la esperanza de mostrarle otro camino en lugar de venganza. Quería que Sasuke formara lazos y comenzaría con él. Sin embargo, había una voz en el fondo de su mente que le decía que no sería una buena idea. Que sus planes se derrumbarían. Rápidamente desterró esos pensamientos y comenzó a planear el entrenamiento.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo sepa, dos hombres escucharon todo lo que dijo Kakashi. Uno fue el Tercer Hokage. El otro era un hombre alto con el pelo blanco puntiagudo hasta la cintura que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Había líneas rojas debajo de sus ojos que se extendían por su rostro, yendo hasta el fondo. Vestía un kimono verde de camisa corta y pantalones a juego, debajo del cual llevaba una armadura de malla que era visible en sus muñecas y tobillos. También llevaba protectores de manos, un cinturón negro, sandalias de madera japonesas tradicionales y un haori rojo con dos círculos amarillos en cada lado. Llevaba un gran pergamino en su espalda, tenía un tatuaje en su palma izquierda, y llevaba un protector de frente con cuernos con el kanji para "aceite".

La mirada en la cara de los dos hombres no era feliz.

"Cuando recibí tu mensaje, iba a ignorarlo al principio. Sin embargo, me lo tomé en serio y corrí por aquí. Ahora veo que hice lo correcto. Chico, Kakashi realmente ha jodido". Él dijo.

"Es por eso que necesito que prepares a Naruto. Con el interés de Orochimaru en él y la imprevisibilidad de Sasuke, Naruto necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. No lo trates como si trataras a Minato. Minato era un talento como no. otro, pero él se parece a su madre cuando se trata de entrenar. Además, podría dar la oportunidad de vincularse, algo que sé que quieres a Jiraiya ". Hiruzen dijo. Jiraiya se enderezó y miró a su sensei. Luego recogió el archivo de Naruto que estaba en el escritorio de Hiruzen. Al leerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"No te preocupes sensei, ese niño Uchiha no sabrá lo que le pegó. Voy a convertir a Naruto en un ninja del que estarán orgullosos". Jiraiya dijo. Luego miró la imagen del Cuarto Hokage. "Voy a hacer lo correcto por él, Minato. Esto lo juro".

 ** _XXXXX_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Capítulo 35_**

Kiba entró a su casa después de que lo dejaran salir del Bosque de la Muerte. Estaba cansado y quería cerrar los ojos antes de comenzar su entrenamiento. Desde la pequeña reunión que tuvo con Kurenai y los demás, Kurenai iba a ofrecer sus servicios si lo necesitaban. Ella estaba algo perdida sobre en quién enfocarse realmente debido a sus oponentes. Todos le hacen saber que pedirían ayuda si la necesitaran.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, escuchó la voz de su madre y su hermana. Dirigiéndose a la sala común, vio a los dos sentados allí hablando.

"Hola chicos, ¿de qué estaban hablando?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Nada importante. Tu hermana está un poco malhumorada porque la seguridad se está endureciendo un poco. No es como si tuviera una vida social de la que quejarse". Tsume dijo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro debido a la mirada de Hana.

"Bueno, tienen una buena razón para eso. Algunas cosas importantes sucedieron durante la segunda parte de los exámenes. Esos exámenes no son una broma". Dijo Kiba.

"¿En serio? Bueno, lo averiguaré más tarde, ya que el Hokage ha llamado a todos. De hecho, debería ponerme en marcha". Tsume dijo y se puso de pie. Felicitó a Kiba de paso y salió de la casa. Hana dirigió su atención a su hermano.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para entrenar? ¿A quién te enfrentas en la final?" ella preguntó.

"El primo de Hinata, Neji. Me contó sobre él y sobre cómo fue el Novato del Año del año pasado y un pinchazo de primera clase. No sé mucho sobre cómo pelea, pero apuesto a que puedo llevarlo". Kiba se jactó.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte a un Hyuga? Si recuerdo claramente, estás en un equipo con un Hyuga y ella te ha derrotado ¿cuántas veces?" Preguntó Hana con una sonrisa. Kiba le dio una mirada sucia antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Quizás debería planear esto más.

 ** _XXX_**

Chōza buscó a su hijo cuando regresó de la reunión del consejo. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien después de enterarse de cómo el equipo de su hijo descubrió al espía. Él había aumentado la seguridad por si acaso el espía decidiera atraparlo. Encontró a su hijo practicando sus formas Bo y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó a su hijo y llamó su atención.

"Estás mejorando en tu postura y empuñando". Chōza dijo con una sonrisa. Su rostro cambió y se puso serio. "Me informaron sobre su tiempo en el bosque. Me alegra que esté seguro y me enorgullece que haya ayudado a revelar una interrupción en nuestra seguridad".

"Gracias papá, sin embargo, fue Shikamaru quien adivinó esas cosas. Solo ayudé cuando pude". Choji dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

"No te vengas corto. Era igual para mi equipo. Shikaku siempre fue el cerebro y yo siempre fui el músculo. Hiciste tu parte para mantener a tu equipo a salvo. Ahora, ¿qué planeas hacer para ¿Creo que estas luchando contra la kunoichi de Might Guy? " Chōza dijo.

"Sí, pero no tengo información sobre ella. Aún así, tengo un plan pero no sé si puedo hacerlo dentro del mes sin ayuda". Choji dijo.

"Bueno, mejor nos ocupamos, ¿eh?" Chōza preguntó, sonriendo a su hijo. Choji le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazó a su padre.

 ** _XXX_**

Shikamaru estaba mirando el cielo nocturno desde el interior de su casa. Estaba confinado allí incluso si su padre decía que no. Si él sabía que llamar a un espía lo iba a castigar, lo habría dejado en paz. Si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, en realidad estaba pensando en el próximo partido con Shino. Shikamaru no era alguien para pensar en la competencia. A él no le importaba y no era un fanático de la lucha como Naruto o Kiba. Aún así, se sintió un poco entusiasmado con su partida con Shino.

En cierto modo, él y Shino eran parecidos. Eran solitarios, no les gustaba demasiada interacción, les gustaba 'ir' y eran bastante inteligentes. Enfrentarse a Shino sería como convertirse en uno de sus partidos 'go' y estaba, sorprendentemente, esperando eso.

"No puedo creerlo". Shikamaru murmuró con irritación. "Se las arreglaron para convertirme en uno de ellos". Gruñó humildemente y volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada. Tenía que descansar un poco antes de levantarse para entrenar.

 ** _XXX_**

A la mañana siguiente, encontró a Naruto esperando a su maestra durante el mes. El viejo no era demasiado específico sobre quién sería su sensei. Él solo sonrió y dijo que lo conocería cuando lo viera. Naruto giró su atención cuando escuchó a alguien entrar al campo de entrenamiento. Al ver al hombre alto de cabello blanco, también notó que parecía algo quemado.

"¿Eres Jiraiya? ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Naruto. El hombre miró a Naruto.

"Esto sería por tu pequeña medida de seguridad en las aguas termales, mocoso". Jiraiya escupió. No sabía cómo pero no podía romper el sistema de seguridad del Genin que colocó por allí. Había ido después de una pequeña charla con Hiruzen para conducir su investigación. Sin embargo, cuando se metió dentro de las aguas termales, hubo un destello de luz y luego se encontró siendo golpeado por oleadas de electricidad. Mientras que un hombre normal habría captado la indirecta, Jiraiya era un pervertido que necesitaba investigación para sus lectores. Se adelantó para mirar solo para ser noqueado a mitad de camino.

Naruto parecía confundido hasta que lo armó. La seguridad de la que él hablaba era la que él hizo para las mujeres del pueblo. Estaban hartos de los pervertidos que los miraban, así que acudieron a él. Él creó una belleza de la matriz que sorprendería a cualquiera que no fuera mujer. La población femenina estaba muy feliz de tener su privacidad, mientras que los pervertidos maldecían el nombre de Naruto. Le dio a Jiraiya una mirada sucia.

"Oh genial, el viejo me ensilló con un pervertido". Naruto murmuró.

"¡Oye! ¡No soy un pervertido!" Jiraiya gritó. Luego obtuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Soy el gran sabio sapo y el hombre sexy de las damas, el Gallant Jiraiya! ¡Y, soy un super pervertido!" Naruto lo miró con incredulidad. Luego suspiró y gimió.

"El viejo me odia". Naruto dijo. Jiraiya solo se rió de él.

"Créeme, niña, soy igual de fuerte que lo anunciado. El viejo no solo te ensillaría con cualquiera. Además, al ser el ex compañero de equipo de Orochimaru, creo que puedo mantenerte a salvo y hacerte fuerte A diferencia del viejo Homura, soy más hábil en lo que respecta al sellamiento. Por lo que dijo el anciano, podrías ser un prodigio ". Él dijo. Naruto realmente no quería entrenar con el viejo pervertido, pero ser el ex compañero de equipo de Orochimaru lo hizo interesante. Además, podría aprender un poco más de sellado de él.

"Bien entonces", dijo Naruto con un suspiro. "¿Qué vas a enseñarme, Pervy Sage?" Jiraiya frunció el ceño ante el apodo. La sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Naruto tampoco ayudó. Luego sonrió al rubio.

"Bueno, primero, necesito echar un buen vistazo a tu habilidad. Por suerte para ti, me encontré con alguien que estaba más que feliz de ayudarme con eso. Estarás entrenando con ella". Jiraiya dijo.

"¿Su?" Preguntó Naruto confundido.

"¡Venganza!" Naruto se giró hacia el grito para ser abordado por Anko, quien ya no estaba bajo su sello. Jiraiya acaba de sacar una libreta y se sentó en una roca cercana. Ignoró los gritos de Naruto y pidió ayuda mientras forcejeaba con Anko, que estaba lloviendo golpes sobre él. Simplemente siguió tomando notas, ya que sería muy bueno para su libro.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi miró mientras Sasuke corría por la carrera de obstáculos. Sería la sexta vez hoy. El chico estaba decidido a vencer el tiempo de Itachi a través de ese curso. Si bien el impulso fue impresionante, sintió que esta obsesión consumiría el tiempo que tenían que entrenar. Además, en los años posteriores a su deserción, ningún ANBU ha podido vencer el tiempo de Itachi.

Hablando de ANBU, Kakashi sabía que estaban fuera del complejo. Sabía que no estaban allí para proteger a Sasuke en lo más mínimo. Estaban allí para vigilar a Sasuke debido a sus acciones. No estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de Sasuke hacia sus compañeros de equipo o el Hokage. Quería poner todo esto en la maldición que Mark Orochimaru puso sobre él, pero sabía que esa era solo otra excusa que él estaba haciendo. Sasuke era un riesgo de fuga y aprovecharía la oportunidad de obtener el poder que necesitaba.

Era por eso que estaba tratando de formar un vínculo con Sasuke. Quería que Sasuke viera que necesitaba personas para ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Pensó que Naruto y Sakura formarían los vínculos en los que pensaba, pero lo decepcionaron en ese aspecto. Ahora le tocaba a él formar ese vínculo con Sasuke o perderlo para siempre a la oscuridad que atormentaba su corazón.

Sasuke terminó el curso y detuvo el reloj. Sabía que Sasuke lo estaba mirando y todo lo que podía hacer era negar con la cabeza negativamente. Esto molestó a Sasuke y estaba a punto de regresar al principio, pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

"Puedes hacerlo después, Sasuke. Necesitamos entrenar un poco si vas a competir con Naruto". Él dijo. Sasuke asintió y se dirigió hacia su entrenamiento.

 ** _XXX_**

Hiruzen, Homaru y Koharu miraron a Ibiki y a varios otros shinobis. Sus caras sombrías y severas.

"Entonces, ¿creemos que este es el trabajo de Kabuto?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Sí, este es su trabajo. Aunque fue difícil, el forense pudo encontrar cortes dentro del cuerpo. Por lo que pudimos averiguar, él era el hijo adoptivo de Nono Yakushi. Ella era experta por derecho propio y podría haber superado sus habilidades ". El nombre sí sonó algunas campanas pero, como recordaban, la denunciaron hace años. Decidieron enfocarse en las muertes.

"¿Tiene los nombres del difunto?" Preguntó Hiruzen. Ibiki sacó un pedazo de papel y lo miró.

"Un Jonin especial llamado Sabiru, una mujer llamada Ame y una recepcionista llamada Miyo". Ibiki leyó.

"Tres espías justo debajo de nuestras narices. Sabiru era alguien que conocía todo nuestro sistema de seguridad. También podría estar relacionado con la muerte de Kisuke y su esposa. Estaba a cargo de nuestro sistema de seguridad". Koharu dijo con algo de ira. Hiruzen no estaba contento con esto y se demostró. Miró a Ibiki con una mirada dura.

"Quiero que ese equipo rompa a Ibiki. Quítese los guantes". Ibiki asintió y dejó su oficina

 ** _XXX_**

Jiraiya abrió la puerta del departamento de Naruto. Se dirigió al sofá donde dejó a Naruto. El rubio dejó escapar un gemido antes de fijar a Jiraiya con una mirada.

"Te rechazaría si tuviera la energía". Naruto gruñó.

"Bueno, debo decir que me impresionó. Lograste durar más tiempo contra Anko de lo que pensaba. ¿Fue ese el Estilo de Dios que te vi usando? Es el estilo del primer Hokage, ¿no?" Jiraiya preguntó.

"Sí, Ibiki me lo mostró a través de un manual. Me funciona porque el estilo de lucha Inuzuka no me satisfizo". Naruto explicó.

"Eso es bastante inteligente, para un mocoso. Aunque estoy sorprendido de que no lo hicieras ..." Jiraiya fue interrumpida cuando escuchó un grito que podía romper las ventanas. Se volvió hacia Naruto quien le estaba sonriendo. "¿Incluso quiero saber?"

"Digamos que ella estará en casa la próxima semana. No querría salir en público como una calabaza". Él explicó. Jiraiya podría ayudar pero reírse de lo que Naruto hizo.

"Chico, vamos a divertirnos mucho este mes".

 ** _XXX_**

Dosu fue forzada en el asiento. Ibiki se puso delante de él y lo miró duramente.

"Los juegos han terminado. Tu tiempo se acaba. Si no dices lo que quiero saber, te enviaré a donde envié a tus compañeros de equipo. Si no me das la información de buena gana, tomaré de ti por la fuerza ". Ibiki gruñó. Dosu lo miró con su único ojo.

"¿Que quieres saber?" preguntó en serio. Ibiki asintió en señal de agradecimiento. De los tres, Dosu vio que quería pagarle a Orochimaru. Vio que se negaba a ser usado como un peón. Quería hacerle pagar por usarlo.

"Buena elección. Ahora, ¿qué sabes? ¿Cuál fue la misión?" Ibiki preguntó.

"Nuestra misión era matar a Sasuke, pero sabes que eso no es verdad". Dosu respondió.

"¿Sabías algo de Kabuto?"

"¿Kabuto? ¿Te refieres al genin con las gafas? No sabía que estaba trabajando para Orochimaru. Nuestro contacto era una mujer que trabajaba en la torre Hokage. No me dieron un nombre ni me importó. Nos dio toda la información sobre Sasuke y su equipo o lo que pudo ". Explicó Dosu.

"¿Sabes algo más?"

"Sé que Orochimaru está planeando algo grande. También debería preocuparte por el ninja de la arena. Nos dijeron que los ayudáramos por alguna razón".

"¿La arena? ¿Qué hacen?", Ibiki fue interrumpida por una explosión que sacudió la habitación. Abrió la puerta y miró al ninja de la hoja en la puerta. "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"

"¡Hubo una explosión en el lado oeste del edificio! ¡Los hombres han sido enviados allí ahora!" él respondió. Ibiki entrecerró los ojos ante eso. Se volvió hacia los hombres en la habitación.

"Mantenlo bajo vigilancia". Ibiki ordenó. Salió de la habitación y miró a otro guardia. "Consigue algunos hombres y ven conmigo. ¡Tenemos que poner a esos otros dos bajo protección, **_ahora!_** "

 ** _XXXXX_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Capítulo 36_**

Las alarmas sonaban a todo volumen y ponían a los guardias en la cárcel deprimidos. En una celda en el frente, Zaku gritó en voz alta a los guardias.

"Te lo dije. ¡Te dije todo que Lord Orochimaru no nos abandonaría! ¡Viene por todos ustedes y vamos a quemar este pueblo hasta el suelo!" él gritó. Kin, que estaba en una celda separada, se mantuvo en silencio. A diferencia de Zaku, estaba empezando a tener dudas sobre el motivo por el que Lord Orochimaru venía por ellos. Ella solo tuvo estos pensamientos después de su charla con Dosu anoche. Fue una revelación para ella.

 ** _***Escena retrospectiva***_**

" _¿_ De _qué estás hablando?" Kin exigió. Estaba mirando un agujero a través del vendaje Shinobi. Ella no era la única. Zaku también estaba mirando a través de él._

" _¿Cómo te atreves a traicionar a Lord Orochimaru?" Zaku siseó._

" _Él me traicionó primero". Dijo Dosu._

" _En realidad no crees esas mentiras. Están diciendo esas cosas para quebrarnos. No hay forma de que Lord Orochimaru nos envíe como prueba, para que Sasuke Uchiha nos mate". Kin dijo. Dosu se giró para mirarlos, su ojo solitario los miraba directamente._

" _No están mintiendo. Ustedes dos ya noquearon, pero yo lo vi. Vi la Marca de la Maldición en el Uchiha. Lo escuché, contento de probar el poder de la Marca de la Maldición sobre mí. No fuimos enviados a ser héroes del sonido. Fuimos enviados a morir por el nuevo soldado de Orochimaru. Me niego a ser usado como un peón. Le mostraré que cometió un error al enviarme a morir ". Dosu dijo con convicción. Kin pudo ver que Dosu hablaba en serio. Él hablaba en serio. ¿Realmente podría estar diciendo la verdad?_

" _¡Maldito traidor! ¡Te obligaré a pagar por tu traición!" Zaku gritó. Fue entonces cuando los guardias entraron y agarraron a Dosu. Kin miraba a Dosu que la miraba directamente. Se mirarían el uno al otro antes de que lo sacaran de las celdas._

 ** _***Presente***_**

Kin pensaría en esa mirada durante horas. Incluso la explosión no los desterró. ¿Orochimaru solo la estaba usando? ¿El ninja de la Hoja le decía la verdad? Si lo fueran, ¿por qué Orochimaru la quería? ¿Iba a matarla? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Fue Ibiki y varios guardias. El hombre asustado miró a Zaku que lo miraba a él y a Kin que parecía asustado. Ibiki se volvió hacia los guardias.

"Prepárenlos para mudarse. Vamos a una instalación de ANBU". Ibiki ordenó. Todos asintieron y fueron a asegurar los dos. Una vez asegurados, fueron movidos. Sin embargo, cuando se abrió la puerta, entró una bola de papel. Pasarían unos segundos antes de que un flash y una fuerte explosión sacudieran la habitación. Todos fueron enviados volando y golpearon el suelo duro. Cuando el humo comenzó a despejarse, Kabuto comenzó a entrar en la habitación. Estaba arrastrando algo, que resultó ser alguien. Era Dosu, sangriento y golpeado pero vivo.

Kabuto miró a su alrededor y vio que dos estaban muertos y los otros estaban heridos o muriendo. Se dirigió hacia Zaku, que luchaba por ponerse de pie. Soltó a Dosu para dirigirse a él. Su mano brillaba verde y se la puso a Zaku. El chico lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Tú estás con Orochimaru?" Zaku preguntó con sorpresa. Kabuto solo sonrió.

"No te preocupes, no guardo rencor por la primera etapa. Ayuda a vender tu historia. Necesito que vigiles a ese traidor. Vamos a llevarlo con nosotros para enfrentar a Orochimaru". Kabuto ordenó. Zaku asintió y se dirigió hacia Dosu, dándole una patada. Kabuto se dirigió hacia Kin, quien estaba de rodillas. Kabuto se dirigió hacia ella para curarla, pero ella se apartó de él. Kabuto la miró con sorpresa.

"Vamos Kin. Tenemos que irnos". Él dijo. Kin no escuchó y dio otro paso atrás. Él podía ver que ella estaba buscando un arma. Esto no detuvo a Kabuto y parecía listo para atacarla. Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo. Era un contenedor con su pin eliminado. Kin fue repentinamente agarrado por Ibiki quien se cubrió las orejas. El recipiente estalló, creando un flash y un sonido de tono alto. Kabuto sintió esto antes cuando Dosu lo atacó durante la primera etapa. Sin embargo, el lanzamiento fue más alto y Kabuto apenas pudo sostener su almuerzo. Lo mismo fue para Zaku e Ibiki. Kabuto se arrastró hacia Zaku, sangre saliendo de sus oídos.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos". Kabuto dijo con los dientes apretados. Agarró a los dos niños y usó un Body Flicker sin sello para escapar. Después de un rato, el sonido se detuvo e Ibiki comenzó a relajarse. Pronto se desmayaría del ataque, dejando solo a Kin. Ella no estaría sola por mucho tiempo cuando llegara el ANBU. Kin inmediatamente se rindió al grupo sin incidentes.

 ** _XXX_**

Kabuto sanó las orejas de Zaku del ataque. Él ya se había curado con su habilidad así que se enfocó en Zaku. Estaban a kilómetros de Leaf Village, y ahora se dirigían a Sound Village. Después de que terminó de curar a Zaku, se dirigió hacia Dosu, quien aún estaba inconsciente. Lo sanó, pero solo un poco. Solo necesitaba estar vivo para enfrentar a Orochimaru. Zaku miraba al ninja caído.

"Deberíamos matarlo. Ya sabemos que nos traicionó". Zaku se burló.

"No te preocupes demasiado Zaku. Orochimaru no permitirá que su traidor se ponga de pie. Le hará mucho peor que la muerte. Él también te recompensará por mantenerte fiel Zaku. No te preocupes, todo estará bien". Kabuto dijo con una sonrisa. Zaku solo asintió y lo aceptó. Echó de menos la sonrisa de Kabuto siniestra.

 ** _XXX_**

Pasarían dos días antes de que Kin fuera llevado ante el Hokage. Ella fue conducida por ANBU a su oficina. Cuando ingresaron, Kin vio al hombre que la salvó de Kabuto y tres ancianos. Ella pensó que el que llevaba el sombrero de Kage era el Hokage. Fue llevada a un asiento y sus guardias se alejaron de ella. Todo estuvo en silencio por un tiempo antes de que Hokage hablara.

"Por lo que Ibiki me ha explicado, te resististe cuando Kabuto vino por ti. Me gustaría saber por qué?" Preguntó Hiruzen. Kin solo miró alrededor por un minuto, pero decidió cooperar y responder la pregunta.

"Dosu dijo que Orochimaru nos traicionó, que estábamos acostumbrados a poner a prueba al Uchiha, que tenía la marca de maldición sobre él. Estaba tan seguro de eso y comencé a preguntarme si tenía razón. Además, no soy tan ingenuo. creer que no iba a ser castigado por mi captura. Así es en el País del Sonido ". Kin explicó. Los ancianos solo asintieron con la cabeza ante eso.

"Tu compañero de equipo no te mintió sobre Sasuke. Tu maestro sí lo marcó. Afortunadamente lo han solucionado". Dijo Homura.

"De cualquier manera, confirmaremos algunas cosas que su compañero de equipo dijo antes de ser capturado". Koharu dijo, yendo al grano. Kin asintió lentamente. Ibiki se acercó a ella.

"Dosu mencionó algo sobre la arena. ¿Qué quería decir?" preguntó.

"Orochimaru hizo una alianza con la Arena. Nos dijeron que debíamos ayudar al equipo de Genin de arena si lo necesitaban, pero también nos dijeron que nos mantuviéramos lejos de la cabeza roja. Aparentemente, es un poco inestable. Sé que lo que sea que esté sucediendo suceder, está sucediendo durante la última parte de los exámenes ". Kin dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Nos habría dicho Dosu lo mismo si aún lo estuviéramos interrogando?" Ibiki dijo.

"Es probable que sea este último. Zaku, el hombre que fue voluntariamente, tiene un amigo que es tan retorcido como él. Le mencionó el plan y estaba emocionado por tener la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo. No lo hizo. dile a Dosu porque le habría dicho que se callara ". Kin dijo. Hiruzen y los ancianos estaban muy preocupados por lo que aprendieron. El hecho de que tal cosa fuera posible podría suceder. Solo significaba una cosa en su mente. La guerra estaba llegando. Hiruzen fijó a Kin con una mirada que la asustó.

"¿Hay algo más que puedas decirnos? ¿Algo en absoluto?" dijo con severidad.

"¡Te dije todo lo que sé! ¡Lo juro!" Kin exclamó. Hiruzen buscó cualquier engaño pero no encontró ninguno. Se relajó antes de enfrentarla de nuevo.

"Muy bien. Por el momento, estarás bajo vigilancia de 24 horas en un lugar no revelado. Esto solo será hasta que enfrentemos la amenaza. Solo debes saber que serás juzgado por tus acciones". Hiruzen dijo e hizo una moción. El ANBU regresó y se llevó a Kin. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, los tres ancianos se miraron.

"Sabía que a Hidden Sand le gustaba el hecho de que estábamos consiguiendo sus misiones, pero llegar hasta traicionar a la alianza", dijo Homura.

"Rasa claramente se ha vuelto desesperado si está recurriendo a esto". Koharu agregó. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y se enfrentó a Hiruzen. "Quizás deberíamos 'involucrarlo'. Puede tener algunas ideas sobre cómo lidiar con esto".

"No. Si nos encontráramos, no sería una conversación agradable. Sé que fue él quien le dio a Naruto ese jutsu y en este momento, no necesito escuchar sus ideales sobre lo que debería ser un ninja. y lidiar con nosotros mismos por ahora. Llame a todos los jonin y chunin. Necesitamos tener una reunión de emergencia ".

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba y Akamaru estaban intercambiando golpes en el patio trasero. El cachorro transformado estaba al día con el Kiba real, pero solo era leve. Habían estado haciendo esto por un tiempo antes de que ambos comenzaran a hacer sellos de mano.

"Lightning Style: carga de profundidad!" Kiba gritó. Tanto él como Akamaru fueron cubiertos por un rayo. Ambos se prepararon para lanzarse el uno hacia el otro. Se lanzaron hacia adelante a una velocidad impresionante antes de convertirse en ejercicios.

"¡Colmillo de tunelización de relámpagos!" los dos ataques se enfrentaron, causando una luz cegadora en el área. Fue entonces cuando uno de los Kiba fue enviado volando y chocó contra un árbol. El otro Kiba desenganchó su jutsu y corrió hacia el otro. Cuando llegó a él, una bocanada de humo reveló que era Akamaru.

"Aw hombre, lo siento, Akamaru. Supongo que fuimos demasiado lejos con nuestro mástil". Akamaru gimió un poco, pero ladró que estaba bien. Los dos decidieron descansar por un tiempo. "Ya sabes amigo, creo que tenemos que pensar fuera de la caja aquí". Akamaru inclinó su cabeza confundido. "Bueno, no estoy diciendo que no vamos a ganar, pero creo que vamos a necesitar un poco más que nuestro taijutsu. Tendríamos que aprender un nuevo jutsu, algo que nos dé una ventaja".

" _Una sabia decisión_ ". Una voz dijo. Los dos se sobresaltaron y rápidamente se pararon para enfrentar al intruso. Entonces fue cuando el intruso se retiró y era Kuromaru, el compañero de su madre.

"Oh Kuromaru, ¿cómo te va?" Preguntó Kiba, relajándose un poco.

" _Estoy bien. Tu madre me pidió que revisara tu entrenamiento. Debo decir que es un ataque impresionante, pero tienes razón al pensar que necesitarías más para enfrentarte al joven prodigio Hyuga. estilo taijutsu muy destructivo, palidece en comparación con el Puño suave de los Hyuga. Aprender un nuevo jutsu será de gran ayuda "._ Kuromaru habló.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" Preguntó Kiba.

" _Tengo una idea. Vamos, vamos a ir a la biblioteca del clan_ " _._ Kiba gimió al ver que no le gustaba la biblioteca pero se fue de todos modos. Si eso lo ayudara con su pelea con Neji, no iba a ignorarlo.

 ** _XXX_**

Shino estaba caminando por las calles del pueblo. Su entrenamiento con su sensei fue interrumpido por una reunión obligatoria. Decidió tomar un descanso antes de continuar su preparación contra Shikamaru. Tenía un plan para esta pelea con él, pero sintió que no sería suficiente. Jugando a 'ir' con él los fines de semana, Shino sabía que Shikamaru era muy inteligente. Agregar el hecho de que Shikamaru conocía las barreras, podría hacer que muchos de sus ataques fueran inútiles.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio algo en la ventana. Echó un vistazo más de cerca y vio que era un kunai con caracteres kanji. Shino no sabía por qué pero le interesaba. Ahí fue cuando salió alguien.

"Oye, eres ese chico Shino, ¿verdad?" dijo la voz. Shino se volvió para ver a Tenten. Él la miró antes de mirar al kunai de nuevo. Tenten vio esto y sonrió. "Estás interesado, ¿eh? Es de mi propio diseño. Es un kunai especial con un sello grabado en el metal. Apuesto a que el niño Uzumaki no puede hacer eso".

"Sí, él puede. ¿Regresó a la academia?" Shino dijo. Esto borró la presunción en el rostro de Tenten. "¿Qué hace el kunai?"

"Puede romper barreras. Simplemente le agregas chakra y lo arrojas. Se romperá a través de la mayoría de las barreras. Cualquier cosa mayor que un rango B y es inútil". Tenten explicó. Shino solo se volvió hacia ella después de escuchar eso.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" Shino preguntó. Tenten solo lo miró, un poco intimidada.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Capítulo 37_**

Hinata estaba sola en el patio, con los ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada. Ella permaneció así por un tiempo antes de deslizarse en su postura. Sus ojos se abrieron, Byakugan se activó y comenzó a realizar sus ejercicios. Hinata se movió como agua corriente, contrarrestando y golpeando a sus oponentes imaginarios. Sus movimientos fueron graciosos y no perdieron el movimiento. Cualquiera que lo haya visto, habría supuesto que estaba bailando en lugar de pelear.

Le tomaría a la joven heredera veinte minutos antes de que ella se detuviera. Ella juntó sus manos en una oración y dejó escapar un suspiro. Apagó el Byakugan y se dirigió a buscar su botella de agua. Ella se sobresaltó cuando vio a su padre parado allí. Estaba un poco nerviosa y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado mirando. Los ojos de Hiashi se clavaron en su mayor.

Recordó el día en que descubrió el entrenamiento de Hinata. No fue el Puño Suave del clan, no el Puño Corto que le enseñaron. Él la trajo al frente del consejo para explicarse. Él esperaba que se derrumbara, pero en un extraño espectáculo de desafío, ella se negó a detenerse. Esto enojó al consejo pero no hizo nada para detenerla. Este estilo de su hija mejoró sus habilidades tanto en la academia como en misiones. Incluso cuando los mayores pusieron a su hermana menor, Hanabi, sobre ella, Hinata la derrotó fácilmente. Desde entonces, secretamente había estado pendiente de Hinata.

Los dos continuaron mirándose el uno al otro antes de que Hiashi hablara.

"¿Estabas intentando la rotación con ese kata?" preguntó.

"Uh, sí. Es un combo que estoy desarrollando. Sin embargo, estoy teniendo problemas con eso". Hinata respondió.

"Hazlo de nuevo y lo veré". Hiashi ordenó. Hinata se sorprendió pero no desobedeció. Tardó unos momentos en encontrar su estado de calma. Luego comenzó a revisar el combo que estaba desarrollando. Hiashi miró con ojo crítico y secretamente estaba feliz de que Hinata no perdiera el foco. Después de los veinte minutos, Hinata se detuvo y se relajó. Luego se volvió para mirar a su padre. Desplegó sus brazos y la miró.

"Hay una técnica que te enseñaré. Se llama Arte del Puño Suave: Golpe del Cuerpo. Esta técnica completará tu combo. Después de aprender esta técnica, pasaremos a la Rotación. Tu entrenamiento comienza ahora". Hiashi dijo. Hinata se sorprendió pero asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo firme. Hiashi comenzó a mostrarle el Arte del Puño Suave: Golpe Corporal. Invisible por cualquiera de ellos, un par de ojos de Hyuga miraban con disgusto. No se atrevía a mostrar su ira, para que no lo atraparan y castigaran. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Él tenía su propio entrenamiento para llegar. No estaba preocupado por su oponente o esta nueva Hinata.

" _Al final, su destino ya está escrito en piedra"._

 ** _XXX_**

Dosu estaba colgado de sus brazos. La sangre goteaba de sus heridas y sus vendajes estaban rotos. Su ojo solitario miró a los dos frente a él. Esto los divirtió mucho.

"Una mirada tan odiosa. ¿Cómo puedes mirarme así después de todo lo que te di?" Preguntó Orochimaru. Dosu quería decir algo o escupirle en la cara, pero no pudo debido a que su boca estaba cerrada y sus cuerdas vocales cortadas.

"Tú y Kin pensaron que podrías ser algo más de lo que eres. Eran peones, nada más". Kabuto agregó.

"Muy cierto. Dejémoslo solo por ahora. Quizás un momento para pensar cambie su actitud". Los dos salieron de la cámara y dejaron a Dosu solo. Caminaron por un pasillo, ambos pensados profundamente.

"¿Qué piensas Señor Orochimaru?" Kabuto le preguntó.

"Sabía muy poco. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que le dijera a Sarutobi-sensei lo ha hecho reforzar la seguridad. El viejo podría estar al tanto de la invasión e incluso podría saber sobre nuestra alianza con Sand Village. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde colocó Kin. Aún así, hará poca diferencia. Al final, la aldea Leaf se quemará ". Dijo Orochimaru.

 ** _XXX_**

Kin estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Había pasado una semana desde que lo metieron en una celda. Se estaba volviendo loca al pasar veinticuatro horas aquí. Por supuesto, era una celda completamente amueblada y equipada, pero estaba aburrida de su mente. Ella necesita salir y hacer algo. Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta de su celda y entró un ANBU.

Era con quien generalmente tenía que tratar. Kin recordó su nombre en clave como Komachi. ANBU, de cabello rubio, la miró antes de indicarle que lo siguiera. Kin hizo exactamente eso y pensó que tenían más preguntas para ella. Caminaron por el pasillo hacia un área abierta. Kin vio que era un área de entrenamiento con todos los registros y herramientas de entrenamiento.

"¿Qué ... qué está pasando aquí?" Kin preguntó.

"Con el permiso del Hokage, tienes una hora fuera de tu celda. Puedes entrenar, pero ten en cuenta que te estamos mirando". Con eso Komachi se fue. Kin todavía estaba confundido, pero ella no perdería el tiempo que le dieron. A pesar de que su chakra estaba sellado, aún podía entrenar. Ella comenzó a estirar sus músculos. En una habitación con una ventana, Komachi y otros dos estaban mirando.

"Entonces, ¿el Hokage quiere ver si ella sería un activo para la aldea? Claro, ella no fue con su compañero de equipo o con Kabuto, ¿pero deberíamos siquiera molestarnos?" preguntó uno de los ANBU.

"Es una apuesta. Todavía podría ser leal a Orochimaru. Sin embargo, podría querer un nuevo comienzo y podemos persuadirla para que haga nuestro lado. Si podemos, tenemos un activo valioso contra Orochimaru". Komachi dijo.

"Komachi tiene razón. Además, Ibiki fue quien pensó en esto y es el mejor para leer gente. Confío en su juicio". El otro ANBU dijo. Continuaron observándola mientras hacía ejercicios.

 ** _XXX_**

Shikaku se quedó completamente quieto mientras Shikamaru corría por el patio. Estaba evitando las sombras de su padre mientras corrían hacia él desde todos lados. Shikamaru se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y gimió cuando su padre lo atrapó una vez más. Shikaku lo liberó y permitió a Shikamaru recuperar algo de su resistencia. Se acercó a su hijo.

"¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir Shikamaru?" Shikaku.

"Esto es un lastre, pero sí, entiendo tu punto. Creo que aprender un nuevo jutsu de clan no perjudicaría mis posibilidades". Shikamaru murmuró. Shikaku solo sonrió a su hijo.

"Buena decisión. El jutsu que voy a enseñarte se llama Shadow Net Jutsu. Mírame". Shikaku hizo algunos sellos manuales y lanzó el jutsu, rompiendo el suelo. Después de unos momentos, un torbellino negro lo rodeó. Cuando terminó, Shikaku se volvió hacia su hijo. "¿Explicar lo que hice?"

"Empujaste tu sombra en el suelo, de ahí las grietas. Desde las grietas, puedo decir que enviaste tu sombra en un patrón circular. Cualquiera que no esté prestando atención será atrapado. Después de un tiempo suficiente, tu sombra saldrá disparada del suelo. como un torbellino, derribando a tus enemigos. Es tanto una ofensa como una defensa ". Shikamaru explicó sin cuidado.

"Esa es la esencia del jutsu. Entonces, ¿estás listo?" preguntó.

"¿Sería importante si dijera que no?" Todo lo que Shikamaru obtuvo fue una sonrisa.

 ** _XXX_**

Los sonidos de la madera crujiendo uno contra el otro se escucharon a través de su ventana. La matriarca de la cabeza del clan Akimichi se despertó con ese sonido durante una semana. No le molestaba porque era madrugadora. Ella se levantó y se puso su bata. Con las sandalias puestas, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Sus hijos se abrirían el apetito después de su entrenamiento.

Ella entró a la cocina solo para ver a su esposo e hijo intercambiar golpes con su personal. Ella podía ver que Chōza realmente estaba tratando de defenderse de Choji. Se enorgullecía de ver que su hijo tomaba su entrenamiento en serio porque le preocupaba menos. Sabía que Choji estaba destinado a ser un shinobi sin importar lo mucho que no quisiera que fuera. Él sería el próximo jefe del clan. Antes, él no entrenaba mucho y salía con Shikamaru. Desde ese fiel día comenzó a pasar el rato con Naruto y Kiba, comenzó a crecer realmente con un shinobi. Ella no podía agradecer a esos dos lo suficiente.

Chiharu estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo y sus amigos. Ella solo podía ver cosas buenas en el futuro.

 ** _XXX_**

Ino estaba caminando enfadada. Salió disparada de la florería de sus familias después de una discusión con su padre. No podía lidiar con la actitud de su padre porque estaba empezando a parecerse mucho a la actitud de Asuma-sensei. Durante una semana, los dos la siguieron presionando para que aprendiera más y entrenara más para los exámenes. Ino no podía entender por qué estaban tanto en su caso.

Claro que podría haber aprendido un nuevo jutsu, pero ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Sus habilidades ya eran suficientes para los exámenes. En su opinión, su taijutsu era solo el segundo para Hinata y tenía la técnica más útil en su arsenal, el Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ino sintió que mientras pudiera alcanzar ese jutsu, podría rendirse, dándole triunfos fáciles durante el torneo. No había nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar su voluntad.

Sin embargo, el padre y Asuma no estuvieron de acuerdo. Le pidieron que aprendiera algo para la final o de lo contrario se quedaría con crema. No estuvo de acuerdo y sintió que ganaría todo. Ella podía creer la falta de fe que tenían en ella. Cuando se convirtió en una chunin, iba a enseñorearse de ellos.

"Has recorrido un largo camino, Sakura". Ino escuchó a alguien decir. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que la voz pertenecía a ese tipo que el equipo que Kakashi trajo de vuelta con ellos. Ella recordó que su nombre era Haku o algo así. Al ver a los dos juntos, una sonrisa desviada apareció en su rostro. Era hora de hacer un poco de espionaje y obtener algunos chismes jugosos. Se movió silenciosamente hacia los dos para escuchar.

"Bueno, te tengo que agradecer por eso. Si me entrenas con senbon podría ayudarme en el partido contra Hinata. Debo admitir que sería un suicidio luchar contra un Hyuga en taijutsu, pero estoy preparado para la tarea". Sakura dijo.

"Ambos tuvimos suerte cuando encontramos un maestro en Io-sensei". Haku dijo.

"Eso es cierto. De hecho, el estilo que usa el ninja médico funciona mucho mejor para mí. Al principio, pensé que Io-sensei no podía eludir debido a su tamaño. Estaba equivocado". Sakura dijo con una risita nerviosa.

"Solo tienes que hacer lo mejor que puedas, Sakura. Has mejorado desde el lugar donde estabas por primera vez. Con tu genjutsu, ninjutsu y taijutsu, le darás a Hinata una oportunidad real por su dinero". Haku dijo.

"Muchas gracias, Haku". Sakura dijo. Ino decidió irse en ese punto. Esperaba algún tipo de chisme, pero todo era charla de entrenamiento. Era tan aburrida. No importa a quién Sakura la ayudara, Hinata iba a ganar. Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que su rival estaba ahora muy por delante de ella.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi fue llamado a una reunión con el Hokage. Resultó que estaría frente a él, los ancianos y el consejo shinobi. Él ya había adivinado de qué se trataba esto. Parece que su tiempo fue como sensei. Sin embargo, él no iba a caer sin luchar.

"Kakashi Hatake, esta crítica ha sido llamada debido a tus acciones como sensei del equipo siete. Es la voluntad de este consejo que te despojen de tu equipo". Hiruzen dijo.

"Algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo". Kakashi dijo. "Puede que no haya sido el mejor sensei, pero no estoy tan mal que mi equipo sea retirado".

"La evidencia dice lo contrario". Koharu dijo.

"La evidencia es parcial. Estás tomando las palabras de dos genins que no respetan mi autoridad. Lo mismo se puede decir de Iruka Umino, Ibiki Morino y Haku. Han socavado mi posición y me han robado los cargos". Kakashi dijo con algo de seriedad.

"Suenas como un bebé al que le quitaron su juguete favorito. Tanto Naruto como Sakura vieron que no se estaban fortaleciendo bajo tu control y clasificaron la fuerza en otro lado. No se trata de faltarle el respeto a tu autoridad. Es más bien que te falten el respeto sus habilidades como shinobi ". Tsume dijo.

"Esto viene de la persona que no me quería como sensei de Naruto en primer lugar". Kakashi respondió.

"Si bien puedes decir eso sobre Tsume, no puedes decir eso sobre el resto de nosotros". Shikaku dijo. "Estoy de acuerdo con la afirmación de Tsume debido en parte a la gran mejora de sus dos alumnos que no incluye ninguna ayuda suya. Les faltó el respeto, no al revés".

"El hecho de que no hayas hecho nada para detener el acoso de Naruto por parte de Sasuke es una bandera roja. El chico ha amenazado con robar el jutsu de Naruto e intentó hacerlo varias veces. Los informes de Murakumo claramente lo indican". Tsume agregó.

"De acuerdo, no limité los celos de Sasuke y no me enfoqué en mis otras dos cargas tanto como lo hice. Sin embargo, todos sabemos acerca de la búsqueda de Sasuke. Solo estaba tratando de mostrarle que hay un camino diferente. La participación de Orochimaru, tengo que mantener mi atención en Sasuke más que nunca. Lamento haber favorecido a Sasuke y siento haber faltado el respeto a Sakura y Naruto, pero no merezco que me los quiten. Dame otra oportunidad y yo Te mostraré que puedo ser el sensei que esperas de mí ". Kakashi suplicó.

"Has tenido tus posibilidades Kakashi. No conseguirás otra. Vamos a poner esto a votación conmigo mismo, los ancianos y la concejala Inuzuka están exentos de la votación". Hiruzen dijo. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Hiruzen estaba cubriendo sus bases. Sabía que habría tenido la oportunidad de apelar. Vio como el consejo hacía su voto y solo podía ver como su esperanza era aplastada.

"La votación se ha realizado. La decisión es unánime. A partir de este momento, se le releva de sus deberes como sensei en el equipo siete. De hecho, el equipo siete ahora se disolvió. Con el equipo disuelto, he creado nuevas órdenes. para ti. Jonin Hatake ahora será el único maestro del genin Uchiha. Genin Uzumaki y genin Haruno serán ubicados en el equipo cinco después de los exámenes ". Hiruzen dijo. Luego miró a Kakashi con una expresión seria. "Sasuke ahora es tu responsabilidad. Cualquier cosa que él haga también está en ti. Esta reunión se descarta".

Todos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Kakashi parado allí. Cuando la última persona salió de la habitación, la intención de Kakashi se disparó. Él no estaba feliz.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Capítulo 38_**

"¡Estilo fuego jutsu Bola de fuego!" una voz rugió. Una enorme bola de fuego destruyó las tres publicaciones que estaban en el área. El área en sí parecía una zona de guerra. De pie en medio de eso, Kakashi estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. La ira de antes aún no se desvaneció a través de este lanzamiento de jutsu. Si bien sabía que pagaría por el daño en el área alrededor del monumento, no podía cuidarse.

Él había perdido a su equipo. Corrección, su equipo fue tomado de él. Fue quitado de él porque no trató a sus estudiantes con respeto. Aunque Kakashi podía admitir eso, todavía creía que no le tenían respeto primero. Solo se enfocó en Sasuke porque estaba más avanzado que los demás. Ninguno de los dos siguió su consejo para mejorar. Despreciaron su sabiduría y buscaron a otros, socavando su autoridad. Sí, era un mal sensei pero eran malos estudiantes.

Kakashi tomó algunas respiraciones más calmantes. No necesitaba su enojo para nublar su entrenamiento de Sasuke. Al ver que era su única responsabilidad, haría a Sasuke tan fuerte como pudiera. Sasuke también será su recompensa contra Naruto. En su mente, Naruto tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedió. Fue una falta de respeto hacia él. Ignoró su ayuda y fue abiertamente hostil hacia él. Naruto comenzó su caída y necesitaba que le dieran una lección. Por cruel que pareciera, Kakashi iba a hacer que Sasuke realmente lastimara a Naruto.

 ** _XXX_**

Jiraiya se agacha y esquiva las tres copias de Naruto. Estaba impresionado por la forma en que lo asociaron, pero no era un Sannin por nada. Los eliminó rápidamente y los sustituyó por un registro antes de que ocurriera la explosión. Reapareciendo, sintió dos jutsu acercándose a él. Rápidamente levantó una pared para protegerlo del jutsu de fuego y saltó en el aire para evitar el viento jutsu. Una vez más aterrizó y dos copias se acercaban a él.

Jiraiya cogió su muñeca y los tiró a los dos en el suelo. Pisó el de la izquierda, disipando el Clon de las Sombras. Giró la muñeca de los demás, recibiendo un grito de dolor.

"No mal mocoso. Casi me tienes un par de veces". Jiraiya dijo y soltó la muñeca de Naruto. Naruto hizo un puchero mientras frotaba su muñeca, haciendo reír a Jiraiya. "No seas así. Solo te estoy preparando para la final. Todos no serán tan fáciles contigo como yo, especialmente el mocoso de Kakashi".

"Sí, sí", dijo Naruto. Se puso de pie y se enfrentó a su sensei para los exámenes. "Gracias por entrenarme durante todo el mes, Pervy Sage".

"¿Todavía me llamas así? ¿Después de todo lo que te he ayudado?" Jiraiya dijo con un gemido. La verdad era que Jiraiya no iba a entrenar a Naruto tanto. Solo planeó enseñarle el Jutsu de invocación y ayudarlo a tocar el chakra del zorro de nueve colas. Lo logró en la semana de conocerlo. Fue después de su prueba con Gamabunta, que casi ganó, tuvo un cambio de opinión.

En lugar de llevarlo a un hospital, lo trajo a casa. Mientras lo dejaba descansar, vio su mesa. Estaba salpicado de notas, manuales y libros de las artes de sellado. Curioso, miró todas sus notas y se sorprendió mucho. A pesar de la actitud tonta, Naruto era un genio, al igual que su padre, madre y clan. Parte de su trabajo, nunca podría haber pensado. Él era realmente el hijo de su madre y padre.

Al día siguiente, hizo que Naruto fuera a ver a los médicos y comenzó a entrenarlo realmente. Se centró principalmente en el chakra de las nueve colas, sobre lo cual Naruto tenía reservas, pero Jiraiya calmó sus temores. Él lo ayudó a crear dos nuevos jutsu. El primero era un nuevo clon basado en un jutsu de estilo fuego y el segundo era un estilo de fuego llamado Burning Snake. También le enseñó a Naruto su Needle Jizo y lo entrenó en el primer paso de su naturaleza de chakra, que resultó ser el viento. Cuando no estaban entrenando físicamente, Jiraiya lo ayudó con su sellamiento y conciencia de batalla. En total, Naruto era mucho más fuerte.

"¿Me ayudaste, eh?" Dijo Naruto y miró a Jiraiya. "Inhabilitaste todas mis focas en mi departamento y le dije a Anko. Tuve la suerte de escapar con mi vida". Naruto discutió.

"Vamos, volviste a la seguridad y la recuperaste, incluso peor. Buen trabajo, por cierto. No le puse la ropa interior de seda". Jiraiya dijo con una estúpida sonrisa. Naruto solo suspiró a su sensei.

 ** _XXX_**

Haku y Sakura estaban enfrascados en un furioso intercambio de manos. Cada uno intentaba pegar el otro con senbon. Un juego que Haku llamó 'manos de empuje' también fue una forma de entrenamiento. Ambas manos se movían a velocidades locas mientras dibujaban un senbon, intentaban pegarse y dibujar otro. Después de un tiempo, los dos se separaron, senbon cayendo al suelo. Sakura de repente sintió que su mano izquierda se entumecía. Ella vio dónde estaba el senbon y maldijo.

"Maldita sea, perdí de nuevo". Sakura dijo con un puchero.

"Creo que fue llamarlo dibujar". Haku dijo. Sakura miró el hombro de Haku y vio que era capaz de pegarle con una de sus agujas. Ella aplaudió por su logro, especialmente porque las finales estaban a solo una semana de distancia. Haku le sonrió, feliz por su mejora.

"Creo que esto termina nuestro entrenamiento". Haku dijo. Eso detuvo el aplauso de Sakura de mirarlo. "Me refiero a entrenar para la final. Creo que deberías hacer un entrenamiento liviano a partir de ahora y revisar tu jutsu. Las finales están a una semana de distancia y no quieres abrumar tu cuerpo".

"Sí. No quiero lastimarme. Hinata será un oponente peligroso". Sakura dijo.

"Sin mencionar a los demás. Usa este tiempo para pensar en algunas estrategias". Haku dijo. Sakura asintió y comenzó a recoger el senbon. Haku la ayudó y los dos cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Sakura robaría miradas al adolescente mayor, sin comprender realmente por qué. Realmente no estaba tratando de enamorarse de ningún chico en este momento, ya que había soltado a su enamorado de Sasuke. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar encontrar atractivo a Haku y tuvo curiosidad. Sakura decidió hacer algo diferente esta vez.

"Hola, Haku", gritó Sakura, llamando su atención. "¿Estás ocupado ahora mismo? Quería agradecerte ofreciéndote té y dulces".

"Claro, soy libre". él dijo. Sakura sonrió, saltando mentalmente de alegría. Terminaron de recoger sus senbon y abandonaron los campos de entrenamiento.

 ** _XXX_**

Durante el resto de la semana, los novatos estaban haciendo un entrenamiento ligero como se les enseñó en la academia. Se estaban manteniendo en forma para las finales que se acercaban. Todos estaban nerviosos y entusiasmados por la posibilidad de convertirse en Chunin. Como los novatos disfrutaron de su entrenamiento liviano, algunos continuaron su entrenamiento.

El primero fue Rock Lee. Siendo la copia de carbono de su sensei, no sabía el significado de la palabra 'luz'. Continuó presionándose para enfrentar a Gaara. El segundo fue Neji Hyuga. Iba a mostrarles a todos en ese estadio su poder. Sabía que "él" iba a estar allí y quería verlo aplastar a su hija. La persona final,

"No puedo creer lo que está haciendo". murmuró un miembro ANBU con máscara de tigre.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó un miembro de ANBU con máscara de águila. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los sonidos de algo así como chillidos de pájaros. Al mirar, vio que las manos de Sasuke estaban envueltas en un rayo. Esto sorprendió al miembro de ANBU.

"Es eso,"

"No, es la primera versión de Lightning Blade. Creo que lo llamó Chidori. No puedo creer que le esté enseñando eso a Sasuke".

"¿Deberíamos informar al Hokage sobre esto?"

"No, no informaremos al Hokage".

"¿Pero qué pasa con Naruto? ¿Y si ese jutsu se usa contra él?"

"Tengo fe en Naruto. El muchacho es mucho más hábil de lo que crees. Además, con quién está aprendiendo Naruto, Sasuke es alguien que debería estar preocupado". Kakashi estaba escuchando a los dos usando chakra en su oído. Él entrecerró su ojo a lo que se decía.

' _¿Con quién ha estado entrenando Naruto para que estén tan seguros?'_ Pensó Kakashi. Volvió su atención al sonido de una explosión. Miró para ver que Sasuke finalmente había tomado el truco de su jutsu.

"Muy bien, Sasuke. Recuerda, este jutsu se usa para proteger a tus camaradas. Este jutsu no debe usarse en su contra. Te he enseñado todo lo que puedo en ese momento. Puedes utilizarlo para eliminar a Naruto". Kakashi dijo.

"No te preocupes". Dijo Sasuke, ignorando el dolor que estaba sintiendo el suyo. "Definitivamente mostraré a ese perdedor cuya genialidad".

 ** _XXX_**

Baki estaba contento de estar de vuelta en Hidden Sand Village. Fue bueno finalmente estar bajo la vigilancia del Hokage. Él ni su equipo podrían hacer un movimiento hasta ahora. Cuando faltaban solo tres días para la invasión, necesitaba hablar con el Kazekage, Rasa, e informarle que considerara retirarse. Era obvio que su plan había sido descubierto. Fue algo que le explicó a su líder.

"¿Estás perdiendo la fe en nuestra supervivencia, Baki?" Rasa, que estaba en su túnica de Kazekage, preguntó.

"Eso no es Lord Kazekage. Es obvio que Hidden Leaf es consciente de nuestra traición. Podrían estar listos para nosotros". Baki dijo.

"No te preocupes. He tomado precauciones para frenar la marea a nuestro favor. Solo necesito que hagas una cosa". Rasa dijo.

"¿Que es eso?"

"Hagas lo que hagas, mata a Naruto Uzumaki. Orochimaru me ha informado de la habilidad del chico en las artes de sellado. Si tuviera la oportunidad, podría detener nuestros planes que incluyen a Gaara. Mátalo y asegúrate de que no llegue a Gaara. Transmitir esto a mis hijos y Gaara ".

"Entendido." Baki dijo y desapareció de la vista. Echaba de menos el brillo maligno que venía de los ojos de su kage.

 ** _XXX_**

Finalmente fue el día de la final. Todos se reunieron en el estadio, emocionados por los partidos de hoy. Los quince competidores estaban de pie en el campo con el árbitro, esperando que todo comenzara. Hiruzen se sentó sobre todo con dos guardias a su lado. Luego recibió un asentimiento de uno de sus guardias, haciéndolo ponerse de pie y girar a su derecha. Tres figuras ingresaron al casillero privado.

"Lord Fourth Kazekage, bienvenido a mi pueblo". Hiruzen saludó.

"Gracias por recibirme Lord Third Hokage". él dijo. Hiruzen lo llevó a su asiento y los dos se sentaron.

"Estoy seguro de que estás orgulloso de que tus hijos estén en la final". Hiruzen declaró.

"Se espera de ellos. Tengo más curiosidad sobre la habilidad de tu genin. Por lo que he escuchado, tu grupo de novatos es bastante bueno". dijo el Kazekage. Hiruzen se rió por eso.

"Lo presenciarás de primera mano". Hiruzen dijo, terminando la conversación. Mientras tanto, en las gradas, tres jonin estaban parados contra la pared, esperando también que comenzara la final. Estaban haciendo una pequeña charla mientras esperaban.

"Entonces, ¿qué partido estás esperando?" Asuma preguntó.

"Estoy interesado con todos mis cargos, pero no voy a mentir y decir que estoy muy interesado en el partido de Hinata. Me gustaría saber qué aprendió de su padre". Kurenai dijo. "¿Tú?"

"Los partidos de Shikamaru y Choji son lo que estoy deseando. Choji va a hacer que tu kunoichi corra por su dinero". Asuma dijo mientras miraba a Guy. Esto hizo que el hombre gritara de risa.

"¡Esto me gustaría ver! ¡Sin embargo, mis alumnos tocarán los fuegos de los jóvenes en estas finales!" Guy exclamó, haciendo que la gente a su alrededor retrocediera. Asuma y Kurenai solo se rieron cuando notaron a Kakashi en el rincón más alejado. Guy vio dónde estaban mirando, pero no se volvió para mirarlo. Lo notaron y se preocuparon.

"¿Ustedes dos no hablan?" Asuma preguntó.

"No tengo nada que decirle a Kakashi. Ha permitido que sus fuegos se atenúen y no parece arrepentido. Quizás cuando se da cuenta de que sus acciones fueron incorrectas, entonces podemos volver a hablar". Guy dijo con calma. Kurenai y Asuma solo asintieron y no hicieron palanca. Mientras estaba lejos, Kakashi escuchó las palabras de Guy pero las ignoró para enfocarse en el comienzo de la final.

Abajo en el campo, Hayate terminó de dar instrucciones a todos de última hora. Cuando terminó de hablar, miró a todos los competidores.

"Todos menos Kiba Inuzuka y Neji Hyuga salen del campo". Algunos usaron el Jutsu de Teleportación para irse, mientras que los pocos se marcharon. Mientras Hayate esperaba a que despejara el campo, Neji vio como Kiba y Akamaru se relajaban. Esto lo divirtió mucho. Al ver la sonrisa, Kiba entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Algo gracioso?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Solo usted y su confianza. Sé que usted y sus compañeros novatos son considerados los mejores, pero no hace ninguna diferencia. Contra mí, está destinado a fracasar". Neji dijo.

"¿Eso es un hecho? Bueno, voy a disfrutar probándote mal. Podrías ser un prodigio pero ese título está sobrevalorado. Serás testigo de que hoy Neji y te vea desmoronarse". Dijo Kiba. Neji se mofó de él y se preparó. Al ver que la conversación había terminado, Hayate se metió entre los dos y se preparó para comenzar el partido.

"Comienza el primer partido de la final del examen Chunin, Kiba Inuzuka contra Neji Hyuga".

 ** _XXXXX_**


	39. Chapter 39

Kiba cargó hacia adelante tan pronto como comenzó el partido. Corrió hacia adelante, con el puño cerrado, y se acercó a Neji, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Kiba lanzó el primer golpe, que fue esquivado, Kiba continuó lanzando golpes pero Neji lo esquivó con facilidad. Kiba intentó barrer sus piernas pero se evitó. Kiba continuó su impulso y se giró para patear a Neji. Neji lo bloqueó y respondió con un golpe de palma. Kiba lo evitó pero no pudo evitar las dos rápidas palmadas que cayeron al ras en su pecho. Kiba retrocedió un poco y resbaló contra el suelo. Kiba se puso en pie rápidamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Neji.

Kiba se frotó el pecho pero el dolor desapareció rápidamente. Estaba contento de haber seguido el consejo de su hermana y de haber usado un acolchado extra. De cualquier manera, los primeros minutos no fueron para él. De acuerdo, él no iba a ir a por todas. Akamaru trotó a su lado y los dos lo miraron. Neji solo lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Eso fue todo? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?" Neji preguntó burlonamente.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera he empezado todavía". Kiba escupió antes de sacar una pastilla y arrojarla a Akamaru. El cachorro se comió la pastilla y su pelaje comenzó a ponerse rojo. Kiba también comenzó a quitar las bandas que estaban alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Golpean el suelo con un ruido sordo, revelando que eran pesas.

"¿Entonces entrenas como mi compañero de equipo? ¿Crees que esto te ayudará? No ayuda a Lee y siempre será un perdedor". Neji dijo.

"Muestra lo que sabes amigo. Puede que no esté al nivel de Lee, pero te mostraré en qué te enfrentas cuando te enfrentes a él". Kiba gritó e hizo algunos sellos. Luego se puso a cuatro patas. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!" Kiba comenzó a volverse más salvaje y su cuerpo comenzó a ajustarse a su chakra. Akamaru luego saltó sobre su espalda y Kiba hizo otro juego de sellos a mano. "¡Hombre Bestia Clon!" En una bocanada de humo, Akamaru se transformó en una copia de su amigo y compañero.

"¡Vamos Akamaru!" Kiba exclamó y consiguió un ladrido para confirmarlo. Los dos se lanzaron hacia adelante y desaparecieron. Neji se sorprendió por la velocidad y lo atrapó cuando le dio un golpe en la cara. Un segundo golpe aterrizó contra él y Neji estaba en alerta. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, tratando de encontrar los dos. Pudo bloquear otro golpe pero no la rodilla. Neji estaba a la defensiva ya que los golpes vinieron de todas partes. Apenas podía defenderse ya que Kiba y Akamaru eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para atacar y escapar. Estaba empezando a molestarlo.

"¡Byakugan!" Neji dijo. Su pupila estaba más definida y las venas aparecieron alrededor de sus sienes. Pudo ver destellos del chakra de Kiba y Akamaru, pero se movían rápidamente para que sus ojos rastrearan.

"¿Cuál es el problema Hyuga? ¿No puedes seguir el ritmo?" Kiba dijo y el asalto continuó.

 ** _XXX_**

La multitud observó la pelea con sorpresa y se divirtieron. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el partido hubiera sido tan emocionante? Todos, incluso los civiles normales, habrían pensado que la insolente Inuzuka no podía seguir el ritmo del prodigio Hyuga. Todos en el pueblo sabían que pelear contra cualquier Hyuga en combate cuerpo a cuerpo era idiota. Aun así, no solo Kiba estaba involucrado con Neji en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino que estaba realmente ganando. La multitud estaba emocionada con la excepción de los miembros del clan Hyuga que estaban mirando desde las gradas.

Kurenai estaba orgullosa del éxito de su estudiante y sonrió por la sorpresa que Asuma mostró en la pelea que Kiba le estaba dando a Neji. Guy solo se rió y comentó sobre lo juvenil que era Kiba. Ella miró hacia Kakashi, quien reveló su Sharingan, probablemente para seguir el ritmo de la pelea. En la caja del competidor, Naruto animaba a su amigo con Lee mientras los demás miraban sin animar. Tenten estaba incrédula por lo que estaba viendo y no podía creer que Neji estuviera perdiendo. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru vio algo.

"Este partido se va a poner interesante". él dijo. Eso llamó la atención de todos. Todos vieron la pelea con cuidado.

 ** _XXX_**

Un golpe golpeó la cabeza de Neji hacia atrás y él patinó hasta detenerse. Se cubrió y se enojó aún más. No podía creer que este nadie le estuviera haciendo esto. Se suponía que debía dominar a este tonto y su perro callejero. Su velocidad no debería haber marcado tanta diferencia. También pudo ver el disgusto de los Hyuga en las gradas. La duda comenzó a deslizarse en su mente. ¿Podría él realmente perder aquí?

"¡Terminemos este Akamaru!" El grito de Kiba devolvió la atención de Neji. "Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!" Neji vio como dos taladros se acercaban a él a gran velocidad. Sabía que esto pondría fin a la pelea. Rápidamente expulsó el chakra de todos los puntos, creando una cúpula de chakra. Los dos taladros golpean la cúpula pero no pudieron penetrar. Fue entonces cuando Neji comenzó a girar.

"Ocho trigramas: rotación de la palma!" La cúpula comenzó a girar y envió los dos ejercicios volando en diferentes direcciones. Kiba y Akamaru caen al suelo. Neji salió de su giro, respirando pesadamente pero ileso. Kiba y Akamaru lentamente se pusieron de pie y miraron a Neji con sorpresa.

"H-¿Cómo ... cómo diablos sabe él ese jutsu?" Kiba preguntó con sorpresa. Neji solo lo miró con deslumbramiento.

"¿Entonces ella te contó sobre la rotación de la palma? No estoy sorprendido". Neji dijo con una ventaja.

"¿Me lo dijo? Ella puede hacer el maldito jutsu". Dijo Kiba, aturdiendo a Neji. "Lo que sí sé es que el jutsu es exclusivo de la casa principal del clan Hyuga. Entonces, o robaste el pergamino para ese jutsu o ..."

"Heh, no eres tan estúpido como te ves. Tienes razón. Me enseñé el jutsu sin un pergamino o instrucciones. Ahora ves lo inútil que es? Podrías haber hecho bien hasta ahora pero se acabó. Nunca lo harás. romper la última defensa del Hyuga ". Neji dijo. Kiba no dijo nada y solo miró a Akamaru con algo de preocupación.

 ** _XXX_**

Hiashi Hyuga no era un hombre que mostraba emoción a menudo, pero no podía apartarlos de su rostro en este momento. Al ver que Neji lograba algo que no debería, Hiashi estaba orgulloso de su sobrino. Los ancianos no estaban felices, pero fue un logro increíble y no ocultaría su orgullo. Siguió mirando mientras los Inuzuka intentaban atacar de nuevo, pero nuevamente era expulsado. Hiashi sabía que el joven Inuzuka era impetuoso, pero que iba a lastimarse si continuaba en su camino. No había forma de vencer a la defensa perfecta del clan.

 ** _XXX_**

Kiba cayó al suelo otra vez, Akamaru aterrizando justo a su lado. Él gimió pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros ante las telarañas. Miró a Neji quien tenía su sonrisa satisfecha de nuevo. Pero él no se enfocó en él. Él se estaba enfocando en el suelo.

' _Entonces, ¿hasta dónde va su cúpula? Je, él nunca sabrá qué lo golpeó._ Pensó Kiba. Miró a Akamaru. "De acuerdo, chico, golpéalo duro. Te abriré el camino". Akamaru asintió y cargó hacia adelante. Kiba esperó hasta que Akamaru comenzó su giro. Neji solo los miró con desprecio.

"Enviar tu perro fue un error. ¡Rotación de la palma!" Neji comenzó y Kiba se movió. Rápidamente se movió delante de Akamaru antes de golpear con su mano en el suelo.

"Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu!" Kiba gritó. El suelo comenzó a moverse como una ola alrededor de Kiba. Se extendió lo suficiente como para atrapar a Neji en su ola. Es debido a esto, Neji comenzó a perder pie y salió de su giro. Él tropezó, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Esto también lo dejó muy abierto y fue golpeado por Akamaru. Neji sintió unos cuantos golpes que lo golpearon por todos lados y lo arrojaron al aire. Kiba vio esto y se preparó.

"¡Terminemos este Akamaru! ¡Fang Over Fang!" Kiba rugió y se lanzó hacia adelante, girando como un taladro. Akamaru se giró y se acercó a Neji. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía forma de protegerse, Neji cubrió todo lo que pudo. Los dos atacaron, moviéndose alrededor del Neji suspendido, golpeándolo por todos lados. Neji se retorcía y giraba con cada golpe que aterrizaba. Los dos detuvieron su ataque y aterrizaron en el suelo. Neji, con la ropa desgarrada y magullada, golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Se quedó allí inmóvil mientras todo el mundo estaba atónito en silencio.

 ** _XXX_**

"¡Oh, sí, Kiba ha ganado!" Naruto vitoreó. Todos los competidores miraban el partido con diferentes miradas, en su mayoría sorpresa. Incluso el ninja Sand estaba interesado.

"Guau, realmente no esperaba que ganara". Temari susurró.

"Sí, pensé que solo era un bocazas". Kankuro dijo. Luego miró al rubio que era el más ruidoso. Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. "¿Crees que ese rubio es tan fuerte como dijo Baki?"

"Realmente no lo sé, pero tenemos nuestras órdenes. Tiene que morir". Temari dijo.

"Entonces él morirá". Gaara susurró, terminando la conversación. Volvieron al partido para ver algo increíble. Neji se levantó.

 ** _XXX_**

Neji luchó pero pudo pararse sobre sus pies. Estaba dolorido y enojado. No podía creer que permitió que este debilucho y un perrito lo pusieran en esta posición. Lo humillaron, lo golpearon y lo hicieron parecer débil. Él no permitiría que esto continuara. Haría que Kiba pague por esto ahora.

Mientras tanto, Kiba respiraba con dificultad. La última combinación lo probó. Él sabía aprender el Estilo de la Tierra: Mud Wave Jutsu volvería a morderlo en el culo, ya que la técnica requería mucho chakra para usar. Incluyendo la técnica Fang Over Fang, Kiba estaba casi vacío.

"Parece que me estoy quedando sin energía de chico. Probablemente tengo un ataque más en mí". Dijo Kiba. Akamaru miró a su compañero y comenzó a hacer movimientos. Fue algo que los dos aprendieron en caso de que se metieran en una situación. Kiba entendió los movimientos y sus ojos se abrieron. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puedo dejarte hacer eso!" Akamaru furiosamente comenzó a hacer movimientos hacia Kiba para intentar que entendiera. Kiba estaba gruñéndole pero se dio cuenta de que no había otra opción. "Bien, solo dame dos minutos". Akamaru asintió con la cabeza hacia él y miró a Neji.

Despegó como un disparo y corrió a toda velocidad a Neji. Mientras cargaba, Kiba comenzó a hacer sellos manuales para su jutsu. Neji vio como Akamaru cargaba hacia adelante y lo miraba con su Byakugan. Él no sabía lo que estaba planeando, pero no iba a funcionar. Esperó y observó mientras desaparecía. Eso fue cuando Neji se colocó en una postura.

"Ocho trigramas: ¡Sesenta y cuatro palmas!" Neji gritó y atacó con dos golpes consecutivos a su derecha, atrapando a su objetivo. Neji no se detuvo y continuó su ataque con crueldad. Dos ataques porque cuatro huelgas consecutivas, cuatro huelgas se convirtieron en ocho, ocho huelgas se convirtieron en dieciséis, dieciséis se convirtieron en treinta y dos y finalmente treinta y dos se convirtieron en sesenta y cuatro. Akamaru dejó escapar un grito ahogado y los ojos de Kiba se abrieron de preocupación. Akamaru fue a navegar en el aire mientras él cambiaba a su forma. El cachorro golpeó el suelo con fuerza y rodó por unos pocos pies antes de detenerse. Kiba miró a su compañero y amigo allí inmóvil. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Neji y ardían de rabia.

" **Lightning Style: Depth Charge!** " Rugió Kiba. Kiba estaba envuelto en un rayo. Él vertió todo su chakra en este jutsu. Un rayo desapareció de él y casi se adentró en la multitud. Se quemó su abrigo y quemó algo de piel. A Kiba no le importaba eso. Todo lo que le importaba era destruir a la persona que lastimaba a su amigo. Kiba se lanzó hacia delante y se movió a una velocidad increíble.

" **¡Colmillo de relámpagos!** " Kiba giró como un taladro y parecía que su velocidad se había duplicado. Los ojos de Neji se abren antes de desatar su chakra. Rápidamente hizo la rotación justo cuando golpeaba el ataque de Kiba. Los dos ataques se enfrentaron y Kiba trató de abrirse paso a través de la cúpula para llegar a Neji. Sin embargo, él no tendría éxito. Kiba extrañó a Neji y fue arrojado lejos. Golpeó el suelo con torpeza y sintió que algo explotaba. Kiba aterrizó en el suelo y no se movía. Después de un rato, Hayate dio un paso adelante.

"El primer partido terminó. El ganador del partido es Neji Hyuga". Hayate anunció. La multitud aplaudió, pero fue principalmente por el hecho de que fue un gran partido. Neji miró al derribado Kiba que estaba sosteniendo su hombro. Observó como el médico salió a buscarlo a él y a su cachorro. Él se burló de los dos.

"Deberías haber aceptado tu destino. Tu destino fue el fracaso". Neji dijo. Fue entonces cuando hizo una mueca de dolor. Sintió que venía de su espalda. Pensó que podría haber sido para un ataque anterior, pero fue entonces cuando sintió que un líquido le bajaba por la espalda. "¿Q-Qué?"

"Parece que * tos * se las arregló para etiquetarte antes * tos * lo tiraste con tu * tos * jutsu". Hayate dijo. Los ojos de Neji se ensanchan ante eso.

"¡No, nada puede penetrar en la rotación de la palma!" Neji exclamó.

"Todavía nada, pero parece * tos * que alguien está cerca * tos *". Hayate dijo. Llamó a un médico para ayudar a Neji también. El médico comenzó a trabajar en Neji, pero lo empujó y salió del campo. Pudo haber ganado el partido, pero realmente no se sentía como él.

 ** _XXXXX_**


	40. Chapter 40

Todos observaron desde arriba mientras Neji abandonaba enojado el campo. También vieron cómo Kiba y Akamaru fueron sacados cuidadosamente del campo. Kankuro miró al ninja de la hoja.

"Eh, ese niño era fuerte. Ese último ataque, pensé que había terminado. Supongo que ninjas de Leaf no son tan débiles". Kankuro dijo burlonamente. Él recibió algunas miradas, pero nadie le respondió. Él se burló de ellos, pero continuó hablando. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué el vencedor estaba tan enojado? Él ganó". Nadie le respondió, pero algunos ninjas de Leaf sabían por qué Neji estaba tan enojado. Neji usó dos jutsu que nunca se suponía que supiera. No solo eso, sino que la Rotación de Palm, la última defensa de Hyuga, se rompió, no una sino dos. Los ancianos no iban a ser felices y Neji iba a pagar el precio.

Todos volvieron su atención al campo mientras Hayate llamaba a los siguientes dos combatientes. Ino estaba emocionado y listo para la acción. Miró a su oponente que solo levantó una ceja.

"Espero que estés listo. Este partido será corto y dulce". Ino se jactó. Temari solo se mofó de ella y se dirigió hacia la apertura de la caja del competidor. Ella saltó y abrió su abanico, desatando una ráfaga de viento. Todos lo miraron mientras ella se deslizaba hacia el campo. De vuelta en la caja del competidor, todos vieron. Naruto luego se volvió hacia Kankuro.

"Tan llamativo como eso fue, fue genial". Naruto admitió. Ino lo miró con malos ojos antes de saltar por la abertura también. Usando su chakra, suaviza su aterrizaje. Caminó hacia Temari y Hayate para enfrentarla. Los dos se enfrentaron y esperaron. Mientras esperaban a que comenzara el combate, Ino revisó su plan. Era un plan simple que funcionaría. Ella enviaría clones para distraerla. También usaría algunos shuriken para distraerla un poco más. Una vez que estaba concentrada en sus ataques, la golpearía con su jutsu, el Mind Transfer Jutsu. Una vez que golpeara el jutsu, ella se rendiría. Fue infalible.

Hayate comenzó el partido e Ino puso en marcha su plan. Ella convocó a cinco clones y los envió a rodear a Temari. Luego lanzó varios shuriken hacia ella. Vio como Temari sacaba ese gran ventilador pero no estaba preocupada. Se preparó para hacer su jutsu cuando Temari abrió su abanico y lo hizo girar en un amplio arco. El ataque que ella desencadenó derribó al shuriken, disipó a todos los clones y envió a Ino a volar de regreso. Ella golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo y resbaló una distancia. Ino se puso en pie rápidamente ya que estaba lejos del ataque. Ella miró a Temari que solo estaba sonriendo.

"¿Por favor dime que no pensaste que eso funcionaría? ¿Eres tan estúpido para pensar que no resolvería tu plan maestro? ¿Crees que no hago mi tarea? Si crees que voy a dejar usas ese jutsu para hacerme perder, entonces eres más débil de lo que pensaba. Hace que parezca que he perdido el tiempo en seguirte ". Temari dijo.

"¿De qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Hubiera sentido que me estabas espiando!" Ino exclamó.

"¿Cuándo sería eso? ¿Fue durante tu entrenamiento de una hora de duración? ¿Fue durante tu práctica de treinta minutos usando ese jutsu con pájaros? Oh, ¿qué tal las cuatro horas que pasaste mimándote?" Ino estaba aturdida por esto porque era exactamente lo que ella hizo. "Sí, te seguí. Fuiste tan fácil". Temari dijo con diversión. Ino quedó atónito por esto. No podía creer que se dejara seguir. Ella gruñó a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Sin embargo, debido a sus pensamientos internos, no vio a Temari balanceando su abanico. Ino fue arrojado hacia atrás y golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Se puso de pie, pero se podía ver que estaba herida.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué no te rindes y te ahorras la vergüenza? Obviamente no te tomaste esto en serio a diferencia de tus camaradas ninja Leaf. No eres más que una vergüenza para ese protector de la frente". Temari se burló.

"¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada sobre mí!" Ino gritó.

"Sé que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Voy a terminar contigo ahora". Temari dijo, desplegando su abanico. Ino gruñó e hizo el sello por su jutsu. Temari rápidamente dejó caer su abanico frente a ella, protegiéndola. Ino maldijo y buscó una apertura. Temari salió por detrás del ventilador, moviéndose a su izquierda para flanquear a Ino. Ino le arrojó varios kunai para que ella pudiera detenerse. Cuando lo hizo, Ino preparó su jutsu hasta que sintió un dolor increíble en el estómago. Era de la forma cerrada del abanico de Temari. Temari estaba sosteniéndolo y ella lo balanceó con fuerza.

Ino voló en el aire, completamente indefenso. Temari abrió su abanico y desató un vórtice que atrapó a Ino. Mantenido en el aire, Ino gritó cuando varias hojas de viento la cortaron. Después de algunos momentos horribles, Ino se desmayó. Al ver esto, Temari la liberó del vórtice y vio como Ino golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. Ella dobló su abanico y esperó a que se le otorgara el partido. Cuando fue, ella simplemente se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _XXX_**

Lee estaba enojado y se mostró en su rostro. Giró sus ojos hacia el ninja Sand.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡No necesitaba hacer eso!" Lee exclamó.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Diablos, tu _camarada_ no debería haber corrido su boca si no podía respaldarlo". Kankuro dijo con una sonrisa. Lee no estaba feliz y estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando una mano cayó sobre su hombro. Se giró para ver a Choji. El solo sacudio la cabeza. Pudo ver que los otros también estaban descontentos.

"No soy feliz también, pero Ino se metió en esto sin preparación. No es culpa de nadie". Choji dijo. Lee solo gruñó al oír eso. Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, Sasuke salió de la pared. Usó el Teleportation Jutsu para salir y reaparecer en el campo en un remolino de hojas. Sorprende a Hayate y al médico que vino a recoger a Ino. Sasuke los ignoró y volvió a mirar la caja del competidor, enfocándose directamente en Naruto. Todos vieron esto y estaban un poco preocupados. Sakura miró a su compañero de equipo.

"No me gusta esa mirada de Naruto. Parece que realmente quiere lastimarte". Sakura dijo con algo de preocupación.

"Él no es el único. Apuesto a que Kakashi lo presionó para que lastimara a Naruto en este partido. Es como si dijeras Naruto, él no estaba contento con las cosas para su equipo. Podría usar a Sasuke solo para hacer un punto." Shikamaru explicó.

"Sí, sé de lo que estás hablando. Aún así, no voy a retroceder ante Sasuke. Si él piensa que voy a recibir una paliza, él tiene otra cosa por venir. No te preocupes. chicos, tengo un plan ". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Él hace un sello a mano y desaparece. Reapareció en el campo en una pequeña bocanada de humo. Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron, la tensión creciendo.

"No podía esperar hasta asegurarse de que Ino estuviera bien. Eso es frío, incluso para ti". Dijo Naruto.

"No me importa lo que pienses. Esto es algo que has venido por un tiempo". Dijo Sasuke.

"¿Es eso así? ¿Y a qué me refiero?" preguntó calmadamente.

"¿Crees que eres tan superior a mí? Crear todos esos jutsu y pasar esas clases no te hace superior. Solo porque hayas ganado algunos amigos influyentes no te mejora. Todavía eres el mismo perdedor y Mi objetivo es demostrarlo ". él dijo con dureza. Eso hizo que Naruto se burlara.

"Guau, ¿eso es lo que _tu_ sensei te dijo? Caray, los dos son tan patéticos. Kakashi está enojado porque quedó expuesto como un mal sensei. Estás enojado porque estás celoso. Los dos son perfectos para El uno al otro." Dijo Naruto, enojando a Sasuke. Él continuó hablando. "No me importa lo que tú _o_ Kakashi piensen. Si quieres tomarte una foto, entonces tráela como 'Novato del Año'. Veamos lo que tienes". Naruto se puso en posición y esperó. Sasuke, enojado, se puso en una postura también. Esperaron a que comenzara el partido.

 ** _XXX_**

Hiruzen y Rasa se incorporaron un poco cuando el partido estaba por comenzar. Ambos estuvieron muy interesados en el partido. Rasa se volvió hacia Hiruzen.

"También estás interesado en este partido. ¿Es por el Uchiha?" Preguntó Rasa.

"No, estoy interesado en el joven Naruto. Está a punto de mostrarles a todos qué tipo de ninja es". Hiruzen dijo.

"¿Es un Uzumaki? No parece un Uzumaki. Sin embargo, estoy más interesado en el Uchiha. Me gustaría ver si él es bueno con los miembros de su antiguo clan". Rasa dijo.

"¿Qué tal una apuesta, de un Kage a otro?" Rasa lo miró. "Si Sasuke gana, concederé en nuestro debate. Si Naruto gana, disfrutarás del resto de los partidos y continuaremos nuestro debate". Hiruzen dijo. Rasa no dio ningún movimiento. Él solo se rió y asintió. Los dos volvieron a mirar el partido.

 ** _XXX_**

Hayate miró a los dos antes de comenzar el partido. Una vez que lo hizo, Sasuke cargó hacia adelante a una velocidad increíble, sorprendiendo a Naruto. Sasuke arremetió con un combo de tres golpes que Naruto apenas bloqueó. Lanzó una patada giratoria que Naruto revisó y contraatacó con golpes propios. Sasuke los evitó fácilmente y usó una finta para confundir a la rubia. Sasuke desapareció y reapareció detrás de Naruto. Levantó su codo y lo estrelló contra el cuello de Naruto. Naruto se quedó sin aliento y algunas personas se encogieron por la fuerza con la que lo golpearon. Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba a Naruto bajar pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer al suelo. Eso fue hasta que Naruto se disipó en hojas.

Maldiciendo, Sasuke mantuvo la calma y esperó a que las hojas desaparecieran. Cuando lo hicieron, se vio obligado a esquivar dos ataques. Sasuke retrocedió cuando dos clones se lanzaron contra él. Sasuke dejó de retirarse y corrió hacia ellos. Se lanzó hacia ellos y rápidamente los disipó en ese pase. Sasuke buscó a Naruto solo para ver un ejército de clones. Pensando que se estaba escondiendo entre ellos, Sasuke se puso a disiparlos. Los clones atacaron desde todos los ángulos, pero no hizo nada contra Sasuke, quien usó su taijutsu efectivamente. Sasuke acaba de destruir a cada clon, sin importarle que se convirtieran en un humo negro. Cuando todo terminó, él estaba dentro del humo, pero era solo él.

Miró a su alrededor, esperando un ataque. No esperó mientras algo aterrizaba junto a él. Apenas podía verlo, pero lo vio iluminarse. Rápidamente usó el Jutsu de Sustitución cuando la etiqueta se disparó. Encendió la nube negra, haciendo que la explosión fuera más de lo que era. Sasuke rodó por el suelo lejos de la explosión. Apareció fuera de la nube, pero aún estaba cerca cuando estalló. Él se quemó un poco por el ataque y ahora estaba súper enojado.

"¿Dónde estás, Naruto?" Gritó Sasuke. Naruto no le contestó y solo lo enojó más. Fue entonces cuando captó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Él saltó en el aire para evitarlo. Miró una matriz de sellado que aparecía cuando acababa de estar. Siguió la secuencia de sellos y encontró su 'origen'. Sasuke rápidamente hizo un sello a mano y tomó aliento. "¡Estilo fuego jutsu Bola de fuego!" La bola de fuego corrió hacia el lugar. Fue entonces cuando apareció otra matriz de sellado en el lugar.

"Sellando Jutsu: ¡Sello de fuego!" Naruto gritó. Sasuke observó como su bola de fuego golpeó una especie de barrera antes de ser absorbida y convertida en un pergamino. Sasuke aterrizó y fue rápido para alcanzar el lugar que atacó. Dio un puñetazo hacia adelante pero no alcanzó nada más que aire. Fue entonces cuando fue golpeado con un golpe. Sasuke se tambaleó pero rápidamente atacó donde creía que estaba Naruto. De nuevo, no tocó nada más que aire, pero luego lo golpearon tres veces. Él respondió solo para ser golpeado otras tres veces. Sasuke no podía entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo cuando fue golpeado por todos lados. Sasuke sacó un kunai y cortó todo alrededor. Los ataques se detuvieron y Sasuke retrocedió para orientarse.

"Aw hombre, lo cortaste". Dijo Naruto. Sasuke esperaba ver un pedazo de la ropa de Naruto. Negó con la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces cuando la cabeza de Naruto apareció de la nada. Naruto parece arrancar el aire fino de él. Observó mientras doblaba lo que fuera y lo sellaba. Naruto solo se enfrentó a Sasuke de nuevo. Sasuke miró a Naruto con odio.

"¿Qué fue ese perdedor?" Sasuke exigió.

"No es asunto tuyo. Digamos que estaba probando algo que estaba probando y fue un éxito. Gracias por eso". Dijo Naruto descaradamente.

"¿Crees que esto es un chiste Uzumaki ?!" Sasuke exigió. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se puso serio.

"No, no creo que esto sea una broma. Creo que eres una broma. Creo que Kakashi es una broma. Creo que todo esto es en vano porque me rehusé a ser el segundo violín contigo y me negué a hacerlo. quédate callado cuando alguien estaba engañando a sus dos estudiantes. ¿Quieres hacer que este partido sea personal porque me negué a quedarme en mi lugar? ¿Kakashi quiere hacer esto personal debido a algún desaire? Bien, entonces, no me importa. Hoy, yo muéstrales a todos el verdadero Sasuke. Les muestro a todos que no es más que un niño mimado que hace una rabieta solo porque alguien es mejor que él. Les muestro a todos que no eres tan bueno. Vamos, Uchiha ", dijo Naruto. y sacó dos kunai. "Ponme en mi lugar. Te desafío".

Sasuke estaba enojado y activó su Sharingan. Naruto se colocó en una postura diferente y se preparó. Los dos no perdieron el tiempo y se acusaron el uno al otro.


	41. Chapter 41

Todos estaban pegados a la pelea. Fue una pelea intensa que impresionó a los aldeanos y visitantes. El choque de las cuchillas hizo que todos se estremecieran, ya que era ruidoso y se produjo en varias ocasiones. Incluso los golpes que ambos lanzaban podían escucharse. La emoción creció entre la multitud mientras la tensión crecía en el campo.

Kakashi miró mientras su estudiante y ex alumno se dirigía hacia allí. Su puño se apretó cuando vio a Sasuke ser golpeado con otro golpe. No era así como se suponía que iba a ser la pelea. Se suponía que Sasuke dominaba. Entrenó a Sasuke en tácticas ANBU, estilo y jutsu. Debería haber ganado esta pelea por un margen claro, pero no fue así. Naruto fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Usó trucos y estrategias para asestar golpes a su alumno. Lo que realmente le preocupaba a Kakashi era que cuanto más duraba el partido, más en favor de Naruto.

Kakashi comenzó a preguntarse quién entrenó a Naruto. Quería saber quién hizo que Naruto entrara al ninja que estaba viendo.

"Bueno, pareces preocupado por algo". una voz dijo. Kakashi se giró hacia la voz. Su ojo se ensanchó en quién era.

"¿Señor Jiraiya? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kakashi preguntó con sorpresa.

"Oh, estoy muy interesado en esta pelea y parece que las cosas están por mejorar". Jiraiya dijo. Kakashi volvió su atención a la pelea.

 ** _XXX_**

Sasuke cargó hacia adelante, su kunai listo. Apuñaló a Naruto y siguió con un corte. Naruto esquivó a ambos antes de devolverlo. Sasuke se giró y continuó su ataque. Él era el agresor, apuñaló y atacó a Naruto. Naruto bloqueó o contrarrestó cada uno de los ataques de Sasuke con su propio kunai. Naruto esquivó uno de los ataques de Sasuke y respondió. Sasuke fue rápido para contrarrestar su contador y golpeó a Naruto en el pecho con su segundo kunai. Por suerte para Naruto, llevaba su camisa de malla blindada debajo de su ropa. Sasuke lo atrapó con una patada giratoria y se preparó para apuñalarlo.

Naruto se recuperó rápidamente de la patada y atrapó el ataque. Giró el brazo y la muñeca de Sasuke, haciéndolo soltar uno de sus kunai. Naruto hizo la transición en un lanzamiento de hombro. Sasuke fue lanzado al otro lado del campo. Naruto rápidamente hizo algunos sellos a mano.

"Estilo de fuego: ¡Serpiente ardiente!" Gritó Naruto y golpeó su mano en el suelo. El fuego estalló en el suelo y saltó hacia Sasuke. Sasuke se apresuró a moverse, pero se sorprendió de que la llama lo persiguiera. Luego hizo sus propios sellos a mano.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Gritó Sasuke y puso sus manos en el suelo. Una pared se levantó frente a él a tiempo mientras golpeaba el jutsu. La pared casi se derrumba por el fuego jutsu. Sasuke escuchó pasos y giró para bloquear el golpe de Naruto. Giró su muñeca y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared con fuerza. Esto, sin embargo, se volvió hacia Sasuke mientras Naruto estallaba en llamas. Sasuke rápidamente se dejó caer al suelo y rodó para apagar las llamas. Él se puso de pie, su Sharingan miró a Naruto que estaba allí esperándolo.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad e ignoró el escozor de las quemaduras. Sasuke estaba más enojado de lo que había estado en su vida. No podía comprender lo enojado que estaba. Naruto no debería estar golpeándolo. Debería haber estado dominando a Naruto. Debería estar aplastando a Naruto. ¡Él debería estar ganando! Sasuke dejó escapar un rugido que aturdió a todos en silencio antes de atacar a Naruto.

Naruto apenas bloqueó las barras de Sasuke. Sasuke abrió la defensa de Naruto y lo golpeó en el cuello. Naruto estaba aturdido pero repentinamente se quedó sin aliento cuando Sasuke empujó su rodilla contra su riñón. Sasuke desarmó a Naruto antes de agarrarlo por la cara y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Giró su kunai y lo empujó hacia abajo. Actuando rápidamente, Naruto usó la palma de su mano para detenerse y redirigir la dirección del kunai. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Naruto pateara a Sasuke en la cara. Sasuke fue enviado de vuelta cuando Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie.

Naruto retiró el kunai de su palma, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Lo arrojó lejos y se enfrentó a Sasuke que acababa de ponerse de pie. Sasuke miró al rubio que aún mantenía esa fachada calmada sobre él. Sasuke decidió terminar este partido y cruzó los dedos.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" dos clones aparecieron y se apresuraron a Naruto. Ambos atacaron a Naruto pero no estaban sincronizados. Esto hizo que a Naruto le resultara fácil esquivar y contrarrestar a los dos clones. Naruto agachó un golpe y alejó el clon. El otro clon intentó una patada pero fue atrapado y Naruto azotó la pierna del clon, enviándolo a girar en el aire. Naruto volvió a ponerse de pie e hizo un sello. Esto creó dos explosiones que destruyeron los clones. Naruto buscó a Sasuke cuando fue capturado por otro clon en una maniobra completa de Nelson. Naruto trató de romper la bodega cuando de repente se distrajo con el sonido de los pájaros cantando.

Naruto levantó la vista para ver a Sasuke en la pared, con la mano cubierta por un rayo. Naruto sabía de qué se trataba porque Jiraiya le contó sobre eso. Sasuke le sonrió al rubio y le mostró el poder de su jutsu antes de correr por la pared a altas velocidades. Naruto actuó rápidamente y usó sus manos sostenidas sobre él para crear sellos.

"¡Needle Jizo!" el clon y Sasuke se sorprendieron cuando el cabello de Naruto creció rápidamente. Se envolvió alrededor del clon y Naruto antes de que el rubio agregara más chakra, afilando su cabello puntiagudo. El clon se disipó pero Sasuke todavía venía. Naruto rápidamente hizo más sellos para otro jutsu. Sasuke vio con el Sharingan que era un estilo de tierra. Sasuke aumentó su velocidad, sabiendo que su ataque pasaría por cualquier defensa. Siguió yendo justo cuando Naruto gritaba su jutsu.

"¡Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" Sasuke se sorprendió cuando su impulso comenzó a hundirse. Miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba a la altura de la cintura en un pantano de aspecto oscuro. Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de que todavía se estaba hundiendo en la ciénaga. Miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Naruto de pie en la superficie. Parecía que estaba usando el ejercicio Tree Climbing para mantenerse en la superficie. Sasuke intentó hacer lo mismo, pero tenía muy poco chakra. Era tan bajo, su Sharingan desactivado.

Naruto vio esto y dejó que su cabello volviera a la normalidad. Vio como Sasuke continuaba luchando, hundiéndose más rápido en el pantano.

"Ya pasó Uchiha. No vas a salir de este pantano". Dijo Naruto.

"¡Me niego a rendirme ante ti!" Dijo Sasuke y empujó a su todavía activo Chidori en el pantano. Naruto usó rápidamente el jutsu de Teleportación para llegar a tierra firme. Sasuke gruñó y continuó luchando por liberarse. Esto solo lo obstaculizaba y ahora estaba hasta el cuello.

"¡Maldición! ¡ **_MALDAD! ¡_** No voy a perder contigo! **_NO PERDERÉ ..._** " Gritó Sasuke solo para hundirse en el pantano. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Hayate interviniera. Metió la mano en el pantano para rescatar a Sasuke. Lo llevó al área seca y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para sacar agua. Sasuke tosió un poco del agua fangosa pero estaba demasiado débil para continuar. Hayate se levantó y señaló a Naruto.

"El ganador del tercer partido es Naruto Uzumaki". Hayate anuncia. Naruto liberó su tensión. La multitud todavía estaba aturdida, pero a Naruto en realidad no le importaba. Él fue el ganador y se fue en su poder. Cuando se acercaba a la salida, de repente oyó un aplauso. Esto fue seguido por más aplausos, seguidos por vítores que sorprendieron al rubio. Estaba tan sorprendido que casi no escuchó a todos cantar su nombre.

"¡Así se hace, Naruto!"

"¡Fue una gran pelea!" Naruto no podía creer que realmente lo estuvieran animando. Su sorpresa se convirtió en felicidad. Naruto levantó sus brazos, haciendo que la multitud vitoreara más fuerte. Mirando desde su lugar en el suelo, Sasuke solo pudo gruñir y apretar el puño.

 ** _XXX_**

Hiruzen sonrió y se recostó en su asiento. Estaba muy feliz por su nieto sustituto. Parecía que estaba empezando a ganarse a los aldeanos. La pelea fue difícil para él mirar a veces cuando Sasuke realmente trató de lastimarlo. Sin embargo, Naruto lo toleró y obtuvo una victoria impresionante. Él no podría estar más orgulloso de él. Rasa también se recostó en su asiento. Hiruzen miró a su compañero Kage y realmente no podía decir lo que estaba pensando.

"Parece que he ganado nuestra pequeña apuesta". él dijo.

"Sí lo hiciste Lord Hokage, pero siento que ambos hemos ganado viendo esta pelea". Rasa dijo.

"Oh, ¿qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hiruzen.

"Con el joven Uzumaki, muestra que tu nuevo camino en el entrenamiento de tu shinobi es correcto. Con el Uchiha, quedé impresionado con su pasión. Esa voluntad de matar, la furia, le iría bien en mi propio pueblo. Podría haber permitido para alcanzarlo, pero vi la promesa ". dijo el Kazekage con diversión.

"Tienes un punto. Aún así, podemos debatir eso mientras miramos el resto de los partidos". Hiruzen dijo. Rasa asintió y los dos esperaron a que comenzara el siguiente partido.

 ** _XXX_**

Kakashi solo se quedó allí como una estatua. No estaba contento de que Sasuke perdiera, pero tampoco estaba satisfecho con las acciones de Sasuke. Mientras se sentía rechazado por Naruto, nunca quiso que lo lastimaran así o que lo amenazaran con la muerte. Sasuke hizo ambas cosas, dos veces dentro del partido. El jonin estaba sintiendo una gran cantidad de vergüenza y frustración en este momento.

"¿Qué partido, ¿eh?" El foco de Kakashi se volvió hacia Jiraiya quien estaba sonriendo a Naruto. "Estaba un poco preocupado pero pensé que el mocoso tenía un plan una vez que usó mi Needle Jizo. El pantano fue un gran plan". Jiraiya dijo.

"¿Supongo que también me vas a frotar en la cara? ¿Vas a decirme que apuesto el caballo equivocado?" Kakashi preguntó con una ventaja.

"¿Cuál sería el punto de Kakashi? A pesar de que ahora te sientes avergonzado y frustrado, sé que te vas a quedar con el Uchiha. Solo espero que ahora, veas con qué tipo de persona estás tratando. " Jiraiya dijo. Kakashi no dijo nada al respecto y solo miró el campo donde se llevaron a Sasuke. Jiraiya solo suspiró en el jonin. "De cualquier manera, no te preocupes más por Naruto. Yo me ocuparé de él". Con eso, Jiraiya desapareció en una nube de humo. Kakashi solo se quedó allí, su mente en estado de agitación.

 ** _XXX_**

Naruto se reincorporó a sus compañeros competidores en la caja. Inmediatamente fue a por sus amigos y les dio choca los cinco. Sakura y Hinata lo abrazaron antes de que salieran de la caja de los competidores. Lee fue inmediatamente a su cara y lo agarró en un abrazo de hueso aplastante.

"¡Yosh Naruto! ¡Tu pareja fue magnífica! ¡Realmente eres un estudiante de trabajo duro! ¡Ahora eres mi rival del trabajo duro!" Lee exclamó. Naruto luchó para liberarse de Lee mientras los otros le sonreían. El buen humor fue perturbado con la llegada de Neji. El genin se mofó de su compañero de equipo.

"Si finalmente te das cuenta de que no estás en mi nivel de Lee, entonces has tomado una gran decisión. Los perdedores como tú y Uzumaki deberían mantenerse unidos". Neji dijo. Shikamaru solo suspiró y murmuró algo molesto. Neji caminó cautelosamente hacia la abertura para ver la pelea que estaba por suceder. Ignoró a todos los que miraban la herida vendada. Quería ver esta pelea entre su primo y una chica al azar. Quería ver cuán patética sería la pelea.

De vuelta en la multitud, Ino estaba caminando con Asuma. Ella decidió renunciar a volver a la caja de los competidores. Sabía que si veía a Sand kunoichi, no sería responsable de sus acciones. Tampoco quería escuchar a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo contarle sobre su pérdida. Estaba feliz de que Asuma no dijera nada pero sabía que él lo estaba pensando.

Ino encontró un asiento para poder ver el próximo partido. Sería Sakura contra Hinata y ella pensó que este partido sería más corto que el de ella. A pesar del entrenamiento que Sakura recibió de ese tipo nuevo, no podía enfrentarse a un Hyuga, incluso si era la flor tímida que era Hinata. No podía esperar para ver la expresión de Sakura cuando perdió.

Ninguno de los dos tendría esa presunción en sus caras por mucho tiempo. Fueron una gran sorpresa.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Capítulo 42_**

Sakura respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios. La aldea estaba mirando y se sintió intimidada. Sin embargo, ella estaba lista para mostrarle a todos que ella no era la misma persona. Ella iba a montar un espectáculo para estas personas. Sakura estaba lista para pelear.

Sakura le dio a Hinata el Sello de Confrontación. Hinata siguió su ejemplo y devolvió el sello. Hinata adoptó su posición de Puño suave mientras que Sakura tomó la postura estándar enseñada en la academia. Al ver que estaban listos, Hayate comenzó el partido. Sakura se lanzó hacia adelante para enfrentarse a Hinata.

Sakura lanzó un combo uno-dos para comenzar. Hinata esquivó y respondió con un golpe de Puño Suave a la mitad de Sakura. Sakura esquivó y atacó de nuevo. Hinata comenzó a moverse en un movimiento circular, evitando los golpes y patadas de Sakura. Hinata intentaría contrarrestarlo solo para que Sakura esquivara, bailando fuera de su alcance. Después de unos momentos, Sakura decidió cambiar de táctica.

Haciendo algunos sellos a mano, Sakura simplemente desapareció de la vista. Hinata estaba en guardia y sintió que algo estaba apagado. Activando el Byakugan, ella vio una interrupción de su chakra. Rápidamente disipó el genjutsu y vio una mano para alcanzar su tobillo. Hinata rápidamente se alejó y Sakura se vio obligada a salir de su escondite. Hinata se detuvo y cambió hacia adelante. Se agachó bajo el golpe de Sakura y lanzó un golpe con la palma. Hinata se sorprendió cuando atravesó a Sakura. Esta vez, su tobillo fue agarrado y ella fue arrastrada a la clandestinidad.

"Ocho trigramas: rotación de la palma!" Hinata llamó. Sakura rápidamente la soltó y salió disparada del suelo para salir del alcance. Hinata dejó de girar y saltó fuera del cráter. Ella aterrizó en el otro lado de su cráter y Sakura actuó. Ella arrojó varios shuriken. Hinata fluyó a través de ellos y giró en la guardia de Sakura. Sakura fue golpeada por un golpe fuerte, aturdiéndola. Sakura rápidamente salió de estado aturdido y lanzó un duro golpe que conectó con la mandíbula de Hinata. La cabeza de Hinata se desplomó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por el poder que había detrás.

Los dos se apartaron el uno del otro para atraparlos. Hinata le tocó la mejilla e hizo una mueca al sentir que se hinchaba. Sakura inmediatamente usó el Healing Jutsu para contrarrestar el ataque del Puño Suave. Ambas chicas volvieron su enfoque en el otro y pensaron en la forma de ganar. Tan absortos, que ignoraron los vítores de la multitud.

 ** _XXX_**

Ino no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella creía que esta sería una pelea corta. No solo no era corto, Sakura y Hinata estaban montando un espectáculo. Ino sabía que Hinata había mejorado desde la academia. Probablemente habría sido 'Top Kunoichi' si no fuera por su timidez. Sin embargo, Sakura solo tenía dos o tres meses de entrenamiento real. No debería haber hecho ninguna diferencia, sin embargo, aquí lo vio, golpeando a Hinata. Ino gruñó mientras continuaba mirando.

En la caja del competidor, todos vieron esta pelea y no pudieron evitar quedar impresionados. Sakura y Hinata estaban realmente mostrando sus habilidades. El único que no quedó impresionado fue Neji. Él creía que Hinata ya debería haber derrotado a esta chica. Demostró que ella todavía era débil. Miró a la multitud para ver a su tío y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa orgullosa. ¿Estaba realmente orgulloso de Hinata? Eso no podría ser correcto. ¿Qué hizo Hinata que merecía esa sonrisa? Molestaba a Neji, lo que agravaba su herida. Su atención se desvió cuando alguien gritó.

"Oye, ¿lo hice?" Fue Kiba. La joven Inuzuka parecía realmente golpeada ya que ambos brazos estaban en hondas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre? ¿No deberías estar en la bahía médica?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Y perder el partido de Hinata? De ninguna manera en el infierno eso estaba sucediendo". Kiba yy volvieron su atención al partido.

 ** _XXX_**

Sintiéndose mejor, Sakura corrió hacia la pared que fue destruida por los jutsus de Fire Style de Naruto. Agarró un trozo de pared muy grande y, para sorpresa de todos, lo levantó del suelo.

" **_¡CHAAA!_** " **_Rugió_** Sakura y lanzó el trozo de la pared a Hinata. Al salir de su propia conmoción, Hinata rápidamente rodó cuando la pared tocó el suelo. Hinata se arregló solo para ver otra pieza acercándose a ella. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando la gran pieza explotó en pedazos. Actuando rápidamente, Hinata comenzó a girar.

"¡Rotación de la palma!" Una cúpula de chakra apareció y desvió la lluvia de piedra. Al salir del giro, no pudo encontrar a Sakura en ningún lado. Fue entonces cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna. Ella miró para ver un senbon pegado en su pierna y el brazo de Sakura sobresaliendo del suelo. Sakura salió de la tierra y comenzó a atacar. Hinata intentó moverse, pero su pierna no se lo permitió. Hinata se defendió bien pero Sakura fue implacable.

Sería rentable ya que Sakura la atrapó con otro senbon. El brazo de Hinata se cerró, dejándola abierta. Sakura la atrapó con varios senbon más antes de golpearla con un uppercut. Hinata golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo. Hinata luchó para ponerse de pie y miró a Senbon en ella. Apenas podía mover sus extremidades, algo que Sakura vio. Ella corrió hacia Hinata, su puño amartillado, listo para acabar con Hinata. Al ver esto, Hinata cerró los ojos y tomó aliento antes de mostrarle su Byakugan.

"Arte de puño suave: ¡Golpe corporal!" Hinata gritó y expulsó su chakra de cada punto de su cuerpo. El senbon fue disparado por el movimiento y Hinata se puso en posición. Ella esquivó el golpe de Sakura y le dio un duro golpe en el estómago. Cuando Sakura se tambaleó hacia atrás, Hinata la agarró de la muñeca y la atrapó con un hombro en el pecho de Sakura. Hinata giró su muñeca y empujó su hombro hacia Sakura. Ella soltó la muñeca y golpeó a Sakura con cinco golpes de palma, interviniendo en cada uno. Sakura estaba tan aturdida que no pudo defender los treinta y dos golpes. Hinata terminó el combo con la rotación de la palma.

Sakura gritó mientras era arrojada lejos. Ella golpeó el suelo con fuerza, rebotando una vez antes de quedarse inmóvil. Hayate esperó un momento para ver si ella se iba a mudar. Cuando ella no lo hizo, Hayate señaló a Hinata.

"El ganador del cuarto partido es Hinata Hyuga". el anunció. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acercarse a Sakura. Hayate ya estaba allí y convirtió a la joven kunoichi. Sacó un poco de sales aromáticas y lo agitó bajo la nariz de Sakura. Ella rápidamente se sentó y lanzó un golpe que Hayate atrapó.

"Easy genin Haruno. El partido terminó". Hayate dijo. Sakura respiró un poco para calmarse y se dio cuenta de que había perdido. Ella se sintió abatida por eso hasta que Hinata le tendió los dos dedos. Sakura entiende esto y se trabó los dedos, mostrando el Sello de Reconciliación. Sakura fue ayudada a ponerse de pie y la multitud les dio a los dos una ovación de pie.

 ** _XXX_**

"¡Hombre, qué pelea! No fue tan bueno como la pelea Uzumaki / Uchiha, pero hombre, ¡qué pelea!" un aldeano dijo con emoción.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Honestamente, pensé que esta pelea iba a ser tan corta como la última pelea de kunoichi". dijo otro aldeano.

"Sí, esa pelea fue una pérdida de tiempo. Era como si solo uno de ellos viniera a luchar. Ese genin de Leaf debería avergonzarse de su actuación". Un tercer aldeano dio un codazo al primero e hizo un movimiento hacia Ino. Los dos se rehusaron cuando vieron que el puño de Ino se cerraba. Ino rápidamente se levantó y se fue, sin siquiera escuchar las disculpas de los dos adultos. Salió de las gradas, negándose a dejar que nadie la viera llorar. Asuma vio esto y fue a ver si estaba bien.

Kakashi miró mientras Sakura era sacada del campo. Él no sabía cómo sentirse ahora. Se sentía orgulloso de que Sakura le diera todo, pero él no tenía nada que ver. Otras personas ayudaron a moldear a Sakura como kunoichi y él no.

"Debe ser frustrante Kakashi". La voz de Guy habló, haciéndolo estremecerse. "Dos gemas raras que tenías en tu posesión. Si no estuvieras tan cegado por los errores del pasado, lo verías. Por desgracia, es tu pérdida. Solo espero que no cometas el mismo error con Sasuke". Kakashi no dijo nada y ni siquiera se enfrentó a Guy. Él simplemente se fue en dirección a la bahía médica. Guy solo suspiró.

En la caja del competidor, Kiba aplaudió la victoria de Hinata solo para gritar de dolor debido a sus heridas. Shin lo miró mientras él gritaba de dolor. Choji estaba bromeando con Naruto sobre tener que enfrentar a Hinata en la siguiente ronda, haciendo sudar a Naruto. Incluso hizo que Temari se riera de él. El único que no se estaba riendo era Neji. Estaba enojado y se notó cuando su Byakugan cobró vida. No fue debido a la victoria de Hinata. Era la mirada orgullosa que Haishi y los ancianos le estaban dando a Hinata. ¿Por qué estaban tan orgullosos de ella? Odiaban el hecho de que ella cambiara su estilo Gentle Fist. Pensaron que su estilo era débil. ¿Por qué estaban tan orgullosos de ella? Ella apenas derrotó a ese débil. Deberían estar furiosos.

"¡Neji!" Tenten llamó. Él la miró bruscamente pero vio que todos lo miraban. Tenten lo miró y ella se calmó. Rápidamente pero cautelosamente se dirigió a la esquina más lejana y se ahogó en su ira. Todos se preguntaron de qué se trataba todo eso

 ** _XXX_**

Después de unos minutos, Choji y Tenten estaban en el campo. Choji estaba realmente nervioso por estar frente a tanta gente. Luego escuchó a sus amigos animarlo y se sintió un poco más seguro. Relajándose, Choji asintió con la cabeza a Hayate para hacerle saber que estaba listo. Tenten hizo lo mismo y Hayate comenzó el partido. Choji cargó hacia adelante y desprendió su bastón del sello que Naruto puso en su antebrazo. Tenten sacó dos tonfa y se protegió del ataque de Choji.

Choji lanzó varios ataques y empujó con su personal, manteniendo a Tenten a la defensiva. Un golpe desde el techo fue tan poderoso que agrietó las tonfas de Tenten y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Tenten salto y arrojó varios shuriken. Choji fue capaz de bloquearlos y empujó hacia adelante. Tenten arrojó un kunai que estaba conectado con alambre ninja. Se apartó justo cuando Choji la golpeó. Ella aterrizó en el lado de la pared del estadio. Choji vio que ella estaba buscando su bolsa de shuriken e hizo algunos sellos a mano.

"Expansión Jutsu!" Choji creció en tamaño, su sección abdominal fue la más grande. Luego se metió en sus extremidades, convirtiéndose en una pelota. Tenten observó como Choji comenzaba a rodar a una velocidad increíble antes de lanzarse. "¡Human Boulder!" gritó y rodó hacia Tenten. Tenten lanzó varios shuriken al ondulante Choji y ella observó con sorpresa cómo rebotaba y se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para que su shuriken se quedara.

Choji llegó a Tenten que creía que estaba a salvo en la pared. Pronto se demostró que estaba equivocada cuando Choji rodó por la pared. Tenten maldijo y cortó el cable ninja justo cuando Choji la pegaba. Choji saltó de la pared y cayó después de Tenten. Tenten aterrizó y rodó fuera del camino justo cuando Choji estuvo a punto de aplastarla. Choji usó su chakra para salir del pequeño cráter y rodó después de Tenten. Ella continuó a la defensiva cuando Choji la atacó como un tanque.

 ** _XXX_**

Kurenai, Asuma y Gai quedaron impresionados por lo que Choji estaba haciendo. Mientras estaban confundidos al principio, considerando lo que vieron hacer a Choji. Luego se dieron cuenta de lo que era.

"Entonces, ¿está utilizando los métodos del ejercicio Tree Climbing para subir las paredes y esquivar los ataques de Tenten?" Preguntó Kurenai.

"Fue una idea en la que pensamos mientras entrenábamos. Sabía que la debilidad de Human Boulder era la incapacidad de conducir y detenerse. A Choji le llevó la mayor parte del mes incluso llegar hasta aquí. Todavía no está dominado, pero si sigue trabajando en ello, este movimiento será algo para detenerse ". Asuma respondió.

"Probablemente toma mucha concentración hacerlo. ¡Yosh, esto me da una idea para continuar mi entrenamiento! ¡Pensaré en esto mientras hago mil flexiones de brazos! ¡Mis llamas están brillando!" Guy exclamó. Asuma y Kurenai solo miraron a su compañero jonin con suspiros.

 ** _XXX_**

Tenten respiraba pesadamente y se estaba cansando de ser perseguida. Era hora de dejar de jugar. Tenten sacó varios rollos. Ella comenzó a tirarlos frente al rodante Choji. Cuando Choji rodó sobre el pergamino, se abrieron revelando varias cadenas. Choji siguió acercándose a ella, así que arrojó unos cuantos rollos más que Choji volteó, encadenándolo. Tomaría algunos rollos más antes de que el movimiento de Choji se detuviera. Siguió intentando avanzar, pero las cadenas eran pesadas y algunas de las cadenas tenían ganchos que cavaban en el suelo, deteniendo su movimiento hacia delante. Sabiendo esto Choji no tuvo más remedio que volver a su tamaño normal.

Tenten vio su oportunidad y decidió terminar esto antes de que Choji se liberara. La llevó a los pergaminos, los colocó a cada lado de ella, comenzó a hacer sellos a mano.

"¡Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten llamó. Los rollos se levantaron y giraron uno alrededor del otro envueltos en un humo en forma de dragón. Tenten desapareció y reapareció en medio de los dos rollos de espiral. Choji vio esto y se dio cuenta de que no se liberaría a tiempo. Le quedaba un movimiento por hacer. Tomaría mucho chakra pero tenía que hacerse. Choji hizo algunos sellos a mano y gritó su jutsu.

"Expansión Jutsu!" Choji gritó. Una gran nube de humo apareció. Cuando se aclaró, todos quedaron en shock en silencio.


End file.
